


My Shifty Pet

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Undertale Dimensions [2]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Apex Predator, Bara Sans (Undertale), Betrayal, Dog training, F/M, Forced Oral, Ghostly Vengence, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Original Character- Yeller, Original Character-Rayven Holtz, Original Character-Shiloh Holtz, Original Character-Sly, Pack Ranks, Papyrus is Traps, Poltergeists, Predatory Sans, Pregnancy, Sans is Axe, Shifters, Smut, hints of cannibalism, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 136,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Axe survived much in his life. When the barrier breaks he finds himself on the Surface with his younger brother. Undick promising a better future for them. Axe loses something precious to him and can't seem to find it. After a year in rehabilitation, he finds himself looking for a place to stay. Meeting up with a shifty bunch of characters. Their leader seems awfully familiar.





	1. A New Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275324) by [TeaLeafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe). 



> This is my version of HorrorTale. You don't have to like it but don't berate it. Since both me and Msource love the novels that this is based off of mostly from the OC's standpoint this is a gift for her.

      Sans threw open the door to his and Paps’ home. The sharp wind of the blizzard rushed into the house. Tearing the warmth that was settled out. It sent the door to smack violently into the wall. The metal knob no doubt leaving an indent. Turning the area of the maroon colored wall into a chipped white version. Papyrus emerged from the kitchen locking his small eye lights with Sans. His jagged teeth opening and closing slowly. Blood was stained on them to the point they would need to be bleached.

 

“HOW DID THE HUNT GO BROTHER?” Paps asked.

 

     The way Sans’ usual smile poised into a downward frown told Paps it didn’t go well. One of Sans’ arms moved sluggishly holding up the three dead ground squirrels by their tails. His one working engorged blood red eye light avoiding contact shamefully. Paps sighed the heavy thud of his booted feet against the wooden floorboards came closer. Every creak giving hint to either the house’s age or its mistreatment.

 

“AT SOME POINT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT A BETTER WAY OF GETTING FOOD.” Paps spoke taking the ground squirrels from Sans’ clawed fingers.

 

“i know bro. i tried to get somethin’ bigger but they are a bit too quick. i get too close with my axe and they take off out of sight.” Sans slumped his shoulders in frustration.

 

      The core had died a year after the kid killed Asgore. Food supplies had been rationed poorly. Thus, making the inhabitants of the Underground resort to less than friendly means of survival. Even going as far as to kill one another. For those like him and the inhabitants of Snowdin they had wild life living off in the distance. Occasionally a human would fall which came Sans’ part. He and his brother were responsible for capturing them. If their soul was one, they needed to take down the barrier then Paps would take them to Undyne. If they weren’t… well Snowdin ate good then.

 

      Sans took his responsibility didn’t mean he had to like it. Last time he challenged Undyne… His hand reached up to scratch at the gaping hole near the top of his skull. A reminder of what happens when a monster steps out of line. A reminder that he wasn’t the same anymore.

 

Papyrus sighed using his reaching his free hand out to take hold of Sans’ wrist. Effectively stopping him from scratching at the hole. “STOP… YOU WILL CHIP IT MORE.”

 

Sans didn’t care he wanted to become dust. It was his fault or how he saw it, that the Underground was suffering. If he had stopped the kid maybe none of this would have happened. None the less he dropped his hand looking up at Paps.

 

“want help preppin’ them?” Sans offered.

 

“I CAN MANAGE. THANK YOU THOUGH.” Paps paused seeming deep in thought. “I HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU TO CONSIDER. ALLOW ME TO PLACE THE SQUIRRELS IN THE FRIDGE.” Paps disappeared into the kitchen.

 

      When he returned he walked to the front door. Sans followed Paps curious what his bro had in mind. They walked a bit away from Snowdin to the outskirts. Paps stopped behind some bushes, kneeling behind them. Peering just over the tops with his bead eye lights, he motioned for Sans to come closer. Shuffling closer Sans peered into the clearing. Only to gasp at the sight of a doe grazing peacefully. Sans knew that would last them quite a long time. The trick would be catching it. Would Paps be wanting to aide Sans in a hunt for once?

 

     Sans slowly raised his axe prepared to charge the doe. Paps moved a hand over the back pushing it back down. Frowning Sans was ready to argue when something caught his eye light. Focusing on the clearing he took in the way it was presented. Trees encompassed the field where the doe was. Out of the shadows something melded into them. Creeping towards the doe. The shadow sped stunning Sans with how silent it was. Within seconds it was on the doe thrusting it to the ground. The deer kicked trying to push the shadow from it. A low growl came out making Sans shiver in his bones. It was deep emitting power as well as dominating.

 

The more Sans watched the more he realized it wasn’t a shadow. Black fur was its body the only hint of color was the amber that made up its eyes. Sans wasn’t into bestiality, or whatever the fuck humans called it, but fuck this thing was fucking beautiful. Even as its muzzle parted presenting sharp white fangs. Those fangs sunk into the neck of the deer causing the creature to whale out a dying whimper. “beautiful…” Sans whispered.

 

“I FOUND IT A FEW WEEKS AGO. IT HAD BEEN INJURED AT THE TIME. IT’S ALL HEALED NOW. NOT GOOD FOR WHAT I HAVE IN MIND. HAVE TO INJURE IT AGAIN.” Paps kept his voice low but it still came out a bit loud.

 

Sans snapped his gaze from the creature to Paps. “what do you mean?”

 

“WE NEED MORE FOOD. YOU AREN’T THE GREATEST HUNTER. THAT THING IS. IT TOOK THAT DEER OUT IN A MANNER OF SECONDS. IMAGINE IF WE CAPTURE IT. WE COULD FORCE IT TO HUNT FOR US.” Paps explained.

 

Gritting his teeth at his brother’s insult he focused on the shadow. Hunting was new. Never had to do it before. Because food had always been in decent supply they never had expected the core to go out the way it did. What did Paps expect? “i may not be good at huntin’ but i see two problems with your plan.”

 

“WHAT PROBLEMS?” Paps asked.

 

Sans took a breath seeing the creature slowly eat its kill. A killed it had earned all on its own. “first that thing is fast. catchin’ it won’t be easy. a deer is hard enough. as you pointed out it took that deer out in seconds.” Once he finished that statement he realized that’s why Paps wanted to injure it. It would slow it down enough to capture it. “second it's clearly canine and last i checked we still had issues with the lesser dog tryin’ to steal our bones every so often.”

 

Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans and sighed getting to his feet looking out towards the clearing. “THAT DOG IS SOMETHING WE NEED SANS. I DON’T THINK YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT WILL TRULY HELP. I AM WILLING TO DEAL WITH IT STEALING MY SPECIAL ATTACK BONES IF IT MEANS WE GET MORE FOOD. NOW ARE YOU WANTING TO DO THIS OR NOT?”

 

Sans frowned deeper looking between Paps and the dog. “do we even know if we can get it to hunt for us?” Sans asked looking up at Paps. The expression on his brother’s face was startling to say the least. It bore confidence.

 

“WELL YES BUT I AM WANTING TO TEST SOMETHING…” Papyrus then took that moment to walk out of the bushes.

 

     Panic set in Sans’ mind before watching his brother walk through the clearing. Sans raised his clawed hands up to his head gripping onto the sides of his skull in worry. _Seriously Bro?_ Sans cursed in his mind before taking off after Papyrus. The taller lanky skeleton approached the shadowy dog and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“YOU WILL COME HOME WITH US.” Papyrus demanded pointing a long arm out towards the dog. His index finger pointing at the creature.

 

     Sans groaned not understanding what his brother was thinking. He stopped about a foot behind him effectively watching the situation. The greater and lesser dogs had a hard time understanding anyone. Why did Papyrus assume this dog would be any different? But it was at that moment Sans noticed the dog didn’t cower away. Of course, neither the Lesser or Greater dog did either. They were monsters though where this was… a beast.

 

     The beast lunged in front of its kill at Papyrus. In a flash Sans used gravity magic and found… a soul? What? Of, course animals had souls but this one had a human soul. A beautiful blue-violet soul with swirls of cyan. Preservation with hints of Patience. The soul was as beautiful as the creature itself. The magic sent the creature rolling off into the distance into a tree.

 

A yelp could be heard when it hit the tree making Sans feel ten times worse than he already did. Snapping his attention back to Paps. “what the hell?” His normally low baritone voice coming out loud and gravely from years of not using it.

 

“WELL I FIGURED YOU DIDN’T WANT SQUIRREL.” Papyrus snatched up the deer that was left unattended. “WE DO WHAT WE MUST. PLUS, WE NEED BAIT TO LURE IT INTO A TRAP.”

 

That didn’t ease Sans any, it made him feel worse. “paps, it killed that fair and square. we can’ just take its food because we…”

 

“ITS EAT OR BE EATEN DOWN HERE BROTHER. OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT RULE?” Papyrus spoke the saying like it was a mantra. And how could Sans forget. It was something all the monsters lived by. Didn’t feel right though. That creature didn’t belong down here. Not with a soul like that.

 

     Sans sighed looking up into the distance trying to see if he could find the beautiful shadow that was the creature. But… It was gone! It had slunk deeper into the shadows running off somewhere. In the distance Sans heard a low mournful howl. It sunk right into his soul making him nearly burst into tears. That creature wanted nothing more than to survive like the rest of them.

 

~ . ~. ~ . ~

 

     On the way back, Sans didn’t say much. Just trudged behind Paps in the snow his attention focused on the white clumps mixed with some gray. The gray of course was dust from other monsters. “what were you thinkin’?” Sans finally asked when they reached the outside of their home.

 

Papyrus turned to look at him, arching a bone brow in question. Sans glared at his brother down right annoyed. “demanding that thing come home with us. it could have dusted you on the spot. and yet you went right up to it. tellin’ it had to come home with us.” Sans gritted his teeth together.

 

Fury raged through him at the thought of his younger brother dusted before him. It tore at him to think of how easily that creature had taken out the deer. How easily it had bit into the jugular of the doe. It could break bone with those teeth Sans had no doubts about that. Did Papyrus know? Could he have? “or are you tryin’ to get dusted?”

 

“BROTHER THAT ISN’T MY INTENTION. THAT CREATURE IS MORE INTELLIGENT THAN EITHER OF US GIVE IT CREDIT FOR. IT HADN’T LUNGED AT ME BUT MORE PROTECTIVELY OVER IT’S KILL.” Papyrus explained giving Sans a different perspective. Sans winced thinking of how the creature was acting. It hadn’t been really trying to hurt his brother just warn him off. “THERE IS A REASON I WANT THAT CREATURE OTHER THAN FOR HUNTING. IT CLEARLY HAS SURPLUS SKILLS. PLUS, IN TAKING ITS KILL WE HAVE GAINED THE UPPER HAND IN SOMETHING ELSE.”

 

     Papyrus nodded over his shoulder making Sans turn to look back. It had been so silent along what seemed like a long walk back to the skeletons’ home in Snowdin. But there it stood in the shadows of the buildings. Watching them both with those amber colored eyes. Sans found those eyes enchanting, something about them told him he could be locked with its gaze for hours.

 

His brother’s chuckle pulling him away from the creature’s gaze. Those beady orange eyes fixated on the creature. “YOU WANT MORE FOOD? COME INSIDE AND GET IT!” Papyrus called out before pushing open the door to walk into their home.

 

Leaving Sans to groan in utter annoyance, his brother had just invited a beast to come into their home. What was this world coming to? Oh right! A fuckin’ blissful end that was for sure. With only the need of three more souls it seemed to last longer. Pressing a single hand up to his face he muttered a stream of curses under his breath. Not noticing the creature moved closer.

 

     Lowering his hand, he turned to see the creature now stood in front of him. Sans was frozen to the spot noticing the way it seemed to limp. Preservation, that was what that violet-blue color was in its soul. To preserve its life, it chose to trust the word of a cannibalistic monster. How refreshing. The annoyance that rose within him made him shoot the creature a glare. Not caring whether it understood or not he stepped towards it. Not missing the way, it flinched back. “scared? good. because you try anything and you’re dead where you stand. got that runt?” Sans snarled the words.

 

It huffed at him, and for a moment he saw those amber eyes roll at him. Before he could retaliate the shadow dog ran into the house. Since when do beasts roll their eyes? This shit just got weird.

 

     It got weirder than that, now that the dog was in the house Papyrus took to attempting to groom it. To which it growled at him. Lowering its body into a defensive position baring those too sharp teeth at his brother. Sans took an intimidating step to ensure his foot could be heard thumping on the ground. The dog froze whining in response to the movement. That gave Papyrus the upper hand to grab it and drag it over towards the living room.

 

Papyrus sat on the couch pulling out some cutesy little white brush. Something he had snagged on one of his adventures to the dump. Nothing out of the ordinary but Sans imagined the little human that it had been given to had cared very much for it. It was an eggshell white with a detailed picture of a little mouse eating a piece of cheese. Small gold adornments accented the brush. Sans admitted it was a cute brush but to use it on a dog. “what you goin’ to do bro?” Sans scoffed.

 

“IT NEEDS TO BE GROOMED ACCORDING TO THE BOOK. IT ALLOWS THE DOG TO BE USED TO TOUCHING. PLUS, IT HOLDS GOOD PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL BENEFITS FOR THE DOG.” Paps seemed to explain but only one thing in those few sentences caught Sans’ attention.

 

“what book?” Sans asked before Paps could get that brush anywhere near the dog.

 

Pap’s sighed looking down at it. “STAY.” The dog rolled its eyes once more at Paps. Damn thing was cocky but it moved down to lower itself onto the ground.

 

     Paps got up and walked up the stairs to his room. Leaving Sans alone with the dog. Looking down at it he hummed, a thought rolling around in his broken skull. A step forward made the dog move back up. Those amber eyes fixated on him. The large pointed ears at the back of its head fell flat and it bared sharp teeth at him. “cocky little thing aren’ ya runt.”

 

      Sans liked that name, didn’t know why but it fit. Shouldn’t the thing had been bigger? Was it still in its juvenile stage? So many questions filling his skull it was starting to hurt. Walking closer he could visibly see Runt backing up till its back pressed into the couch. Paps had wanted this thing to hunt for them. Looking it over it didn’t seem to be starved much like everything else around in the underground. Which meant it was good at hunting, and good at avoiding the traps Paps kept out constantly. _Clever Runt, if I didn’t know any better would say you knew how to avoid them._

 

Sans walked closer making Runt back further into the couch. Oh, Runt had invited itself into a killer's home and it didn’t even realize it. Sans dropped to his knees however trying to appear small. Rather hard at six foot six, but he made do reaching out to grab at Runt. So hungry… he was so hungry. And here was living prey staring at him.

 

The moment was short lived. Papyrus’ booted feet came rushing down the stairs hitting the bottom one with a large thump. Sans had been so out of it he didn’t notice his brother till he was pushed over and away. Dammit! Food, he wanted food.

 

“NO BROTHER. NOT FOOD.” Papyrus spoke breaking the trance fully that had been set on Sans.

 

“n-n…” Sans grunted moving a single hand up to his socket. Curling clawed fingers into the ridge pulling it downwards. The pain that stung through pulled him out further. “not food.”

 

     Shit! Was he going to eat Runt? Looking down at the black dog he winced smelling how wild it was. There were subtle hints of vanilla and lilac. He knew that because when a human girl had fallen she had stated her mommy used that kind of body wash on her during bath time. It had been before Sans had to give her to Papyrus, so he could take her to Undyne. A kindness soul, that’s what she had. It had kept Sans awake to think about that vibrant emerald heart. She had trusted him, and he betrayed her.

 

“BROTHER?” Papyrus drew Sans’ attention. Once that glowing red eye light fixated on his bro. “ARE YOU STABLE?”

 

Sans nodded allowing Paps to breath in relief. “NEED TO FIGURE OUT ITS GENDER SO WE CAN STOP CALLING IT…. WELL…. IT.” Without warning Papyrus reached down grabbing Runt and pulled it up.

 

     The dog let out a whine in protest. Sans looked down seeing the black shadowy fur spread through put the bottom of its body. He couldn’t help himself as a clawed hand shot forward stroking the fur. Soft… so soft… His hand lowered onto its body feeling the soft fur. The Greater Dog always growled when he got close to touching it. Even before the Underground became starved. The Lesser Dog forget it. Now he could touch, fondle do anything he wanted. And Runt would have to take it. Well everything besides have sex with it. He saved that for a human female if she ever fell. Sadly, it was always kids. And Sans didn’t do kids. He knew of human women thanks to a human anatomy book he had found in the dump. Seeing pictures of how curvy they were. Of topic… going way off topic here.

 

“SANS DOES IT HAVE A…” Paps paused looking down at the two books off to the side. “PENIS SHEATH?” The words sounded foreign coming out of his brother’s mouth.

 

“a what?” Sans paused his explorative touch at Runt’s stomach. Completely missing how its tongue had lulled out of its mouth.

 

Paps lifted the book showing the open page. It was a book describing the anatomy of dogs. Interesting! Looking over the image the dog in the picture had some skin that was angled downwards. Ah that… Bringing his attention back to Runt he looked downwards. Searching for something similar between its back legs. “nope.” He spoke not finding it.

 

“THEN IT’S A SHE.” Papyrus spoke. Figures only female to be down here that Sans found interesting would be a damn dog. “KEEP **HER** COMPANY WHILE I TEND TO THAT DEER. THE THREE OF US NEED TO EAT. MAYBE GROOM HER. SHE NEEDS TO GET USED TO YOU SINCE SHE WILL BE HUNTING WITH YOU.”

 

     Sans looked back to see his brother slipping into the kitchen. A sigh coming from him when he fixed his attention on Runt. She was cowering away from him again. Clearly, she wasn’t stupid. Reaching out he took hold of the two books studying them. Flipping to the front of what he considered the anatomy book. Only to find it was just about dogs.

 

The image at the front of the book was labeled as a wolf, an ancestor to the dog. Wolves were called Canis Lupis while dogs were considered Canis Familiar. “you look more wolf than dog.” Sans admitted looking up at Runt who had her head turned to the side. As if telling him _no shit._

 

“don’ look at me like that. it’s a fuckin’ observation.” Sans quarreled. Only for Runt to give a huff in response. If Sans didn’t know any better, he would say that this thing had human-like qualities. With the way it rolled its eyes and huffed at him. Seemed to understand him too. “paps said i should groom you. guess we should do that.”

 

     Sans took the brush off the table looking at it. Moving the bristled end to the top of her head. Trying to brush from the neck up. Runt growled the minute her fur started to be brushed the wrong way. Turning her head to grab the brush with her mouth. “hey! let go. you ruin this paps will be mad. he likes this damn thing.” Sans growled at Runt.

 

     Runt froze looking up at Sans with those amber eyes. He growled again getting her to let go of the brush. That was interesting. Seemed she responded to his growls. Sans looked at the brush then to Runt holding the brush out again. Annoyance flared when she backed away when it went over her head. “need to groom you dammit.” The irritation flaring out in a growl.

 

The brush hung midair, not moving near her. Runt moved forward putting her head under the brush. Moving forward enough to let the brush slide from the front of her head just above her eyes over to the back where her ears were situated. Sans stared wide-eyed before doing like she had done. This time she didn’t flinch or attempt to grab the brush. This wasn’t so bad. While he brushed her his gaze focused on the other book. And he nearly rolled his eye light at the sight of the title. How to Train Dogs 101.

 

Picking up the book he showed it to Runt. “he expects to be able to train you.” Sans snickered showing Runt the book. She leaned her head forward seeming to be reading? Odd… Her attention snapping to Sans then. “look i don’ want to do it either. huntin’s hard enough without havin’ to put forth the effort to train you. so how about we make a deal hmm?”

 

Runt seemed to be hesitant or at least he could tell but her head tilted to the side. That was enough to give him an answer what he needed. “down here its eat or be eaten… you wanna eat you gotta help. seen how good you are. took down that deer like it was nuthin’. pretty impressive but need more than one deer.”

 

Runt made no sound which pleased Sans. He proceeded to brush her letting it skim over that dark velvety fur. “you help me hunt, and we’ll keep ya alive. the minute ya stop huntin’ well…” His eye light rolled off to the side in thought. “might be havin’ actual hot dogs then.” Sans chuckled at his morbid pun.

 

That earned him a growl from Runt. Which he narrowed his eye light back on her. “can’ fault me for bein’ hungry runt. food ran out a long time ago. now we doin’ what we must to survive.” He had no clue if Runt had a clue about what he was talking about. But he wasn’t going to waste time training her ass. She either did what she needed to do or she would become apart of their food source. Runt let out what could be considered close to a sigh. Her head moved up and down to show what Sans took as agreement. “good girl.” Sans praised her.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     The next morning Sans came down with his trusty axe in hand. Scanning the room till he landed on the black-furred animal that was laying on the couch. Fair enough wouldn’t scold her for being up there. The deer they had consumed last night still settled happily in his stomach. Sneakered feet hit the bottom step making those amber eyes open. They fixated on him before moving up to look at his face.

 

“time to hunt runt. need to make sure we keep an eye out for any humans too. need three more souls to break the barrier.” Sans explained watching as Runt leaped off the couch.

 

     Her front paws, massive looking things stretched out in front of her hind moving upwards into the air. Sans smirked watching her stretch herself out. Patiently waiting for her to finish before opening the door. Runt followed out into the town, sticking close to his side while they walked. “monsters will attack you if you aren’ with me. if you’re smart you won’ think twice about leavin’ the house without me or my bro.”

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     A few days later things were running smoothly. Mostly rabbits but it kept Paps satisfied. Though today was off for some reason, after the third rabbit Runt had taken down she didn’t go after the fourth. Irritation flooded through Sans. Sure three was good enough but he wanted a fourth one. He went to grab the three kills at her feet when she covered them with her body. Sans stopped looking down at her. “what? fuck you wanna eat ‘em raw or somethin’?” His drawl becoming thicker with each passing second. “you’re an animal runt not me.” That earned him a growl making him raise his axe ready to swipe at her.

 

     Without warning she lunged knocking him back. It made him hurl his axe backwards, it landed a few feet away from him. Runt bared her teeth at him and he waited… waited for those teeth to crush the remainder of his skull. He knew they could. Having stayed up most of the night reading about dogs. But… it never came. Looking up at her he watched her sit on him. On his pelvis no less.

 

“don’ have a bone i can throw ya, runt.” Sans mocked unsure why he had just said that.

 

     Runt made a sound that sounded akin to laughter. It warmed him somehow. The mutt thought what he said was funny. Out of now where something white came up throwing itself at Runt knocking her off Sans. It jolted Sans making him roll over onto his stomach seeing Runt throw off the white thing. “Ooh feisty, Temmie like a challenge. You gonna fill Temmie up real good.”

 

     Sans looked over to where his axe was then back to Runt who was back on her feet. Her body low to the ground tossing a warning growl at the Temmie. Where one Temmie was there would be more. They spread like plagues taking out anything that was in their path. Sans didn’t want to have to deal with the horde, he should take the rabbits and go. But he wasn’t ready to abandon Runt. The mutt had grown on him more than he had anticipated.

 

“runt…” Sans felt his voice coming out a bit rough since he had been caught off guard by Temmie. Her ears perked up but her attention was focused on the white almost feline creature in front of her. “if you gonna kill it don’ mess around. where one is there will be more."

 

      Runt growled at Temmie, it was predatorial and for a second, he saw that shadow back in the clearing. It sped towards Temmie making the little white feline jump in response. Sans didn’t have the luxury to remain where he was. Rolling off to the side he got to his feet making his way towards his axe. Runt was good but she wouldn’t be able to handle that thing. Temmie’s were fast. Worry ate at him thinking he wouldn’t make it in time.

 

     Skidding to a stop he watched the snow get kicked off. Focusing his best his hand moved out towards the axe summoning his magic forth. The axe lunged forward and for a moment he felt fulfilled, that was till the axe went past him. His soul sunk when he heard a whimper from behind him. Shit! No! He heard the snicker of Temmie come afterward. “Stupid Skeleton, you got the wolf, not Temmie.”

 

     Anger flooded through him when he turned he found Runt was on the snow trickles of red staining the white clumps. Sans ran seeing as Temmie leapt on top of Runt, taking a daring swipe at Runt’s face. Sans growled in response running full charge now his magic grabbed hold of the small white feline pulling it up into the air. Anger, grief it all hit him at once. The Temmie dared to touch what belonged to him and his brother.  

 

     He was about to bring it towards him when large teeth ripped the Temmie out of the grasps of his magic. Runt had the small feline within her jaws shaking it violently side to side. Sans stood there stunned before watching Temmie go flying into a tree. Temmie got to its feet staggering a bit at first. It tried to charge at Runt. Before he knew it Runt had it in her jaws again. A loud crunch registered making him flinch. The second crunch came before Temmie turned to dust.

 

      The gray like substance pooled onto her black paws. Sans felt pride swell in his soul walking over he took hold of the rabbits thinking they should get going. The sound of crumpling snow could be heard. Turning he saw Runt had collapsed on the ground. That red substance spilled onto the snow filling his senses with something akin to iron. Sans pocketed the rabbits best he could and ran towards Runt.

 

Amber eyes fixated on him, no growl but a soft whine coming from her. “fuck… runt. stay with me dammit.” Those amber eyes became hidden behind black lids making Sans cry out in frustration.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     Sans felt relief flood him when those amber eyes opened back up at the house. But he was spent, too much magic used to recover Runt. The scent of cooked rabbit filled the house. Their kill being prepped by Paps who was relieved when Sans had managed to heal most of the wounds. Turns out his axe had hit across her legs but deep enough to nearly kill her. Looking down at her he smiled. “scared the hell out of me runt. don’ do that again.”

 

The mark that Temmie had done on her face was going to scar, she now sported a singular scar over her right eye. Sans snickered. “looks like we match in a way.” Sans hummed running a clawed hand over the top of her head. He hummed to himself feeling wary, his magic was drained so low. Runt moved closer resting her head on his lap a soft whimper coming from her. His eye light focused on her seeing she was watching him.

 

“i’ll be fine runt… just need a nap and some food. paps is making food for us.” Sans spoke softly before drifting off to sleep unaware of the wolf who had shifted. Unaware of the woman who sat next to him. Unaware of the kiss she pressed to his cheekbone. Sans had no clue that his Runt was a shifter.


	2. She-Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the mind of Runt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Looking forward to how this will go. Enjoy folks :P

     Rayven Holtz, alpha to the Holtz pack was beside herself. If someone had approached her telling her she would be under Mount Ebott playing keep away in her shifted form with a skeleton monster. Well she would have laughed, bared her fangs, and told them to fuck off. Because Rayven didnt have time for that kind of shit. Yet here she was under the dining room table, jaws locked around the dirty pink slipper. Dirty from the blood it was coated in. Making Rayven promise if they ever got to the surface she would buy him a nicer set. After she took care of some personal business.

 

Right now, though she focused on the sounds of that skeleton lumbering through the kitchen. Attempting to get ahold of her so that he could retrieve his slipper. "runt!" That deep gravely baritone voice sent chills through her. Each time he called her little pet name it made her want to howl in response. 

 

      What was he doing to her? Not even another wolf shifter could make her shiver like that in response. One of the few reasons she wasn’t mated. The flap of the table cloth flipped up revealing that smiling skeleton staring at her. She held back the chuckle that wanted to escape when he glared at her. “runt… give me back my slipper.” He demanded narrowing that red eye light on her.

 

_Hmm… no. Gotta catch me first big boy._ Rayven mentally spoke to him, only it would come out like a huff in response.

 

     It had been about six months since the incident with the Temmie. And yet she found herself becoming accustomed to a certain routine. Sans, or at least that’s what Paps called him. It took her almost four days till she found his name. And the only reason was because Paps had gotten annoyed with the shorter skeleton over some morbid pun. Sans made them often and she found herself rolling on her back snickering with laughter to them.

 

     Sans would get up come down the stairs armed with his axe. Why he insisted on lugging that thing around she had no clue. It took too long to swing up and get a good clean kill. _Hatchet would be better Sans. Easy to grip, light enough to swing._ But she made up for what he lacked. It was why she was an alpha. Hunting ran through her veins; black wolves were uncommon in her area. Even though she was smaller than the others she made up for swiftness and cunning. Probably what earned her the name she currently found herself fond of.

 

     While hunting Sans would make sure to keep monsters at bay. Especially after the Temmie incident. Little feline bastard gave her a gnarly scar over her face she no doubt knew would show on her human form. Oh right? Didn’t know! Rayven was a wolf shifter. They were more common than the average human. No nothing like those fuckers in Supernatural that could shift between forms. Nope she was the real deal. Coming from a long line of druids whose spiritual guides had given them the ability to shift from human to animal.

 

Wolves weren’t the only ones out there. Nope they ranged from feline to canine to hell even fucking badger. Don’t fuck with them badgers though. If it was a warm blooded badger then most likely there was a shifter. Oh, more on that later big skeleton attempting to crawl under the table…

 

       Giving her best canine snicker she watched Sans climb under the table and get stuck in between under the bottom of the chair. Rayven could hear him panting heavily in response. Dropping the slipper behind her she moved closer till she was just above his skull. The glare that one red eye light sent at her was deadly. If looks could kill she would be dead on the spot.

 

      Eh… she knew he wouldn’t kill her. So she leaned down mustering as much slobber as she possibly could and gliding her tongue across his face. Tasting that sweet irony taste of blood that seeped into his bones. When she pulled back that eye light was dilated fully nearly filling that socket. Now she let out the equal to a canine chuckle. Should have born a hyena to be around this guy. Without warning that chair was sent flying. Rayven ran snatching up that slipper and took off into the living room.

 

The table went crashing next. Rayven wanted to howl with laughter at the sight of him coming into the living room right at her. That slipper in her mouth. Just as he got close she watched him fall to the ground attempting to grab her. Easily dodging by jumping up. He slid under with her gracefully landing on his back. Making herself comfortable on his back she heard him groan in frustration. “runt…”

 

_Yes Sans?_ Rayven mused to herself. The name had grown on her. He was huge in comparison, so it was fine.

 

“the one day paps gives us to relax and you choose to play keep away.” Sans huffed resting his head on the ground.

 

_So, you have been reading that book Paps gave you. Too bad it doesn’t tell you how to deal with a wolf who thinks like a human._

      Turning around she carefully walked over his back. Being mindful of her claws pressing into that white cotton shirt of his. It was one of the few clean ones he had. Leaping from him she sat in front of him. _Okay big guy I’ll throw you a…_ Rayven snickered at this one. **_Bone._** Sometimes she cracked herself up. Moving closer to him she promptly dropped the blood-stained slipper on the ground. Only it was now covered in a good amount of drool.

 

Sans looked down at the slipper looking it over carefully. Seeming to let that one eye light linger on the thick clear slobber on it. Rayven felt proud at the little mess she made just for him. That red eye light flicked to her and it took everything for her not to snort. “i swear the stars sent you to torment me.” Sans grumbled sitting up making sure to grab the slipper.

 

Raising one boney finger to reveal the trail of slobber that connected from the tip to the once fluffy slipper. “definitely sent to torment me….” That gravely voice so low she whined in response to it. _Oh big boy I know a few ways to torment you. And a game of keep away ain’t one of them. At least I wouldn’t be keeping away a slipper._

 

“hungry runt?” Sans asked making her perk up.

 

      Hunger that was the real issue down here. One night Sans had explained to her what had happened down here. Undick as he promptly called their empress had fucked up when it came to rationing out the food. Which made them run out. Undick was responsible for the distressed state that Sans’ skull was in. A large chunk missing out of the back of it. That had apparently caused him to go blind in the one socket. It made Rayven hope that Undick showed her face so she could return the favor.

 

    Sans got to his feet walking towards the kitchen the one slipper making a squelching sound with each step. About two to three steps in he stopped looking down at the slipper then back up to her. Narrowing that eye light dangerously on her. Rayven stood proudly parting her muzzle to let her long tongue roll out over her fangs. Showing a happy puppy. “i’ll get you back for this… just you wait.” Sans promised.

 

_Curious what form of payback you would give if you knew what I was big boy._ Rayven couldn’t help but let her thoughts train down to the dirty ones. She was a wolf, and well he was made of bones. What was that popular saying that her one said about wolves when the latched onto something? Oh yeah like a wolf with a bone.

 

     At one point she was afraid of Sans, since he had thrown her into a tree upon their first meeting. Though she had lunged at Paps when she knew he would take her kill. Instinct had been running high that day, she hadn’t expected to feel something grip her. Tossing her into a tree like a rag doll. When she had laid there, she thought the end was sure to come for her. It never did.

 

     She had pulled herself off the ground limping her way to follow the skeletons. The town was dangerous. Rayven had learned that from the first week she had found herself in this dismal paradise. Staying in wolf form only killing when she needed. Her first kill down here had been stolen by a Snowdrake, a lizard like bird that thought itself pretty. So she learned to take down what she could. Mainly resulting in rabbits or squirrels. The deer had been too much for her she knew that.

 

     The two were there when she took it out. If she had her fill she would let them have it after. Especially after seeing the way Sans attempted to hunt. The guy had no finesse for it but he tried. That much she could give him credit for. A few pointers and he would have it down pat. Sometimes though he hunted like he just didn’t care.

 

Now she stood with him in the skeleton brother’s home in Snowdin while he looked in the fridge. A fridge she helped to fill, mostly. The deer meat long gone, keeping their kills to a minimal. Sans and Paps didn’t like to waste food since they had little to none as it was. “what ya think runt…. squirrel or rabbit?”

 

     Squirrel had little to no meat, and rabbit she longed to make a dish from her childhood. Hasenpfeffer. But most of the ingredients weren’t down here. It also required her to be in human form at the same time so she could prep it. That was a big no no. Since she knew that they hunted humans not only for their souls but sweet ripe meat. One had fallen in the time that they had been down her. She still felt guilty for taking him down.

 

     Sans didn’t feel any better about it when he pulled out the little green soul the human had. Kindness Sans had called it not long before he chopped the guys legs off. Rayven knew better than to be in human form. Sans had attempted to feed her some of the cooked meat from the human. But she turned away from it not wanting to eat. Sans never tried again.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

     Hours later Papyrus walked through the door, he walked by her giving her a soft pat on the head before retreating to the kitchen. It was spaghetti night. Both her and Sans looked to one another in dread. She ate it yeah…. but didn’t mean she liked it. “paps?” Sans called out to get his brother’s attention.

 

“YES SANS?” Papyrus spoke up from the kitchen.

 

She and Sans regarded each other one more time. Rayven gave him a quick nod in agreement to what he was about to do. Neither of them was going to escape this without either eating the spaghetti or hearing about it at some point. “runt and i had rabbit earlier. we are pretty full…” Sans explained.

 

      Booted footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen which Sans had cleaned up after their little game earlier. Thankfully Paps didn’t notice the newest dent in the wall from the table crashing into it. Papyrus emerged from the kitchen walking in front of the couch. Effectively blocking off their sight of the television. Rayven didn’t lift her head from the couch, instead lifted amber eyes to look up at the tall skeleton.

 

“THAT’S FINE. BUT SANS I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME TO THE SHED. I CAUGHT A HUMAN TODAY IN ONE OF MY TRAPS. WE NEED TO CHECK ITS SOUL.” Papyrus sighed.

 

     Rayven felt her heart sink at the mention of a human being caught. Her gaze trailed over to Sans who wasn’t looking forward to this. A long drawn out sigh emerged from him before he got up from the couch. Sans ran a boney hand over the top of her head telling her to stay. They left the house making her pace. It always affected Sans badly when they found a human. It made her heart ache each time.

 

     An hour past and Sans came back into the house, the iron that wafted around him when he came in smelled strange. Rayven reacted by lowering herself. “damn kid. didn’ think they’d have a knife.” Sans huffed descending across the room. _A knife? Big guy where’d they get you?_ Rayven got off the couch treading carefully behind him. “kid has a determination soul. just like the other one that fucked this place up.” Sans sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

 

“runt…” Sans offered a smile patting his leg to get her to come near. “two more and we go to the surface. just need bravery and preservation.” Sans chuckled running a boney hand over her head when she came near. She rested her muzzle on his left femur. _Two more souls and you might not ever see me again big guy._

 

     Sure, playing hunting dog with the big guy was fun and all but she had responsibilities of her own. Much like him she had a sibling. One she was missing very much. Mouse, what the pack had nicknamed her albino twin sister, since she resembled a mouse in so many ways. Had the matching pink eyes to go with it. Loved to do bike races, a skill Rayven hated every time Mouse entered a race. But Rayven knew better than to stand in her way. _I would love to play house pet with you. Longer I stay in this form though the harder it is going to be to get out._

 

It already was hard to get out, sometimes when the boys were asleep she would shift to her human form. Curl up into the blanket, but never falling asleep. For fear if she did that she would meet the fate as those. For she knew since Sans had told her, her soul was one of the ones that was needed to break that barrier. It was a risk she wasn’t willing to take.

 

“sometimes i think ya can understand me better than most runt. don’ know whats gonna happen when we get up there. just know its gotta be better than down here.” Sans muttered his hand moving over her fur.

 

_Yeah sure better than down here. Let’s go with that illusion. Only difference between here and there big guy is that there’s food. People still attempt to kill one another, its life or death each day._ Rayven wanted to tell him all this but she knew he saw a silver lining in going up. It meant that they wouldn’t be under Undick’s control anymore.

 

“oh got somethin’ for ya.” Sans perked up as he got out of his chair. Rayven followed him only stopping at the stairs while he walked up them.

 

Moments later he was coming back down holding something circular in his hand. His smile reached both of his sockets as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking at her. “now… i read that this is customary for pets. but you’re not a pet got that. you’re so much more runt. you’re family. six months is quite a long time to survive in this place. especially with an ugly mug like mine.”

 

_Oh Sans, you aren’t ugly._ Rayven moved up placing both her large paws on his chest where he stood. _If we were on the surface, I’d show you how not ugly you were._

 

Sans chuckled a faint blue blush crossing his face looking down at her. For a moment she thought he might understand her. “i hope i can get a girl who treats me like you when i get up there.” And her thoughts died at that. “anyways runt did the best i could with this. those tools i found were pretty dull but…”

 

Sans held out a thick black collar, one that would normally be seen on a pitty she assumed. But the spikes had been removed replaced with various colors of what she could only assume was glass. On the front of the collar was the name Runt written in comic sans. Rayven looked at the collar sliding down to sit fully on the ground. Amber eyes fixated on him before she bared her neck.

 

“ya like it don’ ya runt?” Sans smiled brighter kneeling down he put it on her neck. While he did so she saw the rip in his clothes where the knife had slashed him. Just along the shoulder blade. Blood seeped out of the wound and Rayven wanted to whimper. That kid had hurt her master. His arms came around her holding her tight.

 

Sans’ body was shaking against hers holding her so tight. “you and paps are the best damn things in this paradise runt. never forget that. when paps found you, ya have no idea how much light you brought into my world.” That baritone voice shouldn’t be filled with sorrow. Where was the strong killer that she knew he was? This paradise was slowly killing him. She knew that much.

 

Pulling back Sans got to his feet looking down at her. That smile not as wide now and his shoulders were slumped. “paps went to the castle. be gone a few hours. i’m gonna go get a shower and go to bed.” He slid that large hand over her face again sighing. “night runt.”

 

     That was an hour ago. Rayven sat at the base of the stairs puffing out air in irritation. Something had crossed her mind, something that shouldn’t have. Pacing she debated the pros and cons of what she was going to do. Sans could sleep so heavily at times that he would think that what she did was a possible dream. A whine escaped her, it was low while she pressed her paws over her head. This could end so bad, but the big guy needed comfort. Comfort she couldn’t give as a wolf.

 

      Straightening herself up she padded up the stairs, towards Sans’ room. Thankfully he had left the door open. Peering inside she saw him laying on his back. His arm hanging loosely over his chest. Pushing in she walked up to him. Well one way to test to see how awake he was. Leaning in she licked the side of his face.

 

       That boney hand came up to smack himself hard in the face making her wince. But he still didn’t wake. That was a good sign in her book. Walking back towards the door she shifted into her human form. A small pale hand reached over to grab the knob twisting it to close so that the latch wouldn’t make a sound. The sound of the lock clicking in place when she twisted that. _Don’t make me regret this._ Rayven warned herself.

 

     If Sans had been awake he would have seen the five-foot three human female standing in his room. Long black hair cascaded messily from the top of her head down to the top of her ass. In desperate need of some shampoo and conditioner. Due to the lack of sun her skin was rather paler. Her curves filled out, but she still felt small when she saw the size of Sans’ hands. Breasts not too big not too small, hips round enough to grip onto. She was missing a few pounds, so her love handles were currently absent, nothing she couldn’t make up if they made it to the surface.

 

     Small hands shook when she reached out for him placing a palm down on his chest. Trailing it lightly downwards against his sternum. Sans made a soft hiss before a large hand reached in attempt to grip her arm. Luckily, she pulled away in time before he could grip hold of her wrist. Sans muttered something in his sleep shifting slightly. Rayven chuckled to herself before becoming bolder. A fear induced arousal seemed to set in. She was terrified of what Sans was but at the same time aroused by him. Sans himself was an apex predator, he just didn’t know it.

 

“You have no idea how often I thought about doing this big guy.” Rayven whispered.

 

Sans mumbled. “do what?” It was deeper than normal the graveling sound grating across her nerves making her clench her legs tighter together.

 

      Rayven moaned before climbing onto the large bed inching her way towards him. It had been a year or so since she had a lover. But Sans was a skeleton, he didn’t have the proper appendages to have sex but he did react to touch. She had seen so often. Especially when her canine tongue had accidently licked his ribs one time. They were sensitive. Which made her think the rest of him was just as sensitive.

 

      Sucking in a deep breath it came out shakily. The heightened hearing making sure to listen in case if Paps came home. That was the last thing she needed to have happen. If Paps caught her she was dead. Sliding herself over his lap she looked down at him that amber coloration fading in her eyes to reveal a violet gaze. Settling her vulva just over where his crotch would be if he had an appendage. Her knees pressed into the bed making her smile down at the skeleton sprawled out under her.

 

“Man, if only you had a bone to throw me.” Rayven smirked her husky voice sounding a bit guttural from months of being shifted.

 

      Her hands slid under his shirt touching his hip bone. Large hands came up gripping her hips making her violet gaze shift up to him. Those sockets still closed but he seemed to have a good grip on her hips. Swallowing the hard lump in her throat she tried to not shake. If her body shook it could break the sleep spell, he had over him currently. Waking to find a human on top of him. So many ways that could go wrong. Didn’t stop her mind from thinking of the good things that went through. He had said he was hopeful to find a girl on the surface.

 

“soft…” Sans whispered his hands giving an experimental squeeze.

 

     Yeah soft, that’s how he had spoke about her fur often. Sans pressed down on her hips pressing him more firmly into that pelvic bone. Rayven held in the whimper as clawed tips pressed against her flesh digging in. That was definitely drawing blood, it had been a long time since she felt shifter claws digging into soft tissue. “fuck…” Sans cursed making Rayven watch those clawed sockets.

 

      It was now or never. She needed to ease him or retract from that painful grip he currently had. The pain was rather erotic speeding up her arousal. Shifting her hips to grind herself into that bone just under his shorts. Earning her a soft groan from Sans. Biting her bottom lip she savored the feel of him digging into her more trying to orchestrate her movements. There was nothing there to help her through her arousal. The longing to touch herself came soon.

 

     Sliding one hand down the basket ball shorts he wore, she trailed semi clawed fingers against his pelvic bone. Sans arched in pleasure below her making her feel satisfied. Something heavy circled in the air making her look around. It felt familiar to that night when he had thrown her into a tree. When she looked back she stifled a gasp to find a hazy red eye light looking up at her. _I’m dead where I sit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale from one to ten, how pissed off are you about the cliff hanger? -snickers-
> 
> Hey Guys, my co-writer/Daddy Wolf RazialNightfire took one of our RPs and wrote it up into a story. 
> 
> Its called The Fenrir Chronicles: The Big Bad Wolf
> 
> Its an original work but it is based on the Shelly Laurenston Books similar to what Rayven is. So if you want more shifter shit go check it out. Please be nice since it's his first time putting out anything he has written.


	3. The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' is "awake" seeing Rayven above him. A suspecting Shadow questions her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some sin -snickers- enjoy!

     There was no way she was going to escape the fate that was coming to her. That glowing red orb that floated in the pitch-black socket focused on her. Narrowing on her in curiosity. Rayven couldn’t muster any sort of words. _What the fuck do I say? Hi, it's me, Runt. Thought I’d give you some stress relief… Hell to the F no._ So she did what came naturally she remained quiet as that hazy red eye light lowered over her.

 

Sans was breathing deeply making her body clench in arousal. She could feel him inhale deeply underneath her letting out a long low purr. It was a purr, right? That wasn’t a sound she heard him make before.

 

“look at you…” His words came out drawled.

 

      Sharp-clawed hands pressed her down further into his pelvic bone making her hand that was still in his shorts grip onto his hip. Claws digging into the hip bone making Sans groan. A snarl erupted from him next and she felt something forming underneath her.

 

“Sans…” Her husky voice came out.

 

“shhh…” He hushed her leaning up to look her in the face. “don’ fuckin’ wake me. this is a dream i fuckin’ know it.”

 

      That shocked Rayven he thought this was honestly a dream. Maybe she should count her blessings because if he thought this was a dream then she wasn’t dead. That preservation soul within her would assure her to it Sans looked around the room seeming to grasp at something before those hand pushed her up. 

 

“i can smell you… you smell stronger of vanilla with a hint of something wild.” He whispered falling back on the bed. Eye sockets shutting tightly. “this is a dream… no woman would want me with how you smell.”

 

      Her heart sank at those words. Something spurred within her forcing her press her hips down, grinding into his pelvic bone expecting to find nothing this time however she found…. Something. It pressed into her vulva under the shorts making her gasp out at the dull intrusion. The snarl that escaped Sans made her look up. Those sockets still closed. “want it?” He breathed out. “i can tell.”

 

“don’ worry lambchop. good ol’ sans is gonna make you feel so much. even if you are a dream you are goin’ to do feel wonderful i just know it.” Sans sat up with a growl this time throwing her face forward onto the bed.

 

Large hands gripped her shoulders sliding upwards over the back of her spine. A soft growl of approval escaping him while he feels her sensitive body. It doesn’t deter her, it arouses her more. Those large hands were being gentle where she was sure they could strangle the very life out of her.

 

      The sound of rustling clothes could be heard behind her. A quick glance over her shoulders to see a deep royal blue glow lighting up her backside. It emanated over Sans face and she could see that grin on his face. This one was different from any of the ones that she had seen in the six months of being here. This one seemed almost predatory yet seductive. That blue glow giving him an eerie look showing the killer he was.

 

The smile parted revealing that something blue that came out swiping across his teeth. “lambchop… i’m gonna fuck you till the entire underground comes crashin’ down on our head.” He snickered.

 

~ . ~ .~ . ~

 

      This was a blissful dream and he knew it. That determination soul had wiped him out earlier making him feel exhausted. So he had given Runt her present and gone to bed. The lonely ache burning in his soul. The surface seemed to be a dream that would never come true. Falling asleep on his bed he knew that he was pent up but fuck…

 

      When he fell into sleep he awoke to this gorgeous angel above him. A human no less! She was naked on top of him with black shadowy curls spilling over her shoulders. It was soft he knew it. He had a good grip on her hips digging those sharp phalanges into them, the scent of blood tinging the air. It wasn’t scaring her though. If anything, it was turning her on more.  That pale skin seemed too perfect, but he could see subtle hints of scars. His angel took damage when she fell.

 

“Sans…” Stars she knew his name perfect. He wanted to hear her scream it.

 

“shh…” No, if she spoke he would wake from this and he wasn’t wanting to wake. Not before he had his _fill._ “don’ fuckin’ wake me. this is a dream i fuckin’ know it.”

 

      Needed to have her but he was so caught up in the moment all he could do was close his eyes. The dark angel above him smelled like heaven. If heaven smelled like lilacs, vanilla, and something that was strictly wild yet primal. It was that primal scent that had him soaring. “this is a dream… no woman would want me with how you smell.”

 

     With those words said he felt her push herself down out of his grip to land on his crotch. It made him groan in so much want. _Need her. Take her._ Those words echoing in his mind. The gasp she made when she felt his magic form into a cock made him grin. “want it?” He breathed out after the snarl that surpassed him. Yeah she wanted it, those violet eyes were pleading for it. “i can tell.” The feel of that shit eating grin forming on his face only boosted the sudden ego he had.

 

This dark angel was going to feel every inch Sans had to offer. “don’ worry lambchop. good ol’ sans is gonna make you feel so much. even if you are a dream you are goin’ to do feel wonderful i just know it.” With that, he sat up making sure to grip her tossing her down face first on the bed.

 

      Gripping her shoulders lightly he took the time to explore what he was considered perfection. Tracing down her back feeling each ridge that made up a new scar. How did an angel get scars like that? That eye light fixated on the scar tissue they looked similar to claw marks. Maybe his angel was more animalistic than he assumed. Growling in approval when his gaze landed on that perfect ass that had… he tilted his head to the side seeing a paw print tattooed on the side of her ass.

 

     There were some magazines in his nightstand that had shown women with ink, but that little paw print hinted all kinds of sexiness to him. With a not so subtle yank of his shorts, he felt the throbbing magic spring forth from its clothed prison. His hand sliding from her body to grip the base of his glowing shaft. Giving an experimental stroke to test it. Been a while since he conjured it. Looking up he found violet eyes focusing on him.

 

     Well not on his face but down at his throbbing magic. There was surprise in those violet eyes. Stifling the moan that threatened to come up he tried to focus. Her gaze lifted to his face and he smirked down at her. She knew what would be coming. “lambchop… i’m gonna fuck you till the entire underground comes crashin’ down on our head.” He snickered.

 

     Guiding his throbbing erection against her entrance he traced it over the line of her slit but found he couldn’t angle himself with her laying flat. Letting go of his cock he reached forward taking hold of her already bleeding hips pulling her up roughly. Sans leaned down licking the trail of blood groaning in ecstasy. Sweet… she tasted so sweet with hints of something much more flavorful. The starvation that flooded him normally seemed sated only to be replaced with sexual hunger.

“oh, angel…” Sans groaned situating her on her knees. That didn’t seem right. Snagging a pillow from the top of the bed he shoved it under her watching as it propped her up higher. “keep your ass up. you move you’re gonna feel it i **promise** that.”

 

     Those violet eyes fixated in a sort of fear that made him snicker. He felt high on the power he currently holds over her. If only she knew what he would do to her if she were real. If she were real she wouldn’t be leaving his bedroom… ever. Taking hold of his shaft he pressed the tip against her folds once more. Noticing this time that she was soaked. “so wet for me angel?” He asked.

 

      A soft whimper of embarrassment came from her making him smile wider. Her face turned to bury in the bed. Using his free hand to reach forward he gripped ahold of those black tresses pulling at them till her face was off the mattress. Situating on the back of her he head he forced her to turn her head to look back at him. “you look at me. watch me fuck you into oblivion. don’ look away my angel…” He purred but it came out more like a growl.

 

      Focusing back on the task at well…. hand he looked down between their bodies. She was so hot down where he was pressing against. It made him groan in anticipation. Pressing forward he felt her walls stretch to accommodate the intrusion. The hand that held her head moved to press against her hips. Guiding her back, he didn’t stop until he felt himself bottom out inside of her.

 

     The angel was shivering between sobs, whimpers, and mewls. That was till he heard a guttural growl emerge from her throat. Looking up he was now staring at a set of amber eyes. Definitely a fuckin’ dream. Humans couldn’t do that shit. “look at you. haven’ started and you look ready to lose it.” Sans grinned looking down seeing the subtle glow against her sex. “better hold on.”

 

     She complied gripping into the sheets. Sans gripped her hips with both hands pushing her forward just, so he could watch the glow become more prominent. Filling the room making the shadows of their conjoined bodies show on the walls. Just nearing to where he was completely out of her he slammed forward thrusting hard. Making sure to feel his hips slap against her ass. Earning him a yelp from her.

 

      More he had to hear more of those sounds from her. He pulled back out this time short before thrusting back in hearing the grunt she gave off. It fueled him to thrust into her, making them short. Groans and growls coming from him when he felt how snug she clenched around him. “moan my name angel. tell the world who's doing this to you.”

 

“Sans…” She whined making him giddy while he thrust in and out of her. Fuck that barrier… all he needed was to have her in his dreams. Runt during the day could go hunting with him while this angel could make him rut the night away.

 

      Fucking her felt like pure pleasure. A euphoric feeling settled through him he looked down to see her ass becoming bruised from how hard he was going at her. It didn’t faze her, she must love the pain he was delivering. Sans wished this wasn’t a dream that she was truly letting him fuck her like this. The idea made him groan while a hand moved up to grip her shoulder. Pulling her back to the point her head was against his chest. Forcing her to look up at him.

 

      The passion that filled those amber eyes made him moan out the little pet name he gave her. Grabbing her chin roughly he forced her chin to point at him. Leaning down he claimed her mouth a growl filling that kiss. His name passed those lips when he broke the kiss making him throw her back into the pillow under her. Slamming into her at a new angle hearing her yip in response. He was so close…. “gonna cum my angel.” He snarled.

 

“Me too…” She whined. “Cum with me Sans, please. I need you to cum with me.”

 

      It felt nice to be needed even if it was just for that moment. In a few more thrusts he felt the tell-tale signs that she would come for him soon. With a growl, he leaned into her pressing his ribs into her back. Parting his grin, he positioned all too sharp teeth over her shoulder. With a growl, he bit down causing her to cry out. The sensation that must have gone through her had her coming around his cock almost halting his thrusts. Thankfully he came hard, emptying a thick load into her.

 

      Both quivered in the aftershock that was their climax before he released her shoulder. Lapping at the blood that he had put there. Using magic to seal the wound. It was a dream, but he could still take care of her. Exhaustion filled him next, moving to wipe off the royal blue sweat that adorned the top of his skull. Kissing her cheek, he felt his magic dissipate between them. Dislodging her from underneath him so she could move around. “thank you, angel.” Sans couldn’t help but purr out before falling back on the bed. Sockets feeling heavy before he faded into the abyss of sleep he stared up into those amber eyes. Seeing a brink of fear in them. Odd it was him falling asleep that suddenly scared her. Too pretty to be worrying about a bag of bones like him.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven watched him drift back into a peaceful state of sleep. Her body trembling where she sat. He didn’t just? Looking over at her shoulder to see the healed wound now but it was clearly scarred. **_Son of a fuckin’ bitch!_** She screamed internally. The mental freak out would have to wait. Adjusting his shorts back up she took the time to grab a random towel around the room to clean him up. Once he was tucked in and herself cleaned up she slid off the bed.

 

Time to make a quick escape, because she had locked the door after closing it shifting would be a bad idea. Opening the door, she crept out into the hallway, pausing before she could close it. Rayven stared at Sans who turned to snuggle into the pillow he had used to prop her body up. The sex had been mind-blowing that was for sure. And sure given another chance she would totally jump in the sack. But that would have to be if they ever made it to the surface.

 

So many things could have gone wrong. Sighing she turned to make sure to grab the doorknob. She was going to close it before shifting back. That was until a large hand grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the nearby wall. Pain racked through Rayven’s body while her hands shot up to grip at that hand. It only tightened nearly cutting off her air. Beady orange eye lights were staring at her in the darkness. Oh, shit Papyrus.

 

Those eye lights glared into the room then back to her. Another large hand reached out to grab the doorknob and close it. Rayven looked at him pleadingly but she couldn’t choke out the words before he threw her over the railing forcing her to land on the couch painfully. Rayven wasted no time even though every inch of her body ached from the pain.

 

Papyrus landed in front of the couch making her run off to the side of the room. Fear inching up her spine. “Were You Intending To Kill Him In His Sleep Human?” Papyrus’ voice came out violently soft as a light flicked on. Filling the room.

 

The tall lanky skeleton advanced on her only freezing mid-step to look her over. Her eyes had yet to shift back to the violet so what was showing now were her amber eyes. “That Won’t Save You. I Just Need To Lock You In The Shed Till He Wakes…”

 

“You turn me into Undick and you won’t be getting any more meals.” Rayven threatened to get Papyrus to step back.

 

“How Do You?” Rayven tilted her head revealing the collar that was covered in the mass of her black hair. How Sans hadn’t noticed it during their sexual endeavors went beyond her. “Runt…” The name came out as a gasp.

 

Papyrus now stumbled back landing on the couch. Those orange eye lights fixated on her in such surprise as well as hatred. “A Mage?” Papyrus cursed under his breath. “Because Our Runt Is a Wolf. And I am Clearly Staring at a Human.”

 

“Guess you could classify me as a human but to be fully honest I am not one.” Rayven explained to him glancing up the stairs in a way keeping an ear out just in case if he woke up.

 

“Judging By The Way You Are Stumbling Sans Rode You Hard. He Won’t Be Waking Till The Morning. It Has Been A Long Time For Him. Just Like If I Know If Runt Were to Vanish He Would Be Saddened By It. Please Sit…” Papyrus offered her the blanket she normally sat on.

 

Rayven took the blanket wrapping it around her body while she hobbled her way over towards the other end of the couch. A wary Papyrus watching her with each step. When she sat down she could see how intimidating Papyrus was still even sitting. “So What Are You?”

 

“I’m complicated. Humans don’t know about us and I hope they never do find out about us. Or else it would be chaotic.” Rayven felt the need to point that out for some reason. Some shifters were often hunted by humans for sport. Sometimes their bodies would be stuffed and promptly put on display. While the unlucky ones got thrown into pit fights.

 

“Believe me I don’t have much care for humans as monsters do.” Rayven mentioned on the side.

 

“But You Look Human.” Paps exclaimed looking her over. “The Only Difference I See is Your Strange Eye Coloring and The Tiny Fangs Peeking Out From Your Lips.”

 

That was a stunning bit of information. Making her let her tongue slide over the front of her lips. Sure enough, the two tiny fangs were promptly showing through. “Dammit. This is what happens when one stays shifted for too long. If that barrier isn’t brought down shifting between forms is going to get harder.”

 

“I Don’t Understand Why You Shifted To This Form In The First Place.” Papyrus mentioned.

 

Rayven looked off to the side a blush creeping up her face at the mention of that. How could she explain to Papyrus that she had shifted to give his brother pleasure? “That’s more complicated than the other question Paps.” Rayven sighed.

 

Papyrus sighed moving to rub his temples. “To Think We Had a Human In Our Home For Six Months That Can Shift Between Wolf And Human. I Knew Something Was Off About You When I First Found You. But I Couldn’t Place It. Look I Don’t Care What You Are But You Can’t Be In This Form When Around Here…”

 

That saddened Rayven, of course, she knew she couldn’t be in her human form while still Underground. There was the risk that someone would see her and report back to Undick. It would put the Skeleton Brothers at risk.

 

“I can’t stay with you guys even if the Barrier is broken Paps. I can’t tell Sans that, but I can tell you.” Rayven hoped that Papyrus would be there for his older brother when she ditched them both. “I have my own responsibilities that take persistence and they are very important.”

 

Papyrus looked off to the side staring out the window into Snowdin. The blizzard blowing harshly outside. Rayven sat back trying to ignore the pain that was in thighs and hips. “Name One…”

 

Focusing on him she sucked in a deep breath. “I guess the biggest one is my younger sister Mouse. When I ended up down here I left her alone up there. Well not really alone but you get what I mean.”

 

Papyrus gave a brief nod showing he understood. “Sans Wouldn’t Want To Be Away From Me If Something Similar Happened To Him. But Why Hasn’t She Come Looking For you?”

 

     That was a good question one she was sure she didn’t want the answer to. With her being the Alpha, Mouse was the Beta. Therefore, she oversaw the Pack until Rayven returned. More than likely Mouse had her hands full with Pack politics as well as the territory dispute they were constantly having. There were three to four packs around Ebott and they were constantly in dispute over territory. The Holtz pack owned the territory that was near and around the mountain. Had been in their family for generations.

 

“She probably has her hands full. More than likely she thinks I took off for some business in Germany or something to deal with Pack Politics. Wouldn’t be the first time I disappeared for months at a time. Won’t be the last.” Rayven hated the way that sounded but it was a part of her being an Alpha.

 

“Sounds Like You Live a Complicated Life. Yet You Are Down Here With The Cannibals. What Was So Interesting About Exploring a Mountain Anyways? You Have So Many Responsibilities It Sounds Like.” Paps mentioned.

 

Ah, the million dollar question. “Never said I was exploring. I was how do you say forcefully pushed into the mountain. Something I am going to deal with when I get back. There are two people that are on my list for when I make it back. You two have done so much for me by keeping me alive but I cannot do more for you. Other than hunt for your meals.”

 

“So You Don’t Wish To Be Around Us Because Of A Personal Matter It Sounds. You Do Realize My Brother Loves Runt Right?” Papyrus leaned forward looking at her.

 

“I’m not Runt Paps. I am someone that neither of you has ever heard of. The only part of me that Sans knows is my wolf side.” Rayven mentioned watching as Papyrus abruptly stood. He marched his way over to her yanking the blanket to the side revealing the wound in her shoulder.

 

“My Brother Knows Of Your Human Side Runt. If He Chooses to Forget Then It Is Because You Will Not Allow Him In. Did He Touch Your Souls?” Paps snarled at her.

 

“No. As far as he is concerned it was just a dream.” Rayven growled back at Papyrus.

 

“Good. Then When The Barrier Breaks You May Run. I Will Attempt To Hold Sans Back But I Cannot Make Any Promises He Won’t Search For You Runt. I Have Not Seen Him This Happy Since His Skull Was Broken In.” Papyrus fisted his hands at his sides clearly angry at her. She didn’t care, let him be angry. It wasn’t like she wanted this.

 

     Did he believe that Sans was the only one to hurt? Clearly not. Tonight seemed to spark feelings within her that she didn’t know existed. And as the taller skeleton marched his way up the stairs she knew that Sans would be in her mind permanently.

 

     Sighing she pulled the blanket aside to stare at the bite mark wincing. That wasn’t good. It wasn’t like Sans knew what he was doing but now she would not be approached by any shifter. Nor would she want to be. She wouldn’t take a mate because well… the one who mated her didn’t even know what she was. Throwing the blanket off she shifted into her wolf form. Climbing back up o the couch she shifted uncomfortably.

 

Papyrus’ words going through her mind. Sans would go looking for her because she made him happy for six months. Six months where she made this dismal paradise seem like heaven. The last thing she heard echoing in her mind was Sans voice whispering “thank you, angel.”

 

And within those moments she felt herself break letting out a low whimpering howl in response. Why did she have to fall down here? Why did she have to meet a skeleton who could make her feel so many emotions? But before she drifted off to sleep she couldn’t help but ask… Why did she have to be an Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a time skip. To the point, we break down the barrier. I need to still write out Strangers On The Train. But tomorrow is Monday I go back to work. I am writing both strangers and this one now. Let me know what you guys think so far. At some point I want to bring in a certain murdery angsty skeleton, I have some ideas but I know very little about him. 
> 
> If Anyone wants to add me on Discord my User ID is: RoseDarkfire#5307


	4. Broken Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps continues to ask Rayven questions before the barrier is broken. Leading to some new leadership...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie here. This one might cause some tears.

      Two fucking years! That’s how long she had been down here give or take a month or two. Rayven paced the living room being watched by Papyrus. After finding some curtains he had told Sans that it would be good for their privacy. Sans didn’t question it more or less went along with what Paps had stated. But the real reason that Paps had gotten them was so he could allow her to shift at night.

 

      Since that night Paps had found her to be interesting. That’s what Rayven assumed anyways, he would often ask for her advice when it came to cooking. To which she used the opportunity to teach him how to properly make spaghetti. She honestly wanted to strangle Undick even more since she pretty much told Paps to cook it high as fucking possible. Some days Rayven thought the world would be better off without Undick. She was really coming to like that name…

_Undick is a prick. A prickly Dick! Who needs to be beaten with a stick!_ Oh yes very mature Rayven.

 

“You Can Shift. My Brother Won’t Be Up Anymore Tonight.” Paps encouraged her making her flop down on the ground hard. A whine escaping her while those massive paws covered her face.

 

“Stop Being A Child. You Knew This Wasn’t Going To Happen Over Night. It's Not Like Humans Fall Often. We Are Just Short A Bravery Soul Then We Can Go To The Surface And You Can Be With Your Sister.” Papyrus scoffed at her.

 

Rayven got to her paws and looked at him. _Oh yes so that I can sit there and explain where I’ve been for two years. Mouse is going to string me up by my tail and beat me with a stick. You can be such a bonehead sometimes._

Paps watched before leaning back. “Why Do I Get The Feeling You Just Insulted Me?”

 

     Rayven made a wolf-like laugh before shifting feeling how much harder it was starting to become. Within seconds of shifting the large blanket was tossed over her head making her yelp. Paps didn’t like her being naked and Sans would be suspicious about human clothing lying around the house. So, he opted for a large blanket that he claimed for Runt. Rayven pulled the blanket around her body managing to fashion it over the top of her breasts. Taking a seat on the couch she leaned back into the corner. It was Sans’ corner that he sat in often when they were watching television.

 

“Is calling you a bonehead count as insulting you?” Rayven asked in a soft whisper.

 

Paps sighed pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nasal cavity letting out a long slow sigh. Shooting a glare at her through half-lidded sockets. “Remind Me Why I Don’t Tell My Brother About Your Human Form? Grant It With How Thin You Are I Doubt You Would Feed Many.”

 

“Because you love me…” Rayven cooed sweetly but raising her voice. It came out more growly than cooing.

 

“That Doesn’t Seem Good. Water?” Papyrus asked her.

 

Rayven nodded her head slowly not wanting to tell Paps it would only help a little bit. She was dealing with long term shifting. In the beginning, there were some Druids who stayed shifted all the time. Enjoying the life of an animal. Later they had attempted to shift back to their human forms only to find they couldn’t. The In-Betweens as mama used to call them.

 

The In-Betweens tended to lose their sanity. They were the ones that would randomly attack humans just because they were in their territory. Rayven shuddered at the thought of becoming one of those. When it came down to it she wouldn’t return to the pack if her mental state was too far gone. How would Mouse take that?

 

_Mouse, I love you so much. But if I come to that then…_

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sketch of her was thrust into her face. Rayven looked up at it wide-eyed seeing the drawing wasn’t of her wolf form but of her human form. “Shit…” Rayven gasped looking up at Papyrus who was looking off to the side. A bright tangerine orange blush staining his cheekbones. “D-did you d-draw that?”

 

Looking over the image she hoped he didn’t draw it because the image looks like it was drawn from below. With her sitting on top of the drawer. The heat that filled her cheeks spread over her entire face.

 

“No Sans Did. Seems He Has A Really Good Memory Of That Night. I Asked Him About It While You Napped. Normally He Doesn’t Leave His Sketch Books Out But I Wanted To See How His Talent Has Gotten. Upon My Investigation, I Found This Image.” Paps explained dropping it onto her lap.

 

Rayven didn’t know that Sans could draw. Let alone remember that much detail. Picking up the book she took a better look. Sans had even managed to capture the small scars that she had over her body. This wasn’t good… and it wasn’t helping with the way she felt about him.

 

“I didn’t think he got that good of a look at me.” Rayven closed the book placing it on the table.

 

“You Would Be Surprised How Observant He Is.” Papyrus smiled holding out a glass of water to her.

 

Rayven took it bringing it to her lips not wanting to think back to that night. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed it. If the temptation came up again she wasn’t sure that she would be able to stay awake enough to get out of the room. These long night talks with Papyrus were wearing her out.

 

The couch was becoming her napping place after the hunts to where she barely made it for dinner. Luckily Sans wasn’t neglectful about her eating. Waking her up each time to feed her.

 

“I guess…” Rayven shrugged sipping more of the water.

 

“Where Did You Learn How To Cook?” Paps changed the subject thankfully.

 

“My parents insisted I have a good education. I hated the teaching sessions, so I skipped them any chance I could. We had a black bear sow for a chef.” Rayven snorted at the memory that filled her mind.

 

“You Skipped Your Studies? And What Does A Bear Have To Do With Cooking?” Paps asked making Rayven chuckle, shaking her head slowly.

 

“I and Mouse didn’t much care to learn how to be pack advisors. Neither of us thought we would become alpha.” Rayven looked away not wanting to think of how she became alpha. “As for what a bear has to do with cooking. We are shifters, the black bear is female and in the wild, you don’t mess with them. Female black bear shifters are protective of cubs. This particular black bear was barren, couldn’t have kids of her own. My folks hired her because they knew when they weren’t home we would be protected.”

 

“Shifter Children Need To Be Protected So Easily? Its A Wonder How You Weren’t Killed Before.” Paps observed.

 

Rayven snorted, wasn’t that the truth. Shifter children weren’t born with the instant ability to shift. Which meant no claws and no fangs. The only ones that were born with razor-sharp fangs were hyenas. Those fuckers were a horde in its own. Often known as the shifter version of lye.

 

“Well, Paps we are pretty reliant on our parents when we are being raised. Our first shift doesn’t occur until we are near puberty. My first shift was at fifteen, Mouse was sixteen.” Rayven admitted feeling a gloominess shift over her looking off to the side.

 

“This Is Getting Too Personal For You. I Know You Avoid Things That Are Personal.” It was the truth. Rayven avoided personal information, though her reasoning was understanding. If the skeleton brothers truly wanted to know more information about the Holtz Alpha, they could come to find her.

 

     Rayven went to say something when she felt the world instantly shift. At first, it felt like an earthquake.  The tremors from the underground made her feel nearly sick to her stomach. Curling into herself she gasped there was something went through her. It felt similar to Sans’ magic the first time when he gripped her soul and tossed her into the tree.

 

This time it felt overwhelming. “Runt What’s…”

 

Rayven looked up to see Sans appear down the stairs in front of the window. Throwing open the curtains they watched as a multitude of colors filled the Underground sky. “the barrier… its… its…”

 

“Breaking….” Both Sans and Papyrus spoke.

 

     Rayven couldn’t help but watch as the colors swirled violently together. It reminded her of one of those oversized swirly pops that one gets at the fair. The colors got faster making her dizzy she focused her attention on Sans who turned. That red eye light focusing on her. She gasped pulling the blanket over her head shifting quickly. Thankfully it came a lot smoother than the shift to human.

 

“angel?” Sans called out as the blanket was yanked off her dog. She watched that smile turn into a frown when he found just Runt.

 

“Sans If The Barrier Is Breaking Then We Best Get Ready. Empress Undyne Will Want to Get Right On Her Way.” Papyrus explained, Rayven felt the couch shift next to her.

 

      She knew Papyrus stood but couldn’t escape the fact that red orb was focused on her. Seeming to study her with more intensity than normal. _Don’t look at me like that big guy. You can’t know what I am. Only Paps knows._ At least she hoped that was the case. If Paps had told Sans about shifters she was going to be nibbling on his fibula later.

 

Sans stood back still watching her, Rayven hopped off the couch thankfully turning her head to avoid that gaze. At least that’s what she hoped. She could feel that red orb boring into the back of her. Lifting her head she looked up at Papyrus. That look on his face told her Sans was still watching her. Yeah, there was no doubt Sans had seen her in human form.

 

“runt.” The tone Sans used had her nearly whimpering. It wasn’t with anger, but the purr with the way he spoke made her tremble in her spot.

_Big Boy don’t do this to me._ Rayven pleaded at him mentally.

 

“ready to see the surface? i know i am.” Sans walked past her rubbing the top of her head.

 

Sans walked over towards Papyrus shoving something in his jacket pocket. Relief flooded through her at the thought that she would get out of this. Only to be filled with guilt when she locked gazes with Papyrus. Once out of the Underground she would part ways with the Skeleton Brothers.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     They came out of the tunnels to find other monsters staring out into the forest. Rayven lifted her head to look up seeing the stars twinkling above her head. Her eyes watered at the sight of them. The stars were so pretty. Raising her head further she saw the full moon. Her Pack! She needed to tell them of her return. Without thinking she lifted her head back letting out a long drawn out howl.

 

     Sans and Papyrus looked down at her. Papyrus seemed to frown at that but his face perked up in understanding. Sans well… she could see the look on his face. It was a confusing look.

 

“Shut that fucking thing up now!” A crude feminine voice cut through the crowd.

 

Sans growled at the voice. “she is not a fuckin’ thing. so show her some fuckin’ respect.”

 

A large teal fish woman with blood red hair came out of the crowd dressed in some seriously oversized armor. How the hell did she walk in that shit? Rayven could hear the way it clanked while she pursuit through the crowd stopping in front of Sans razor-sharp teeth curving into a sneer. “It is fucking annoying. So are you. How did you miss the bravery soul that nearly made it to the waterfall?”

 

Sans stood back looking up at the woman making sure to glare at her one good eye. Rayven immediately dropped low to the ground stalking forward in front of Sans. The fish woman didn’t flinch instead dropped that vermillion eye down on her. “What you gonna do you mongrel?!”

 

“don’ talk to runt like that undick.” Sans spoke.

 

Oh, this was too fucking perfect. The woman who Rayven wanted to get her claws on so badly for the two years. The woman who fucked her mate up and let him go into such depression. Undick flicked her gaze up to Sans. “This Mongrel! Has had you distracted too often. You kill it or I will kill you.”

 

_Fuck you, Bitch!_

 

“fuck you bitch!” Sans stated what she thought.

 

_Oh mate, you have no idea how good it is to see you in sync with me._

 

Rayven stood proudly growling at Undick. The little rhyme repeating in her head. _Undick is a Prick!_ Undyne snarled at her raising her arm in the air a cyan colored spear tinged with shades of black appeared in her hand. It was an attack. With a snarl, Rayven lunged making her head butt into the lower abdomen. The metal making her feel a dizzy sensation.

 

Undick stumbled back nearly landing on her ass. “You fucking cunt!” Undick cursed.

 

Rayven let out that wolfish snicker walking off to the side in a stalking manner. She could hear Sans chuckle from behind her muttering something how he loved when she did that. Her ears perked at another sound that pierced the night. It was a howl that matched her own. Rayven didn’t have a chance to focus on it. A cyan spear was thrown in her direction. It singed her fur only thankfully making her yelp in reaction. Sans cursed from behind.

 

Rayven couldn’t look to see if it actually hit anyone behind her. She only hoped that the monsters were out of the way when it went past her. “Do you have any idea who I am you little fucking mongrel?”

 

_Oh yeah, a bitch who could kick the devil out of hell and try to rule it. A bitch who's going to have her throat ripped out when I sink my teeth into it._

Of course, Undick couldn’t understand Rayven so she rolled her eyes and snorted at her. Undick froze seeing that movement her gaze seeming to flick to realization. “You’re not a normal mongrel are you?” Undyne accused making Rayven growl.

 

_What was your first fuckin clue, you fishy bitch? You have any idea how much I hate tuna!_

“she’s not a fuckin’ mongrel bitch.” Sans stood beside Rayven that trusty axe ready to do some battle. “i think its time for some new leadership.”

 

“You fucking bonehead. That ain’t no wolf! Alphys….” Rayven knew what was going to be said she snarled and went to rush but stopped. Especially when a large black massed pounced on top of Undick.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

      Sans froze seeing the large creature atop of Undick. Runt was frozen to the spot next to him seeing the black creature sitting atop of the Empress. _What does she mean that ain’t no wolf?_ Sans thought to turn his head only freezing when he saw two more wolves come up to his Runt.

 

      Sans took a protective step towards them till a white wolf came up to Runt. A yip coming from it. Runt whimpered pressing her muzzle against the white one’s face. Realization slammed into him at that moment. Whoever these creatures were, they knew his Runt. Looking back at Papyrus who didn’t look as surprised as Sans suddenly felt.

 

     His Runt wasn’t from the underground but the above ground. Looking back the reacquainted family Sans got a good look at the black mass that was on top of Undick. It wasn’t like a wolf instead appeared more like a larger Temmie. Fiercer. The feline parted his lips showing some much larger fangs than he felt comfortable around. The cat locked a golden feline gaze on him and Sans swore that it winked at him.

 

      The three wolves moved forward towards the pinned Undick, growling. It made sense how they moved like the unit. Runt was a hunter like him. These were hunters that she worked with. How did she end up in the underground? And how was she capable of snapping back into the hunting with them? It was similar to how she hunted with him but she seemed to lead them. With a shift of the head, she sent the two to the other sides stalking towards Undick.

 

     Runt came up to the front of Undick the feline snickering in response before sitting fully on Undick. Runt didn’t attack though instead, she turned to look at him. Making eye contact before those amber eyes dropped down to the axe in his hand. Sans understood. Walking up Runt backed away. Runt angled her head towards the feline who backed up a little.

 

      Sans raised the axe above his head making a grin while he looked down at Undick. “heh… we don’ need an empress anymore undick. enjoy whatever hell you find yourself into.” With a swing, he landed the sharpened blade into the head of Undick.

 

     The feline snorted as dust flew up into its face. After a bit, it sneezed heavily. Walking towards Runt, a gentle purr coming from it before it leaned down to rub its face into her muzzle. It walked towards the other two which Sans took a moment to study. The white one was the same size as Runt with pinkish blue eyes. They oddly reminded him of Dusty’s eyes. That fucker had his own morbid ways but somehow Sans felt Dust could appreciate the white wolf.

 

The other wolf was hints of grey and white to it. Black eyes narrowed dangerously on Sans as he approached runt. That axe dropping to the ground. Sans approached Runt gripping her under the muzzle as something sunk in on him. “you’re leavin’ me ain’ ya runt?” He couldn’t mask the sadness in his voice.

 

     Runt stared up at him seeming to search his gaze before a whimper crawled its way from her throat. Sans knew if he kept her she would be miserable. Not only had he not had his Angel, but upon leaving the underground he was about to lose the one he had come to consider his closest friend. Royal blue colors filled his sockets as he looked down at Runt. Pressing the top of his skull to her head. “fuck… i don’ want you to go. but if i force ya to stay ya wouldn’ be happy. ya took care of me and my bro for so long i dunno how to thank ya.” Sans cried, feeling his theoretical heartbreaking. “guess yer freedom is the only thanks i can give.”

 

     A slick hot tongue slid up his face making him sob before wrapping his arms around Runt. He loved his Runt. She had been a shadowy angel to come to him in his time of need. This might not have to be a goodbye, but it was a goodbye for now. She had a family of her own that had been missing her, one of them probably her mate. Not the white one though, that one held too many similarities to his Runt to be a mate. “ya be good okay. take down some rabbits to remember me by. just don’ forget my ugly mug okay.”

 

Sans couldn’t pull his head back to look at her. It would break all reasoning to let her go. She needed her freedom. Just like he suddenly need his place to lead the monsters since he was the one to kill Undick.

 

     Footsteps approached from behind making him turn defensively. Releasing his hold on Runt, he didn’t miss the way she moved away from him. A large haggard looking goat woman came out from the tunnel where they had all came from. Her gaze lowering onto Sans. Sans had never been more thankful to see someone of her lineage. Her violet-red eyes focused on him and offered a weak smile. “Seems we have new beginnings from here.” The goat woman spoke.

 

     Her gaze flicking to the wolves that were now standing behind him, the feline staying behind but at the same time in close regard. Sans turned to see the monsters looking at the small group with intent. The hungered looks on their faces. No fuckin’ way! “let ‘em pass. or ya deal with me.” Sans growled warningly.

 

     The monsters parted and the creatures all took their leave. Runt stopped at the edge of the group looking back at him. He swore he saw a sadness in that amber gaze of hers. She lifted her head back a low howl emitting from her that had more tears rolling from his sockets. It was like she was saying her farewell to him. The two other wolves joined in his soul lifting at the sound. The night was filled with their howls before they turned to run off.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     Hours later, Sans and the other monsters found themselves surrounded by all sorts of humans. Some were gawking in surprise, others were trying to help, and then there were those who were straight out glaring at them. Toriel handled the officials well by explaining what had happened. Seemed they were all about to face what the humans called rehabilitation to help curve their carnal ways.

 

     In other words, they wanted to avoid eating any more humans. Sans was fine with that. Looking down at the large plate with pizza on it. He wasn’t hungry for the first time in the time that human came through and screwed everything up. Sans felt cold and achy. Most of all he missed her, his Runt.

 

     A pale white hand slid in front of him holding out a large blanket. Sans took a moment to stare at it. It was abnormally pale in comparison to other’s that he had seen. Lifting his gaze it trailed up to a woman he could have thought was a ghost. Identical to his dark angel except for the only darkness he could find was in her pupils. She smiled widely at him still holding the blanket. Her features appearing almost mouse-like. But what struck him were those eyes. They were pale blue in the center but as they came out they became a pinkish coloration.

 

“are you an angel?” Sans couldn’t help but ask managing to get ahold of his voice.

 

The little mouse couldn’t help but giggle at the question. “No.” Her voice came out sweet making him purr. Not in a sexual way but in a content way.

 

     The mouse was dressed in black denim jeans, a blood red tank top that said bite me, and an oversized trench coat that hung on her shoulders. There was a name tag on her jacket that read Doctor Shiloh Holtz MD. “My name is Doctor Holtz. I am here to make sure you guys are well taken care of.” Shiloh spoke.

 

     A golden woman stepped beside Shiloh looking over Sans, something minty coming off her while she visibly chewed on something. The woman seriously looked gold. Crossing her arms over her chest she narrowed green eyes on him. That honey wheat colored hair flicking in the breeze. Shiloh looked so pale in comparison. “Ya, sure she won’t care Mouse?” Goldie spoke.

 

“Yeller, be nice.” Shiloh accused.

 

      Sans liked Shiloh, but Mouse seemed more fitting for her. He wished he could have spoken to her more. Two months later he read in the paper she died. Instantly crushing his heart. Apparently, Doctor Shiloh rode a motorcycle in races. And during the race, she had been hit by an SUV and a Prius. Crushing that pale body. Another angel had been taken from him. First his dark angel, then his pet, and now the ivory one whose smile brought such warmth.

 

     Papyrus had gotten a place in downtown Ebott after getting released from Rehabilitation. Effectively changing his name to Traps per rehabilitation orders. It was so they could lead new lives. Sans had chosen the name Axe, it seemed fitting. Paps loved his traps and Sans couldn’t choose to have a name that involved his angels that he had lost. So he picked his own trusty tool.

 

     It had been a year and six months since Monsters had come to the surface. Undick was gone, Toriel had taken over leadership thus prompting a new form of peacefulness. Axe still had therapy sessions that he had to attend but he was currently looking for a place to stay. Managing to crash on Traps’ couch till he found his place.

 

Traps had tried to date human women but none of them kept his interest for long. Which brought them to this place. _The Blue Moon!_


	5. Clubbin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe and Traps venture into a new club and Axe gets to find an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small reminder this is my version of these boys. Therefore please don' berate me on how I write them. Anyways... enjoy folks! :)
> 
> Oh, ya'll have TheMsource to thank for Yeller. -snickers-
> 
> Song is: The Haunting By Set It Off
> 
> And yes the lead singer is what I was going for, for the character.

Axe walked into The Blue Moon glancing around it. The place was said to be monster friendly, the owner had deemed it so a month after opening its doors. Rayven Holtz apparently was fond of the monsters who entered society a year and a half ago. Oddly she was related to the albino woman that both he and Traps met the night the barrier broke. The woman who reminded him so much of his dark angel too much. Sadness gripped him for a second at the thoughts of Shiloh. It made him want to see what this Rayven looked like. There were never any images posted of her though. Axe told himself wanted to know mainly for his brother's benefit. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

     Traps was engrossed with the idea of the club that became monster friendly. Since not too many were still. Some humans had taken to public hating on The Blue Moon. Too which the owner stated that, and Axe quoted in his head: ‘We live in a world that is changing. We need to accept the change or drown in disappointment.’ It made Axe snicker when it downed the protestors. Then they purposely started going after Shiloh’s good name. That angered him. The good doctor seemed to have a knack for street racing motorcycles. Which resulted in her death. Didn’t mean she had to have her good name put to shame.

 

     Traps was looking for a place to hang out with him aside from Flare’s, Grillby’s, place. Axe was skeptical at first but the best way to protect his bro was by coming with him. They put it off for three weeks after they got wind of it. Axe wanted to remain home drowning in his latest interest: Strawberry flavored Pocky!

 

     So here they were standing in the basement club. Or what they called an Underground club. The place smelled wild. Flowers that were acclimated to dark damp areas were growing on the walls. Sprouting various blue and purple flowers. They hinted at a scent of something dark and tempting to Axe. The lighting was dim, but it gave him a warm vibe especially when he found couples slipping into booths. Doing things that they thought no one was able to see. It piqued his interest thinking of doing such dirty things where anyone could see.

 

“Humans Are Strangely Fascinated With Voyeurism.” Traps snickered sauntering his way over towards the bar.

 

Now if anyone asked Axe it seemed completely out of character for his brother to behave maybe if they were back in the underground. But almost two years on the surface did things for Traps that Axe found surprising. Traps strode with confidence taking a seat at the clean bar. The bartender looked up honey wheat locks slipping out of her face. Axe took a seat beside his brother glancing back at the booth with the fondling couple.

 

“ ‘ts appeasin’ ta see them comfortable with doin’ thin’s like that though bro. doesn’ make it any less excitin’ ta watch. watch soft flesh hit flesh in passion.” Axe slurred his vocal patterns slipping into the comfortable speech. He hated having to hide it at the butcher shop.

 

Traps turned to look over where Axe was watching. “Ya know if ya boys ask them I am sure that they would gladly allow you to join in. They are into that kind of stuff.” A honey-sweet voice pulled both skeletons attention back to the honey wheat bartender.

 

Axe took a second to look her overtaking in her features. That golden skin, those green eyes. Axe gasped in recognition before grinning wildly. “well if it ain’ yella.” Purposely cutting off the R at the end. Yeller seemed to hate when he did it while she was dealing with them at the Rehabilitation Center.

 

      The woman was sweet on him and his bro since Shiloh had passed. They had been handed over to her per Shiloh’s orders. Yeller, her real name being Susana Gilroy, was good at her job too. Made him and his brother feel more welcome into the human world. Axe still felt bad for when he snapped at her a few weeks after Shiloh had died. Which Yeller didn’t berate him or argue with him she simply walked out of the room.

 

     She had been gone for an hour, what she did during that hour he still had no clue. But she strode back into that room with confidence. Continuing their session like the incident ha never happened. Axe came to respect a woman that did that.

 

“Fuck You Axe.” The female hissed at him in an almost cat-like nature making Axe snicker. Ah, he loved to get under this woman’s skin.

 

“is that an invitation sweetheart?” Axe purred leaning on the bar gripping onto the black wood top that was line with led lights that shifted to the various colors of the rainbow.

 

“Axe…” Yeller’s voice came out threateningly. Probably because she knew he was yanking her metaphorical chain. Though the idea of a little leash and collar around that pretty golden throat of hers seemed tempting.

 

     Axe didn’t forget his dark angel of course. But he hadn’t had another dream that felt the way it had in the Underground. Why torment himself with a woman who didn’t exist? His drawing became his ultimate spank material when he needed to get off. Thinking over that night he wished he had savored that dream. Done more to explore that scarred little body of hers, maybe trace that little paw print tattoo with the tip of his tongue. That made his smile drop feeling the uncomfortable pinch of the jeans he wore. _Wonderful gettin’ in the mood._

 

“come on yella’ ya know i would treat ya right in bed.” Axe attempted again not afraid of being a shameless flirt with her. The way he looked had never deterred her from their sessions. Her gazes never landing on his cracked skull.

 

      He went to say something else to flirt with her more when the scent of vanilla and lilac hit him. Gripping onto the counter stifling a groan that caught in his throat. _Fuck… that scent._ Turning in his seat he looked to Traps who didn’t seem to catch the scent. A grumble escaping he looked out into the crowd but not finding a wolf or his dark angel. Movement above him made him lift his head. There was someone in the rafters of the club. Just lounging around like they didn’t give a care in the world.

 

“Don’t be staring at her.” Yeller’s voice erupted him from studying the person that was blended in the shadows. “She would be down here. But she has a trip to Siberia at Midnight.”

 

“siberia… as in russia?” Axe asked turning towards the golden temptress.

 

Yeller nodded her head. “Business trip. She hates going out of the country but it’s a must. Say have you gotten a place yet?”

 

Axe didn’t miss how the topic was deferred to one he didn’t wish to discuss. So he shrugged his shoulders in response. “Axe… you know part of your rehabilitation is you not leaning on Traps all the time.”

 

“He Has Been Looking For A Place. Just Having A Hard Time Given They Turn Him Down When He Approaches The Door.” Traps queued in making Axe groan.

 

“why not tell her about how that girl screamed when she found me on your couch last week? ya know after ya screwed her brains out?” Axe growled his mood turning sour.

 

Yeller placed two drinks out in front of them both. Axe looked overseeing that she placed some sort of cherry drink in front of him. It smelled of magic. Monster alcohol. Been a long time since he had some of this. Looking up at her with that one good eye light. “where did ya get this? the only person i know that has this stuff is flare.”

 

“No changing the subject Axe. You’re in trouble and you know it. How is Traps supposed to have a solid relationship with you there on his couch after he and his date have sex.” Now Yeller didn’t sugar coat things. At that moment he wished she had.

 

“he don’ need ta be havin’ sex with skanky women.” Axe grumbled.

 

     A throaty feminine chuckle came from above them making him shift his eye light to the rafter seeing the shadow drinking something. Seemed she found something he said amusing. Clearly, she was listening on the topics. Axe wanted to yell out at her tell her to come down and talk with him. Maybe he would axe her why she smelled so good.

 

       Yeller made an audible sigh, Axe caught her looking toward the stage. A band was setting up to perform it seemed. Live performances were rare. Now that he was getting a chance to listen to one in the Above Ground. “Look… I’ll throw ya a bone Axe. But only because I like ya. Friend of mine is getting ready to perform.” Yeller paused and briefly, Axe missed the way those green eyes flicked up to the rafters then back down. “Talk to him about a guest house.”

 

      Axe now fully turned his attention to Yeller tilting his head to the side. Though doing it on the wrong side of his head where his dead socket was angled up. Always did that it seems just out of habit. So he tilted it the other way. That chuckle came from above again. Yeller snickered as well. _Yeah, yeah… laugh at the big skeleton who would have eaten you almost two years ago._ Axe thought to himself but he couldn’t fight the grin that curved. It reached his sockets.

 

“Swear Axe if you weren’t my patient I would totally take you home with me.” Yeller snickered.

 

      Yeller was cute and super funny why wouldn’t he take an opportunity to have fun with her. Letting his red eye light trail over her body he seemed to take in the silvery top she wore only freezing when something caught his attention. It wasn’t on her hip but fuck. She had a wolf paw print on her shoulder just hidden by the sleeve of her shirt. Axe reached out sliding a clawed phalange under the fabric. Pushing it over her shoulder to see the ink.

 

Yeller’s smile died seeming to trail where his gaze was finding the tattoo. “I got it with a bunch of friends.”

 

      Axe got to his feet reaching over moving his hand up to the back of her neck. Not his Dark Angel. Not Shiloh. No, but Yeller was important. Shiloh had a similar tattoo on the bottom of her right wrist. That mark seemed to follow the women he was interested in. Pressing that boney hand to the back of Yeller’s neck he pulled her down pressing his teeth against soft lips. Tasting her. Cinnamon with a touch of something velvety tinged his tongue and there was that wild taste.

 

     Something told him Shiloh would taste similar if not sweeter. Yeller moaned into that kiss spurring him on. A guttural growl could be heard making Yeller jerk back. Axe let her go watching her slide back into place her gaze flicking to the rafters in panic. Turning he went to see if that person in the shadows was watching instead he saw them walking down the rafter. He caught a glimpse of long black hair flowing behind her while she walked away.

 

“Um… look talk to Sly when he gets off stage I need to go. You boys enjoy yourselves.” Yeller spoke a hint of fear in her voice before she took off from behind the bar.

 

“You Shouldn’t Have Done That.” Traps spoke up now.

 

“tired of bein the one ta not make a difference. never saw mah dark angel, runt’s gone, shiloh died.” Axe explained watching Traps out of the corner of his socket deflate in the seat he was in. “yella’ is the one we got left. i’ll be damned if i let her slip through my phalanges.” Axe hissed out taking a sip of the drink she had given him. The flavor was pleasantly sweet with a hint of spiciness making him groan.

 

Traps looked like he wanted to say something. His teeth holding magical braces to help angle his teeth in a better direction. Axe watched those teeth part, going to say something but it never came.

 

The lights went out leaving only the small little lights in the booths lit. Axe narrowed his gaze flicking to the stage. He could hear the crowd clapping and cheering while figures took their places on the stage. Someone stepped towards the front of the stage in front of the microphone. They had something dangling from their body near their waste.

 

Turning in his seat he adjusted himself to focus on the stage seeing Traps do the same. A breath was taken into the microphone:

_“Come on in boy!” Said the skeletons sitting by her closet door._

_Dirty Secrets, Empty Memories, and Broken Hearts across the floor._

The voice sounded soothing almost. Masculine that was for sure. The keys of a xylophone playing in the background along with each word he sang giving a gentle melody to pair nicely.

 

_I was knocked out! Heels over head…so you dragged me by my feet._

_To a ghost town. Where you buried me. No wonder why no one heard my screams._

A female voice hit by a voice morpher came in along with a violin giving it an almost eerie sound. It sent chills through him thinking of how the song sounded. The lights lit up a bit more showing more of the silhouettes in purple lighting. Fog drifting from the stage off into the crowd.

 

_Loves so alive. But it died in its sleep._

_And now that it's dead, I live in your head._

The lights fully amped up bringing the singer into view when he sang the next line. The cocoa colored skin shimmered in the light giving hints of body glitter. Long, thick black hair streamed over scared muscles that would have women panting. The guy had no hair on his body. Why Axe was noticing that? Because hanging above those blue jeans was a deep purple electric guitar that hung delicately from the man’s neck. No Axe wasn’t interested in the man but his instrument.

 

_And I will Haunt your fucking Dreams!_

 

Those words made Axe grin watching the man slide his hand onto the guitar playing out the riff that came next. Singing the chorus to the song.

 

_No one will love you like I did._

_Will treat you like I did._

_So go one wear that Scarlet… letter._

 

The way letter rolled from the guy's tongue had the lady on his other side moaning in excitement. Axe noticed the way the singer looked into the crowd focusing on a few folks. He wasn’t sure, but he swore the guy wasn’t looking at the ladies. He seemed to be watching the men, greyish green eyes watching while he played out the song.

 

_No one will love you like I did!_

_Will touch you like I did!_

_So good luck finding something… Better!_

 

Drum sticks hit twice before the word better making Axe’s soul thump in his chest. Oh, this sounded like the dream he had. When it came down to it he knew he wouldn’t see his Dark Angel again. This song was hitting all the depressing notes, only he wasn’t dead. Shiloh was dead though.

 

_Runaway boy. If you couldn’t tell…_

_Baby’s got a thirst for blood._

That tongue rolled with blood making Axe grin. The guy clearly tantalizing the crowd. The heavy guitar riff going off into something softer with the tap of the cylinders by drum sticks.

 

_A subtle system. Wicked melodies. Craving bullets from her gun._

_So entranced they follow every word. Little spirals in their eyes._

_Catch a lover. Turn an enemy. Just to watch them burn alive!_

The singer made sure to emphasis burn alive before going into a heavier guitar riff again. Axe glanced over to see Traps was engrossed on the male on stage. Axe watched the singer rock out the slight sheen of sweat shimmering with the body glitter. It was at that moment Axe thought maybe it wasn’t girls that interested his bro.

 

_No one will love you like I did._

_Will Treat you like I did._

_So go on and wear that Scarlet… Letter._

_No one will love you like I did!_

_Will touch you like I did!_

_So good luck finding something… Better!_

The heavier music didn’t stop but he could tell the subtle change in the way the singer sang. Like he was calling out to his lover from his grave. Telling her what he thought might happen one day. Axe felt like it was somehow interlocked with his Dark Angel. Maybe…

 

_Someday you may find!_

_That Picture Perfect Guy!_

_And I’ll chase my words with poison._

_Until that day arrives, and swine takes to the sky!_

_Fill your void with open thighs so…_

With a single tap to a drum after the word so the music died with the next verse making Axe sit up straight. The singer's voice deepening to almost guttural while he sang.

 

_No one will love you like I did._

_Will treat you like I did._

The rest of the band picked up the music after the first verse. The slam of drumsticks hitting leather making Axe groan just from the music alone. The singer knew how to handle his guitar that was for sure. Was that the guy Yeller was telling him to talk to? He hoped so… maybe he could give him some pointers on how to play one.

 

_So go on wear that Scarlet… Letter!_

_No one will love you like I did!_

_Will touch you like I di-id!_

_So good luck finding something better._

     The chorus went on one more time only he replaced touch with _fuck_ and Axe swore he lost it. Was it possible to orgasm from a song alone? It fit his dark angel. Maybe it was her way of telling him he wouldn’t find someone better than her. Axe couldn’t help but snort as the lights dimmed but only came back lighting up the bar. The singer wasn’t front and center though. No, he jumped from the stage after he placed his guitar down with the gentleness of a lover. Yeller appeared from the stage grabbing the guitar and taking it off to the side.

 

     The crowd parted for the man while he walked past them. Some of the ladies placing their hands on him like he was a god of some sorts. Axe admitted the man surely gave off a vibe like that. But… wait he was coming at them. The guy pulled out a pair of black nerdy glasses when he came a foot away. Axe lowered his gaze to the floor noticing he was barefooted.

 

“Yeller says you need a place to stay. Names Richard Mandrake. But everyone calls me Sly.” The guy held his hand out after placing those nerd glasses on his eyes looking straight at Axe.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

      Axe followed behind Sly watching the guitar god lead the way to a booth. He slid inside of it sitting next to a dark-haired woman. Promptly leaning over to kiss her lightly on her pale cheek. Axe and Traps slid on the other side noticing the mass of paperwork that was on the table. Axe looked over at the woman feeling his breath hitch.

 

     Violet eyes pinned him where he sat, a not so subtle scar over going from the top her black eyebrow, over her right eye, and into her cheek. The mass of shadowy locks pulled up into a messy ponytail giving him a full view of those round cheeks. She looked like Shiloh, but she appeared to seen days in hell judging by the bags under her eyes. She wore a black corset pushing up those perfect breasts to show a gracious amount of cleavage as well as expose the lacey top underneath. Red lace layered with a black leather corset… stars have mercy on him.

 

     Axe could feel his arousal building just staring at her. Longing to touch her came next to see if she felt as good as she had that night in his dreams. Her gaze flicked over to stare at Traps, and Axe wanted to whine at the loss of her attention.

 

“Hey Baby girl.” Sly cooed at the woman getting her attention to focus on him. “How did I do?”

 

     The woman watched Sly, the man had the gall to sling his arm over her shoulder tugging her close. Every instinct raged through Axe wanting to remove Sly’s arm. “You were flat at the end just a bit.” Her voice was husky, low, and gave off every hint that when she moaned it would be growly.

 

Fuck he wanted to cum just from hearing her voice. “Who’s your friend’s?” A slender not manicured finger lifted to point at him and Traps.

 

“Aww, baby girl don’ be so mean. You break my ever-lovin' heart.” Sly whined at her before giving off the briefest of chuckles. “Ones a possible tenant. You cool with monsters, right?”

 

Wait, tenant? Did this woman live where he was going? He sure fucking hoped so. Thoughts of tracking her down in the middle of the night, knocking on her door. Maybe her answering the door in a little gown… or nothing at all and… STOP!

 

“I wouldn’ run a monster friendly club if I wasn’ cool with monsters Sly.” The woman spoke, and Axe gasped as well as Trap.

 

“sh-shit… you’re rayven holtz.” Axe purred out in surprise.

 

Violet eyes fixated on him making him quiver in his seat. A grin curving up her face making the corners of her eyes crinkle slightly and dimples form at the corners of her mouth. “That be my name. Don’ go wearin’ it out, big boy.” Rayven chuckled.

 

Yeah, he was going to dust right here just from that chuckle alone. “wait… that means you’re…”

 

“Shiloh’s Sister.” Traps finished off the line before Axe could.

 

Rayven’s smile died then her violet gaze averting off to the side. A hint of sadness showing before she sighed. “Twin sister to be exact more maternal than identical. Especially since she was albino. I do miss her every day. She would be proud of this place I just know it.”

 

      There was a sense of pride in her voice telling Axe she was the older of the two. Maternal twins ranged from ten to twenty minutes apart. Even in that short time of being older she was the older of the two. Having the younger one die before the older was enough of a heartache.

 

      Rayven sighed violet eyes skimming through the paperwork. Seeming to find what she was looking for. She snatched it up with delicacy. Extending that hand out towards Axe while she held up that paper. Axe lifted that single orb up to her, she had a smirk, but it was one that had seriousness.

 

Raising a clawed hand, he took the paper looking down at the paper. “House Rules. There are about seven people that live on the piece of land where your guest house is. They mostly live in the main house you will live in the guest house.” Rayven explained.

 

“ya don’ wanna make sure ‘ma okay?” Axe asked lifting that red orb to look at the Dark Angel across from him.

 

“Tch…” Rayven made the sound pressing her tongue to her teeth letting out the low hiss. “you’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me right. Sly wouldn’ have brought ya to me if he didn’ think ya were a good candidate.” Her words came out with a similar slur to his making him want to kiss her. The vulgar language coming out of her that would make a saint blush. “yella’ oversaw your rehabilitation. Don’ need much more than that, big guy.”

 

Something about the way she said Big Guy hinted that she had been calling him that for a long time. Even though they had just met. Axe grinned at her seeing that cocoa colored hand still touching her shoulder. Reminding him that Sly was there, still touching her. The thumb of that cocoa hand slipping onto her shoulder before sliding against the curve of her neck. Making her shiver, slight but Axe noticed it.

 

Shooting the male, a glare. Sly was merely grinning at him from across the table making the move again on her shoulder. This time Rayven grabbed the hand bringing it down and Axe heard the man yip in pain. Retracting his hand from Rayven. The clear indents of teeth marking his hand. Small hints of blood.

 

Axe focuses on the now grinning angel to see her incisors that were sharpened. Like fucking fangs. Fangs much like his own if only a tenth the size of his. “lambchop…” Axe grinned noticing the way she shivered at the name. “think ‘ma gonna like livin’ with ya.”

 

“I look forward to getting to know you when I get back from Siberia. Sadly, I leave tonight. I will be back in a few weeks hopefully. A month at most. Sly will be in charge while I am gone.” Rayven lowered her attention to the piled paperwork rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

Axe wanted to stay but he could see the exhaustion in Traps’ face. Looking up to the Dark Angel once time he bid her farewell shaking Sly’s hand before slipping out of the booth.

 

The walk home Axe looked up at the stars unable to get Rayven Holtz out of his mind. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. The soft sound of her sigh. “You Seem Happy Brother.”

 

“guess i am bro. you gonna be okay without me at the apartment?” Axe asked tilting his head to see Traps adjust the thick glasses on his face. One of the other things given to him to ease him into society. Axe knew that he needed them to see since his sockets were too small.

 

“I Will Manage. They Look Like They Will Ensure You Are Well Taken Care Of. But If You Intend To Pursue Yeller You May Want To Consider Not Staring At Miss Holtz Like You Were.” Traps pointed out walking further down the road.

 

“eh… yella’ is fun and all. but ‘ma curious about rayven. somethin’ tells me that one could be tons of fun.” Axe grinned showing his own fangs off now. But in his musing, he missed the way his younger brother smirked in amusement.


	6. The Ghostly Tenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe gets a reintroduction... Sly dishes out some much-needed Dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys... um, so I will gladly explain things at the end. 
> 
> But first, there is forced oral in this chapter. it is marked at the start with a ~~ and ends with the same ~~. If you are uncomfortable with male on male forced oral please skip it. 
> 
> I almost have 20 Kudos on this Fanfic! Thanks so much, guys it means a lot. I am still hesitant about how you will take to my version of Axe but I love my version of Horror.
> 
> Enjoy!

     Axe admitted that when he approached the estate he felt he was a bit lost. The Victorian house was two stories tall the red brick didn’t seem like one of those cheap knock offs. The purple roofing seemed to settle in. That one large red eye light swooped over the property taking it in. It was vast, he spotted a large line of trees in the background. Off into the distance he could make out two cabin houses. Ah! One of those must be his. 

 

     Taking a step forward he heard someone yelling off into the distance. Turning his head he watched as this big muscled dickhead came waltzing up to him. _Dinner time already? You look like you could be dinner and a midnight snack… plus a smidge of breakfast._

 

      The closer the guy got the more meals Axe was mentally making in his head of how to serve this guy up. All that muscle seemed like it would go great as a nice steak. The trickle of drool seeping down his teeth making him blissfully unaware that the muscled douche was talking to him.

 

“uh wha?” Axe asked not really caring if it sounded insulting.

 

 _He’s asking what your doing here?_ A cool voice settled over him making his bones rattle.

 

Shit, if he didn’t know any better that felt like Dusty’s bullshit. Looking off to the sides he tried to figure out where that voice came from. “I said what are you doing here?”

 

 _See told ya._ The voice snickered making Axe look around.

 

“who said that?” Axe asked trying to see who was talking like that.

 

“Is that hole in your head fucked you up that bad? I’m standing right here numb skull.” The big guy glowered down at him.

 

“naht you fucker.” Axe growled looking around to find out where that voice was if it came out.

 

 _Oh shit! You can hear me, can’t you?_  That voice came out. _Best not startle dick for brains. Just nod your head if you can hear me._

      Weird…. but Axe nodded his head hearing that cooling voice gasp in excitement. His mind went to thinking there was a second person around him. A spirit no less. Shit, was it a poltergeist. Dusty tended to hunt them things. And if one was here then it would prove some trouble for Rayven.

 

“Hey Numbskull…” Oh right dick for brains was the asshole in front of him. Axe still thought about how many meals he could make out of him. The guy was big and brawny, reminded him too much of how Aaron used to be before the hunger hit. All muscle no brain. Though this guy looked like he was on some steroids. Axe could make out the veins in his obviously over tanned body. How was this guy still good looking to anyone? He was bald at the top of his head with a tattoo of sorts. Not that Axe had anything to say about his own case.

 

“Are you listening to me numbskull?” The fucker asked again.

 

“not really.” Axe responded, and that cooling voice snickered and that’s when he saw her.

 

      Shiloh! She was barely visible rather transparent but there was no missing her. She was leaning against a banister arms folded over her chest. Wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down just above her knees. She was barefooted. Her pinkish blue gaze landed on him seeming to gather that he seen her.

 

 _Ooh…_ She walked towards him turning to look at meat head. Raising her middle finger up to him. The meat head didn’t even flinch. _He can’t see or hear me. But he can…_ Her hand went to touch the guys side making him flinch back jerking back.

 

“Hey! Stop that shit numbskull…. You doin’ some weird hocus pocus on me or some shit.” The meat head accused him. Axe was focused on Shiloh who was snickering once more. She poked him in the chest again making the meat head jump. “Fuck this…” The meat head turned and took off.

 

 _Ah! Finally Dick for brains is gone. If I do that enough he takes off like a little cry baby. Piss poor excuse for an enforcer._ Shiloh walked up to Axe folding her arms over her chest looking him over. _New tenant?_

 

“yeah… you shouldn’t mess with him like that. You could get some unwanted attention that way.” Axe really didn’t want Dusty storming the property. The thought of Dusty tearing through this property to get a poltergeist was terrifying. Not to mention he wasn’t sure what would happen to Shiloh. “how are you here? you died over a year ago.”

 

 _Unfinished business. Curse of being a ghost._ Shiloh sighed walking over to him, his gaze dropping down to see the broken shackle around her ankle. The shackle representing her soul. It was an emerald green just like he had guessed. Shiloh had a kindness soul.

 

 _Any who._ Shiloh shifted to the side looking at him. _You probably want to get settled in your new place. Follow me… I’ll help ya find Sly._

 

      Shiloh turned and started to walk through the yard, seeming to have a little spring to her step while she walked. Axe smirked walking after her thinking this poltergeist wasn’t so bad. Still needed to be careful if Dusty ever came to visit. Shiloh honestly seemed super sweet. It bugged him that she was dead.

 

 _Don’ think about me being a ghost and all. It helps that you only knew me a short while. That’s somethin’ I guess. Rayven took my death the hardest._ Shiloh explained leading him into the backyard of the estate. There was a garage in the backyard he could make out Sly’s cocoa skin he was bent over something. _If he asks just tell him you smelled him. Yeller went all out about how good your guy’s sense of smell is._

 

“aren’ ya worried about me tellin’ him about you?” Axe rumbled narrowing his eye light on her.

 

Shiloh responded with a snicker walking straight up to him. Stopping just in front of him about a foot Axe wasn’t sure why but he felt uncomfortable. _I assume you know what I am and why I could do that to Cujo. Mind you that was me just fucking around. Imagine if I were to put enough rage into that touch…_ There was something in the way she grinned at him that told him she was sweet but there was something darker to the albino.

 

“Hey Axe…” Sly spoke getting Axe’s attention. Sly got to his full height walking out of the garage. He was shirtless showing off those muscles once more.

_Nod your head to show you understand Axe._ The use of his rehabilitation name had him narrowing his socket on her. But she stood there that sickly sweet grin on her face. This one had issues all on her own. What made it worse was that she was smart, he could tell. Somehow..

 

He nodded his head though it would look like he was nodding in acknowledgment to Sly. In truth, he was nodding at Shiloh. _Good. Don’ mind me bein’ here. I’m just gonna keep my eye on you._ Shiloh giggled.

 

Axe felt all kinds of uneasiness by that statement. Wasn’t that his line? Looking over at Sly he couldn’t help but smile in some hateful way. This was the fucker that was touching that Rayven last night. “hey sly. hows it hangin’?”

 

Sly stretched to one side shrugging his shoulders. “Eh could be better. Rayven kept me up late last night. That woman can be so demanding sometimes.” Sly commented.

 

     Axe felt his fingers dig into the cardboard box ready to tear it apart. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shiloh shaking her head side to side. Sending white curls all over the place. She was shooting a glare at Sly. Axe took a moment to study the guy. The way his smirk seemed all too wide.

 

“yur fuckin’ with me ain’ ya?” Axe asked after a bit realizing the demeanor that Sly had.

 

Sly snickered and Axe could hear Shiloh chuckling in the background. _That man wouldn’t know a woman’s pussy if it came up and wrapped itself around him._

 

“Yeah I am. Totally gay ya know.” Sly explained getting a confused look from Axe. “Uh… I’m more for dick than pussy. Rayven’s like my best friend who I can be naked around and not want to fuck if ya get what I mean.”

 

“underground didn’ matter if ya had a dick or a pussy. love is love.” Axe explained momentarily.

 

“Ah makes sense sure the world turns a lot smoother for monsters then. But I wouldn’t have anything to do with Rayven in the romantic sense. She kind of got a lot on her plate. Plus she not into sharin’ too much. When she takes a lover she loyal.” Sly explained twirling the key ring in his hand before looking over at Axe. “Let's get ya situated in your home, hmm?” Sly mentioned walking towards one of the log cabins.

 

There was one off to the side that had a small fence around it. Beyond the fence he could make out a garden. There were two large trees behind it that had a hammock stretched between them. Axe could see himself lounging in that hammock. It sounded peaceful already.

 

Sly slid the key into the lock pushing open the door. The inside scented of some sort of coconut scent mixed with roses. That made him purr in relaxation, that was a warming scent to him. Nothing like the lilac and vanilla that Rayven carried.

 

 _Did you just purr?_ Looking over he found Shiloh lounging across the chair.

 

     How he longed to tell her to get out but he felt somewhere that it would be wrong to tell her that. The place was bare of décor besides a few scenic paintings here and there. The bedroom was in the back of the house walking back he saw that he could see into the bedroom of the other cabin. Close enough to make out the blue blanket made up on the bed.

 

“Be smart looking in that window. Especially when she comes back.” Sly mused making Axe look over at the doorway.

 

Sly was leaning against the door frame watching him intently. Rethinking what Sly just stated he realized that the other cabin was Rayven’s. How had he gotten so lucky to be her literal neighbor? Turning to look at Sly the confusion must have shown on his face. Axe let his gaze roam over to Shiloh who was nervously rubbing her upper arm.

 

“This was Mouse’s cabin. They lived separate from the estate since they never really knew independence. Being twins they didn’t want to live far apart. Their father built them two cabins side by side. With bedroom windows facing one another so they could still talk while getting ready for bed.” Sly sounded defeated while talking about the woman whose spirit stood literally right next to him. And he had no clue.

 

“i couldn’ imagine if somethin’ like that were ta happen to my bro.” Axe replied walking over to the dresser placing the box down on it. The house came already furnished, something he was grateful for. Didn’t have to worry about things like that.

 

“It crushed Rayven when Mouse died. She got rid of all the furniture by putting it in storage set it up for rental but took a year before she was ready to put it up. Originally she only wanted female applicants because of how close it is to her home. But we took a shot with ya.” Sly stated calmly walking towards the door. “I need to get back to work on my bike. Need anything just give me a holler. Rayven left a list of numbers in case if you need anything.”

 

“thanks i’ll keep that in mind.” Axe smiled at Sly allowing the man to leave.

 

 _He’s actually quite nice._ He heard Shiloh state making Axe turn and see her sitting on his bed.

 

     He inwardly groaned for a moment not seeing her but Rayven. The two were different but it was the way they looked similar that was messing with him. Axe had no doubt that if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t touch Shiloh he would have pinned her to that bed. Had his way with her… Ghosts were different when they were monsters having a physical form and such. Dusty stated when he explained poltergeists or specters that they weren’t capable of being touched. They were just there because their souls refused to pass on. Shiloh was stuck in the world of the living but unable to interact physically with anyone monster or human.

 

“i’m sure he is, kid. doesn’ mean he needs ta be a jerk by talkin’ like he’s courtin’ yur sister.” Axe commented turning back to the dresser starting to pull his stuff from the box.

 

Shiloh snickered in amusement. _They are best friends, so that comes as a natural thing for him. Like he said this house was originally reserved for girls for a while. Kind of surprised to see Rayven let you move in though._

Something in the way she said the word ‘you’ hinted she knew something he didn’t. Axe didn’t like that. It made something in a similarity to dread crawl up his spine. Rayven hadn’t seemed surprised when Sly had escorted both him and Traps to the table last night. She just stared at him, like she wanted to say something but was uncomfortable about it. Turning to look over at Shiloh still sitting on the bed he tilted his head.

 

“why do they all refer to ya as mouse?” It bugged him a bit that they called her that. She had a pretty first name.

 

Shiloh shrugged seeming solemn. _My mom always called me her little mouse. When it came down to it just stuck with everyone._

 

“yur mum? but why would sly and yella’ call ya that?” Axe asked.

 

 _Hmm… we grew up together on this very estate._ Shiloh responded not missing a beat it seemed.

 

      That made sense he guessed it would have been the same for Undyne and Papyrus before she turned to Empress Undick. When he thought about the fact was it wasn’t just Rayven when it came to here. It was Yeller and Sly as well. And then there was Mouse, being a sibling put one ahead of the pack. Mouse was Rayven’s younger sister therefore the best friend. Somehow Axe wasn’t sure, but he had gotten into high ranks with the younger sister all by just talking to her.

 

“makes sense i guess. who was the big meat head earlier?” Axe asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

 

 _That’s Cujo._ Axe snorted thinking the big meat head didn’t look like something out of a horror film. _He’s hostile be careful around him. More than likely he’s gotten wind of why you’re here from Yeller and Sly. And has been told to not threaten you._

 

“threatin’ me? have ya seen what i look like sweetheart? he be lucky i don’ devour him for a few meals.” Axe snickered softly. Missing the wicked grin that Mouse had on her face. Like it was something she intended to happen.

 

 _Don’ go lookin’ for fights Axe. They won’t win with my sister. She seeks peace since this is her home and refuge. She is very much in charge when it comes down to it._ It was a warning not to go starting shit.

 

“why you tellin’ me all this anyways? doesn’ this all appear as a conflict of interest for ya since ya know they yur friends?” Axe asked placing his sketch pad on the dresser.

 

     A sudden looming presence dropped on him making his bones shiver. The room dropped in temperature at thee same time. Looking into the mirror he gasped seeing Mouse, she didn’t look as pristine as she did a moment ago. Instead she looked crumpled almost weary. How did she look like that in the mirror? Looking over his shoulder he could see she looked pristine with that angelic smile on her face. But in the mirror she looked like she had seen horrors. Axe couldn’t shake the image in the mirror, so he turned back to face her the sweet smile and all.

 

Mouse was haunting this place for a reason, Axe just knew that much. Looking down at her he tilted his head in curiosity at her.

 

 _I have my reasons Axe. Call it a gut feeling of sorts._ She winked at him and he swore he saw those pinkish blue eyes go paler and animalistic.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

      Sly made his way across the field looking back at the cabin one more time. A wide grin easing onto his face feeling a bit more at ease. He hadn’t seen the skeleton since his alpha’s return. Of course, the skeleton didn’t recognize him. Hard to recognize a person when they are shifted into a rather large panther.

 

     Richard Mandrake, known as Sly by those he was intimately close with. And not as intimate as in sex but more as family. He was a panther shifter and currently holds the title of Beta of the Holtz Pack. A pack his father had joined when he had nowhere left to go with a starving cub.

 

      Sly had been raised along side of Mouse and Rayven, he considered them much like his sisters. Yeller being included in that mix when she came in five years later. So when his Alpha, Rayven Holtz had gone missing he had helped Mouse to take charge. Especially when certain pack mates thought the meek albino woman would be a simple push over. It had surprised Sly though when she showed more back bone than the fiercest enforces.

 

      Mouse, Shiloh Ann Holtz proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Sly knew of the woman’s interest in street racing on that hazardous bike. Sly loved her too much to disappoint her. She wanted a thrill, to live in danger. Each time she dumped her bike or ended up injured she just grinned. Something about being hurt being the best thing for her.

 

       Sly had been crushed when that thrill had killed her. Smashing her between a SUV and a Prius. Too young to be dead. Too pretty to be dead. Too innocent to be dead. It hurt his alpha even more because she had to bury her baby sister on pack ground. The bike had never been fixed just left in the garage. Sometimes Sly swore he could feel the presence of Mouse around. Not possible, specters didn’t exist to their knowledge anyways.

 

     Then again, they didn’t believe that monsters existed either. Cujo was always jumpy even for an enforcer. Like something was plaguing his existence. Not that Sly cared, he had heard the way the enforcer was treating the monster. Strictly after Rayven had stated not to mistreat Axe. Sly knew why his alpha didn’t want the monster mistreated. Claiming she owed him for taking care of her was a way to put the rest of the pack off the scent. But Sly… he knew… had seen it himself while brushing out her hair. His alpha was mated. To a monster no less…

 

Turning back, he shoved his hands lazily in his jeans making sure his thumbs stuck out of the corners. He made his way into the pack house and across the estate to the gaming room. Leaning against the door he tried to appear non-threatening. “Hey…” He spoke calmly noticing the two other pack mates leaving the room…

 

      Cujo, Lawrence Ferano, was a timber wolf shifter. Thought he was this big bad ass of the pack because he was an enforcer. Only made one because his dad had been one of the few original members. The guy was buff due to some sort of drug induce, but he didn’t know how to use those muscles. Steel grey eyes lifted from the couch where he was comfortably sitting. Sly let his gaze roam over the bared tanned torso fixating on the tattoo he had just above his right peck. The tattoo that stated what pack he belonged to.

 

“The fuck you want.” Cujo growled out.

 

Sly hated this… this attitude Cujo seemed to have in general. If he had listened to Rayven’s orders, then he wouldn’t be in this current pickle. Pack law… don’t disobey the alpha. Since the alpha was away it was left to the Beta to dish out punishment how they saw fit.

 

      Sly purred at the idea of the perfect punishment for Cujo. It would be justified. Wouldn’t be the first time with him either. The pack often called Sly the pack whore, but it was said with respect. Sauntering casually and non-threateningly over to the couch he stood in front of the large man.

 

“Why were you being so rude to Axe?” Sly spoke callously.

 

“The bonehead don’ belong here and you know that Sly.” Cujo countered immediately.

 

Sly lifted a dark eyebrow looking down at Cujo. Green emerald eyes turning to a feline gold coloration when the fixated. “Doesn’t matter what I think. It’s the alpha’s decision.” Sly spoke softly his fingers gripping at the small bottle in his pocket. Would need that for this.

 

“Alpha has been tainted by those freaks and you know it. Since she came back things haven’t been the same. She don’t even participate in pack orgies anymore.” Cujo spat.

 

     Sly had noticed that but it came with the territory that the alpha had when mated. No one else knew that information though. And if they knew how it had been done they would challenge Axe for his mate. Not happening, especially since the monster had no clue what was around him.

 

“That’s her decision though, enforcer.” Using the rank name to hint at what would be coming.

 

Cujo’s body froze in place looking up at Sly. Steel grey eyes were wide in surprise before a whimper escaped him. “S-Sly.”

 

       Sly smiled baring large fangs to Cujo, good the asshole finally fucking caught on. Cujo went to get to his feet but Sly was quick. A large hand shooting out from his pocket to grip the male by the throat. As much as Sly hated doing this it was the only way to get it through the fucker’s thick head that his behavior wouldn’t be tolerated. Claws prickling out of his fingertips into the males exposed jugular.

 

“That’s Beta to you dick face.” Sly snarled all calmness out of his voice only to be hinted at the rage.

 

Sly stepped back from the couch dragging the large male with him over to the pool table. Catching glimpses of the other pack mates peaking into the room. Sly needed to do this to get it through to them that he would not be challenged. He had to do it for Mouse and Rayven. His two sisters that he loved so much…

 

Throwing the large male back onto the pool table he could see the wide-eyed look. Sly didn’t care, he could have fucked up any chance the alpha had at happiness with the way he acted. “Strip and on your knees Enforcer..” Sly growled at him.

 

      Cujo didn’t bother to fight he did as he was told dropping to the ground. Knees hitting the soft carpet with a loud thud. Sly looked around the room finding most of the pack in the room now. A few lingering on the couch watching with thrill. Rayven was more violent with her punishments but fair. Sly hinted at the humility of a pack mate. “For those who want to go against the Alpha’s orders watch closely. If I find any of you being rude towards our new tenant this will be your fate. Male or female. I don’t care.”

 

~~     Sly slid his hand to the front of his jeans undoing the button. The sound of the zipper sliding down loud into the room. His gaze looking around to each member as he adjusted himself, pulling down his soft boxers. Gripping gently to the half-mast appendage allowing everyone to see what he was about to do.

 

      Public sex was nothing new to the pack, only mates were off limits. They were to be dealt with by their mate if the alpha deemed this was the punishment. Cujo wasn’t mated. And everyone knew it. He wanted to be the alpha’s mate but she had turned him down flat before she had disappeared.

 

Glaring down with that golden feline gaze he pressed his hand to the back of the Enforcer’s head. Cujo made soft pleas to not do this. Sly didn’t want to. The last thing he wanted to have this man’s filthy mouth around his dick. “Quiet.” Sly hissed. “Open your mouth and look at me while you do.”

 

     Cujo lifted his head, satisfaction reared itself inside of Sly when the male obeyed. His other hand guided his shaft into the parted lips of the enforcer. Sly let out a soft grunt at the touch of a hot tongue against the bottom of his hardness. Felt good when someone did this for him. And the fact that it was a guy made it even more satisfying.

 

Sliding both hands to either side of Cujo’s head, Sly didn’t want to think of him as the enforcer right now. More of that sexy bartender he had bent over the bar last night. “Close your mouth around me and suck until I tell you to stop. You bite, and you will know what is coming next. You choose to stay with this pack this is your punishment. I deal it now.”

 

     The compliance came when he felt lips tighten around the tip. Pressure on the sides of Cujo’s head he thrust forward feeling the male’s body stiffen. Good! He slid out an inch before thrusting in harder. Soft moans could be heard around the room making Sly speed up his movements. A growl coming from him with each thrust.

 

       His mind went elsewhere to another piece of candy he had seen last night. Orange eye lights watching him while he sang on stage. Sly had never been more attracted to the vibrant red-orange like he had. Would he have a tongue? Would he do this kind of thing for him? It made Sly groan thinking about himself pleasuring bones. Seemed the alpha wasn’t the only one who had a thing for cannibalistic monsters.

 

       The tall skeleton flashing in his mind making him ram into the enforcer’s throat. Imagining the look on his face while Sly defended Axe’s being in the pack. There was no doubt about it Axe was apart of the pack. The idea of the skeleton smiling at him sent him to the edge where he pulled himself from the enforcers mouth. A hand sliding from the side of his head to grip his shaft. Stroking it till he felt himself climax spreading seed over the males face.  ~~

 

“Get cleaned, dressed, and apologize to Axe. Tell him you were out of line. And make sure you bring him a fuckin pizza.” Sly admitted adjusting himself back into his jeans. Running his hand over his forehead. The enforcer took off making him grin in a pleasing manner.

 

The rest of the pack took off with the enforcer leaving Sly to slide onto the table. Thudding footsteps reaching his ears. Turning his head he could see Axe standing in the doorway eyes wide. Ah…. Shit. Sucking in a deep breath. “Sorry about that. Needed a stress relief.”

 

Axe dropped his gaze before visibly relaxing. “i guess that just proves that you are really not into rayven. i walked in for a bit but turned and walked right back out when i saw how deep ya were.” Axe’s face visibly shone with a deep blue tinge. “are all of ya like that?”

 

“Into public fucking?” Sly asked pulling out a cigarette watching as Axe nodded his head. “Yeah. Sex is the best way to show how much we…. ‘care’.”

 

Axe walked over looking at the couch before nodding to it. Sly nodded his head in response taking a seat on it. Looking over at Sly. “Did you hear anything I said to Cujo?” Sly asked curious how much damage control he had to do.

 

“nah… was a bit embarrassed to see ya like that. seemed like the rest of them were into a bit of an orgy themselves. not too comfortable with that kind of thing bein a new tenant and all.” Axe explained making Sly visibly relax. Though he was unaware of the grinning specter that sat next to Axe. 

 

“Get used to it. You come into the house more than likely you are going to see one of us fucking, sucking, among other things.” Sly snickered. “Not a deal breaker for ya is it?”

 

“fuck no… look forward to livin’ here even more now.” Axe commented and Sly could only grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... Axe really didn't hear what Sly was really doing to Cujo. -snickers- 
> 
> For those who read the forced oral... I'm so sorry. I tried to write it out. But I couldn't get into it.
> 
> Mouse is basically a ghost haunting the pack estate. Her soul is a shackle around her ankle instead of a floating valentine heart. And it comes into play within a further chapter. Monsters cannot touch a poltergeist without using magic to grip them. Please remember that smidgen detail for later. 
> 
> Those who are noticing the name Dusty, yes I will be having two versions of Sans in this story at some point. No this is not a reverse harem! lol


	7. Off-Putting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly tries to take a chance to offer Axe some friendship. The Angel Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter mostly. But hey we get more interactions between the characters. Kind of need that. Lol.

      Axe wasn’t entirely sure when it happened or how it happened. But that little fucking poltergeist got him to watch House of a Thousand Corpses. While he stared at the woman named Baby Firefly lip singing to Betty Boop he felt himself groaning in appall at the thought of this movie is just… wrong. Though when the movie turned to a more violent take he watched the little mouse-like girl switch from relaxed to an utterly demented persona.

 

What was wrong with that?

 

“eh, mouse… ya feelin’ alright?” Axe asked getting her to look over at him that smile spreading wider across her face.

 

 _Yes. I love this movie. Thank you for watching it with me._ Mouse coo’s sweetly turning to watch the movies.

 

       Okay… not very much concerned Axe. But the fact that the ivory angel had a thing for gore kind of just startled him. After a bit, he had to walk out of the room. Allowing her to watch the movie in her own peaceful? Yeah, peaceful state of mind. That worked for her he guessed.

 

       He had been living in the cabin for three weeks now. Traps had come to visit a week ago. Thoroughly inspecting his choice of living. Making sure to point out how ‘clean’ it was. That had been when Mouse made a remark about how he better keep it clean.

 

       Traps had immediately jumped at the startling sound of the ghostly woman. Axe watched his brother look around the room trying to find where the voice had come from. It dawned on him that Traps was unable to see her. The thought to call up the Dust Man and ask what was up that. Only to be brought back with a secondary thought. It would raise unwanted questions that might end up with a surprise visit from the abnormal duplicate.

 

      So far Mouse was mostly harmless, only sparking light electric touches ever time Cujo came over. Something about the male upset Mouse. Yet, Axe knew that Mouse could do a lot worse than small zaps. A previous conversation of Dusty explaining how poltergeists had various levels.

 

     Looking from the kitchen at the small ghostly woman… Axe wondered what level she was. She couldn’t manifest a form to make herself present to others. Yet she had just enough control to hide the true form she was. He had seen the way her body was destroyed when he had caught it. Battered and bruised to the point it made him sick to his nonexistent stomach. Clenching his sockets shut the image burning into his mind. The way her bones had been broken into spears poking through certain parts of her body. How he had seen so much in such little times in the mirror he didn’t know. Each time managing to turn away from the mirror only to stare at her.

 

     Finding her often occupying the empty space in his bed. Making him frustrated to the point he longed for that dark angel to return to the cabin next to him. So, he could distract himself. The thoughts of looking out the window to perhaps seeing her laying in the bed. That long obsidian colored hair splayed delicately across those pillows. Axe clenched his sockets tighter groaning at the thoughts that had to run across his mind.

 

 _I want her to come back now._ He thought to himself.

 

       Axe opened his sockets to find Mouse looking over the back of the couch. Hauntingly reminding him of Rayven. Fuck! He only spoke to her once and he was wanting her bent over the damn counter. Looking down at Mouse he grumbled something under his breath.

 

 _She’ll be back soon._ Mouse instantly replied making him perk up.

 

“pardon?” Axe asked watching Mouse.

 

 _You’re grumbling about Rayven under your breath. With the assumption that I can’t hear it._ Axe watches as a thought sparks in her mind. _Eh, well that is what I assumed you said._

 

      Axe walked around out of the kitchen back towards her sensing that something was a bit off with that statement. She had just stated she heard him then went back on it like a flip of a switch. “Mouse, you stated two very different…”

 

       A creaking sound coming from below him caught his attention. Looking down at where he was standing he cautiously shifted his weight up and down. The creaking sound came once more. His mind went back to the house in Snowdin, the basement underneath where he and Traps would tear apart their victims. Time and time again trying not to drag the blood through the house.

 

     Backing up from where he was standing to the edge of the rug that was adorned. If he hadn’t shifted his gaze up to the couch he would have missed the way Mouse ducked almost out of sight. What? Using the side of his slippered foot he pushed the rug aside. About to bend down to lift it up when a knock at his front door makes him growl out.

 

       The interruption pulling him from his investigation. Every curious thought screaming for him to go back find out what was hidden under the rug. Stomping his way towards the door he opened it roughly scowling in the face of Sly.

 

“Did I just wake you from a nap?” Sly snorted a chuckle shoving his hands in those jeans that he seemed to always wore. Seemed like the guy actually had a white button up top with the top three buttons undone.

 

“no… just…” _Snooping around a dead woman’s house?_ “watchin’ a movie.”

 

       Axe made sure to move to the side making Sly look past him at the chase beginning of the movie. The face Sly put on was one of sadness but then switched to discomfort. Almost like he didn’t care for the movie. Those emerald eyes refocused on Axe. In all the time Axe had spent on the surface, Sly was the first African American dude that he knew to have such interesting eyes. Then again Mouse, Sly, and… Rayven all had interesting eyes.

 

“Want some food?” Sly spoke calmly taking his attention from the television focusing back on Axe.

 

“depen’s on what's on the menu.” Axe stated not quite caring for Yeller’s version of Beef Stroganoff last time.

 

Sly lifted his gaze to look behind him. Axe sniffed the air, something was being barbequed and it was tantalizing. It smelled familiar to him but he couldn’t quite place it. “Venison steaks.” Sly responded.

 

     Axe froze at the mention of that. Venison was another way of saying deer. Memories flooded his cranium of a shadow stalking through a lush field towards a doe. Running at full speed to take it down. That shadow having pretty amber eyes that watched cautiously, taking out her prey with a single bite. Runt… he missed Runt. “nah, i’ll pass. thanks for the offer though…”

 

“Wasn’t my idea but each person in the household has opted to cook you their signature dish. Sadly venison steaks are Cujo’s thing. I’m makin' Jambalaya tomorrow. Rayven will be makin’ hasenpfeffer when she gets back.” Sly spoke before Axe had the chance to close the door.

 

“hassenpfeffer?” Axe asked.

 

Sly shrugged his shoulders, hands still shoved in her pants. “Her and Mouse used to hunt rabbits when they were little. Though they had to do it at night since due to lack of pigmentation their folks would only let Mouse out at night…”

 

      Axe looked over to Mouse who didn’t look pleased to be reminded of her upbringing. “They were good at catching little bunnies. Managed to get five each time. Bring them back. Made a habit of skinning the soft fur off them. Their mom was a native American and taught them to use everything. Mouse always kept the feet while Rayven kept the fur.”

 

Sly seemed to have a satisfied smile his hand moving from his pocket to brush over the keychain that dangled on his belt. A black rabbit foot dangling there. “Anyways… Hassenfeffer is a German dish. One of the firsts Nani, or godmother, taught her to make. Think it's English term is Rabbit Stew.”

 

      Axe was a bit surprised to hear that the Holtz twins were that brutal. Suddenly understanding dawned on him at the idea of Mouse enjoying such a gruesome movie like House of a Thousand Corpses. She didn’t have the chance to be what this world considered a normal kid. Playing out on parks in full sunlight with other kids. Instead, she hunted with her sister. Taking out a rabbit population five at a time.

 

A sorrowful thought made him think how they were similar but at the same time different compared to him and Traps. “i’ll be up for the jambalaya. deer steaks aren’ exactly somethin’ i could enjoy. it reminds me of someone who's no longer in mah life. thanks for the offer though.”

 

       Sly offered a warm smile. Axe studied the male, he always wore the same expression whenever he came around. His hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, head tilted downwards never making eye contact. Head tilted to the side with his long hair either swept off to the side or pulled into a ponytail. Axe wasn’t sure why he did that, but it was nearly… submissive. No, that couldn’t be it.

 

     Sly proved to be the dominant one, especially with Cujo. The day Axe had walked into the pack house seeing the group of the housemates lounged around in what he considered a game room. Unsure what the group was staring at till he panned over the sight of Sly thrusting hard into Cujo’s mouth. The other male on the floor tears streaming down his face but willingly taking Sly’s cock. Axe had immediately teleported outside of the house clenching for breath.

 

Monsters didn’t care about the gender of their partners. They were capable to acclimate themselves to their partners thus making dating more fun. But Axe was acclimated to the female gender. Didn’t mean watching Sly dominate Cujo any less sexy. So when he had seen Cujo run out of the house he took the opportunity to go back in. Finding Sly alone in the gaming room a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

That day Sly had been worried that their public sex would be a deal breaker. Well… no, it wasn’t really. He wondered if Rayven were into that kind of thing. That pool table would make for an amazing display. The view of her bent over gripping the edge of it while he stood behind her thrust…. Nope! Shaking his head from side to side. Not doing himself any fuckin favors at that moment thinking of that woman.

 

“is um… rayven seein’ anyone?” Axe asked kind of pissed he did.

 

Sly arched a curious brow looking down at Axe. A smile curving upwards. “Is that tall skeleton buddy of yours seeing anyone?”

 

 _Did he just?_ Axe looked up at Sly his gaze narrowing suspiciously now on the male. That smile wasn’t cocky but it had hints to it. It was actually curious. Axe didn’t know if Traps would be interested in a guy. His brother seemed to find women interesting. Eh… like he stated monsters didn’t care about gender.

 

“ya curious about my little bro?” Axe couldn’t help but ask.

 

Axe watched as Sly’s smile faded into a frown. Those eyes widening in surprise. “Shit ya never said he was your brother.” True, Axe never said anything about Traps being his brother. But he didn’t exactly hang out with the male before him.

 

Shrugging casually. “ya never axed.”

 

Sly snorted at the obviously lame pun. “Cute man just cute.” The look on Sly’s face seemed to be contemplating something in that brain of his. A hand slipping from his jeans to rub the bottom of his chin. “How does a dentist become a brain surgeon?”

 

Axe knew this one. But it was a bit of a surprise to hear the guy telling a morbid joke. “how?” Axe piped up.

 

Sly went to answer, lips parting but… “A slip of hand.” A husky feminine voice answers behind him making Sly startle. Turning to reveal the temptress, or at least in Axe’s mind, behind him.

 

      Rayven stood there her hands on her curved lips dressed in a business suit. Didn’t look right on her either. It was a navy-blue Armani suit, expensive shit for such a wild woman. Her hair was must from the looks of it and behind those light purple tinted glasses Axe could make out the exhaustion in her eyes. There was a suitcase resting beside he hinting she had just gotten there. How had she managed to sneak up… on him no less? Axe was a skilled hunter thanks to Runt’s help. And he could hear someone come up, he hadn’t heard her though.

 

“Baby girl?” Sly asked turning fully to face her. Walking up to embrace her in a small hug. Axe fought not to instantly pry the guy from her. “Wasn’t expecting you till next week. Your home so early.”

 

“Things went in my favor.” Rayven explained pulling from the embrace. Her hands sliding over the suit trying to push it so it was neat. And failing at it. “Anything to report?”

 

“Not really Baby Girl. Though Flare is asking for an exclusivity contract again.” Sly mentioned.

 

Rayven’s shoulders dropped her face becoming unreadable. “We sell the drinks in house. We don’t sell them by the bottle. And he’s the only one that sells us the monster alcohol.” A hand raised to cup her forehead.

 

“flare given ya trouble angel?” Axe asked grasping the two’s attention.

 

Sly and Rayven narrowed their attention onto the skeleton in front of them. “Flare has been rather untrustworthy of us selling the alcohol in our club. I would gladly give him an exclusive contract stating we aren’t selling it to other clubs if he didn’t back out from it at the last moment. Every time Cujo or Sly goes to pick up the stuff though they are met with hostility.”

 

Grillbz didn’t much care for the idea of sharing the alcohol with humans. But they had stuck their necks out for Axe. Had welcomed him into their home. So maybe Axe can help them settle things with Grillbz. Not without a price of course.

 

“maybe i can talk to flare for ya.” Axe offered up pulling a clawed hand to scratch just under his mandible. Giving off a carefree look.

 

Rayven visibly looked relieved. “but only if you…” He moved said clawed hand towards her. A phalange pointing at her. “let me take ya out for some food.”

 

“I…” She looked off to the side and Axe felt his heart sink. Rayven was going to turn him down.

 

Was it because he wasn’t all pristine? She would love the unbroken version of him no doubt. Stars, Axe missed the perfect version of him. No cracks over his skull, both eye lights working appearing like the fairy lights he saw often. The rejection stung worse than anyone could imagine.

 

“Rayven doesn’t eat in front of anyone.” Sly interjected.

 

“why?” Axe asked looking over to Rayven who was looking down in embarrassment.

 

Angel looked like she was about to explain it but… “I’ll go out with ya for drinks but when it comes to food I don’t eat with anyone anymore.” Rayven responded turning to grab her bag.

 

Axe sensed the subject was touchy much like the one involving Mouse. Sly had turned watching with Axe while she walked over to the other cabin. Pushing open the gate to the surrounding property and waltz her way in. The door not even locked from how she had pushed it open.

 

Axe was relieved that he got her to agree to spend some time with him but he felt discouraged. Anymore? His mind lingered on the word anymore. Looking over at Sly he could see the man wanted to tell him but shrugged it off instead. Sly was close to the angel. Knew about her…

 

 _He ain’ gonna tell ya._ Mouse’s voice perked up reminding him that she was still there.

 

“I need to go let everyone know she’s back.” Sly murmured. “Though wish I could wait till tomorrow. But she insists everyone know when she is around immediately. Hey, nice job on getting her to spend time with ya. She hasn’t been on a date in years.”

 

Something in the way he said it told Axe the guy knew why. “i thought she was gonna turn me down before ya said she don’ eat in front of anyone.”

 

“Don’t bring it up to her. When she’s ready she’ll tell ya Axe. Now um…” Sly’s face suddenly melted into one of nervousness. It was the first time Axe had seen that expression. “Forget I asked about your brother. That was seriously rude…”

 

“he ain’ seein’ anyone. not sure i like the idea of him datin’ anyone but can’ control him. if yur interested then i’m gonna warn ya right here right now.” He could see Sly’s composure stiffen. “ya hurt him ya will get dunked on. that’s my bro. he’s the coolest. don’ eat his spaghetti.”

 

Axe felt the need to warn Sly about the spaghetti because frankly, the guy had been nothing but nice since his arrival. Treated him with respect. Axe liked that. Still didn’t mean he had to like the idea of him going after Traps. Sly nodded his head though turning and walking away.

 

Looking over at the other cabin he felt a bit giddy. Rayven had returned and had agreed to drinks with him. Sighing he realized another form of hell he had just put himself in. Walking into the cabin he retrieved his phone from his jacket. Looking through his contacts till he found Grillbz number. He needed to arrange a meeting with the fire elemental and Rayven. One the monster would not be skipping out on.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

     Walking through the cabin Rayven groaned feeling the exhaustion creep onto her. The mating pull was a lot stronger since Axe had waltzed into the Blue Moon that night two weeks ago. Rayven had known the instant he had walked into the club because she could sense him. And her arousal had spiked so hard. To go over and fuck her mate in the middle of the club.

 

     It had taken great strength to fight that instinct. Though it hadn’t stopped her from watching the way he and Traps took in the club. It was open to all kinds of acts even had playrooms in the back. It encouraged voyeurism. The concept had been Mouse’s. Mouse wanted a club where everyone would feel free and relaxed to do things. Drink, dance, fuck… eat… Rayven put it together after she had died took almost a year to set up. They chose to open it to monsters more because Rayven demanded it. Demanded that monsters be made equals.

 

     Some of the pack mates hated the idea since monsters weren’t like them. Rayven had beaten them into submission till they no longer argued the fact. Running the pack seemed easier since her return from the Underground. Especially since her raging hormones had died down. She knew why… Being mated made her less likely to fuck anyone else. The mating pull only strong when her mate was near. Others didn’t like it, mainly Cujo.

 

      Cujo made it no secret that he wanted her as a mate. Even had approached her about the idea before she had been tossed into the monster world. Rayven had declined him. He wasn’t a good alpha. Cujo lead more by his anger than his instincts. And it worried her that he would lead her pack into a full-on war. Not something she needed her pack was small as is. But it was still strong. The eight members had more standing in the city.

 

     Sly was a fucking amazing lawyer fighting to defend those in need. On more than one occasion the guy had to go down and bust a pack member from other packs out of the slammer. As long as Sly did that then the other packs would back the hell off.

 

      Yeller was a mental doctor. A head shrink who on many occasions attempted to get Rayven to open up about what happened to her. Mostly because she felt it would ‘fix’ Rayven. There was no fixing it. She had killed two kids down there. It took its toll.

 

     Cujo did mostly mechanic work. Since he was good with his hands. Though he kept their vehicles in check. Which was why when Mouse had died Cujo had been on the receiving end of a nasty beating. It had landed him in the hospital for a week. It wasn’t in his control Rayven had known that but at the time her sanity wasn’t fully restored. Still dealing with the constant hunger… and the longing for her mate.

 

      They had lost their pack doctor in one night. Because of a freak accident. Rayven took a seat on the couch the scent of the room reminding her that she was home. Avoiding her bedroom since she had a feeling he would be there watching her. Like he had watched her that night at the club. Even when she had gone into the rafters to ‘spy’ on her mate. Wanting to strangle Yeller for kissing her mate. He was hers. The pack didn’t know it though.

 

A scent of chocolate, mint, and feline filled her nasal passages along with the scent of cooked meat. Ah, Sly had returned.

 

“You were cautious when you entered right?” Rayven asked watching Sly come from the shadows of her cabin into the dim lighting that was cast from her front room window.

 

“Yeah… he’s been waiting so patiently for your return. And yet you still keep him at arm’s length.” Sly commented placing a plate before her.

 

Rayven’s violet gaze downcasted to the plate taking in the charred venison that rested there. It was a crime for something so perfect to be charred that bad. Old her wouldn’t have touched it. But after the underground she couldn’t help it, it would be bad to waste. Shooting a glare at Sly he shrugged.

 

“We all wanted to make him something.” Sly confessed. “Can't help that Cujo is a shitty cook. Not everyone has skills like you Alpha.”

 

Sly seemed cocky as he spoke her rank. In a more public setting when they weren’t amongst pack or others like them he would use babygirl or Ray Ray. But in private or around others similar to them he used her title. Who she was to him. And she was his Alpha.

 

“That’s fine as long as he is treated well. Is he taking well to the rest of the pack?” Rayven asked grabbing the plate. Sly made it apparent after Mouse’s death that he wouldn’t put up with her ‘shit’ when it came to eating. Sitting there and making sure she ate. Rayven rarely went hunting anymore even.

 

“He does pretty well. He stays in the common areas mostly when visiting the pack house. Though his first time in there he walked in on me punishing our Enforcer.” Sly smirked at that comment almost proudly.

 

Rayven choked on the carrot she had just taken a bit of. Using her hand to cover her mouth while she chewed. Sly’s idea of punishment went along the lines of humiliation. It was widely known amongst the pack which way the panther swung. And it was more to the twig and berries between the legs. Rayven knew what Cujo’s punishment had been. And yet Axe had walked in on it.

 

“How did he take that?” Rayven asked.

 

Sly snorted in accomplishment. Rayven sent a warning growl making him flinch. “Easy Alpha. He seemed to think it was cool that we are so open about that kind of stuff. Swear I think he has ideas of what to do if the lustful scent that comes off him from time to time tells me anything.” Sly snickered.

 

Rayven narrowed her gaze turning her head since she was still chewing. The hand that she had been using to cover her mouth lowered three fingers leaving one prominent one to face Sly. The feline snickered in amusement.

 

“Nah, not my type Alpha. Though I know someone who would gladly take you up on that offer.” Sly flopped down into her recliner still snickering at the jest.

 

“Yeah… yeah…” Rayven grumbled, and she would go over there to have sex with him. _In due time._ She mentally told herself.

 

“How was Siberia?” Sly asked changing the topic to one she didn’t wish to discuss.

 

“Long, dragging… I honestly don’t understand how Mouse dealt with all of that. The Petrov clan send their condolences along with plenty of Salmon that shall arrive tomorrow. I need it looked after and stored properly in the underground freezers. The pack can have as much as they want but be mindful. I will not tolerate the gift to be wasted.” Rayven narrowed that violet gaze hints of amber burning through it.

 

“Duly noted Alpha.” Sly remarked.

 

“Going right along to business they still support our cause allowing Monsters into their ranks. It will be a long struggle with the Sokolov’s but they will put in a good fight. They feel the humans gave Monsters a poor hand and wish to ensure that shifters show them what they need.” That need being equality.

 

     Rayven fought hard when she came out from the underground to get to this point. Her own pack stepping into aide the monsters in their time of need. Providing rations while Mouse fought for them to be rehabilitated. She felt Monsters needed to help to home in the reign on those carnal instincts they had lived within the underground. Some of them were still in the rehabilitation centers. Needing more assistance than others.

 

Rayven felt lucky her mate was strong. And capable of fighting off that carnal instinct. Sly cleared his throat pulling her from her thoughts.

 

“Rayven…” Sly spoke her name telling her this wasn’t a pack issue but a personal one. “Not that its any of my business but you really should tell him the truth. I can see that longing in your face.”

 

Ah yes, hiding who she truly was. “He knew me as a pet in the underground Sly. I want him to know the version of me that his brother got to know. I was lucky Traps didn’t turn me into him when he found me that night.”

 

“You don’t think he might be just a bit more resentful to you hiding the truth now?” Sly spoke, always being her voice of reasoning. It was what earned him the rank of Beta.

 

“That is inevitable. But I need to sort myself out at the same time. I still have a pack to run.” Rayven muttered hating that she was an alpha. “Can’t do that if I am trying to earn my mate’s trust after breaking it for so long.”

 

“You don’t have to run it alone though Rayven. You know that. With him knowin…” Sly started getting growled deeply at by her.

 

“He knows nothing about how packs work. And I need to help him understand that. There is a lot to take in here. He isn’t some flimsy human tossed into the mix because he mated a shifter. He would have been better mating an Omega. But to mate an Alpha… there is a lot more to it.” Rayven sighed lifting her head back. “I don’t even know if we can produce children.”

 

“That’s a scary thought.” Sly sighed.

 

The idea of a shifter monster hybrid was scary. The shifter and human couples produced shifters. Different breeds of shifters produced what was commonly called hybrids. But the thoughts of a monster and a shifter the world wouldn’t be ready for. Rayven would be. If it happened she would cherish the life of a child that she would bear.

 

“Scary as it may be this is why I am fighting for the monsters. They need equals. Not someone who will treat them as if they are beneath them. Especially you… since you are seeking to court my mate’s brother.” Rayven smirked.

 

Sly winced at those words. “Heard that did ya?”

 

“Not deaf. My time in the underground heightened my hearing if anything. Don’t mistreat Paps. Or I will personally sink my claws into that ass of yours. And not in a feel-good way.” Rayven warned getting a slight nod from Sly.

 

“So… we gonna talk how good he is in bed then?” Sly inquired.

 

Rayven grabbed the throw pillow and threw it in his face earning a chuckle from the feline. Like hell, she would share her sexual endeavors with him. That was for her to enjoy.

 

      Sly had left around seven so he could retire for the evening. Rayven found herself pacing around the house before retreating to her bedroom. The sun had already started setting allowing warm oranges to seep into the room. Her room had been left the same way each time reminding her of how dark she was as a teenager.

 

     Removing her blazer, she tossed it carelessly across the room. Her back was to the window while she wiggled her way out of the dress pants. Always hated suits, made her feel sickly inside. Even when she was in the kitchen she preferred to wear loose clothing that didn’t give hints to her gender. The bodice’s she wore at the club feeling tight and constricting.

 

     Bending over she placed a hand on the bed while the other reached down her body unfastening the button of the pants. Getting them to come undone in a second. Letting them slip down to her ankles after a careless wiggle to slip off her hips. Stepping out she stood in the button up and a pair of panties turning while she undid the braid of her hair.

 

      When she came to face the window, she froze. There in the next cabin over was Axe he was seated on the bed. That singular red eye light boring into her from where she stood. Trailing lazily over her nearly naked form. They locked eyes and she watched that permanent grin widen. He winked that one good eye at her playfully.

 

      She had already given him a show. Might as well finish it. Undoing the braid she let dark tresses spill over her shoulder, the marked one. His magic tended to glow from time to time. Small fingers slid up to the buttons of her top undoing them one at a time. Rayven could see his smile loosen watching each movement. This was tempting fate but screw it.

 

     The feel of fabric slipping loosening with each slip of plastic through the soft material. Rayven knew how to do this by touch. Clothes always itched on her, especially after two years in the underground. Pushing the shirt open to reveal the thin black tank top underneath she could see the mild irritation on his face. He wanted to see more. Too bad… slipping the button up off she raised a hand and wiggled her fingers at him before climbing onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my next chapter will be him taking her to talk to Grillbz. Also, I have a special in mind coming up that I intend to do for Chapter ten. It won't be till after that when Axe learns the truth of his fellow housemates. Be patient with me that Special is going to lead to the reveal.


	8. Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe notices something off about Rayven and seeks to find out whats pestering her.

A week… a god damn week… One hell of a hormone enraged week it was too. Axe had patience, lots of it but he also had needs. And that woman, that sweet tempting dark Angel was pushing him to the brink of his patience. Each night she would undress in front of that window knowing…. Knowing he was there watching her.

 

Tonight, was no different. The only difference was she didn’t seem to be doing it as obvious. The tired expression on her face while she climbed onto the bed, seeing that mark on her ass had him groaning. That mark hadn’t been a dream. Rayven had a wolf paw print on the side of her hip, not really her ass. Still! It was near her ass, therefore, it qualified as her ass. He was feeling petty after all.

 

Rayven was looking through her phone once settled into the bed. Normally she would immediately go to bed. Tonight, was different. Something was bugging her. Gritting his teeth together he didn’t like the way her brows were creased together filled with dread. Axe always found himself watching her from his room, his phalanges twitching from time to time.

 

 _She’s not looking so good._ Mouse peeped up from off to the side.

 

Axe didn’t need to turn his head to find her. And he was starting to get used to the cold feeling that tended to set into the room when she entered. “ya know what it might be?”

 

 _I have a guess. What's the date?_  

 

Axe didn’t want to take his attention from the dark angel. Alas, he wanted to have an answer to what could be bothering her. Pulling his phone out he glanced down at the date that highlighted on the home screen. “september twenty-third.”

 

Mouse flinched at that making him focus his red eye light on her. The room got colder and for a second the real image of her flickered. Turning his head fully towards her his attention fully fixated. “it important?”

 

 _Tomorrow is our Birthday._ Mouse hummed softly looking up into the other room. _This will be the second year that she will spend it without me._

 

Axe got to his feet, hearing them thump against the floorboard. Yeah, no he wasn’t about to allow her to get depressed. Walking out of the room, to the outside of the house he hopped over the fence instantly wincing when he landed on a patch of strawberries. Looking around he found Rayven had a small little garden surrounding the outside of the cabin. That explained the sweet scents that filled the air when he was near the fence.

 

 _You better make sure to mention that. Rayven loves her garden._ Mouse snickered at him.

 

Axe sighed short cutting to the front door. Should have done that in the first place. Glancing over he saw Mouse not proceeding. She was giving him his privacy with Rayven. Thank the stars he needed that. Looking down at his clothes he stared down at the clean black shirt and matching shorts. It was now or never, raising a large hand knocking on the door.

 

Taking a step back he shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Tilting his head to the side so he could listen to the sounds of the house. Footsteps could be heard drawing near, the click of a lock being unlatched came next before the door was opened wide. Axe forgot to breathe for a second seeing Rayven displayed in full moonlight.

 

Skin shining pale but not quite as pale as Mouse’s defining her body. Dark curls spilled over her shoulders down to her waist line making his eye light drop. Still half naked only dressed in a tank top and lacey black panties. Axe wanted to groan, this was worse than the peep show he got. Lifting his attention back up he stared into tired violet eyes.

 

“evenin’” Axe spoke calmly keeping his fists shoved in his pockets.

 

“Evening Axe, what can I do for ya?” Something about her voice being so husky made his bones riddle with warmth.

 

 _Does she realize what she is asking?_ He wondered looking over her body once more. Imagining all the things he could do with it. No doubt she would feel so much better than the dream he had in the underground. But… one look into those violet eyes that were swimming in sadness told him that wasn’t an option.

 

“may i come in? ya don’ look like yur havin’ the best day angel.” He asked calmly.

 

Rayven’s features softened moving back to allow him entry to her cabin. Axe took great pride before crossing into her home. The door was shut behind him sealing him inside of the warmth. No wonder she slept half naked, the place felt like a soothing blanket. The scent of her was stronger in here, it makes him inhale deeply. Letting her scent fill him letting it come out with an aroused purr.

 

A feminine chuckle reminded him that she was right by him. Rayven stepped forward walking in front of him towards the couch. Taking in the sight of that ass then to the tattoo. “friendship mark?” Axe asked.

 

Rayven turned to flop back into the recliner adjusting herself. The temptations to pin her right there and just screw her brains out. The image of him pressing her back into that chair reaching down between their bodies. Rippi…

 

“You can say that.” Rayven thankfully interrupted his thoughts. “Did ya wanna talk?”

 

Her words were slurring from obvious exhaustion. It also had a huskier tone making him want to do just what he envisioned. Walking around the couch he pushes himself into it hearing the springs whine at his weight. Wincing he looked up at her seeing her trying to hide a soft chuckle.

 

“ya looked pretty upset in bed.” Axe concluded.

 

“Oh playin’ the part of a peepin’ Tom eh? Should invest in some curtains.” The woman was toying with his brain. She knew very well that he watched her.

 

“can’ help when ya outright undress yurself in front of that window. so yeah i watch. can’ help ya look so good.” Axe could play this game right back. Making sure to move his singular eye light over her half naked form. Taking in how she slowly crossed her legs, resting the back of her knee over the top of the other.

 

“True. But I imagine you’re not here to discuss my sleeping attire.” Rayven smirked.

 

“no, but ya declared me a peepin’ tom when ya are bein’ a tease.” Axe growled out at her.

 

Rayven’s shoulders lifted and fell indifferently it seemed. This woman… she knew what she was doing to him and if he was right it was fucking intentional. She was teasing him pushing him closer to what? What did she gain by tormenting a cannibal?

 

“naht smart to torment a cannibal angel.” Axe warned her and for a brief moment, he swore he saw those violet eyes turn to an amber coloration briefly.

 

“I’m not scared of you Axe.” Her voice filled with confidence.

 

 _Ya, be smart to be if ya knew what I wanted to do to you._ Axe thought to adjust himself into a comfortable position on the couch. “so… what’s botherin’ ya, angel?”

 

That seemed to hit her. He wasn’t letting this go. A hand moved to slide under her chin making him take in that scar over her eye. It was sexy in his mind, she probably saw it as degrading. But it heightened her beauty in his mind.

 

“Um…” Her voice wavered making him perk up. “Tomorrow is my birthday. The main house is going to make a big fuss about it. But I rather not deal with the emotions of it all.”

 

“so take off.” Axe stated firmly.

 

“It’s not that easy.” Rayven muttered her frown downright stern. “Don’t think you realize how much I run this household. And I don’t think Sly would enjoy me taking off without a valid reason.”

 

Axe had paid attention to how often the people from the main house had come over. Knocking on her door drawing her out of a needed nap or whatever she was doing. He had seen her answer the door with a cleaver in hand which looked rather bloody at the time. An idea struck in his head.

 

“wanna meet up with flare to discuss yur monster alcohol shit?” It would give him the time he wanted with her. And get her away from dealing with her birthday. It was a Win-Win.

 

Of course, he toyed with the thought of kidnapping her and taking her away. The bags under her eyes looked so much darker than they had a week ago. What went through her head to cause that much distress? Though it wasn’t only her birthday but Mouse’s too. Rayven didn’t want to be reminded of the sister who was haunting the estate.

 

“That’s a pretty good excuse to get away. Could possibly do drinks with you.” Rayven offered.

 

Now the idea of taking her out came stronger than ever. Trying his hardest to stay calm he offered a warm smile. Looking her over the way she placed herself in her seat utterly relaxed. There was nothing forceful about her going out with him tomorrow. The little curve in the corner of her mouth had him thinking that she was looking forward to it.

 

“sounds good angel. we could head out around tomorrow afternoon if ya want.” Axe got to his feet about ready to escort her back to bed. But thought better of it.

 

“You leaving already?” Rayven asked and he swore he heard a small whimper in her voice.

 

“eh… no offense ya look so tired angel. ya should get some sleep.” Axe commented trying to be the good guy out of this.

 

She turned her head to not look at him, it made every non-existent nerve in him twitch. “Doubt I will get any sleep tonight honestly.” The indifference in her voice had him grumbling. He heard her sigh out a whatever before getting up.

 

Walking towards him and that front door. She had intended to see him out the door like a good hostess. Axe, on the other hand, wasn’t thinking of how good he should be. Nope, a week of teasing torment flashed in his mind. Without further thought, he reached out and plucked her from the path that she was walking.

 

As he pushed her down onto the couch he climbed over her. The sight of those violet eyes widening when he hovered close to her face. That red eye light looking over her moving a leg between her parted legs. She didn’t seem to fight him in any manner, leaning close his magic swelled in his mouth. Parting teeth while he neared her throat letting a royal blue tongue slide against the flesh. The groan nearly slipping when he tasted hints of sweat along with something that could be considered close to cocoa on her flesh. So good… leaning down trailing the appendage up to the column of her throat up to her chin. She tilted her head back with the movement.

 

A growl hummed through him at her behavior. So submissive to him and he didn’t do anything yet. “that’s for teasin’ me the last week.” His voice lowering to a growly whisper.

 

Lifting his head back to retreat from the temptation to ravage her. Stunned by the sight of those violet eyes with specks of amber in them. A grin on her face revealing those sharp incisors. Knowing that she could do damage with them made itch to flick his tongue against one. “Worth it..” She responded in a soft whisper.

 

This woman… “if it weren’ for the fact that i am tryin’ to be good and court ya; i would have no qualms showin’ ya what hell i’ve been through angel.” Moving to run a boney finger over her cheek. Reigning in the instincts to do just that.

 

Rayven snorted under him turning her head leaving her throat exposed more. He couldn’t help it. Leaning back in he trailed his teeth delicately over her throat taking satisfaction in the way her body responded. “Don’ tease Axe…” She whimpered.

 

That was part of the game though. She teased in the first place. Now she had to deal with the consequences of having a monster above her in need of some sexual gratification. Pressing his knee into her core he could feel how hot she was. How wet she felt… longing to plunge his magic-filled erection into her. Take her with the burning lust he found that had settled in him.

 

The soft moan broke the spell over him making him pull back. Removing his knee from between her legs. Looking down at her he was reminded of how tired she was. It would hurt him to wear her out more and miss out on what he had in mind. But he needed to make sure she slept. Getting to his feet he pulled her from the couch into his chest. “no bone zone for ya yet angel. ya need sleep.” He grunted.

 

Hoisting her up and over his shoulder, he walked blindly through her house. Making sure to give a sharp smack to her ass. The yelp she made sent a satisfied feeling through him. “You know that I won’ sleep.” She retorted.

 

That he had counted on. Especially when he found her room mostly by  following where her scent was the strongest. Tossing her carelessly on the bed. Satisfied when she bounced off it and back into the pillows. It had been nearly four years since he had that dream where she placed herself on top of him. Now that he knew she was real; waiting to have her again would be hard… but like she said ‘worth it.’ Heh… he could wait.

 

Climbing onto the bed he yanked the blankets down and wiggled underneath them. Yanking her to him roughly but at the same time gentle. “figured. that's why ‘ma not leavin’. yur gonna get some sleep even if i have to make ya.”

 

“For a big scary monster, you act like a teddy bear.” Rayven admitted.

 

He wasn’t scary, just big and menace looking. Never really wanted to be scary. The Underground had changed who he was when Asgore was killed. The screams of those he killed constantly keeping him awake at night. A hand pressed against his chest making him turn to look down at those violet eyes. She wasn’t smiling which told him he had been quiet for too long.

 

“ya think ‘ma scary?” Axe asked her wanting to find out how she saw him.

 

Those violet eyes shifted a bit but remained locked on him. The silence stretched and for a moment he didn’t think he would get his answer. “No.” She spoke after a bit. “You’re not scary there are a lot worst out there. Whatever ya went through down there ya didn’ have much a choice. I know Yella’ don’ talk about it per patient-doctor confidentiality but I get the feelin’ it wasn’ all that good.”

 

If she had been there for most of it, she might have come out a different person. Though he got the feeling she wasn’t the same as she used to be. Every now and then he would stumble upon the folks from the main house, they would make comments about how different she was. Cujo had grumbled about her not joining orgies anymore. His dark angel apparently had a wild streak that had been toned down. Was it because of Mouse dying?

 

Looking over her she looked so tired. Something had ripped whatever wild side had been there from her. He wanted to ask her about it but he realized he had been tuned out of each word she had said. If she knew she wasn’t giving any signification that she was upset about it. Her body curled into his. Axe watched her eyes slowly start to close. Soon her eyes closed completely, he could feel her weight spread out evenly on the bed.

 

A soft purr emerged from him when he readjusted her holding her weight on his body. The warmth from her engulfing him. Something white caught his attention looking at the window he found Mouse staring at him. A look of envy in her pinkish blue gaze. “ya okay mousey?” Axe asked.

 

Mouse looked up into his eyes. That envy fading to show forced happiness. _I’m fine… um…_ She shifted from side to side fiddling with her hands. _Thanks… she needs someone to be around for her._

Axe didn’t know why but he had no qualms being here for Rayven. It felt right like he almost owed her. Imagining it was because she had given him a place to stay after all the let downs and people just straight out turning him away. Rayven hadn’t even really taken a good look at him before she allowed him into her home. Literally right next door to her own place.

 

“its no problem mouse, honestly. if she asked me to leave i would have.” Maybe…

 

 _Rayven’s not like that. Except with other men. Sly and you are about the only ones who would ever get away with a move like you did._ Mouse giggled.

 

“yeah? why’s that?” Axe asked.

 

Mouse’s face went paler for a moment like she had said something she shouldn’t. Indecision rode next in her mind while she moved back to the side of the bed. Looking around like someone would peek on their little chat.

 

 _Rayven disappeared for two years. No one knew where she went or what happened. I was left in charge of the household for a while. When she resurfaced she looked thin, ragged, and overly exhausted. Cujo attempted to wrangle her. Nearly causing more damage than there already was. But she fought him off. Even in her weakened state, she managed._ Didn’t surprise him that she was that strong. Though Cujo was a big guy.

 

 _The second time he did hurt her pretty bad. Sly came forward and kicked the shit out him. Ever since then she doesn’t allow men into her bed._ Axe frowned thinking he kind of forced himself in here. It must have shown. _Don’t sell yourself short Axe. If she didn’t want, you in there with her she would have tossed you out that window. Get some sleep._

“mouse?” Axe called out making her look at him. “ya always look so sad when ya stare at me. did i do somethin’ wrong?”

 

Mouse swayed on her heels at that moment focusing on him. _No, just a bit envious. My sister and I never got to experience relationships that much. Her being the wild alpha of sorts. And me being well…_ She hesitated. _… a freak._

Axe didn’t like that term using to describe her, there was nothing wrong with her. If she were still alive he knew a few monsters that would take interest in her. Flare being one of them. During one of his drinking nights, Flare had admitted to wanting to dress her up in a little elegant outfit, close the bar, and take care of every desire she wished. Something about her had struck with Flare. When they had received news that she had died Traps looked concerned but saddened. Flare had seemed distraught. Axe was upset but because he wouldn’t have gotten to see the fairer version of the angel in his dreams.

 

“ya ain’ a freak mouse. ya jus on the fairer side is all.” Axe stated getting a smile from the ghost.

 

She didn’t say much more just popped out of the room. That was okay. He knew Mouse had issues in her own way but her unfinished business was the only thing anchoring her here. Looking over at Rayven admiring her sleeping form. A wild Alpha. Heh, he could see that. Holding her tight happy to sleep with someone for once he fell into sleep.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Daylight always came too soon for him upon leaving the underground. Shinning in his room to fall upon his face. That… wasn’t what woke him this morning, however. The sweet scent of lavender and vanilla found its way into his nasal cavity making him twitch with hunger. That scent tormented him many nights making him long for the angel that came with it. Grumbling he clutched to something small and soft.

 

The bed dipped bringing him out of sleep. Whatever had just gotten onto the bed was large. Looking off to the side he could see Rayven still deep in sleep. The bags under her eyes are less heavy looking. That was good. But something started moving upwards. Every protective instinct flared to life in him. Summoning his bone cleaver in his left hand he looked down to stare into a pair of golden feline eyes.

 

“tha fuck?” Axe was about to swing when a slender hand shot out and took hold of the hand with the cleaver.

 

A quick glance down brought him staring at a pair of half-awake violet eyes. The focused on him for a moment before shifting to look at the feline. “Get!” Rayven spoke her morning voice sounding groggy. “Easy he’s fuckin’ with ya. Ain’ ya?” She narrowed her attention on the feline.

 

The feline made a sound that sounded like a chuckle before looking at Axe. And it… winked. The large black feline turned to leap off the bed which Axe felt jerk underneath him. The bone cleaver fading from his hand unaware of the ghost that had seen that.

 

Snagging Rayven he pulled her to him. Eliciting a small squeak from her that he absolutely loved. “what the hell was that thing?” Axe asked buying his face in her neck.

 

“It’s a panther. It won’t hurt anyone. He’s kind of harmless.” Rayven turned into him snuggling into his chest. “He likes to come to wake me up once in a while.” Something in her tone hinted at a chuckle.

 

“think i’ve seen it before. are there a bunch of ‘em out here?” Axe mumbled feeling content at the way she curled into him being thankful she wasn’t ready to get up.

 

Rayven hummed a response telling him they did. “He's the only panther though.”

 

A spark of excitement filled him. Reaching up to cup her chin looking into those eyes that had been closed. Her body turning to press her soft front into his chest. “does he run with a wolf pack?”

 

Those violet eyes flew open pinning him to the spot. Something in them shone fierceness similar to what he had seen before but there was compassion behind them too. “Hmm.. yeah. They don’t come around the estate though. At least not from what I have seen.”

 

A knock on the door had him growling especially when she sat up. Her core seated on his pelvic bone bringing back the dream from the underground. Black hair messily slipping from her right shoulder revealing a scarred bite mark. Axe felt the need to lick that bite. Not paying attention to when she told whoever had knocked to come in. Maybe it was the light but he swore there were hints of blue shimmering at him. Sitting up he pressed his face into her shoulder letting his tongue roll over the bite making her gasp in response.

 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself Ray Ray.” A familiar voice chuckled at them both.

 

Axe peeked over her shoulder to find Sly standing in the doorway. Shirtless as per fucking usual. Hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. Though his head was tilted further to the side exposing more of his neck to them both. Amusement sparkling in those green eyes. That didn’t stop Axe from letting his tongue slide slowly across the bite mark one more time. Eliciting a lewd mumble from Rayven.

 

“What do you want Sly?” Rayven asked annoyance in her voice.

 

“Hmm… Was wondering what your plans are for today?” Ah, he wanted to bombard her immediately. Too bad.

 

“me an’ her have plans today. need to talk to flare about the alcohol contract for the blue moon.” Axe spoke before she could. Not wanting her to be guilted into whatever those main house-rs had planned for her.

 

“Ah, alright. Want me to buy flower’s for Mouse?” Sly asked.

 

Rayven’s body seemed to sink at that making Axe wrap his arms comfortingly around her waist. His red orb shooting a glare at Sly. The male flinched at that but there was regret in his gaze. It was something that he wanted to make sure she wanted. “Yes.” Axe barely heard it.

 

Sly nodded his head turning to walk out of the room. “Enjoy your day Ray Ray. Try to relax though, its not all business.” And with that, he was gone the sound of the front door shutting behind him.

 

Axe pulled Rayven into him cursing at Sly for putting her in a down mood. Thankfully she clung to him making him enjoy the comfort. Axe was grateful he had never had to feel what it would be like to lose Traps. Knock on Wood of course because there were so many things that could still take his younger brother from him. And Axe didn’t want to think about them.

 

“why don’ ya get a shower we can go out a bit early.” Axe tried to recommend.

 

“I want to get a few more hours of sleep if that’s okay.” Rayven responded.

 

Axe hummed softly in response holding her close, but he knew that anyone could walk in. He wanted to avoid them being bothered a second time. Moving he placed her gently on the bed. “let me lock the front door so that no one comes to bother us okay? ya still want me to stay right?”

 

The worry that she might want him to leave ate at him. Looking down at her sleepy face he didn’t want to leave but he would respect her. All the time in the world to get closer to her. “Go lock the front door and get your boney ass back in bed.” Rayven spoke adjusting herself into the bed.

 

Hope flared through his bones before he knew it he ambled out of the room rushing to that front door. The clicking sound made him feel more at ease, but when he turned something caught the corner of his eye. Looking into what could be considered a study sunlight poured through the window. Lighting it up for him to see. He noticed a leather collar on the desk. Swallowing he walked into the room knowing this wasn’t apart of the plan but…

 

He picked it up the material feeling familiar in his hands. That red orb expanding and constricting to take in the sight of it. There was something carved into the leather that made his heart sink… RUNT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated a bit quicker than I anticipated. -snickers- 
> 
> Cant beat around the bush forever I suppose.


	9. Trapped Between the Truth and a Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Axe finding Runt's collar.

Axe sat down in the chair that was resting beside the desk still looking down at the collar in his hand. There was no doubt about it… this was her collar. His Runt. Why was it here? It should be around that pretty shadowy neck of hers. Displaying it proudly for all the world to see… and yet it was here. Rayven had it in her possession. Why?

 

His mind traced back to that feline that had come into the room while they had been resting. It hadn’t been attacking Rayven more like inspecting her. Did Rayven have something to do with Runt’s pack? So, man questions went through his skull he grumbled. Looking down at the collar he ran his thumb over the carved name. It wasn’t on Runt, it belonged to him.

 

 _Put. That. Back._ A cool voice spoke sternly from behind him.

 

Ah, Mouse. What wonderful timing she seemed to have. Turning around in the chair, well more like rotating the chair he looked at her. And was shocked. Normally she had this sweet innocent vibe to her and barely made the temperature drop, just barely. Now, she was glaring at him with fierceness and the room was starting to get cold. Really cold.

 

“its mine.” Axe growled at her.

 

 _No, it’s not._ Mouse retorted.

 

Axe wasn’t sure how to take the way she was suddenly acting. But he could tell whatever she did to keep that normal appearance was wavering. Like she was concentrating on other things. Focusing a bit more he could see Mouse’s teeth. Along the top row, he swore they weren’t that sharp before. Sockets widening he pushed from the chair walking over to her. Leaning down directly in her face he could see her glaring at him.

 

“you can’ exactly stop me from takin’ it. as i said… it's mine.” Axe responded yet again.

 

A sharp jab to his sternum registered then sending him across the room. If he hadn’t short cut he would have hit that desk and broke it. Appearing behind her he shivered more intentionally. What the hell was that? Looking at Mouse he could see her eyes were nearly black. Black eyes… black eyes…. Dust said those were a bad thing…

 

 _Put it back! It doesn’t belong to you. It didn’t belong to you the moment you placed it on her neck!_ Mouse’s words cut his train of thought short.

 

Axe looked at her a bit surprised at the word her. “it should have stayed on her neck then…” Axe growled.

 

 _Hunters go into the forest. If they see a wolf with a collar around their neck it will appear domestic. Not supposed to domesticate a wolf!_ The room was getting colder, if he had actual blood he would have seen his breath in the air. _Put the Fucking Collar Back!_

 

The last word had been shouted and he could see the picture rattling on the walls. Rage… this was that rage Dusty had explained about Poltergeists. When their eyes turned black it never boded well for those in their haunts. And with how upset he was about it being her possession Rayven was sleeping in her room unprotected. But he didn’t want to let go of the collar. It was the one thing he had left of Runt. His loyal companion.

 

Axe needed it, but Mouse was being unreasonable now. Or was she? Looking back into the room since he had short cut outside of it he could see images of various wolves framed and hanging on the wall. The image of the panther in between two wolves, one was Runt. He would recognize that shadowy fur anywhere.

 

“Axe?” A husky feminine voice called out to him.

 

Turning back he saw Rayven standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Still looking so sexy in just her top and panties. He had seen her the night the barrier had broken. It had been the first time in a long time but when she had noticed she had pulled the blankets over herself. And when he pulled them off he had found Runt. Things weren’t adding up and he felt his skull was so broken that he couldn’t fit these together.

 

“why do you have this?” He raised the collar to show it to her.

 

Violet eyes shifted to look at the collar then back at him. Mouse was still glaring daggers at him, the rage was pulsating in the room made him feel sick. It wasn’t doing Rayven any better. Her hands were resting on her stomach holding there as tight as she could. He could see the puffs of breath coming from her. Mouse’s rage was going to put Rayven through hypothermia.

 

“Did ya mess with the thermostat?” Rayven asked treading over towards a wall that had a little white panel. “Fuck if my heater is broken I’m going to be pissed.”

 

Axe looked over at Mouse who was still glaring at him. Sighing he walked into the study and placed the collar back where he found it. Locking eyes with Mouse. “knock it off. or ya will kill her? want a partner in yur ghostly existence?”

 

Mouse stepped back surprise etching her features, turning her head to look out what he presumed was Rayven. A whimper coming from her like she hadn’t known she was there. Dusty mentioned that when the rage hit them they tended to forget themselves or who they were affecting. The blackness in her gaze faded into the pinkish blue coloring. Regret showed on her face when she looked at him. Then to the collar.

 

 _I’m sorry. It should have been put away. I just…_ Her voice went soft as she whispered something. Something he didn’t catch. It sounded along the lines of ‘she needs to tell you.’

 

Axe wanted to ask what she meant by that. Moving towards her he could see tears streaming down her face. Aww no, he didn’t want her to cry. It was killing him because he couldn’t offer her comfort. It would hurt Rayven to see how much her sibling was hurting. Trying to move closer he wanted to wrap his arms around her. But he couldn’t. Even as a Monster he couldn’t touch a ghost. Then she was gone fading into nothingness. He knew she hadn’t left… She just left the house.

 

Staring at the spot where Mouse was he was hating himself. Why didn’t he just do what she asked? Why did he point out that she could have killed Rayven? Glancing up he could see her still messing with that panel. Walking forward he took the blanket that was folded at the end and got close to her. Her skin riddled with goosebumps. The sight was gorgeous, but she needed to be warmed up. Wrapping the blanket around her he noticed her stiffen.

 

“ya need to stay warm. the place will warm up but could ya answer my question. i found that thing in the underground. and gave it to an old friend of mine. imagine my surprise to find it in your home. is she…” Axe stilled not wanting to think of his fierce little hunter being dead. “is she dead?”

 

Rayven looked at him a shocked expression on her face. Rubbing her eyes, she fought the yawn that threatened to come up before grabbing hold of his hand. Walking over towards the couch she took a seat. Axe sat down on the couch beside her, watching her face. It became very… calculated. Like she was weighing her answer. After a few moments, her gaze became scrutinized a long sigh drawn out from her.

 

“There is no scooting around this.” Rayven exclaimed shoving her face into her hair. “I need you to call Traps. And ask him to come over.”

 

What? Why did she need him to call his brother? “why?” His voice became harsh.

 

“Trust me I need to get Sly in here as well. Please, you will get your answers, but I need your brother to be here.” Rayven got up and walked towards her bedroom more than likely to get dressed. And to get ahold of Sly.

 

Axe glared at her, but he would do as she asked. Shortcutting into his brothers living room he found Traps leaning against the counter a cup of coffee in his hand. A morning paper in his other. At Axe’s movement in the room Traps’ gaze lifted from the paper. Those glasses made his bro’s eyesight so much better. He was thankful to the humans helping him.

 

“hey bro, ya got a bit? rayven says she wants you to be around for a ‘talk.’” Axe spoke shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

 

Traps tilted his head to the side in confusion seeming to take in Axe’s words. Before long a joyful expression crossed the taller brother’s features. “She’s Going To Tell You. About Time.” Traps explained finishing off his coffee.

 

Axe stilled at those words. What the hell? Walking towards his brother who was now cleaning the cup of coffee. “ya know why she has runt’s collar in her house?”

 

Traps looked up at Axe that smile wavering a bit. “I Do.”

 

Axe clutched his hands tightly together. Did his brother know where Runt was the entire fucking time? Anger flooded him making him not realize that his magic grabbed something to throw it against the wall. “No Need To Throw A Tantrum, Sans. It Will Not Give You The Answers You Seek. Now Hopefully This Conversation Won’t Take Long. I Have Work In A Few Hours.” Something about his brother’s excitement anchored Axe.

 

“why are ya so happy?” Axe asked.

 

“Brother There Are Things That You Have Needed To Know For A While.” Traps explained turning to face him. “Now Let's Hurry Up And Get Over There. Short Cut Us.”

 

Axe looked over his brother walking forward to him. Traps placed both of his large hands on his shoulders looking down at him. “Trust Me Brother. This Will Make You Very Happy.”

 

Somehow Axe highly doubted that but he gave his brother the best smile he could muster at that moment. He short cut back to Rayven’s place, landing in the living room. Sly jumped slightly upon them just materializing in the room. It was a reaction Axe enjoyed every time when unsuspecting humans didn’t know.

 

“Damn dude give a bit of warnin’ next time.” Sly moved his hand to his bare chest. “Ya gonna give a cool cat a heart attack.”

 

“sorry about that bucko.” Axe really wasn’t making his way towards the love seat. Plopping himself down on it.

 

“Axe Don’t Abuse The Furniture.” Traps spoke about to walk across the room till a cocoa colored hand extended in front of him. Traps followed the hand up to Sly who was grinning.

 

“Don’t think I’ve had the pleasure…” Sly started to say.

 

“Stop being a whore Sly there is a time and place for that kind of stuff. Now is not the time. Nor the place. I’d rather not have Whore Sly in my cabin.” Rayven commented getting the three of them to focus on her bedroom.

 

Axe may have been pissed but at that moment he found himself wanting to swoop up the dark angel. She was in a spaghetti strapped dress that went from just at the top of her breasts down to her knees. The coloration reminding him too much of his magic. Damn if it weren’t for the fact that he wanted those answers he would kick everyone out to continue what they had started last night.

 

“Sorry, babygirl but you know how I get when I see something I like.” Sly commented pulling Axe from his delicious thoughts.

 

Rayven ascended across the room to the couch sitting next to Sly. “Use my Title Beta.” Rayven’s words came off harsh but commanding.

 

“My apologies, Alpha.” Sly spoke immediately. “He found the collar, didn’t he? About to give him the answers he should have been given the night they were free from the underground.”

 

She had used the term Beta for Sly. He had used the term Alpha. It seemed odd for Axe to hear humans use those terms. Rayven focused her gaze over on Traps her smile seeping into a sweet yet welcoming gaze. “Hello Papyrus, it has been a long time hasn’t it.”

 

Axe felt that arousal dissipate at the mention of his brother’s true name. “the fuck! yella’ stated that the doctor-patient confidentiality meant our true names wouldn’ go outside of that room. especially after the rehabilitation treatments were up. the world now knows us as axe and traps.”

 

Rayven shifted in her seat pulling out the collar. Turning her head to overlook it her thumb rubbing over a piece of colored glass he had used to make it look nice. Axe loved how the collar looked on Runt’s neck it felt more elegant. He always wished he could find something better to wear.

 

“You Need To Tell Him.” Traps spoke up getting those violet eyes to lock on him.

 

“Amen to that big guy. Been trying to get her to tell him for a while now. Yeller has been trying as well. But it always went in one year and out the other.” Sly commented focusing on the woman beside him.

 

“It's not that easy. Explaining this takes a lot of… finesse. We deal with it easily with humans, but they are monsters. They have forgotten our history with them. Traps proved that the night he found me.” Rayven explained.

 

 

“Ya wanted him to see ya as a person before ya told him. Ya didn’ consider of the mating call that you feel. Especially after you brought him into our estate. Alpha I love ya but ya need to be a little greedy occasionally. Since Mouse died ya haven’ been yourself.” Sly mentioned looking over to Axe. “You’re the first person to have shared quarters with her in a long time. Aren’ ya curious as to why she so willingly allowed ya in there?”

 

Yeah, Axe did want to know about that. She had been so responsive to him in every way. He could feel his soul thrumming hard in his chest. The primal instincts to take care of her like she was already his lover. Right now, though he wanted to know what the fuck was going on. The three in the room knew more about this entire situation than he did. And frankly, it was pissing him off.

 

“can we stop talkin’ in circles. ya’ll sound like yella’ with all the better person shit she was constantly spouting. that shit tends to get a bit annoyin’ after a while.” That red orb fixating on Rayven. “angel, please… i’m beggin’ here why do ya have my companions collar that i had gifted to her.”

 

Rayven looked around the room before settling on him. The collar placed on her lap. “Four years ago you and Traps walked into a clearing. Stealing a kill that belonged to another. Didn’t you guys find it strange that there had never been any wolves before?”

 

“yeah… but that… doesn’” He froze taking in what she had said. She knew about the deer. Knew they had stolen it.

 

Undick’s words protruded in his mind ‘That’s no wolf.’ Runt’s chuckles and eye rolls. The panther winking at him. Mouse…. oh Mouse… the white wolf with the pinkish blue eyes that looked identical to his Runt. They had used the term human as if they weren’t humans. Because they weren’t.

 

“ya ate my slipper.” Axe finally spoke.

 

Rayven turned her head to look away from him. And Sly, Axe thought he was going to die when he fell to the floor from how hard he laughed. The snorts and wheezes sounding anything like the man who had presented himself as so collected before. Apparently, the idea of Rayven chewing on a slipper had amused him.

 

“Yeah well… when your master is down in the dumps constantly you will resort to just about anything. Including eating his fluffy slipper.” Rayven retorted before narrowing her gaze on the still giggling man. “Get the fuck off my floor before ya piss on it.”

 

Sly came up flopping the length of his body across the couch to land on Rayven’s lap clutching around her waist. Oh, fuck no! That was his Runt… His Angel. And this guy had his mitts all over her like she was his. Mouse’s words about him being gay unheard. Sly’s interest in his younger brother unheard. All he saw was his hands on His ANGEL!

 

“get yur fuckin’ paws off her!” Axe growled his magic flaring taking hold of Sly’s soul. A cyan colored soul with hints of orange swirling around it. Patience and Bravery. Made sense for Sly he had the patience to wait out Rayven’s secrets. Axe had it too. But right now, he didn’t have the patience for the fucker to touch her. Within seconds he sent Sly across the room into the study. Smashing into the very same desk that Mouse nearly sent him into earlier.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven watched Sly get slammed into the desk that she had replaced rather recently. Being apart of a pack meant she had to enforce certain things. Sometimes that meant throwing a pack mate into a desk. A soft grumble coming from her at the sight of her Beta being tossed like a rag doll. This was all happening faster than she had anticipated.

 

Axe, her mate, didn’t need to be drug into pack drama. By him knowing the truth about what she was meant that Sly expected Axe to take his place as Rayven’s mate. Lead the pack. Maybe a few rounds of being slammed into the wall would knock some ‘sense’ in him. The sight of Axe’s hand curling in like he was gripping something made her sigh.

 

“No killing my Beta please, Axe.” Rayven spoke.

 

Axe’s red orb fixated on her widening as if he was seeing her for the first time. The heavy footsteps pressing into the wooden floor coming towards her. The cushion beside her shifted when it took Axe’s weight. Rayven looked at him from the corner of the couch she was sitting in. His eye light looking over her surprise rendering on his face. Within seconds he was across the couch boney phalanges gripping her chin.

 

“you were really there then. in bed with me… and i…” His breath hitched pulling her into his lap. A gravely purr vibrating through him. “i had you… my runt… my angel.” That baritone voice lowering to a soft whisper.

 

“He’s Taking It A Lot Better Than I Thought He Would.” Traps admitted not making Rayven feel comfortable. “He Has Missed You, Runt. We Both Have.”

 

Traps got up from the loveseat walking over towards the couch taking a seat next to Axe. The two skeletons suddenly crowding her. Trap’s large hand rested on her shoulder reminding her of how much bigger he was. “Brother… Be Gentle. She Is Still As Fragile As A Human.” Traps’ voice came out soft.

 

“i’d never hurt her.” Axe purred rubbing his face into her neck.

 

This was not the reaction she expected of the cannibalistic skeleton. Traps smiled getting to his feet, walking into the study he helped Sly up from the floor. “Rayven A Word Of Advice… Don’t Fight What Comes Next. As I Said He Has Missed You.” Traps chuckled taking Sly out of the house.

 

Rayven didn’t have a second to think about what Traps meant. The moment the door clicked shut she was flipped back on the couch. A large skeleton on top of her moving his hands to cup her face. Two boney thumbs caressing her cheeks seeming to savor in her softness. That red orb focused on her face still appearing surprised by her being here.

 

“Not gonna lie here I thought you’d be more upset.” Rayven admitted to him.

 

“don’ get me wrong angel. i’m pretty pissed but…” A purr erupted from him when he pressed his hips into her making her moan. “think there are other ways of takin’ out my frustrations than hurtin’ ya.”

 

The feel of fabric being torn from her body made her wince. One of the few dresses she owned and now it was in shreds to be scattered across the room. A reminder that the big guy was good with his hands. Especially those claws. The final remnants removed from her body she found him looking down at her taking in each scar along with each subtle curve. Rayven was never one to feel shy but at that point, she wanted to hide. Bringing her hands up to her chest she shielded them from his gaze.

 

“no…” Axe breathed. “don’ hide from me. yur beautiful.”

 

He took hold of her wrists lifting them up over her head, so he could lean in kissing lightly over her collar bone. Moving down he nuzzled one of her breasts. The hole in his head not scaring her with how close it was to her flesh. Axe seemed to be careful with it. “i want to feel you again angel. please tell me you want me.” Want him? She wanted him the day that he reappeared in her life again.

 

It had hurt that he hadn’t come looking for her, but she always knew where he was. Thanks to Mouse and Yeller. “I want you Axe. I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea the restraint it took not to jump you back at The Blue Moon.” Rayven responded.

 

Axe got up taking her by the hand pressing a light kiss to the tops her knuckles. Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her back into the bedroom. Dumping her onto the bed like he had last night. She admitted when he had pinned her to the couch the night before she thought he was going to take her right then and there. Honestly, she was glad he waited. Something floated to his hand covered in blue magic. It was the collar.

 

“ya are gonna wear this. ya are mine. an’ everyone is gonna know it. ya won’ be leavin’ me again angel. won’ allow it. we do this an’ you will be mine till ya die an’ i dust.” Axe stated matter fact. “i’ll get somethin’ better in time. till then ya will wear this.”

 

Rayven sat up pulling her hair off to the side exposing her neck to Axe. His weight shifting in the bed while he leaned into her. The familiar weight of the leather around her neck settling in. He fastened it snugly by the clasp. The collar signifying that she was taken. Some of the pack mates wouldn’t be happy. But Rayven wouldn’t give two shits. She had Axe again, and like Sly had stated. ‘Its okay to be greedy occasionally.’

 

Axe pressed a hand to her chest pushing her downwards. The sharp caress of his metacarpals moving down her sides sent a pleasurable jolt through her body. They hooked into her panties dragging them downwards till they were completely removed. Gripping hold of her hips he pushed her up spreading her open for him. “i’m a starvin’ monster, angel. and i see somethin’ i’ve been cravin’ for a long time.”

 

Rayven went to say something but his face pressed into the v of her legs. The gasp that escaped her suddenly became muffled when something hot and tingly pressed to the line of her slit. Looking down her body she could see the blue appendage sliding out from between his maw. His eye light fixated on her face a grin widening across his skull. It read that he was being cocky. A low rumbling chuckle escaping him.

 

“relax angel. i got ya.” Axe chucked pressing fingers to spread her open. “so pink but not quite wet for me yet. hmmm… need to fix that. don’ wanna break ya just yet.”

 

Rayven gripped the sheets of the bed when he shoved his tongue inside of her. Making her whine in response. Her body arching upwards to buck into his mouth. A grumble escaping the large skeleton before he moved a hand up to press down on her hips. Effectively pinning her back down on the bed. The tongue was flexing inside of her pressing into her walls.

 

The euphoric feeling spread through her like liquid heat, but it seemed to mainly pool at her core. The groaning skeleton seeming to enjoy his current feast. His head shifted back and forth pulling his tongue from her slit. Just before it would pull out he would thrust it back in making her whimper. Axe was tongue fucking her savoring the taste that he had missed out all those years ago. And Rayven was in ecstasy from it. “S-S-Sans….” She moaned his name out making him lift his head up.

 

The tongue extracting from her completely before tilting his head to the side. “yes angel?” Axe cooed his tongue lazily swiping over her slit.

 

“Please…fuck me, Sans.” She whimpered. The vulgar words escaping her lips for the first time in a long time.

 

Axe hummed softly thinking it over lifting his head back up to torment her slit some more. Rayven whined trying to pull away or close her legs. The torment he seemed to have in store was not what she wanted at that very moment. Axe, however, had another thing in mind keeping a good grip on her thighs. “nah ya can go a bit longer, angel.” Axe chuckled darkly shoving his tongue inside of her.

 

Her body reacted trying to arch up. Four years was a long time to not have sex. And Axe must have felt how tight she was down there. Sure, she had toys to use every night when the mood struck her. They weren’t the same as having the real thing. To have something hot and throbbing inside of her. A heavyweight pinning her down while they slammed into her. The thoughts had her chasing an orgasm that Axe brought on with that throbbing appendage making her cry out his name.

 

Axe held her tightly letting her ride out the orgasm not once stopping his assault on her pussy. By the time her orgasm surpassed she felt like a panting mess in her bed. The swipe of his tongue cleaning her making her tremble from how sensitive she had become. Her body giving of shivering quirks.

 

A purr erupted from him when he climbed up the length of her body. Taking in the slight tremors. From the look of glee in his eye light he grinned down at her. “naht gonna take ya yet angel. i wanted a taste is all.” Axe cooed falling onto the side of her. “but i will have ya soon. we just have things to do at some point.”

 

He pulled her close to him kissing her cheek lightly. There was no missing the bulge that pressed into her hip. Rayven went to touch it but he stopped her shaking his head. “later. i want ya to get some sleep. promise ya will be feelin’ that later angel.”

 

Rayven huffed at him in annoyance but settled against him. “Fine. I feel bad you didn’t get off though.” She responded only to be met with soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. This happened a lot sooner than I anticipated. But it felt right to go with the flow of the story. How about that Mouse eh? Little more to her than we realize... -snickers- Next chapter we will be dealing with the 'date' aspect of the day.


	10. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traps gets to learn more about the Pack his brother has joined. And Axe gets a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that I am a lot happier than the version I had started to write out on Tuesday. 
> 
> I am happy My Shifty Pet is hitting 30+ Kudos. 
> 
> To some that might not seem like a lot but to me that's quite a bit. Thank you all for your support.
> 
> Strangers On The Train will be updated next when I write out the chapter. I know I have been updating them two chapters at a time. But it really depends on the flow I get into.

“So Exactly How Does It Work…” Traps asked making himself comfortable on the couch. “You’re A Panther And Beta… But A Beta Of A Wolf Pack?”

 

Traps was rather confused by the workings of the pack. As far as he knew a wolf pack mainly consisted of Wolves. Yet this one apparently had a panther as their second in command. It was an odd mix.

 

“The Holtz Pack has never been Specist. And if you’re unfamiliar what that means. Well…” Sly chuckled lounging casually into the corner of the love seat. The only thing separating the two pieces of furniture was the driftwood table that had a glass tabletop.

 

Traps admitted it was a beautiful piece but something about it seemed pristine. Like it was recently added. There weren’t even any coasters sitting on it. Currently, there was just a candle that had one of those wood wicks that crackled when lit. Reading the side of the candle he found it was sandalwood and vanilla. It was pleasant if Traps chose to study it. Though he was currently interested in the scent that seemed to radiate from Sly. He smelled of leather and freshly burned sage. It was pleasant.

 

“It means they don’t discriminate on Breed. So you can join the pack if you were say a wolf, lion, panther, fox…” Sly shrugged his shoulders those green eyes shifting off to the side taking in the movement that was coming from the French Doors that lead out to the large forest. They both could see Axe and Rayven’s cabins in the distance. “The list of shifters is rather long.”

 

“What About Monsters?” Traps inquired.

 

“Rayven is working on it for Packs, Clans, and Prides to take in Monsters. It became her mission when she came back to the surface. I wasn’t always Beta though.” Sly frowned dropping that gaze down to the table.

 

Traps didn’t want to pry. Sly had stated he could ask any questions. It seemed he and Axe were considered apart of the pack. Traps wondered how long that had been considered. Especially since it had been Rayven’s pack who had started the rehabilitation on the monsters who had come to the surface.

 

“Mouse was Beta before she died.” Sly spoke up as if he had read Traps’ thoughts.

 

“Oh, I Don’t Mean To…” Traps started.

 

“Nah, it’s cool. She was alpha while Rayven was gone. Kept the pack mostly together.” Sly interrupted.

 

“Mostly?” Traps felt like they should be a bigger number but from what he could see there were so few members.

 

“Mouse being an Albino didn’t help her case any. A few of the older generation demanded she step down and allow someone strong lead the pack.” Sly admitted rubbing the back of his neck. “She sure showed her true strength at that time. When she refused one of the males tried to challenge her for the position… She beat the guy to a bloody pulp. It was terrifying. And what made it scarier she looked like she enjoyed doing it.”

 

Traps eyes widened at the thought of the albino woman being capable of beating someone. “Surely You Are Joking?”

 

Sly frowned and shook his head. “The girl had a heart of gold and would be absolutely sweet to anyone. If one of those males had taken over the pack, they wouldn’t have continued the search for Rayven. I admit I didn’t ever want to find out how good little Mouse got with fighting. But she whipped the floor with three men. And did it with the sweetest smile. Sent a chill through me when her voice came out innocent like when she asked for the next contender.”

 

Traps shivered wondering how much LV Mouse might have had. It didn’t seem like she would be capable of such feats. The look on Sly’s face though told him that it had indeed happened. “What Happened To The Rest Of The Pack Then?”

 

“Most of them couldn’t muster the pride to say a little female like Mouse was capable of beating the tar out of them. The rest refused to acknowledge her strength. But after a year of searching for Rayven, they grew tired of the same shit… I was nearing my limit before we found her.” Sly looked displeased with himself over that last statement.

 

“I Am Surprised Mouse Didn’t Give Up Herself.” Traps felt his body slump thinking what Mouse must have endured at Rayven missing.

 

“They say twins have a stronger sense on the other. They are linked due to spending so long together in a tight enclosed area. It wouldn’t surprise me if Mouse and Rayven shared that link. Sometimes all they would need to do is look at one another and it was like they could have a full-on conversation. With a single look.” Sly admitted with a chuckle.

 

“You Talk About Them Like You Have Known Them For A Long Time.” Traps smiled warmly.

 

“I have…” Sly gave a weak smile. “Old man Holtz found my father on the side of the road with baby me in his arms. Left the pride due to disagreements with the matriarch. He got to keep me on one condition he had to win against the strongest males of the pride. He won but he was left so weak we didn’t get too far. My pops was too proud to accept the help of a mangey wolf at first so Old Man Holtz played dirty. He went through me to warm up to my pops. Was about five or six when we were brought into the pack. Old Man Holtz put me with the sisters. Rayven was known as Rachel back then.”

 

Traps tilted his head curiously at that. “She Is Legally Known As Rayven Now.”

 

Sly grinned nodding his head. “Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door — Only this, and nothing more.”

 

Traps recognized this verse, it was a form of poetry. That familiar one constantly putting a dreaded feeling in his soul. “A Poem?”

 

“One of Shiloh’s favorites for the matter. Rayven always read it to her before bed every night. Shiloh loved the poem so much that Rachel wanted to be her raven. So she became Rayven for Mouse. Frankly, it fits better than Rachel anyways.” Sly admitted.

 

Traps nodded in agreement. The idea of calling Rayven Rachel just didn’t seem right. Her hair was dark like raven feathers, and though her eyes were not yellow in her human form. They were amber coloration in her shifted form. Much like Traps could see Shiloh as the human version of a mouse.

 

“Back To The Conversation About You Being A Feline In A Wolf Pack. You Admitted The Pack Not being…” Traps paused unsure how this would roll off his tongue. “Eh… ‘Specist’ Yet You Seem To Be The Only Oddball In The Bunch.”

 

“Not really. Yeller is a lioness.” Sly moved his hand to cover his mouth with the top of it. “And between us, she is such a bitch like one.”

 

A flip flop had been thrown nailing Sly on the top of the head. The feline flinching at the sudden intrusion of footwear. “And apparently Mexican.” Sly rubbed his head leaning forward to pick up the flip flop.

 

“No, you’re just a Dumbassican.” Traps looked up to see Yeller standing in the doorway. One flip flop still on her foot. Now that he had a good look at her he could see the lioness features in her. She had almond-shaped eyes that were a honey color. Her skin was a light olive coloration, her curls a golden blond coloration. Instead of being entirely curvy like Rayven or Mouse had been he could she had a slender form to her body. But she still had womanly contours to her body.

 

Sly turned in his position tossing the flip flop towards Yeller. Clearly missing. Honey colored eyes slid to the corners of her face where the flip flop had gone flying by she snickered. “You have piss poor aim too. Stop telling him shit like that about me you Dumbassican.” Yeller growled at him.

 

“Maybe ya should stop bein’ a bitch then Yella’.” Sly retorted getting that other flip flop thrown at him. This time nailing him in the forehead.

 

Traps chuckled at the way they behaved. They acted like a large family arguing much as he and Axe did. This seemed like the perfect place for his older brother. Honestly, Axe seemed happier here than he would have with the other places that he had scouted out during their time after rehabilitation.

 

He recalled finding Rayven outside of his brother’s room back in the Underground.

 

_At first, he had been furious that a human had somehow gotten past his traps. They had been in Sans’ room! What had they done to him? Instinctually he reached out to grip the human by their neck intent on squeezing the very essence from them. Without Sans, there was no telling whether their soul was needed for the barrier. He still had the ability to rip it out, but he didn’t give them the opportunity to fight back. No! If they had killed his brother, then he wanted to rip them apart._

_Sans’ room had been open though. Peering into the room he saw movement on the bed. Sans moved onto his side pulling the blanket tighter around himself. His face burying into the bed mumbling something a Dark Angel. Sans was… alive? Closing the door quietly he turned his attention to the human. They were staring up at him, he could smell the fear swimming from them. Then there was a scent he recognized lilac, vanilla, and wild. The scent that made up Runt. Then there was the scent of sex radiating off the human. Anger hit him when the sexual scent went out the door. Runt! The human had her scent all over them now. An irony smell coming after all the others faded._

_The human spoke telling him if he killed her they wouldn’t get any more food as they have been. Looking at her he saw the amber coloration, but that wasn’t all he saw. There was a distinct bite mark on her shoulder. There was no doubt that it was Sans’ bite mark. Which meant he had bitten her without knowing… but it had been intent on marking her. Then there was Runt’s collar, it was around her pale neck. The more he looked at her he could tell she was not the weight she should be._

_The more Papyrus put things together, it made him realize this was Runt. She wasn’t a wolf after all. But a human who was capable of shifting between the two forms. It made him curious as to how. First, he needed to get her away from Sans’ room. If his brother woke, Papyrus wasn’t sure how he would react to Runt being human. Papyrus could see the way Runt complimented his brother. The two hunting like they had been doing it for years. The smile that Sans made when Runt was near him was hard to miss._

_Papyrus had been reminded of how Sans had been before Undyne had broken the back of his skull in. If he killed this woman there was no doubt he would kill Runt at the same time. Thus, began the interesting nightly conversations the two would have. Runt had made sure never to share anything personal that would lead to him finding out more about who she was on the above ground. There was no doubt that the moment the barrier broke she would depart from them both. Papyrus worried that it would break his brother when she did._

Traps hadn’t been ready to see his brother release Runt to the care of her pack. But he had. It had been a good thing. Seeing her back to full weight, Traps admitted she looked a lot more attractive than she had been in the underground. And she was stronger. He had known who she was the moment they stepped into The Blue Moon. When his senses had been assaulted by the scent of lilacs, vanilla, and wild. She had been there. What he hadn’t intended was her taking his brother into her care when she offered him a place to stay.

 

 _You seem awfully heavy in thought there, big guy._ A cool voice spoke beside him making him flinch.

 

That presence? He could feel the chill that had breezed into the room. Traps admitted he hated that he couldn’t see her. The kindness she had shared upon himself and the other monsters had warmed them comfortably. They had all mourned when they found Yeller sobbing in a corner the day after she had died. It hadn’t been just the pack that had lost a companion, but the monsters felt the loss of a friend. Someone who didn’t flinch from the sight of them. Her pale features making her stand out amongst the other humans.

 

Much like Rayven was Axe’s Dark Angel. Mouse was meant to be someone’s Angel of Light. The one drawing of her that Axe had done of her in a white gown with wings had been stolen during their rehabilitation. Neither of them finding the culprit, the image lost to the thief.

 

_Don’ worry big guy. I don’ want Sly to think ya are crazy. And I’d rather he not know I’m here. So ya don’ have to respond to me. I am thankful ya remember me. Even if ya knew me for two months._

There was a chilling touch to his clothed arm that made him jolt to the other side of the couch. That caught Sly’s attention. A whimpering sound echoed that made Sly twitch slightly. Soon after the chill in the room dissipated leading Traps to believe Poltergeist Mouse had left.

 

“I Believe I Should Be Heading Out To Work.” Traps got to his feet looking down to see a pouting Sly.

 

“Allow me to drive ya. Your brother brought ya here. Still, need to figure out how he did that whole disappearing and reappearing thing. Nearly scared the tail off me back in Rayven’s cabin. And she hadn’t been kidding when she mentioned he could throw ya across the room without ya feelin’ him grab ya.” Sly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Normally Traps would be against anyone fussing over his responsibilities. But he had been so intrigued in the workings of the pack he had lost track of time. He would accept Sly’s offer to give him a ride to his work. “It’s Magic. Since We Have Plenty To Eat Now We Feel Our Magic Returning To Full Strength. It Doesn’t Surprise Me That Axe Is Capable Of Performing His Short Cuts Flawlessly. As For You Being Thrown Across The Room, You Did Put Your Hands On Rayven. Thus Earning You That Treatment. Monsters Can Be Territorial. It Doesn’t Surprise Me That He Acted Like That.”

 

“Yeah… but it isn’t him who has to replace that desk again.” Sly grumbled pulling out a set of keys from his back pocket. “Ya like bikes man?”

 

Something in the way Sly had stated that had Traps concerned as to what he had meant. He didn’t have long to wonder when he was lead out to the garage and found the motorcycle there.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe hummed a soft moan at the pleasant smell that he found filling his nasal cavity. It had a hickory scent that made him groan. The smokiness that followed had him drooling. The meat came slowly after. The three scents making him feel like he was going to orgasm. With the need to rut he reached over to grab the woman who taunted his dreams since she had appeared in the underground. Only to find that space where she was supposed to be empty.

 

Cracking his good socket, he studied the bed they had shared together. Sure, enough she wasn’t there! A growl emerging from him while he flung off the blankets. Deliberately knocking them onto the ground. The damn woman was insufferable. He silently promised to keep her bound to the bed. It would serve to make her get the rest she needed. Among other things…

 

Stretching his bones out he felt good. Better than he had in ages. Like a piece of him, that had been missing was back where it belonged. Scratching his skull, he tried to evaluate this. But that scent… it was driving him insane. Where was Rayven? And what smelled so fuckin’ good?

 

Walking out into the living room the smell getting a bit stronger. Rayven’s husky voice coming from the kitchen. Though he couldn’t understand a word she was saying. She was speaking in a language where the words sounded all the same. Tilting his head to the side he walked towards the kitchen determined to figure out the source of that smell. And pull his Angel back to bed for some more cuddles. He wasn’t happy that she wasn’t there when he had woken.

 

Nearly there something black caught his attention. He hesitated a second turning to face it. A black mass swung gigantic paws at him wrapping around his midsection. Pushing all its weight down over his body till he got tipped over. He hit the ground hard. “the fuck?!” Was all Axe could get out trying to wrestle the black mass from him. Not noticing the rhyming words from the kitchen had abruptly halted.

 

Axe had been mid-fight with the mass when he glanced over to the kitchen finding Rayven looking down at him. The angel was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Her arms folded delicately over her chest. A grin present on her face. Black hair pulled up into a messy bun. Everything about her screamed just woke up and determined to be lazy. A look that Axe could appreciate on her every day for the rest of their lives.

 

Runt’s collar resting delicately around her neck. Something blue flashed from one of her ears making him fixate on it. A little black object was embedded in her ear. Flickering blue flashes every once in a while. While Rayven was staring down at him and the black mass fighting he could tell she was listening to something. She responded to someone then in that language. It seemed long almost not making sense. Before her hand reaching up to press into the black object.

 

“Are you two having fun?” She asked him and the black mass.

 

“eh… i was about to find you. when this thing came out of nowhere and attacked me.” Axe gave the black mass another shove. Earning him what he took to be a chuckle from it. “get it off me please angel.”

 

“To be fair you did throw him into my desk. A desk which I expect him to replace.” Rayven explained looking over at the black mass herself.

 

It made sense then to Axe. The black mass was Sly. And Sly was currently whining at the idea of replacing that desk. Twice this fucker had nearly terrified the daylights out of him. Now it seemed like he was trying to hump him off the ground. “sly may i remind ya i can take away the blessin’ i gave ya about persuin’ my bro.” Axe threatened.

 

The black mass backed off him. No, not a black mass. But a panther. That’s what Sly was a Panther. That panther made his way into the kitchen. Rubbing his massive head into Rayven’s stomach giving of a purr. Axe wasted no time getting to his feet summoning his bone cleaver. This fucker wanted to mess with him so be it. “hey angel how ya feel about filet of cat for dinner?” Axe hummed sweetly.

 

Sly was smart and took off towards another room in the house. Leaving Axe to cackle amused. Turning his attention back to His Angel he unsummoned his bone cleaver. Gripping her by the waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Understanding how small she was compared to him for the first time. And remembering how different she had been down in the underground. Before she hadn’t been as filled out. The looks she had seeming sunk in. More than likely from how little she had eaten. Even now Axe felt she could gain some more. But he was satisfied with how she looked.

 

Pulling from the kiss he stared down at her hungrily. Seeing the amber start to form in her eyes. “good mornin’ angel.”

 

“More like afternoon. But I did make ya some food.” Rayven explained pulling herself from Axe’s grip.

  
She had started to walk into the kitchen being followed by Axe every step of the way. There was a plate set up for him that he hummed in approval. Though that approval soon vanished when he noticed it was just the one. The words Sly had shared with him when he had asked about her ringing through his head. ‘She doesn’ eat in front of people.’ Sadness came through him when he saw the way she eyed the food. The hunger was in her eyes, but she wouldn’t eat. Not while he was there. That just wouldn’t do at all. Gripping her by the waist he hauled her over his shoulder. Grabbing the plate before making his way back into the living room.

 

Surprised that she didn’t put up a fight while he carried her around. Taking a seat on her couch he plopped her down into his lap before snagging the piece of bacon. He wanted to see her eat. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t want to eat in front of anyone. Did she starve herself in front of the others in the pack house? He could see the dizziness start to fade noticing the bacon in her face. “Um… Axe?” Her voice rang out.

 

“need to eat angel. you’re gonna eat even if i have to force ya.” Axe held it up to her mouth even closer.

 

Sly flopped… not sat… the cat flopped into the loveseat across from them. During his stay with them, Axe learned Sly rarely was silent when he decided to lounge on a piece of furniture. Axe narrowed his gaze on the grinning feline who was missing his glasses. “don’ ya have other things to do? besides attempting to attack me?”

 

Sly snorted at the comment lounging his ass across the loveseat. “Nah, not really. I ain’ in charge of the pack she is. And currently, you’re holdin’ her hostage attemptin’ to force feed her. That’s pretty amusin’ did ya forget what I told ya when ya tried to ask her out to dinner last time?”

 

No Axe hadn’t forgotten. He was determined to get her to eat though. She seemed so small. Like she was still missing curves. Rayven didn’t eat in front of anyone, and people from the main house were always coming over. Interrupting any chance, she had to eat. “tell me somethin’ ya know she don’ eat in front of people. yet ya allow those idiots to constantly bother her.” Axe didn’t put it out as a question more of a statement.

 

Sly winced in his seat. “Never thought about that.” His gaze focusing on Rayven. “Ya never complained about it.”

 

Rayven sighed eventually taking a bite of the bacon. That had Axe purring happily. That was a start. She covered her mouth with her fingers while she chewed turning her head away. “What's there to say about it Sly? You guys flipped out when I devoured an entire boar upon returning. I was disgusted with myself for my behavior. Once I got some normal weight back on I just...” Her shoulders rose and fell. “Figured it be better if I ate privately after that.”

 

So, it was their fault! Axe narrowed his gaze on Sly who was frowning heavily. The feline’s attention focused on His Angel. “I wasn’t freaked out Alpha. Bit Stunned about it. But it was understandable… ya were severely underfed. Given you were only eating to sustain your life it's understandable.” Sly sighed looking to Axe. “I didn’ know.”

 

“Of course, ya didn’ know. Why would ya? I don’ let the pack deal with my personal problems. Any sign of weakness and I am likely to be challenged for my position.” Rayven explained turning her head back to have the piece of bacon held out in front of her. Axe wasn’t about to give up on getting her to eat.

 

It surprised him though that she was more worried about her position in the pack than her food intake. “position don’ need to be more important than ya eatin’ angel.”

 

“It is to her. This was her father’s pack. He never had any sons, the one stillborn when he managed to have one. Old Man Holtz groomed Rayven to take over the pack when she came of age. Learning six different languages, how to handle the pack… it’s a sense of pride for her.” Sly butted in. “Plus, she is working on the integration of Monsters into the shifter society. Has been for the last year or so.”

 

“ya act like its been hard path for her to follow.” Axe stated concerned at where this was going.

 

“As he stated I was groomed to take lead of the pack. Female Alpha’s are rare. Like an albino moose rare. The fact I have held onto the pack for as long as I have without being challenged is well extreme. But I haven’t given them a chance to challenge me. Proving my strength off the bat.” Rayven explained taking another bit of the bacon.

 

“i don’ like how that sounds.” Axe admitted between a purr.

 

“Ya probably won’. She is strong for a female. Mouse was too for the two years that she was in charge. Neither of them was afraid to take a male challenger in a fight.” Sly mentioned getting Axe to gasp. “Their father raised them to handle their own. It may have appeared harsh but there was a reason. Rayven here has taken down Cujo quite a few times since he became our enforcer.”

 

Rayven shrugged plucking the bacon out from Axe’s phalanges. “Cujo needs to have the living shit beaten out of him once in a while. It keeps his ass in check.”

 

“I prefer pack humiliation.” Sly commented.

 

That had Axe putting things together. “that time in the main house. ya were punishin’ him weren’ ya?”

 

Sly grinned widely. “Yeah. He was given direct orders to be nice to you. Orders he violated. So I dealt out his punishment in the way I saw fit.”

 

“honestly hope ya don’ must punish me. i’d bite it off. and i have the teeth to do it.” Axe parted his teeth to purposely show off his fangs.

 

Sly shivered in response to that. “Tease.” Sly snickered before his face going serious. “Um… I wouldn’t be punishing you since being an Alpha’s mate your above me.”

 

Things were clicking in Axe’s mind and he must have been slow on the uptake. Mate? “When you claimed me in the underground you unintentionally mated me.” Rayven responded taking another bite of bacon. Axe lifted his gaze to look at her and he saw her seeming cautious about what he was telling him. “You marked me. Being a wolf, I mate for life. Shifters have one mate that is perfect for them. We only find another mate if something happens to our mate. Death in other words. But we tend to lose our minds at the loss of our mates. Unless there are children are involved.”

 

“so when i bit ya in what i assumed was a dream, i had marked ya?” Axe asked.

 

Rayven nodded her head. Pulling the neck of the oversized shirt she was wearing. Revealing the scared bite mark he had left in his dream. Axe reached up tracing a phalange over the mark. A sense of giddiness filling him. He had marked her as His in that dream. “Ya don’ have to accept the mating pair if ya don’ want to. But ya had the right to know.”

 

Axe reached up to grip her chin forcing her to look down at him. “angel, don’ think ya realize how long i’ve waited for ya to come into my life. ya showin’ up in the underground was the best thing i ever experienced. now ya are here. and i am one lucky skeleton.” Axe remarked. “i mated ya, and i’m not about to let ya slip through my fingers a third time.”


	11. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly asks a very serious question and Rayven meets the owner of Flare's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 40+ Kudos...
> 
> Not gonna lie I am up a bit too late to be writing notes. 
> 
> Thank You So much for your continued support.
> 
> Between Strangers and Shifty Pet you guys are just awesome.

Sly turned his head picking up on the sounds of Axe in the kitchen. The scary looking skeleton had taken the plate that he had fed all to Rayven. Much to the alpha’s annoyance. And stated he would be doing the dishes. Leaving Sly and Rayven sitting in the living room. It had been the most that Sly had seen Rayven eat in one sitting in front of others.

 

Sly had thought for sure she would have threatened to bite off the skeleton’s fingers off. But she hadn’t she willingly allowed Axe to feed her. Color Sly impressed. The big guy had gotten to not only mate one of the untamable, well the only untamable, Holtz sisters. Then broke her not eating rule hours within finding out that she had been his “pet” in the underground.

 

There was something else that bothered Sly. And it was his Alpha’s secrecy in all this. The only reason Sly had found out was he had to tend to her when she first got back. Having found the scarred bite mark an hour upon her return. When he questioned her about it she pushed it aside acting like it was nothing. Everyone knew what a mating mark meant. It was far from nothing.

 

A mate mark was a commitment. And it messed with a shifter in every sexual manner. The last year and a half had not been very kind to his alpha. The pack becoming smaller. Cujo, his alpha’s once-constant lover had become resentful over her change of heart. It was understandable given the mate mark. Again, the sexual manner was killed. Only one could make his alpha feel sexually complete. And it was the tall cannibalistic skeleton that was being domestic right now.

 

The loss of Mouse nearly destroyed Rayven. She had locked herself in her cabin for almost a month refusing to come out. That’s when the hunger had taken the worst for his alpha. When he had managed to break into the cabin she was curled up in the hidden underground tunnel that she and Mouse shared. It was their private getaway that linked the two cabins. Often used it when they had gone in heat to avoid the shifter men. Sly had found her sobbing into one of Mouse’s old sweater dresses.

 

Upon getting closer he realized she had refused to not eat. The body reacting the way it normally would by eating at the muscle. It took Sly just as long to get her back to health, keeping the rest of the pack away from her. Even a rather pissed off enforcer who demanded to know why his lover refused to see him. Personally, Sly wouldn’t want to see Cujo either. Not for professional reasons or personal. It was no secret that Rayven enjoyed the guy's dominant side.

 

And right now, Cujo couldn’t hold a candle to the Axe. That was for damn sure. And the skeleton knew how to dominate his alpha. But that’s what brought the question that currently buzzed around in his mind. Looking over to his alpha who was relaxed on her couch looking a bit green around the gills. Being fed that much never did sit well when they didn’t eat much at all. Axe needed to build up her appetite again. Clearing his throat, he got her attention.

 

“So…” Sly started off turning his head to the kitchen. The sound of running water being obvious. Loud enough that the skeleton might not be able to hear their conversation. “When are you going to tell the rest of the pack about your mate?”

 

Turning his head back over towards her he could see the look she gave. It wasn’t cold, but it was a hard look. One that made him worry. “Rayven, he has to…”

 

“I can’ tell the pack until he is prepared. They will expect him to be an alpha.” Rayven spoke looking in the kitchen. “He may accept the mate mark. But he has no clue what mating me brings. The leading of a pack… I never asked to be a leader. But being….”

 

Sly felt his eyes lid looking at Rayven. This was new. Sly rarely enjoyed new, this was something she needed to get out. Ever since she had been born she had been groomed and trained for one purpose. “Being the first born came with so much responsibility. Mouse never had a chance when she was born an albino. I spent my childhood split between protecting her and learning how to lead a pack that would never take me seriously.”

 

That was where she was wrong. The elder wolf members didn’t take her seriously. But the rest of the pack worshiped her like she was their queen. Sly always saw Rayven as a Lady Godiva of sorts. She would be the type to ride on a horse bare naked. Go figure instead of a horse she managed to wrangle in a monster. “I don’ care if they turn me down as their alpha. In the underground I didn’ have those responsibilities. Don’ get me wrong I wanted to see my beloved baby sis again. But… I got to feel free.”

 

“No offense Alpha. But you are the only one fighting for monster equality. If ya back down from being alpha, then where will that lead said fight?” It was a low blow given he could see how Rayven was ready to give up being Alpha. Settle down have few… pups? Skeles? How did a skeleton monster even…?

 

That definitely needed to look into given his current interests were his Alpha’s Mate’s brother. The sex must be good if his alpha stayed in wolf form almost two years for the said skeleton. Whatever Sly enjoyed sex as much as the next full-blooded predator out there.

 

Rayven shot him a glare, he knew it was coming but he had a very good reason for saying what he did. She had known how the world would have taken the monsters. She had sent Mouse and Yeller to tend to the monster’s wellbeing. Then went on to arrange ways to incorporate the monsters into different factions of packs, clans, and prides. Learning about them through Yeller more or less. It was more personality wise rather than their issues.

 

Then came the hard part, convincing the various shifter communities to take them in. Sly admitted they were still trying to do that. Most of the monsters had managed to find places amongst society. But Axe had come into their folds. Sly didn’t need to question why. It was his alpha’s decision.

 

“I understand what you are getting at. But I am kind of wanting to wait on the pack to find out. Our enforcer isn’ going to handle it too well and we both know it.” Rayven spoke.

 

“He had his shot and lost it. Though why ya took Cujo on as a lover I will never understand. You’re a fine woman and could do way better than that meathead. Ya did actually. Ya got yourself a bone-fied monster.” Sly snickered and that pillow came right at his face.

 

“You’re such a dick.” Rayven grumbled at him.

 

“Yeah, and I know how to use said dick very well.” Sly snickered sprawling his happy feline ass across the loveseat.

 

“What did I say about Whore Sly being in my cabin?” Rayven hummed at him.

 

The sound of heavy footsteps coming into the living room had Sly halted the insult he was ready to shoot at his alpha. Axe was directly behind her on the couch looking down at her. The adoration was evident in his eye light. Even with the drenched shirt that he was currently sporting.

 

“Did ya break the sink or somethin’ there bone man?” Sly asked getting that eye light to fixate on him.

 

“no… just overfilled the sink a bit much.” Axe responded.

 

Rayven rolled her head back on the couch to look up at the skeleton man. That leather dog collar resting delicately around her neck. Yeah, the pack was going to have rolls of laughter behind the alpha’s back about it. But it was all good-natured.

 

“Ya didn’ have to do the dishes, big guy. Given how ya were in the underground I still can’ believe ya insisted on doing them even though I ate your breakfast.” Rayven spoke a smile spreading across her face.

 

She always looked beautiful with that smile. The pressure of the pack, what happened in the underground, and the loss of Mouse. That all seemed to wash away the minute the big boney man came into Rayven’s life. It’s why Sly made a silent promise that he was going to ensure his alpha got the happiness she deserved. Even if that meant him taking on the entire pack himself. No not by himself. His alpha would back him up. Along with that bone head. Sly had only seen him in action in that forest. But there was a sense about him that told Sly that was barely scratching the surface. And that terrified Sly. Because the bone head was his alpha now too.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven watched Axe reach forward the feel of clawed fingers pressing into her jawline. Lightly tracing up to her chin. She could see the way he looked at her now was very different from the hungry look he had given her each night. When she had teasingly stripped down to tank top and panties in the window. Knowing he had been watching. Now his hungry expression was filled with so much adoration that he looked like he wanted to eat her.

 

“we best get our day goin’ angel…” Why did he insist on calling her that? She was no angel. “i got flare to meet up with us. figure we could have drinks at his place.”

 

Drinks? Oh, right she had stated that they were going to have drinks for eh… what was this again? Looking up at him with her violet gaze she smiled. Getting up to her feet missing the fact that Axe had pressed his clawed finger a bit too hard into her chin.

 

“shit… i didn’ mean to angel.” Axe cursed walking to the front of her taking in the damage he had done.

 

The scent of iron made her close her eyes. A soft pleasing growl escaped through her throat. The sound of shuffling was heard in the room. Making her open her eyes. Sly had pulled Axe back tossing him back onto the couch. Sly’s eyes were shifted to that feline gold staring down at her from his taller height.

 

“Ya with us there Alpha?” Sly spoke firmly.

 

Bringing her hand up to her chin she swiped at the liquid that was there. It felt thick suddenly. Not uncommon. Shifters had such high healing abilities that small knicks or cuts happened to heal instantaneously. The liquid smearing over her thumb. Looking it over she smiled wider at Sly before pressing her thumb between her lips lapping at the blood.

 

“fuck… that was…” She could hear the arousal in Axe’s voice. “your eyes are really amber colorin’.”

 

“Yeah different breeds of shifters have their normal eyes and then they have the color of their animals. Mouse’s eyes always seemed to become a more intense version of her human eyes. The pink and blue deepening.” Sly responded looking back at her. “Do I need to restrain ya Alpha?”

 

“Nah, I’m good Sly. If he meant it in a cruel intention, then ya might have had to restrain me.” Rayven explained walking towards her room. Looking over at Axe who watched her every movement.

 

There wasn’t any fear on his face much like her Beta’s. No there was arousal and interest there. He wasn’t afraid of her like the pack was. It warmed her to know that. “Alright let me slip into something a bit more professional for this then.” She started to walk towards her room.

 

Stopping when arms gripped her hips pulling her back into the large body that they were conjoined with. Looking over her shoulder into that red orb focusing on her. Right, he could port in and out. He hadn’t bothered to round the couch. Instead, he ported directly behind to take a good hold of her. Now he wasn’t slouching however even as her back was pressed into her ribs.

 

Axe towered over Sly’s six-foot form. Compared to her five-foot-six form she was small in comparison. She’d wager Axe was closer to six foot six. And damn she had a size kink because him being that big had her body so turned on.

 

“no business. just wear somethin’ nice. put somethin’ on. we won’ leave till i’m satisfied with what ya are wearin’. maybe somethin’ like that little number ya had on earlier. light and breezy. nothin’ dark. don’ want ya drownin’ out.” That wasn’t a request, that was a fucking demand! Axe was straight out demanding she wore what he found acceptable.

 

“Damn man ya got a freakin’ death wish.” Sly’s voice sounding surprised more than threatening.

 

“nah. if i had a death wish it woulda been in the underground.” Axe chuckled. The vibrating rumble coursed through his chest onto her back. Making her shiver.

 

Axe must have noticed that shiver because she could literally feel that grin of his go wider. Why did she suddenly feel like she was Alice and he was the Cheshire cat playing naughty little games with her? He let her go sending her into her room. She turned around only to see he wasn’t there anymore.

 

“That fucker needs a damn bell.” Sly commented, making Rayven snicker. “I ain’ kiddin’ alpha my poor heart is gonna explode if he keeps poppin’ in and out like that.”

 

“Get used to it. It's his thing he does.” Rayven admitted walking into her room.

 

Axe had given her something specific request. Normally she was the tomboy out of her and Mouse. Mouse didn’t dress too girly but she still had a more… eh… sleek look to her. Even Mouse’s motorcycle suit showed off her curves better than anything Rayven could wear. Going into her closet she thinks on the last birthday present Mouse had gifted her. Pushing aside the outfits she found it buried in the back.

 

“Alright, Mousey… let's hope your last birthday gift to me does the charm to work on a skeleton.” Rayven smirked lightly at the garment.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe looked through his clothes irritated at the choices he had. His temper starting to go through the roof. If only he had patience like he used to. _Big Fuck you Undick!_ His hand automatically went up to his bad socket tugging at it lightly trying to center himself. Not wanting his temper to force his magic to go out of control. Last time that happened he had blown up a kitchen.

 

 _Need help?_ The cool voice came from the corner of his room.

 

Turning he found Mouse standing in the corner watching him sheepishly. He could see the regret in her eyes from where he stood. Years in the underground he had seen many monsters have that same look whenever they had to devour a human child. Axe had been one of those many monsters.

 

“naht sure how much ya can be of help, to be honest. kinda recall ya nearly tossin’ me into a desk earlier this mornin’.” The way she flinched at that he knew it was a cold-hearted thing to say. But it wasn’t nice of her to do that.

 

 _I knew how much that thing meant to her. I didn’ want ya to try and take it away._ Mouse explained. _We were still catching up before I ya know… died._

 

It was Axe’s turn to wince. Yeah, she was dead and still had a lot of anger within her. Her throwing him into that desk was a good reality check. Why was Mouse still around? What was her unfinished business? Should he call Dusty? The thought made him cringe. Plus, it would come to light why he was there. The thought of Dusty telling Rayven he was there to hunt down her baby sister poltergeist. Axe had a feeling that Rayven would attempt to kick Dusty off her property. To which Dust might blow the place up then go to claim Mouse.

 

“i’ma bit unsure what to wear. don’ want to look like i’ma slackin’ off ya know.” Axe explained to Mouse hoping that maybe she could give some insight.

 

Mouse snorted at that comment. Walking forward across the room.  _Let’s see what you got. Since I can’t lift objects you need to lift them up. And for the record, you’re a lot better dressed than meathead. So glad she’s with you and not the meathead._

Axe took in what she was saying. Something clicked. “she used to be with big, buff, and stupid?”

 

 _Oh yeah… He wanted to be pack alpha. Thought sleepin’ with her would earn himself a way into the seat._ Mouse explained a bit more.

 

His tongue formed running across the top of part of his mouth. Down over the back side of his teeth. It had been before she had fallen. But why did it bug him so much? “has she been with him since her return?” If she had it would piss him off even more.

 

Then again, he wasn’t exactly innocent in the aspect of being with other women. His mind counting how many he had been with since he had come from the underground. The last six months to be more precise he counted at least three women.

 

 _No, the mating mark tends to kill off the sexual drive towards others who aren’t our mates. Once we are marked we desire them and them alone. Call it shifter bloodlines so to speak._ Mouse chimed in.

 

Just like that he felt his metaphorical heart sink into his stomach. Axe never had an inkling that the angel he had seen in the underground was ever real. How was he supposed to know? He had Runt, but he never assumed she was a woman no less. A drop-dead gorgeous woman with violet eyes that sent chills up his spine. And an attitude that made him want to worship the ground she walked on.

 

 _Easy big guy. She isn’t gonna hold those women against ya. Been haunting long enough to know that information didn’ get back to her. And if ya are smart ya won’ bring it up. Now… clothes?_ He looked to Mouse who was angling her head towards the dresser.

 

Axe sighed walking over to it picking out three of his nicest shirts. Unfolding them he placed them on the bed. Mouse picked out a black one with red buttons. _Blue jeans with that will work. And that pretty blue jacket in the closet will work._

 

Axe lifted his gaze up to see the blue jacket from back in his pristine days. Could he wear that again knowing what he had to do? Looking over at Mouse who was sitting up in the window. Looking into the cabin across. It seemed a bit weird getting changed in front of her but he didn’t mind. Then he thought about getting a shower.

 

“is she in somethin’ nice at least? naht that i don’ mind her bein’ in jeans an’ a shirt. but i kinda wanna treat her out nice.” Axe asked.

 

A smile formed across her face, not looking towards him. _I think ya will like it. Get your shower Axe. She should be ready by the time you are._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

By the time he finished the shower and got dressed his nerves were high up there. Popping over to her cabin he was about to pace but settled onto the couch. It wasn’t supposed to be a date that much he knew. But it didn’t stop him from thinking that. Traps would be proud of him, right? He was trying to do the noble thing and date Runt.

 

Pulling his hoodie over his head he proceeded to tug on the strings tightening around his face. Runt… he couldn’t call her that. But it came so naturally especially with her wearing that collar. Her human form looked sexy with it. The thought of buying a leash and leading her around the house on all fours popped into his mind. Especially with her naked. Gyrating in his seat he groaned at the mental image in his mind. That was a sexy thought.

 

Which was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the wood flooring. Lilac and vanilla filled his nasal cavity telling him his angel was in the room. Boney fingers pried open his hood to find her standing before him. A little red number that went to her mid thighs. Strapless with white lace that resembled a collar on a jacket. Lowering his gaze he found she was wearing a pair of black knee-high socks and a half inch high heel boots that were brown. Axe groaned canceling out the image of her being naked and leading her around in this sexy number.

 

“fuck angel… ya look good.” Axe nearly drooled getting to his feet.

 

She was using her fingers to comb through the black curls. It was like he was seeing her back in the underground again. She must have used something to straighten her hair while she was back. Axe walked up to her sliding his arms around her waist. Pulling her to him till her breasts were crushed against his chest.

 

“close your eyes, angel. first time makes ya dizzy.” He stated leaning forward pressing his teeth into her soft lips.

 

During that kiss, he got the opportunity to feel how wonderful they were. Soft, full, and tasted like something along the line of strawberries. Focusing on Flare’s bar he short cut there still keeping her in that kiss. They both appeared in front of the bar/club. The black and red colors making it appear like those ones that were already on the street. The only difference between this one and the others was this one catered to monsters. And was run by a monster.

 

Pulling from the kiss he kept a good hold on her not wanting to her to fall back. He could see the dizziness that was spinning in her head. It always was the hardest the first time. The human that had killed Asgore before they had been friends. For a moment he forgot that he was there with his angel. A little brunette sitting across a table from him. A candle resting between them. He was saying something, but he didn’t understand what.

 

Shaking his head from side to side he looked down at his angel. She was watching him with unsureness. “i’m fine angel. let's get goin’ we are a tad late due to sleepin’ in.”

 

Her lips curved up into a smile nodding her head before they both walked into the club. Axe knew Grillby enjoyed the darker colors. The bar held white marble that complimented its owner. Obsidian like wood adorning the lower part of it with red led lights projected onto the wood. And behind that bar stood the white fire elemental himself. Axe mourned the loss of Grillby’s true colors. The orange colorations with white orbs. His magic had become unstable, it took till him coming to the surface for it to stabilize. Turning his coloration to white while his eyes took in a deep scarlet.

 

Speaking of said fire elemental he was making his way towards both him and his angel. Slipping his hand behind her back he leaned down pressing his teeth close to her ear. “chin up angel. here he comes. have ya dealt with him before?”

 

Rayven turned her head to what he assumed to look at Flare while he approached. “No.”

 

Before Axe could ask what she had meant by no. Said fire elemental was standing before them. The crackling of his flames could be heard loud and clear. Axe turned his head to look up at him. The white flame would almost seem blinding if it hadn’t been for the dark bar.  It had been one of the reasons he insisted on the colors. Flare’s red gaze was locked onto Rayven a smile to what Axe could tell spreading across his face.

 

“Well… well…. well… I finally get to meet the infamous Rayven Evangaline Holtz.” Flare’s voice coming out like a deep dark whisper. Which had Axe’s hackles raising. “I admit it is a pleasure to see you in the flesh.”

 

“Ah, Mr… Flare. It would be my pleasure of meeting you. I apologize if Richard didn’ go over things the way ya wanted.” Rayven spoke her voice seeming a bit more professional than what he was used to.

 

Flare took hold of her hand making Axe get seriously annoyed. Flare pulled her towards him turning and walking towards a booth. Leaving Axe standing near the entrance… Hold the phone… did Flare just steal his angel?

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven was being led through the bar by the surprisingly tall and strong elemental. It gave her a chance to look at him. Everything screamed the 1920's with the black pants and black button up. With the whine red vest. Flare moved her to tuck her under his arm the hand resting on her shoulder.

 

“I wonder how you managed to wrangle in The Butcher from the Underground.” Flare spoke that deep whispery voice sending chills up her spine. “He called demanding I meet with you and set up a table for drinks. Not that I am complaining. But I feel we need to negotiate things.”

 

He helped her into a booth, it was a horseshoe booth. Flare slid beside her pushing her more towards the center. A hip connected with hers. Turning her head, she came face to face with Axe. It made her inhale deeply feeling a lot better. Her mate was nearby.

 

“So… um… what did Richard not get to discuss with you?” Rayven asked feeling her confidence coming up.

 

She watched those scarlet red eyes flick to Axe who was sitting beside her. Rayven took that moment to notice the food that was spread about the table. Making her pale. No… he couldn’t make her eat in front of this fire elemental. This was someone she had a business deal with. While she had been capable of handling this morning, she wasn’t sure she could now.

 

“I knew the moment I set my eyes on Richard I had to find the hidden jewel that was hidden behind him. So, I had cut the contract in hopes to lure you out. Didn’t know the butcher would be involved with it.” Flare explained grabbing her hand once more.

 

For a guy made up of flames he sure liked to be all touchy-feely. With a good swift tug, she felt herself being pulled close to him. Her chest colliding into his. “Now… why is a pretty little thing like you hiding behind such a good-looking man.” Flare hummed bringing a hand up to touch the side of her face.

 

Brakes! She needed brakes because this slick SOB was suddenly riding the flirt train. And she wasn’t sure how to handle this. Flare was one of Axe’s closest friends down in the underground. If she snapped at him she risked pissing off her mate. A low growl could be heard from the other side of her making both Flare and her turn their heads. Axe started to tap his phalanges against the table.

 

“hey grillbz… do me a favor and get your mitts off mah angel.” Axe spoke with deadly calmness.

 

“Your Angel?” Flare questioned making her notice a fiery brow arch upwards.

 

“yeah… mah angel. now put her down before i summon my cleaver an’ see if your limbs can grow back.” Axe stated very calmly before looking over the spread.

 

Very slowly she was lowered to the booth seat. Rayven shot Axe a warm smile towards him silently thanking that he got her away from the fire elemental.

 

“Apologies I hadn’t been aware that you were already spoken for. When I had heard about your club accepting Monsters I found myself intrigued. And Richard is gorgeous. I had wanted to see the true brains of the operation. And I admit…” Flare looked over her lewdly once more which had her retreating in Axe’s lap. Not wanting to be pulled back into Flare’s lap once more.

 

Flare chuckled softly. “Apologies. I just didn’t expect to have a rather ravishing woman like yourself. I admit the scar is a bit of a turn-off. But I can deal with it.” Ouch, that one hurt.

 

“Yeah well I am kind of riddled with scars all over me. So you can stop oglin’ me and start talking over what terms ya want for a more permanent basis.” Rayven didn’t quite care for the way he had hit on her during the whole professional setting.

 

The food had put her off guard making her little squeamish side come out. And it had been put off when he started to flirt. Axe wrapped his arms around her waist while she made herself settle into his lap feeling more comfortable.

 

“want a strawberry?” Axe asked in a hushed whisper.

 

It took everything for her to swallow the growl that built up in her throat. But it helped to ease her into the sense of mind where she was stronger in the setting. Especially when she heard the soft chuckle from him.

 

“Well... little birdy told me that you tend to have some musical chords once upon a time.” Flare smirked making her flinch. “Said little birdy explained that it was before you lost your twin sister. I am truly sorry for your loss. But if I can’t have you in my bed. Perhaps I can have you on my stage at least once a month…” Flare moved to lean closer his face inches from hers. “how about it angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinkin' we need a performance chapter. But I am a bit unsure which song to use. When I came up with the idea of a pack run club I pictured Rayven singing like Lizzy Hale from Halestorm. So I am leaving this up for you guys to vote on. Songs are down below take your time to listen to each one. I will write the next chapter once I get all the votes.
> 
> [Get Lucky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZIwFACWudY)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bad Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vmhnxVF1GU)
> 
>  
> 
> [Do Not Disturb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lr8hDEQoXcU)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope all like Grillby
> 
>  
> 
> [Grillby's Inspiration](https://www.deviantart.com/noire73/art/HT-Grillby-Pre-620244937)


	12. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven performs at Flare's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Halestorm's "Do Not Disturb" won the pole. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this. Not a lot of people know that it actually is like choreography when writing this stuff. I have some serious respect for those who write Dancetale fanfics. Those are some mad skills.

Axe stood in the doorway of Rayven's bedroom. His dark angel pressing a black pencil under her eye making him twitch with anxiety. The idea of her hand slipping to stab herself in that violet eye was bothering him. He wanted to go over there and snatch it from her. Couldn't have her doing damage to herself. The idea of tasting her blood he wanted to come from pleasure, not accidental damage. Yet there she sat continuing to press it under her eye.

 

Axe had known Flare would request something from her for the alcohol contract. What he hadn't anticipated was him attempting to seduce her. That had pissed off Axe royally that night a week ago. While he hadn’t outright claimed her to the monster world he didn’t care for monsters flirting so outright with her. The white fiery bastard had attempted to feed her too. If she hadn't been spoken for already; Flare would have made her his that night. And his angel wouldn't have had a clue. _Bite me you flammin' shit she's all mine!_ Something Axe prided his past self for.

 

The mark had more meaning for them both. For her, it was similar to what he called a soul bond. For him, it told other monsters she was his. He needed to freshen it soon, the mark was pretty old. But he had his scent on her since he made sure they shared a bed every night. Axe liked the feel of her cuddled on his chest. There were a few nights he stayed awake watching her making sure she was truly real. And every morning he was reminded it wasn't a dream.

 

No, instead Flare requested something of Axe’s Dark Angel. Even go as far as calling her angel in front of him. Flare had requested her time. One night every month Rayven was going to perform on his stage at his bar. For his various patrons that came into the bar. The look on her face had been hesitant at first, even Axe admitted he wouldn’t have minded hearing her perform. Especially after seeing Sly perform. Rayven had taken the deal which Flare had drawn up a contract binding them in the agreement. One Axe wasn’t happy about. Only one she needed to be bound to was him.

 

He couldn't be upset with her over the entire not telling him what she was. Back in the underground he might have killed her and thrown her soul on the barrier. Preservation had been one of the souls that they had needed when they had found her in wolf form. Axe counted himself as lucky that she hadn’t shown herself. Unsure if the current version of him would cope well with the idea he had killed her off just to earn his freedom. Axe had been upset that she didn't tell him for a year and six months. Scratch that seven months. Letting him continue to believe that she had been a dream. Sly had come to him shortly after the meeting. Explaining that Rayven had wanted him to get to know the human her before showing him the wolf version of her. They were still the same. 

 

Standing here and watching her drop the pencil for the third time in frustration. "ya don' need that stuff. ya look beautiful without it." Axe spoke up attempting his luck to keep the eyeliner from her eye.

 

Rayven looked at him in that mirror. She still needed to get dressed. Right now, she was sitting in a gorgeous set of lacey black undergarments that he would rather see on the floor. They contrasted against her fair skin. Mouse would have been a lot more contrast in comparison. Scars from whatever fights she got herself into were littered over her body. His Angel was a fighter and one who fought to survive. The preservation soul within her was proof of that. The question prodded at him was whether those scars were before or after the underground. Or perhaps during. Thoughts of how many squabbles with other monsters that he and Runt had gotten into played in his mind.

 

"It’s an illusion and Cujo states the makeup pulls attention away from the scar." Her finger trailed over the mark that ran over the right side of her face. Lightly tapping the thicker portion of the mark that was over her cheek. It made Axe wince when she did that.

 

"does it bug ya that it's there?" The responsibility that he had put that mark on her still ate at him. Even though he hadn’t meant to. If that Temmie hadn’t attacked her while they were hunting he wouldn’t have had to act so suddenly.

 

Axe liked to think that she wore it with pride. He even admitted that the sight of it was a turn on. A scarred woman showed that she could handle herself. And there was no doubt that Rayven handled herself when she came to a fight. Plus, it gave her character. Then again, he didn't like to be reminded that he only had one working eye light and a huge hole in his head. The mark might have reminded her of the things she had to do to survive the underground. _Like, kill kids._

 

"Not really. Cujo hates the scar. Said I looked better without. He wants me to cover it. The other ones aren’t as easily seen. Sometimes I feel like he just wants to see me like a doll." Rayven lowered her head in front of the mirror. Crossing her arms just over the wooden surface of the vanity. Her chin coming in contact with her bare arms

 

It was a reminder, Cujo had once been her lover. Had shared probably many sexual interactions with Rayven. Axe had only shared two with her. Others have been in his mind wishing she had been there in his arms. The feel of her silken walls wrapping themselves tightly around his shaft instead of the boney hand. Cujo may have been her lover but Axe had been the one to mark her. Claiming her for more than a night of passion. Axe had a feeling that Cujo had sought her for the sexual interaction.

 

That night though even back in the underground she had come to Axe. Willingly exposing herself to him just to share a single night of pleasure. That spoke volumes to him about her feelings in a manner. It had Axe thinking more on their companionship that they had both shared. Like maybe she saw potential in him. He sure hoped so, because his Dark Angel had another thing coming if she thought she was just going to walk away from him without looking back. Heh… he would hunt her down to the ends of the planet. Tie her up and drag her back. Maybe then tie her to the bed? Hmm… that had some potentials there.

 

"fuck that meathead." Axe walked over to her, his feet sounding heavy on the wooden floorboards. Reminding him that there was something underneath both cabins. His hands going onto those bare shoulders and forcing her to turn in the little swivel chair she was sitting in. Her arms falling from the vanity to rest against her sides. The look on her seemed defeated. Cujo was a dick, maybe he needed to learn his place.  "look at me, angel."

 

She didn't raise her head to look at him. That wasn’t good, the tell-tale signs of depression were settling in on her. Two years in the underground, in quite a literal Hell. Clawing, biting, and killing to get back to her old life. A life where a bald thick fucker that went by the name of Cujo hand brandished her with his words. Hurting her deep down to the bone. All because of the scar that was on her face. The click of his tongue against the back of his teeth sounded loud.

 

"runt look at me." Her body tensed from behind the thick black curtain of curls he caught the sight of violet eyes. They fixated on him making his bones rattle. The woman had no clue what she did to him, and if she did well… hot damn he sure was lucky she was his.

 

Pushing the thick black locks from her face revealing the beauty that lay underneath. A boney finger trailing over the scar that aligned her the right side of her face. Adoration for it glinting in his eye light. A pinkish red blush crept through her cheeks. It reminded him she was still in need of compliments. Reminders that she still needed to be told how soft she was. Even though she was an Alpha she still needed appreciation. Axe could do that. Hell, he would worship the ground she walked on.

 

He would dominate her to the point she was underneath him begging him for more. Begging for him to fill her with a child. The thought made his eye light drop down to her bared stomach, a purr vibrating through him at the sight of her swollen with child. That would be a sight for him to see. Not now. They needed to figure out what they were to one another first then he could decide whether they needed to be parents.

 

First, he needed to rectify the shame that meathead put on Axe’s Angel. Cupping her face between his hands he pulled her in. The wheels of the swivel chair moving her till she was close to his face. Wasting no time, he kissed her fully, for the first time he felt complete. The hunger to do so much more than kissing eating at him. Axe pushed it down a hand moving to the back of her head. Thick tresses wrapping themselves around his phalanges.  The response she gave was nothing less of pleasing.

 

Warm full lips pressed into his teeth, something wet pressed into his teeth. He parted them for her his tongue rolling out to meet hers. Yes! There was no doubt in his mind that Rayven was his Dark Angel. A needy growl vibrated through his chest only to be met with hers. That masculine clearing of the throat pulled them both from the lust filled haze that they felt. Both turning their heads to look into the doorway to find Sly standing there with an amused expression on his face.

 

Sly was dressed in a rather strange outfit. Black dress pants that were held onto his shoulders with red suspenders. A white button-up shirt with what looked like an ungodly number of pens stuffed into the pocket. The thick black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and then there were the glasses. Axe knew Dusty wore some nerdy ass glasses but fuck Sly was sporting some cherry red framed glasses. A band-aid pressed into the bridge that went over his nose.

 

“what are ya supposed to be?” Axe asked getting Rayven to snort beside him.

 

“Only a sexy beast.” Sly responded to that. “Are ya done maulin’ my alpha or do ya mind if I finish up her makeup?”

 

“ya gonna shove that pencil against her fuckin’ eye too? or have a problem with the god damn scar?” Axe hated how tense he sounded at that moment. But fuck… Sly didn’t see the way she had practically shriveled in on herself.

 

“Her scar makes her… well her. Mouse had her own fair share of them but knew how to hide them…” Sly paused, his emerald gaze fixating on the woman in front of Axe. A scowl drawing over his face. “Is Cujo sayin’ shit again?

 

“Ya could say that.” Rayven turned back in her seat. Axe watching when she picked up that pencil.

 

Axe grabbed it from her not noticing that Sly went stomping out of the room. It wasn’t any of Axe’s concern to what the guy went and did. Right now, he wanted to keep Rayven from hurting herself. Grabbing the swivel chair, he backed up pulling her across the room. She nearly fell back in the chair, wobbling just to keep her balance. Close enough to the bed he took a seat on the mattress. He was a bit higher than her that made it easier for him to do.

 

“What are you doing?” Rayven asked while he tilted her head upwards to look up at him.

 

“ya ain’ good at doin’ this yourself. so ‘ma gonna do it for ya.” Axe responded placing the pencil between his phalanges.

 

“How do you even know how to do that?” She asked while he carefully drew under her eye.

 

“yella’ used to come in late for some of the sessions. so while i sat there she taught me how to apply her makeup. got pretty damn good at it. or at least that’s what she was constantly tellin’ me.” Axe grinned at the way her gaze narrowed at the mention of that.

 

Something told him it wasn’t so much the act of putting on Yeller’s makeup. But more the fact he had been too close to her for Rayven’s comfort. He recalled back in The Blue Moon that Rayven had growled when he had been the one to make a move on Yeller. The kiss was nothing like the one that he knew his Angel could give. Didn’t mean that his angel didn’t feel that sting of jealousy at simple acts.

 

“don’ look like that. it wasn’ so she could get close to me. i offered to do it since i couldn’ sit still in that chair she had us all in. just wanted to do somethin’.” Axe explained getting the best consistency for her skin coloration. “seen her do it so many times that didn’ need to be informed how to do it. any other make up I need to worry about?”

 

The look of anger in those eyes dimmed after that. She shook her head getting up from the swivel seat. Walking over towards the vanity. Admiring his handy work or so he assumed. Axe admitted that he liked doing makeup, and if Rayven would allow he had no qualms doing it for her. The smoky eye shadowing already applied along with some blood red lipstick. Something about it along with her black hair screamed downright sexy.

 

Disappearing into her closet he could hear her going through her clothes. Taking the moment to lean back in bed. Staring up at the ceiling. Still finding it hard to believe that she was back into his life. When she stepped out he sat up his breath hitching at the sight of what she currently wore. The dress was made up of black crushed velvet, it hugged her curves spilling out into a black puddle at her feet. A mermaid dress he assumed it was called. It sported a long slit that went up to mid-thigh giving her room to walk. The sleeves long coming down to her wrists before falling downwards almost medieval-ish. The v at her neck gliding gracefully to show just the perfect amount of cleavage to make a man or monster drool. Definitely, a good thing he marked her as his already.

 

The dress seemed familiar to him then it dawned on him. Getting up to his feet he walked over towards her grasping her hand off to the side. He pulled it up leaning down just below her shoulder. Pressing the top of her hand to his teeth. “cara mia! that dress drives me wild.” He spoke almost matching the character's accent perfectly.

 

“Then I shall never wear another one.” Rayven responded making him look into the mirror catching the sight of her quirky smirk.

 

Axe chuckled standing back to his full height noticing the zipper on the back still had to be zipped up. He took the opportunity to do that admiring how ravishing she looked in that gown. And it was doing nothing for his lust at that moment. Later, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe sat at the bar at Flare’s a drink in hand and a burger in the other. Not having the opportunity to really eat back at the Pack Estate. He had learned early on that they didn’t just call it an estate they called it the pack estate. Which meant it belonged to the pack. There was still so much he had to learn about them. Which he intended to ask either Mouse or Rayven about. Or perhaps Sly would help him out. Hopefully, he wouldn’t forget all the information that was offered.

 

Since Undick had smashed in his skull things like remembering stuff became hard. His magic took a lot more concentration. Even to teleport. Oddly enough making certain parts of his eh… body didn’t need a lot of concentration. Something he was thankful for.

 

Settling into his seat he caught the white fire elemental behind him. Flare was behind the bar washing a glass with a cloth. He raised his scarlet gaze to focus on Axe.

 

“You don’t seem happy about her performing? Getting attached?” Flare asked.

 

“damn right ‘ma attached. it wasn’ right of ya either to request somethin’ like this.” Axe tossed back at him recalling the hesitation Rayven had before agreeing.

 

Flare just shrugged his shoulders looking up to the stage. “She might have been spared if she hadn’t already committed herself to you.”

 

“yeah well too bad. she’s mine.” Axe stated firmly looking up towards the stage when Sly walked out.

 

“For now…” Flare commented.

 

Axe swallowed the growl that threatened to come up. So, the fiery jack ass was trying to place a challenge. Axe could handle him. There was something him and Rayven shared more than the bond mark. They shared the companionship of hunters. It brought back memories of the underground. Does Rayven still hunt? Would she be willing to hunt with him in either her human form or wolf form?

 

He didn’t have long to think on that because the sound of Sly playing his guitar. The sight of a small white-haired male playing on the drums. Cujo was standing off to the side of the stage playing another guitar. Bassist was what Axe guessed since he didn’t look to be playing as many notes as Sly. Seemed Sly was pretty talented. Cujo was dressed in a similar outfit as to Sly, seemed all three of them had some sort of nerdy getup.

 

The only thing that was missing from the stage was His Angel. Almost the instant she came out from behind Sly when he turned. Her eyes were closed a mic held in her hand, unlike the tripod one that Sly had sung into. Rayven’s hips were swaying side to side her shoulders rubbing into Sly’s back. A free hand reaching back to slide into Sly’s ponytail making him lift his head back in ecstasy.

 

The movement was all too sexual for Axe’s taste. Sly didn’t need that attention from her. Then again, he rather Sly over Cujo. The male was shooting glares their way. That was jealousy for sure, how did he know? Because that same green-eyed monster was shooting the same look at Sly. Taking in a deep breath when she stepped away her leg sliding out from the slit to reveal a set of ‘fuck me’ pumps on her feet along with the black fishnets. Fuck… that wasn’t helping him. When she got to the edge she leaned forward bringing the mic up to her face.

 

_I think we should make out._

_In a few hours I’m getting on a plane._

_There’s a pretty safe bet you’ll never see me again, yeah._

Her voice was velvety, and it made him purr. The words toying with his brain. Just from the start of the song he was willing to bet that this was one of those sexual songs that this world had. Hearing quite a few of them since he managed to find Mouse’s CD collection that had been hidden in a small panel in her walk-in closet. Something that he didn’t suspect the little albino to have.

 

_I love your accent._

_I wonder what it’ll sound like when you cum._

_Let’s see if Blondes or Brunettes are more… fun._

That word fun… she made sure to emphasize it with a slight gyration of her hips. It was in that second, he noticed the secondary slit in her dress. Making her legs free to move with that dress. He had been worried he might not get to see her dance at all with the dress. The drumbeat becoming a bit more upbeat when she turned her back to the crowd. Black curls swaying in the air before landing delicately over her shoulders.

 

_I’m on the very top floor. Room 1334._

_There’s a king size bed but we can do it on the floor._

_Turn your cell phone off, leave a sign on the door._

_That says “Do Not Disturb”_

Her free hand moving up to the side of her head. Her three middle fingers curled in on her palm. Her thumb and pinky still out even as she turned. Her thumb and pinky curling in with the rest of her fingers to signal a hung-up call while she turned back to face the crowd.

 

_And if I were you I’ll bring your girlfriend too._

_Two is better than one._

_Three is better than two._

_Leave a sign on the door._

_The whole night through._

_That says “Do Not Disturb!”_

_Do Not Disturb!_

That was a possibility Axe never thought about even while she held out her fingers. First one finger turning to two. Then two fingers turning to three before dropping to her side. Would Rayven be into another woman joining into a sexual act? Why did he have a feeling that the sisters had been so close at one point that they shared lovers? Trying to keep his mind off the yin and yang two on a bed in front of him he focused on the song. Noticing the way, she said Disturb was lengthened out. Her voice raising up to a harsher tone almost like she was yelling. When that didn’t manage to get him to squirm the soft moan she made into the mic made him do just that. Fuck! He was going to be so hard by the end of this.

 

_Let’s take our clothes off._

_I wanna show you my hidden tattoo._

_That nobody ever gets to see,_

_But you… do._

Yep, he had seen that tattoo. Frankly, he wanted to reserve that for his eyes. Looking over at Flare he could see those fiery eyebrows lifted. _Bet you’re wonderin’ if she has one. Too bad I know for sure and if I have my way no one will ever see it again._ Clearly, Axe doesn’t know how shifters work.

 

_Oh baby let me taste ya,_

_Shake ya, tie you up, and break ya_

_‘Cause I’ve been alone, left on my own for too long_

_Oh damn, too long, too long_

_Too long, I say come on!_

The more she listed the more he had him purring heavily. The idea of her tying him down to the bed riding him like he had found her that night in the underground. It was enough to shake his thoughts in every sexual desire. Then the thought of her being alone made his smile waver. Rayven seemed like she was so lonely. The flashback of her lowered head on the vanity. The pain she must have endured, and he hadn’t been there to comfort her. The loss of Mouse still weighing on her. Because the one time he had asked her to come over to his cabin she flat out refused.

 

_I’m on the very top floor. Room 1334._

_There’s a king size bed but we can do it on the floor._

_Turn your cell phone off, leave a sign on the door_

_That says “Do Not Disturb”_

_YEEEAAAHHH!!_

_And if I were you I’ll bring your girlfriend too._

_Two is better than one._

_Three is better than two._

_Leave a sign on the door._

_The whole night through._

_That says “Do Not Disturb!”_

_Do Not Disturb!_

The second time the chorus rang through Axe looked out to the crowd. Various monsters were starting to dance. Some focusing on Rayven on the stage who was moving down to the ground. She laying on her side. Her free arm propped so that her elbow pressed into the wood of the stage. The fog machine rolling fog around her form while she pressed her palm to her cheek. Cradling the side of her head. Her one leg peeking out from the dressmaking him groan when he saw the black garter tied with a little cross bone pendant. Her voice much softer while she sang.

 

_It’s now or never_

_Put a sign on the door_

_Turn all the lights off_

_I left a sign on the door_

_I take all your clothes off_

_There’s a sign on the door_

Rayven moved to where she was sitting up kneeling before the crowd the dress sliding its way between her thighs. Both hands gripping tightly onto the mic bringing it up to those plump red lips. Almost like she was about to kiss the top.

 

_That says “Do Not Disturb”_

_Do Not Disturb!_

That last word escaping her lips before Sly stepped in front of her. Hindering the crowd's view of her while he laid into a heavy guitar solo. Proving that he was a master of his instrument. His head rolling back while his fingers mastered the screens. Though Axe imagined that he was playing it roughly the way the pick slid over the metal cords he imagined that Sly knew the gentleness of a lover. Since the first time seeing the feline on stage Axe found himself enthralled with the instrument. Wanting to learn how to play. The idea of asking Sly to help him learn came to mind. The worst he could say was no.

 

_YEEEAAAHHH!!_

_I’m on the very top floor. Room 1334._

_There’s a king size bed but we can do it on the floor._

_Turn your cell phone off, leave a sign on the door_

_That says “Do Not Disturb”_

Rayven was now standing up to her full height her hand sliding over the front of Sly. It was at that moment that things started to click better with Axe. Sly wasn’t into Rayven as a lover. He saw her as a superior. Allowing Rayven to dance with him seductively made her less of a target simply because Sly even admitted not to being into her like that. Because he was into guys. Axe couldn’t really be mad watching her interact with a guy who probably never thought of his dark angel in any way.

 

_YEEEAAAHHH!!_

_And if I were you I’ll bring your girlfriend too._

_Two is better than one._

_Three is better than two._

_Leave a sign on the door._

_The whole night through._

_That says “Do Not Disturb!”_

_Do Not Disturb!_

 

The music cut off instantly as she finished that line. The crowd went wild over the performance. Sly was grinning like a kid in the candy store. His hand taking hold of Rayven’s hand that had been resting on his shoulder. Pulling her beside him. His head tilting out to the side. Axe watched the lights brighten up making him realize how dark it had been in there.

 

Rayven took hold of her dress just below her ups giving a low bow. Still managing to hold the mic. Bringing it up to her mouth once more she looked over at Sly. The look they shared was a secretive message. After a while, Rayven spoke. “Bet ya folks loved that eh?”

 

The crowd gave off various noises. Signaling how much they appreciated it. Axe could see the blush forming over her face. It made him giddy to think that she was embarrassed by the monsters that might have eaten her once upon a time. “Now I know Flare had stated that it would be one performance. But that’s just from little ol’ me. My boys, however, want to play somethin’ for ya. Wanna hear ‘em play?” Her drawl coming out thicker the more her words rolled from her mouth.

 

The crowd didn’t hesitate to cheer. “WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!” Axe bet they wanted more. Given the performance, she just did they would love to see more. They wouldn’t be getting his Dark Angel though. Hopefully, she would come back to the bar relax while the guys performed. It was a reminder that Sly could sing rather well. Had females swooning over him at The Blue Moon.

 

Rayven’s husky chuckle came over the mic. “Alright. Alright. We hear ya. Allow me to first introduce mah boys to ya. On drums we got Speedster. We call him that because he likes to go fast. Much like my baby sista, rest in peace babygirl.” Her voice hiccuped at the end there, Sly slipping a comforting hand over her shoulder to soothe her. She instinctively shook her head to him. “On bass we have Cujo. Yes, that’s like Cujo like the hound from that Stephen King movie. And on lead guitar, we have my brother from another mother. Sly. Now I won’t kid ya he’s sly as a fox. But as smooth as a cat.”

 

Now it was Sly’s turn to blush and through that cocoa skin, Axe could see the scarlet shade prompting through. It only caused Rayven to giggle more. “Right… ya’ll are in for a treat because all three of them are gonna sing for ya. And they about to show off how nerdy they get.” Rayven snickered walking over to set up the mic for Sly. She waved to the crowd giving one last bow before she took off to the side of the stage. Allowing the three guys to have the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have the boys perform in this chapter. But I decided against it. 
> 
> Also for those who have read Strangers on the Train. Some of ya have been askin' about Dusty's 'her.' Ya'll will get your answers but his story might be really slow. Due to there are events in that one that have yet to happen between Strangers and My Shifty Pet. Yes these are all timelines based around each other. And each one of the Sans that I will be adding into has met the other. 
> 
> I will write out Ch 1 of Go Dust Yourself soon. It is Dusty's story. For the record yes he falls in love. His high LV does complicate things. Things like how he cannot be intimate with someone without killing. This is sexually penetrating them in my mind. Not fondling them, not kissing them. Not getting them off in his own way using his fingers. Quite literally penetrating them with his magic. For the record I dont see eating someone out as being the same but eh... everyone has their own things. 
> 
> For a better reference seriously go read Skeletons in Heat by Msource. She does an amazing job of explaining on how the LV will effect. Some of ya may already know who Dusty will see. For those who don't. Well guess ya gonna have to find out. Stranger's post might take a bit longer or shorter due to this. But once I start I will be posting three different stories. Be patient. I work, I have a kid, and yeah... I struggle sometimes.


	13. Laughter and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio perform and Axe learns a bit more about Mouse and Sly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading my song choice for the guys. Understand no I do not make fun of the nerd community. I'm one of the biggest nerd females out there. I had a level ten warmage about four years ago. I had to stop playing when my Dungeon Master moved away.

Axe was happy when Rayven had come back to the bar. A wet rag dabbing against her face to wipe the sweat off. When she took a seat on the stool next to him he wanted to grab her and pull her into his lap. Especially when Flare leaned over the bar in front of her. The white fiery elemental seemed fixated on her. Making Axe feel possessive.

 

“Nice work.” Flare commented. “But I don’t believe I mentioned anything about your friends performing anything.”

 

Rayven had stopped dabbing her forehead with the rag and lifted her head to look at Flare. Her shoulders rising and falling in response to what he had said. “No, ya didn’ but see when ya ask for me… ya ask for them. We are kind of a package deal if ya feel me.”

 

Dammit, why did she have to say it like that? That fiery bastard was looking at her with interest in those crimson eyes. Rayven was sitting much too close for Axe’s comfort near Flare. Wait… Flare was leaning a lot closer to her. Axe’s fist in the top of the bar anger surging through him. He told Flare to back off once; why isn’t he listening? Maybe the guy had a death wish.

 

“flare… why don’ ya be a good bartender and get her a drink?” Axe offered up not wanting to get kicked out. But every instinct within him was ready to knock some sense in the fiery prick.

 

Flare turned his attention towards Axe. Rayven hadn’t looked when Axe flipped off Flare to get the point across. The bastard only chuckled before standing to his full height, that crimson gaze still locked on Rayven. Axe could see that she was looking up at him, but her face was unreadable since dark curls covered her. But the way Flare took a step back made Axe realize she was glaring at him. Flare hadn’t responded to her statement.

 

“I suppose they could perform. Any idea of what they will be doing tonight?” Flare asked pulling out a glass. Getting ready to make a drink for her.

 

Axe took the opportunity to pluck the dark angel from her stool. Earning him a small squeak that had him pausing before he could put her comfortably on his lap. That was cute and unexpected. It was rare to get sounds like that. Every sound and emotion she gave off was always carefully calculated it seemed. Probably because she was a constant target for her position.

 

Pushing his ass back in the seat he adjusted her so that her dress wasn’t entangled with his legs. In the end, she ended up sitting sideways in his lap. Not once protesting to the movement. Looking over at Flare, he could see the irritation in the elemental’s face. Too bad she was Axe’s and he wasn’t about to let her go any time soon.

 

The sound of a guitar filled the bar, but it sounded different than it had before. Turning in his seat he looked up at the stage. Speedster and Cujo were standing behind Sly who was strumming away on a different guitar than what he had before.

 

“Acoustic.” Rayven spoke up making Axe turn his head to look at her.

 

Flare had slid a red drink across the bar counter towards her already. Her gaze looking over it curiously as if she weren’t sure about drinking it. From what Axe could guess that was Fire Rum. He wasn’t sure if she would like it or not. It might get her to relax. Even while she was sitting in his lap her body was tense. Was she always like this?

 

“There are two kinds of guitars….” She continued taking a sip of the drink wincing at first. That would be the spiciness of the fire magic. “Acoustic and Electric. Electric has a more amplified sound to it. But only when it’s plugged into its amp. When you have an electric guitar, you have an amp. An acoustic is hollowed out inside thus makin’ the sound…. Well…” She gave a quick nod of the head towards the stage. Basically, telling Axe to watch.

 

“ya are pretty knowledgeable about things involved with that. and ya perform like ya have been doin’ it for a long time.” Axe responded.

 

Violet eyes came into view while she took a drink. A pink tongue rolling over red lips. The look on her face told him she was contemplating a response. It made him recall she had been hesitant to accept Flare’s offer at the time a week ago. What happened that she didn’t like to perform? He understood if she wouldn’t answer him here.

 

Sometimes Axe wasn’t sure that he deserved her in his life. She had come to him down in the underground when shit had gone so wrong. His confidence that he even had her now was wavering constantly. Even when he had her curled up against him in bed. Axe couldn’t stop himself from pulling her towards him. Afraid that some unforeseen force was going to steal her away if he didn’t keep a good hold on her.

 

“I used to do it a lot more.” Rayven’s husky voice filled with a sadness that she rarely showed. He had seen it earlier tonight though when she was on stage.

 

“mouse?” Axe asked.

 

A soft chuckle escaped her taking a larger swing of the red liquid. Trying to force some sort of courage that the drink offered for her. “Ya know she hated being called Mouse. Mom and Dad always called her that. She often complained that she felt like one of those lab rats being experimented. But yeah… Mouse.”

 

Axe wanted to know more but he had to give Rayven her space. Any conversation involving Mouse always seemed short lived. When Axe had inquired from Traps how much he knew about Rayven, his brother had hesitated at first. Soon offering the information. Her entire demeanor made so much more sense when it came to Mouse. Rayven had gone through the paradise that was Underground so that she could get home for Mouse. Only to have the one she wanted to be there for ripped away two months later.

 

“Mouse used to but on lead guitar. Sly was the bassist. The two are multi-talented when it came to instruments. Mouse and I have our twin connection but with Sly, she had a deep connection. Honestly, I knew if they hadn’t mated by the time either one of them made thirty then they were gonna mate each other.” Axe could see the tears streaming down his angel’s face.

 

It was a difficult topic for her. But it made him realize that it might be just as difficult for Sly. The guy had confessed to Traps that he had grown up with the two sisters. “Sly always protected her when I couldn’t.  We both failed when she died in that crash. Sly stopped racing, and I stopped singing. So for me to perform I am putting more into it than just my voice. I am singing out my pain in a way.” She choked out the word pain.

 

Axe looked up to see the look of regret on Flare’s voice. The fiery elemental missing that cockiness he had developed at first when he had seen Rayven. Axe got it, Rayven was a look a like to Mouse. Out of all the ones who took Mouse’s death hard it was Flare. Because where all the other doctors had been scared to approach him Mouse had done it without hesitation. Taking his hand in hers while they walked around. Within the first few weeks, Axe had seen Flare warm up and become smitten with the little Albino who dared to approach him.

 

Pulling tightly to Rayven he pressed her face into his shoulder. Getting the feeling that she hadn’t been given the proper chance to mourn her baby sister. There was so much stress for her pack that there was no chance for her to do so. It saddened Axe to think that she might not be able to. He was here now though, and he was going to give her every opportunity to do whatever she needed. The woman was too young to bottle the emotions she had. Especially when it came to mourn her sibling.

 

“i know it ain’ much, angel. but if ya need a shoulder to cry on i’m your skeleton for the job.” Axe spoke to her.

 

That drink was moved back till it was placed on the very edge of the bar. Flare stepped forward grabbing the drink pulling it back more. Not wanting it to fall over. Axe made eye contact with Flare who gave a curt nod before walking to the other side of the bar.

 

“Ya don’ know how much that means Sans.” She spoke using his real name. In a way, her using his true name meant that she understood where he was coming from. It touched him in a way he wasn’t sure that he deserved.

 

The guitar got louder making Axe turn to focus on the three on the stage. Sly was focused on the strings like he was trying to figure out the right way to play them. The rhythm seeming to pick up over time before he leaned over the mic. “Harmonica.” Speedster pulled out a little metal box thing pressing it up against his mouth. The sound reminded Axe of a train blowing through the town like he had heard his first week.

 

Both Sly and Speedster stopped for a brief moment. Sly grinning over at Speedster. “More Harmonica.” They both started to play again making Axe chuckle. Cujo was rolling his eyes in response to the way they were acting.

 

“Cujo hates this song.” Rayven snickered.

 

_Sly: I’ve got my twelve-sided die_

_And I’m ready to roll_

_With a wizard and my goblin crew_

_My friends are comin’ over to my mom’s basement_

_Bringing Funyuns and a Mountain Dew_

Axe snorted softly recalling something similar to what he had said. He had found the yellow bag with green printing on it in the dump. Funyuns had apparently been some sort of onion treat. At one point before his skull had been smashed in he had wanted to try them out. They sounded interesting.

 

_Sly: I’ve got a big broad sword made out of cardboard_

_And that stereo is a pumpin’ Zepplin_

_Cujo: Dazed and Confused_

_Sly (barely holding in a chuckle at the start): It’s that time of the night_

_We turn on the black light_

_All Three: Let the Dungeons and Dragons begin_

_Its D &D!_

Axe could hear the crowd rolling with cheers some of them laughing horribly. Like they had been told some sort of corny joke. Axe didn’t get it. Even when he had noticed the way Rayven’s body vibrated with laughter.

 

_Sly: Fightin’ with the legends of Yore_

_All Three: It’s D &D! _

_Sly: Never kissed a lady before_

_Cujo: Nope_

_Cujo: I said it!_

Sly was shaking his head at Cujo’s little remark on stage. That one Axe understood because of what Sly had explained about him not being into women. Though how did Sly know he wasn’t into women. Watching on the stage he could see that Cujo was egging on Sly for some reason.

 

“You gonna bring the thunder?” Cujo asked.

 

“Gonna bring the fuckin’ thunder.” Sly responded.

 

“C’mon bring the fuckin’ thunder. C’mon let’s go!” Cujo stated.

The guitar stopped and Axe worried that Cujo was about to get smacked with that instrument. That was until Sly pulled at one of the strings sounding similar to the squeak that Rayven had done earlier. Before he continued along with the tune he had been playing before.

 

“Aww that’s nice.” Cujo grinned at Sly.

 

“Why don’t you bring some thunder motherfucker?” Sly asked a matching grin on his face.

 

“Alright.” Cujo moved his hands behind his back.

 

Axe stiffened worried that he might draw a blade on Sly or something till he pulled out two rounded objects that narrowed down into handles. Cujo had both in his hands when Sly stopped strumming his guitar. With a simple hand movement, the two objects made a sound similar to a baby rattle. Axe snorted at that, along with the crowd sharing their own laughter.

 

“was that really his thunder?” Axe whispered into Rayven’s ear.

 

“If you knew what they were talkin’ about you would understand.” Rayven chuckled curling into his body making him purr in response.

 

_Sly: Now the Lord of the Rings_

_The Dark Crystal and things_

_We use these as a reference tool_

_Cujo: And when we put on our cloaks_

_And tell Warlock Jokes_

_We’re the coolest kids in the school!_

 

Sly stopped playing the guitar. His head lowered trying to appear sad, but the grin could still be seen. “No, we’re not.” Sly spoke.

 

“I know.” Cujo responded making the crowd laugh. Some of them gripping their stomach in response. It was mostly humans laughing which made it even more amusing to Axe.

 

_Sly: Now Teich’s a real bastard_

_But a fair dungeon master_

_With Hit points and charisma to lend._

_Cujo: And I rehearse in my room_

_Or what I call the dragon’s tomb_

_When I’m not out with my girlfriend!_

_Cujo and Speedster: It’s D &D!_

Sly looked over at Cujo and it took everything Axe had not to giggle at the face he was making. Because giggling coming from a monster like him was totally unheard of.

 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Sly stopped playing the guitar “Teich c’mon. I’m sorry. Woah, hey wait. I’m sorry. Hold on, give me one second.” Sly gestured out to the crowd holding up a finger to signal he needed a moment.

 

“What?” Cujo asked the expression somewhat annoyed.

 

“Dude, c’mon seriously.” Sly turned his head giving a cocky grin.

 

“What?!” Cujo asked his voice and irritation raising a bit higher.

 

The two of them made some weird noises between the two of them. The crowd making soft chuckles. “You got a fuckin’ girlfriend? Dungeon Master!” The way Sly stated Dungeon Master was like it was a big joke.

 

“That’s kind of a dick thing to say.” Cujo responded causing the crowd to howl in laughter.

 

_Sly with Speedster and Cujo piping in at the end: It’s D &D! _

_Sly: Summoning the demons of hell._

_All three: Its D &D! _

_Cujo: When Our shift ends at the Taco Bell_

_Gordita!_

_Sly: Chalupa!_

The lyrics were reigned into the point where it was just Sly strumming on the guitar. The tempo seeming a bit slower while he turned to look back at Speedster. Speedster had his arms folded over his chest looking at Sly with a mix of cockiness and interest.

 

_Sly: Well my medieval brother_

_There’s room here for another_

_Would you care to take a roll of the die?_

_Speedster: You guys make me weep_

_You think you can keep up with a warrior as mighty as I?_

 

Speedster had a slight Russian accent that seemed to work for him. But what caught Axe by surprise was how deep the little guy's voice was? It didn’t seem that deep when he was singing with Rayven. His hand moved to his chest when he said ‘a warrior as mighty as I?’ Much like Undick would do when she boasted about her accomplishments back before the power had gone to her head.

 

_Speedster: See your in mortal danger_

_I’m a first class ranger who’s half gargoyle and half elf_

_And if that doesn’t scare ya_

_Then maybe I should beware ya_

_What lurks in my gaming shelf_

 

The next few lines were sped up a bit faster showing that unlike Cujo, Speedster was pretty much on par with Sly. His words not stuttered or overly rushed. Almost like he was speaking in lyrical naturally.

 

_Next to my junior high annuals, lies my monster manual_

_And my customized dragon master screen_

_I’ve got treasures and traps on my graph paper maps_

_Next to my three inch solid pewter figurines._

Speedster reached into the pocket pulling out a small dark grey figure that Axe couldn’t make out. “Seriously Sly ya had to go all out with that visual effect?” Rayven snorted making Sly turn to her.

 

Rayven reached across the bar to grab her drink looking up to find Axe watching her. The grin that split across her face was one of pure enjoyment. “Sly, Mouse, and I all used to play Dungeons and Dragons since Mouse was never really allowed to go outside. Her skin would get sunburnt really bad. This is sort of tribute to how big of nerds we were back then.” Rayven nodded her head towards the stage.

 

Axe watched Speedster place the figurine back into his pocket.

 

_Speedster: And if you think you got the balls_

_Bring on your dungeon master calls_

_I’ll be protected by my robe of destruction_

_And I will leave you both in tears_

_‘cause I’m the dungeon master here_

_And you two…_

 

Speedster moves both hands up to point at both Sly and Cujo who were both rolling their eyes in response. But their smiles told Axe that they were all joking around with one another.

 

_Speedster: Are in need of some instructin’_

_All three: It’s D &D! _

_Sly: Warriors who terrify_

_All Three: Its D &D!!!!!_

_Virgins, ‘til the day_

_We…._

 

The last D in D&D was elongated long enough to get a rise out of the crowd. Getting hoots and hollers along with proud claps. Then the E in We was elongated to the point where they followed some weird rhythm with it. The crowd giving off laughs about it. The rhythm going up and down. Till the broke into Ohs. Axe snorted recognizing the song as New Kids on The Block. Yes, he was one of those guys that liked New Kids on the block. It lasted all but a few seconds till Sly broke out.

 

“No, No, No, No! NO!” Sly yelled halting the other two from continuing their Oh’s. “One, Two, Fuck You!” Sly made sure to flip off the crowd before strumming on his guitar.

 

_All three: DIE!!!_

The three of them doing some weird dance while Sly strummed out the notes a bit faster. Stopping abruptly to lean into the mic clearly out of breath. “Thank you Everybody.”

The laughter that erupted from Rayven had him grinning from earhole to earhole. He might not have caused that laugh but he could see the way pure joy completely transformed her. Making her a much softer person in comparison to what he was used to seeing. He felt his cracked and dim soul hum to life at the sight of her like this. His own smile showing more of the monster he had been once upon a time. The chuckle escaping him sounding more real than it had in so many years.

 

It was all because this angel was showing her truer side. The side that had no responsibilities. That wasn’t trying to be a leader or alpha. The side that wasn’t morning the loss of her sister. His Angel had so much she carried on her shoulders, that she probably didn’t get the quality of living life. Axe made a silent promise to make her enjoy the life that she was given. Because his angel needed more moments like this.

 

Sly came up to the side making Axe notice the look on his face. The look of an accomplishment while he stared at Rayven. The true reasoning for them performing rang true. Sly was trying to make Rayven’s side that he had grown up with show through. Sly focused on Axe a smile spreading across his face, it was pained somewhat while he held something in his hand. A set of motorcycle keys. Mouse appeared beside him a smile on her face. Though Axe could see the tears glistening down her face.

 

Sly raised a hand to his mouth making the motion with a finger to keep quiet about this. The keys were Mouse’s anchor, and Sly knew that she was there. This pack had more secrets it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this was written out listening to Caleb Hayles version of Imagine Dragons Bad Liar. 
> 
> [Bad Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtXl8dP4NQ4)
> 
> The song Sly, Cujo, and Speedster sang is called D&D by Stephen Lynch.
> 
> [D&D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIDhRU1iyu4)
> 
> Sly has some secrets that he hasn't shared with Rayven. 
> 
> I has tumblr!  
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	14. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe confronts Sly about Mouse.
> 
> Mouse has a suggestion for Axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Strangers on the Train, My Shifty Pet, and Go Dust Yourself into a series. 
> 
> This just means they are intertwined in the same dimension. I have alternate versions of these stories that will come up in the future. Some ideas in which I am wanting to test out. 
> 
> That being said hope ya guys are enjoying these three stories.

Axe looked over the bed at His sleeping Angel. They had gotten home a couple of hours ago, she had ditched the heels immediately. In fact, they were still resting in the garden where she had thrown them. Axe had chuckled when she called them ankle breakers. They had shared a long hot bath together that had been heaven. Nothing sexual, he just enjoyed soaking in the tub with her. And she had no qualms cuddling up to his fractured chest.

 

Even while he stared at her he felt his smile waver. He had a bone to pick with a certain feline tonight. As much as he was glad he wasn’t the only one to see Mouse; Sly had hidden it not only from him but that meant… he had been hiding it from Rayven too. That wasn’t good especially given how close Sly was to Rayven. From an outside perspective, the two could be seen as lovers. But from an inside, anyone could see that they were just like him and Paps.

 

“need to get some answers, angel. ya get some rest, m’k?” He walked over to the side of the bed pulling the blanket further up her body. Pressing his teeth to her forehead.

 

Rayven had her own secrets, that much Axe knew. She was an alpha, one who was never meant to be. From all that he had read up on wolf packs, it was always a male that leads the pack. Sly always seemed to be giving Rayven dirty looks hinting that she wasn’t saying something. Axe knew it would come in time. There was a hesitation for a reason.

 

Taking a step back from the bet he short cut to the main house. Finding Sly sitting in the gaming room. The windows made it nice to look into the house. Easier to catch everyone’s perspective. Soft grass under his baby blue slippers while he watched Sly. Mouse appeared behind Axe making him turn to look at her. Her hand moved to her mouth to signal for him to be quiet. It was at that time that Axe saw Cujo yelling at Sly through the doors. Cujo’s back was to him but it was clear the oversized male was yelling.

 

“She needs to take a mate. We can’t be expected to be led by a female alpha for our entire lives.” Cujo growled.

 

What was this? Rayven needed a mate? But she was already mated… to him no less. _The pack doesn’t know you have mated her._ Mouse’s voice rang clear.

 

“why not?” Axe inquired.

 

 _Rayven doesn’ want them bombarding you with questions on how you would lead the pack._ Mouse sighed folding her arms over her chest. _Rayven is also fighting for equality for monsters to be integrated into the packs._

That took Axe by surprise… That’s what all those meetings were? All those conference calls she had been going through? The stressed looks on her face? She was fighting for monsters to be integrated into shifter society. Not even humans were fighting that hard for monsters. Yet here was a woman who had endured challenges in the underground attempting to make a difference.

 

“why?” Axe was sure he sounded like a mocking bird. The window pushed open making him look up.

 

Sly was sitting down on the window seal a cigarette in hand now pressed between his lips. “Imagine that ya are informin’ him on the shit with the pack hmm?” Sly looked over to Mouse bringing a butane lighter out from the pocket of his jeans. The clicking of metal could be heard before he flicked a flame appearing lighting the tip.

 

“What’s your question, big man?” Sly asked him.

 

 _Rayven will be mad if you tell him._ Mouse stepped in.

 

“Imagine she will be pretty mad at me over a lot of shit Mouse. I doubt informin’ him of certain things will be the least of my problems.” Sly commented with a soft hum at the end.

 

“so ya can see her.” Axe grumbled his anger from before showing. “ya shouldn’ be hidin’ it from her ya know how much she misses her. an’ here ya are, able to see her sister. an’ i can’ help but think ya are the reason she is here.” Axe pointed a clawed finger at Sly in an accusatory manner.

 

Mouse’s presence flickered beside him at the mention that. Her head lowering down to look at the ground. Almost like she had known about what he had done. Axe looked over at her out of the corner of his good socket. The look she normally carried was one of happiness… this wasn’t the Mouse he had come to know. This was Mouse, and she was suffering because she couldn’t move on. She couldn’t go to whatever afterlife was destined for her. Because she was bound to a set of keys.

 

“don’ ya think it's unfair to her too? think she has people waitin’ for her in whatever ya call an afterlife?” Axe glowered at Sly.

 

Sly flinched at the mention of that his gaze no longer watching the two. He flicked the ash on the tip of the cigarette into an ashtray looking up at Axe. Tears streamed down his face. “We had just gotten Rayven back. After two years of someone nabbin’ her and tossin’ her down into the mountain. We were lookin’ into who could have possibly done that.” Sly wasn’t making excuses but his explanation wasn’t really appealing to Axe’s judgmental side either. "Couldn' lose Mouse too."

 

To learn that Rayven hadn’t fallen though that was a bit of a shocker. Someone had thrown her down the mountain in hopes to get rid of her. Axe imagined it had something to do with the fact she was a female alpha. And she wouldn’t take just anyone to be her mate he imagined.

 

“ya think they were after the pack?” Axe asked.

 

 _Holtz pack has a lot of land around this area. We have a lot of respect with various clans, prides, and packs as well. All thanks to our father being a good negotiator. Somethin’ Rayven is really good at. I was kind of the punch first talk later type._ Mouse explained to him.

 

Axe could see that. The memory of her throwing him across the room was still strong in his mind from the week before. Mouse wasn’t as sweet as she gave off. When it came down to it Axe would be willing to bet the little miss killed many before her own death. Something in the way she was looking at him even now told him there were few that died at her own hands. And not one was one she regretted. Why did that remind him of someone?

 

“land isn’ much to kidnap a woman an’ make her disappear though.” Axe pointed out.

 

“There’s pack money too. Don’ get me wrong, Rayven and Mouse both worked their asses off to provide for them but when it came down to it their pops ran a good international business. So alliances, land, and money not to mention respect. It is all that anyone could want. And all they gotta do is either mate Rayven or take her out.” Sly responded.

 

That was bad. And if the pack had no clue about him being mated to Rayven then they thought… “fuck that. she’s mine. ain’ no one gonna have her but me. an’ i am gonna ensure that even if i have to take out anyone that challenges. i marked her back in the underground, took care of her like she took care of me. didn’ know what she was back then but i do now and i accept who she is.”

 

 _Cujo won’ be happy about this an’ ya know it Sly. He thinks Rayven is goin’ through a dry spell when it comes down to it._ Mouse responded.

 

“Sure, it didn’ help ya tossed his ass across the yard when he made advances on ya when she disappeared. He was pretty quick to move up in ranks.” Sly shrugged his shoulders taking a drag off his cigarette.

 

 _Very few get lucky enough to shove their tongue down my throat. And I have to have some sort of interest in them to even permit them to continue. Not exactly easy to fuck…_ Mouse snorted making Axe look over at her with a grin of his own.

 

“sly…” Axe spoke getting the feline’s attention. “how were ya able to bond her to the keys?”

 

“Uh….” Sly looked nervous at the moment, Axe lowered his gaze finding the motorcycle key attached to his belt. They were always on his person it seemed. “Daddy was a shaman and mama was a voodoo priestess. Guess ya can say I got the best of both worlds. There are things in this world I wish I could unsee or forget. But when it comes down to it I am doomed for all my life to see them and remember.”

 

Axe noticed the way he looked at Mouse and something familiar sparked within him. Like he had seen something happen to the albino twin that he wished he could forget. What exactly that was he wouldn’t be getting that answer. “how are ya holdin’ off her insanity?”

 

“Know a few things about the paranormal of this world?” Sly hummed.

 

“could say that. have a friend who hunts them as an occupation. once upon a time we lived together for a while and he made sure to let me know about things like the supernatural humans have. guess i shoulda considered that when i met runt in the underground. everythin’ she did was clearly pointin’ out to her bein’ sentient.”

 

“She had her reasons for not tellin’ ya Axe. And that is because of what ya’ll had to do down there to survive. But she didn’ judge ya. Though it was pretty amusin’ to hear ya stole her kill. Surprised she let ya get away with it. Rayven ain’ the type to roll over an’ take it.” Sly chuckled softly.

 

That had been something that plagued Axe’s mind often. Rayven was sentient underground and yet she had allowed him and Traps to take what she had rightfully killed. She could have fought them for it. But she didn’t. Instead, she accepted her fate and followed them home. Taking her in provided them with two years of full bellies. She had helped them learn how to hunt.. well better. Hunting monsters and humans that were in the underground wasn’t hard. The wildlife though was harder.

 

Sometimes when they had killed a human Axe would have taken it badly. Runt had moved into him trying to comfort him in some way. The first time she had done so he had pushed her away. It didn’t stop her, persistent little thing she was she just continued to cuddle into him till he allowed it. Looking back on it now he realized she needed that comfort too. Because she had to be the one to take down the human. Dragging the still living victim back to him.

 

Every time her ears were flat against her skull. Every time she wouldn’t look up at him when he told her she did well. Because in her soul she didn’t feel she did well. Axe had seen her LV last week it was at two. It was surprisingly low but she never really thought to kill.

 

“why ya explainin’ all this to me?” Axe inquired trying to wrap his head around it.

 

 _Rayven has taken the mark as a matin’ mark. It is somethin’ ya need to be aware of for when the pack does realize she is no longer unmated. The pack will fall to the alphas then. And ya must be willin’ to stand next to Rayven. Aide her when she needs help. Sly will be there to help ya out as well as Rayven to understand how pack system works._ Mouse sounded so knowledgeable like she had more wisdom to give than he initially thought.

 

“Because Rayven can’ keep puttin’ it off. Axe when it comes down to it, ya are gonna have to make the decision that she isn’ capable of bringin’ herself to. Ya will have to decide whether ya want to run the pack with her or will ya let her go.” Sly spoke firmly.

 

Let her go? Why the fuck would he ever want to do something like that? His Angel! She was His Runt! She was fucking HIS dammit! And he wasn’t about to let her go so some asshole could step in. His Angel had a fire in that little purple soul of hers. If someone else tried to take her as theirs they would dim that flame. Running an entire pack though was something Axe wasn’t sure of. It sounded like a lot of responsibility. And asking her to step down was clearly out of the question. She wasn’t just fighting for her pack in this point. She was fighting for monsters as well.

 

“guess ‘ma gonna have to learn how to run a pack ain’ i?” Axe responded feeling the added weight on his shoulders.

  
Guess Traps was going to be happy he wasn’t going to be such lazy bones all the time. _It’s not that hard. Rayven can handle the financial and territorial side. Ya just have to be willin’ to put up a fight when it comes down to those who threaten the peacefulness that we have._

 

Oh, he could do that. Definitely could do that. He could take out anyone who dared to threaten His Angel’s happiness. A look at Sly told him that’s something that he was hoping Axe would do. The smug look was one that he would probably rub into Rayven’s face. “so how do i get meathead off her case?”

 

 _Oh, I have an idea on that…_ Mouse piped in. Sly’s expression turned to a grim one. Axe turned his attention to the spectral albino woman. _But she’s really gonna be pissed when ya do it. It’s necessary though…_

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven shifted in the bed her hand trailing over to touch the other side of the bed. Expecting a certain skeleton to be there. It was rare that he would be outside of the bed without her. So imagine her surprise when she found that side of the bed empty. Lifting her head up from the pillow she looked at the empty side of the bed and grunted.

 

 _Where is he now?_ She wondered untangling herself from the blankets only to find herself eh… not in what she had on last night. Instead, she had on a tank top and soft shorts. The scent of someone cooking in her home sparking annoyance within her. The pack knew better, aside from Sly, than to just come in her home. And it was clear they were in her home. Scenting Cujo, Yeller, Speedster, Speedster’s twin Ella, and a few others. The growl tore from her before she wrenched open the door.

 

Sly stood there looking over at her green eyes focusing on her when she walked out of the room. Her arms folding delicately over her chest to narrow at her Beta. “Sly…” Not realizing how groggy her voice came out. It sounded more growly than normal.

 

“Eh… mornin’ Alpha.” Sly fidgeted with his hands. Showing his nervousness. So he knew she was going to be livid. “Sleep well?”

 

“Cut the shit…” Her hand raised without looking into her living room. Her index finger pointing at the group she knew were lounging on her couch. The main group of her pack. All of them lounging there like they had no care in the world. “What the fuck are they doin’ in my cabin?”

 

“Alpha… this wasn’ my call.” Sly held his hands up defensively. There was no doubt with how she was feeling this morning she might unleash her claws and sink them into her Beta.

 

“Well, whose fuckin’ call was it then Beta?!” Her voice deepening into a snarl. Those constantly protruding fangs becoming sharper behind soft lips. She knew because the taste of iron was filling her mouth. Which meant those fangs were cutting into her bottom lip.

 

“it was mine.” A deep baritone voice came from her kitchen.

 

Rayven’s anger toned down, her fangs slowly becoming duller when she looked into the kitchen. Axe was standing there an apron wrapped around his waist. Now, normally this wouldn’t be anything new except he had to find Mouse’s black apron with purple cursive writing that read Kiss the Spatula. It was a pun on equipment that neither Mouse nor Rayven had.

 

Rayven ended up biting down on her bottom lip trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out. Especially when Traps walked out with her apron on a black coloration with deep blue cursive writing that read Don’t Question my Skills. Now Rayven’s had ruffles done up in deep blue fabric. Oh, these two weren’t doing themselves any favors. Her apron was rather small on Traps large body with that chest piece. Mouse’s was just a waist apron but Rayven had to have the full one.

 

“Why are ya both wearin’ mine and Mouse’s aprons?” Rayven asked her eyes glazing over the words on the one Axe was wearing. A snort could be heard from her.

 

Axe smirked at her. “bro said that we wouldn’ want to get dirty when we prepared breakfast for ya. especially when we both take ya out after ya eat.”

 

Rayven’s humor died at the mention of food. Her gaze darting at the various people around the room. No way was she eating in front of them. Memories of their revulsion still clung to her from when she had first come out of the underground. They were animalistic sure but when it came down to it she went overboard. Some swore they saw her jaw unhinge. The only ones who hadn’t turned from her was Mouse and Sly. Axe was still warming up to her in that department, but she couldn’t eat in front of her pack so soon.

 

“angel…” Axe spoke getting her attention to focus on him. “after they leave.”

 

That made her relax just a bit. But there still was the matter of the fact she still had people in her cabin. Looking around at each one she wanted to throw them all out the front door. Only ones permitted were Axe and Sly. Cujo had his privileges revokes when he attempted to hop in her bed after she had told him no. Oh and of course Traps was allowed, she had been a bit surprised when he hadn’t come by sooner. Since she was sure he wanted to cook with her again like they had in the underground.

 

Axe crossed the room after undoing the apron from around his waist. Something in the way he stalked towards her made her shiver lightly. There was a difference in the skeleton who had gone to bed with her the night before. Though there were bags under his sockets telling her that he hadn’t slept very much. When he came a good foot from her he looked off to the side. Staring at something for a bit.

 

“wanted them all here for a reason angel.” Axe spoke after a bit.

 

“They are in my personal space Axe. Normally I would have cared if ya had asked me but them bein’ here without my knowledge bugs me. I live outside of the main house for reasons.” She couldn’t be angry with him how could he know.

 

Every day for her when she had become the alpha she feared for those who would dare challenge her. Since her father had died from cancer she had moved out of the main house permanently and into the cabin. Mouse had already moved into her own after watching their father die before her very eyes. So having even the main ones of her core group was bugging her. There were some that dared to challenge her right to be alpha. She would gladly take them on if they dared to challenge her.

 

“i know. but they need to be here angel.” Axe snapped her out of her thoughts. Her attention fixated on that red orb.

 

“Why do they need to be here Axe?” Rayven asked when he moved behind her. His arms wrapping around her waist pulling her flush to the front of him. Sly moved away from them and she instantly had a feeling where this was going.

 

Rayven didn’t dare move or pull from his grip. If she did that the pack would attack him thinking he was about to kill her. Looking at them where they sat she counted at least three that were already tensing to jump the skeleton monster from behind her.

 

Axe’s mandible moved to where the mark he had placed on her those years ago had started to fade. This was dirty, and she knew who was behind it. Shooting a glare at Sly she could see him leaning against the wall beside Traps. The taller skeletons hand intertwined with his. Something in his face made her relax while Axe nuzzled the spot. A soft purr rumbling through his body. For Sly and Traps, she needed to show that being with a monster was fine by her. That meant Axe needed to claim her, in front of the pack.

 

Turning her head slowly wondering why she hadn’t felt the bite. A red orb watching her almost seeking her permission. A small smile forming on her lips. A small nod coming from her before she closed her eyes. This was going to hurt, and she knew that. The press of teeth against her skin made her breath hitch in her throat. Before they pressed down sinking into the bones that were there. Magic flowing through making her whimper out from the pain.

 

The gasps that filled the room came next making her open her eyes. Cujo was to his feet glaring at her with a look that could be read ‘how could you?’ Well, that was an easy answer. The underground had changed her. Before she had sought a wolf for a mate, but when she had been forcefully put in the underground things changed. Finding herself falling for the silent skeleton who talked more to her each day. He warmed her up to the idea of becoming his if they had ever been freed.

 

So here she was… allowing Axe to claim his rightful place in the pack. The Holtz Pack just got a new Alpha and she hoped he understood what came with that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr.
> 
> I often post Updates for my stories, as well as some reference material for my fanfics. I have a picture of what Mouse looked like before she died as my icon I intend to post images of Luna and Rayven too.
> 
>  
> 
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	15. A New Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe makes a wonderful first impression.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: violence, breed kink, biting, and knotting.

Rayven sat on the couch. Sly sat to her left and Axe was on her left. Well… sort of Axe was currently trying to pull her from the center of the couch into his lap. And he had her halfway into his lap. Which would have been fine if she still didn’t have most of her main pack mates still in her damn house. One who looked like he was going to lunge at her. And another who she was surprised had this look of absolute terror on her face. The rest had a ‘don’t give a shit what the alpha does’ attitude about them.

 

Out of all the ones she expected to have a problem though Yeller was never one of them. Cujo, well being that he was a lover of hers his reaction was expected. Things hadn’t been the same for her since she had come up from the underground. In fact, any emotions regarding the larger timber wolf shifter practically died after she had met Axe. It wasn’t something she regretted. If Mouse were still around her sister would-be all-over Axe asking when he would be giving her nieces and nephews to spoil. Because that was Mouse…

 

And well, Mouse couldn’t seem to get a guy to be attracted to her. Except for the stalker that Sly had brought up right after Mouse had died. That guy had apparently been a hardcore stalker, if Rayven wasn’t as intelligent she would have thought he might have killed Mouse. But a guy that stalked Mouse that heavily didn’t want her dead. Nope, he wanted her rather in his bed. Rayven was sure of it. How did Rayven know that? Because the guy had found out where Mouse had been buried on the pack land. And he still left flowers for Mouse every other month. Rayven would find out who he was one day and get him to come over for dinner.

 

“So…” Rayven spoke after a long while seeing no one was going to say anything. “Are we goin’ to address what just went on or are we going to pretend like it didn’t happen? Since there are at least to of ya that aren’ lookin’ too pleased with it.”

 

No response, that wasn’t doing well for her patience. And she had a lot of patience to give normally. But seeing as she was hungry, and her mate needed to be marked; well she wasn’t going to put up with this shit. Getting to her feet she saw the others who didn’t have a care about the whole endeavor scurry out of the room. “Spit it the fuck out or risk goin’ through that window!” Rayven snarled at them both.

 

“Was hopin’ ya would take a wolf for a mate Alpha.” Yeller spoke up her body shivering as she spoke. Clearly, this wasn’t something that she wanted to discuss but seeing as Cujo really didn’t want to say it she had chosen to. “Not right to have a monster lead a pack.”

 

“An’ who says that hmm?” Rayven asked folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes locking with Cujo. Having a feeling of exactly who that came from.

 

“I did.” Cujo piped up before Yeller could. The lioness took off out of the room faster than a cheetah after a gazelle. Rayven narrowed her gaze angrily on Cujo. Waiting for him to finish it. But he only remained silent.

 

This fucker was testing her patience even more and was treating it like it was a god damn game. “Why?” Rayven asked him plainly and if he didn’t answer in a good amount of time she was going to send him through that window. Her mate had other intentions.

 

Axe’s hands gripped her hips pulling her down into his lap making sure she was firmly planted there. Traps came over and sat down between Sly and Axe making himself comfortable. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist not wanting her to get back up. More than likely her mate could feel the tension in her right now. The coil that was wound too tightly ready to snap. Right now, she wanted to leap up and beat the ever-living shit out of Cujo. Mouse would have done in a fucking heartbeat.

 

“It ain’ right. Monsters have only been on the surface for almost two years. Ya devoted all their time to them. An’ now I see why. Ya let one of ‘em fuck ya while ya was stuck in the underground. Well, can’ say he fucked ya. Pretty sure he doesn’ have anythin’ down there.” Cujo grumbled. “What ya do bone man? Just finger her, kinda pathetic in my opinion. Alpha gotta be able to produce pups. Don’ see the equipment on ya.”

 

Cujo went straight to insulting Axe. Though he had a point Alpha needed to be able to produce pups. And they weren’t even sure if Monsters could produce offspring outside of their own kind. It wasn’t one of those things that had been tested yet since Monsters were still fresh on the surface. Still, Cujo straight up insulted her mate. Rayven went to get up out of Axe’s lap only to be held firmly. Looking over her shoulder she expected Axe to be pissed but… he wasn’t.

 

“bro take angel for me will ya?” Axe stated taking hold of her hips lifting her up off his lap. Before she knew it, she was in Traps’ lap and the iron grip he had reminded her of the night he had found her in the underground. The memory of him gripping around her throat was one she didn’t like to relive. But there it was.

 

Axe got to his feet adjusting his shorts in a way that Rayven worried that he might just drop them. And flash Cujo that beautiful royal blue cock that she remembered. The skeleton sauntered up to Cujo proving that they were about the same height. Rayven couldn’t see Axe’s face but knew just knew somehow that he was wearing that grin.

 

“them some mighty personal accusations ya sproutin’ there meathead. pretty sure ya wouldn’ want me talkin’ about what ya don’ have in your pants. one of the best thin’s about magic is that i can satisfy her in many ways that you couldn’ do without an extra dildo or a guy.” Axe chuckled at the timber wolf and Rayven felt her cheeks heat up. Turning her head to press her face into Traps’ shoulder.

 

The sound of a growl could be heard which ate at Rayven. Turning back she caught the sight of Cujo pull his hand back and swing forward at Axe. Axe hummed softly before stepping off to the side making Cujo swing forward. Nearly losing balance. Rayven feared for her pretty oak table that she loved. But something made Cujo freeze in place.

 

“Axe Must You Play Around With Him Like That?” Traps commented still holding her firmly to his lap.

 

“he insulted angel, challenged her authority. an’ bein’ the current reignin’ alpha it is within my right to punish him the way i see fit bro.” Axe chuckled darkly a hand moving in front of him. Royal blue magic swirled into something within seconds it formed a bone cleaver.

 

Axe tested it in his grip for a bit seeming to find a balance before swinging it. Only to halt over Cujo’s throat. The timber wolf looked down at the blade wide-eyed almost like it was still coming for his head. Axe would have done it too. If it weren’t for her catching him staring at her. Making sure she was okay with this. It dawned on her that he might be the alpha male he still sought out his mate’s permission. Making sure that whatever decision he made it wouldn’t be his alone, but both of theirs.

 

Rayven looked to Cujo taking in the absolute fear he held. He had insulted his alpha, insulted both of them with such hateful words. Perhaps if pups couldn’t be produced she could step down from the position. She didn’t want Axe to worry his skull over troubles that he wasn’t aware he would have. Till then though the pack needed to learn not to question their alpha’s.

 

Violet eyes fixated on Axe and a brief nod o of her head she sent the skeleton into his work. The cleaver evaporating into the air while his hand went forward gripping hold of the timber wolf’s throat. Hoisting him up above his head. “now think ya owe ma angel an apology. if ya don’ ya and me are gonna have a real bad time. nothin’ like what sly did to ya. don’ think i’m into ya at all. ya got too much meat on ya bones.”

 

Rayven tried not to laugh at the fact that Axe just pretty much told a cannibalistic joke in his own way. Traps brought a hand up to his skull and shook his head. Obviously annoyed with his brother’s antics. Sly looked bemused by the entire scene twirling a set of motorcycle keys around one of his fingers. Funny from little skull charm that was on them it looked like Mouse’s. But her bike wasn’t in use anymore. Not since the accident. Turning her attention back to Axe. 

 

“better apologize to angel meathead. or else i’m gonna give ya a reason to wish ya hadn’t upset her in the first pla…” Axe paused looking at something behind Cujo. Not saying another word but Cujo suddenly tried to jerk away from something. Like a reaction to an electrical shock. What in the world.

 

“Alright! Alright! I’m sorry My Alpha! I won’t step out of line, again…” Cujo sobbed. Making Rayven wonder why she had even bothered to make him an enforcer. The guy was shit for taking orders and sure as hell didn’t respect her authority. But overall his whining annoyed her more than anything.

 

Axe locked that red orb on her the smile he offered soft and full of fondness. Rayven smiled back at him before looking at Cujo. “Better not. My mate will not hesitate to continue this conversation again. Now get the hell out of my sight. I wanna be able to eat in peace.” With those words, Axe dropped Cujo onto the ground being cautious of where he landed.

 

Cujo got to his feet turning to look at Rayven only to be blocked by Axe getting in his face. They were chest to chest. Cujo turned and walked out of the cabin at a hurried pace. Traps’ arms lifted up on her hips allowing her to get to her feet this time. Sly let out a breath of relief. Rayven took that opportunity to walk over and quite literally bitch slap him across the face.

 

“Ow! The fuck Ray-Ray.” Sly cursed cradling his cheek in his hand.

 

“This has your doin’ all over it. I know it. Ya been tryin’ to get me to tell him since the day ya found out I was marked.” Rayven growled out at him.

 

“Yeah because I was tired of watchin’ ya bend to everyone else’s will. Tryin’ to please the other packs by datin’ shit for brains. Even Mouse told ya the fucker was shit for brains an’ yet ya still attempted to date him.” Sly muttered looking behind her. “At least with ‘im I know ya feel a bit more at ease with who ya are Ray-Ray. Mouse would’ve loved to see how happy a skeleton monster makes ya.”

 

Rayven looked down at Sly his words hitting her hard. Hands took hold of her hips from behind pulling her back into the large body that was behind her. Lifting her head back she looked up to find it was Axe. His arms moved to wrap around her fully cuddling her close. She turned in his arms wrapping her own around him. It lasted all but five seconds before he lifted her up and promptly carried her into the kitchen.

 

“Axe?” Rayven asked unsure what was going on.

 

“ya need to eat.” Was all Axe stated placing her on the counter of her kitchen. This was not meant for her to be seated. Trying to step down she found herself pinned there by the big grinning skeleton. “me an’ traps made this for ya. it’s an old monster recipe.”

 

The dish looked to be like bread of some sorts, but it smelled sweet. Looking over it she wasn’t sure about Traps being in the other room. While he would understand her revulsion to eat in front of other people she didn’t feel comfortable about it. Looking up she saw Sly leading Traps out the door. Seemed Sly was always the faithful beta trying to look out for her.

 

Axe glanced over his shoulder waving one hand in the air to wave farewell to the two. That red orb fixating on her once more before holding out a piece of the bread. Normally she disliked being fed like a child, Axe made a point to do it every time they sat down. Avoiding eating his own food until he was sure she was satiated. It always made her feel guilty since she knew the effort she put into cooking some of those dishes.

 

“sly mentioned ya used to work at a restaurant. but quit shortly before ya had gone missin’.” Axe stated to her while she took a bite. So Axe knew about how she fell to the underground, those two people that she had told Traps she was going to check out turned to be a dead end. “why didn’ ya tell me ya got kidnapped?”

 

Moving a hand over her mouth she shrugged her shoulder. “Kind of irrelevant information if ya ask me Thought I had a clue who did it but apparently that was wrong.”

 

Axe held out another piece for her to eat when she finished chewing the other. Rayven opened her mouth allowing him to feed her. The bread had a sort of cinnamon taste to it but at the same time, she felt like she wasn’t getting full either. Like it was dissipating the second it hit her stomach.

 

“why were ya wrong?” The question was more how was she wrong? Or at least that’s how she figured that Axe was phrasing it.

 

“The ones who did it apparently Mouse went after. And she didn’ leave them to talk about it after all.” In her absence, Rayven found that Mouse was quite the little tyrant when she wanted to be. But that wasn’t to say that Mouse wasn’t sweet. Just when it came to leading the pack she knew how to do it.

 

“mouse seemed to be the more brutal one out of ya two.” Axe murmured holding out another piece of the bread.

 

“Mouse had a lot of resentment welled up inside of her. Bein’ an albino isn’ as easy as she made it. Her love life was nonexistent beyond the stalker.” Rayven took the piece of bread in her mouth unsure why she was continuing to allow him to feed her. Looking up at him she could see his face held a bit of confusion.

 

“Mouse thought she could hide things from me pretty well...” Rayven pulled back moving her hands over the other rubbing the tops of her hands. “Especially when it came to the sex clubs. Found that one to be a bit confusin’. Then again reiterated statement Mouse had a nonexistent love life. She had to seek out pleasure somewhere. Only wish it had been pleasure.”

 

She watched Axe put the bread off to the side of the counter. His hands moving to grip her hips, with little to no effort he hoisted her from the counter to his chest. Carrying her back to the now empty living room. Flopping back onto the couch he held her close to him. “get the feelin’ mouse did a lot of thin’s ya wasn’ proud to find out.”

 

“Ya would be right in that manner. Not mad that she did ‘em. Just feel she didn’ want to confide in me is all.” Rayven cuddled into his chest feeling him pull her tighter to him. His hand drawing small circles along her spine.

 

“maybe she felt ya wouldn’ understand. took a lot when we found ya in that clearin’ to accept what traps had in mind. but i did. think it was one of the best decisions we ever made. because in the end, i got to keep the angel from my dreams.” His voice shifted to a chuckle she felt vibrate through his chest. “even though it wasn’ a dream.”

 

Rayven blushed harder burying her face into his chest. That night had been amazing in her mind, the way he had made her feel. It was unlike any lover she had before. It was almost like he was made specifically for her. “I’m sorry for the deception.”

 

“hmm… well.. did kinda hurt when i learned the truth.” His hands slid lower to her hips feeling him press her down into his lap. A hard reminder thereof that night pressed up into her making her gasp. Pulling back from his chest he looked down at her. That sharp grin wide while he watched her with that red orb. “think i need to show the pack that i gots what is needed to satisfy my mate.”

 

The words didn’t fully register until she felt him shift both of their bodies over. Pressing her back into the couch. Her back meeting soft fabric while the large skeleton pulled away from her. His eye trailing over her dressed form a purr erupting from him. “get ‘em off if ya expect to keep ‘em.” He commanded his voice turning to a near rumble.

 

Rayven thought she never had stripped so fast in her life. Peeling her clothes off and tossing them sporadically around the room. When she was in nothing but her panties he came down hard on top of her gathering her small body to his before his teeth found her mouth. Kissing her deeply while a skeletal hand trailed down her bared torso. Taking the time to grip her breast, giving it a tentative squeeze. That made him pull from the kiss. Curiosity sparking in that red orb.

 

“soft…” The t rolling into a soft purr before he leaned down teeth parting to take her breast in his maw. The feel of fangs trailing over sensitive flesh had her squirming against him. The chuckle he gave vibrated through him and onto her breasts. Not helping!

 

Releasing her breast with a sudden pop he leaned back looking down at her. Amusement on his face. “sensitive..” He grinned running his fingers over her breast. Something Rayven noticed whenever he got around to tormenting her sexually he was of very little words. It was something that she appreciated. Rayven didn’t need to know how much he was going to fill her or how he thought she was a dirty whore.

 

This would be the first time that they would share each other since the underground. His hands gripped the sides of her panties, the last shred of clothing that she had on. Hoping that he would take her all the way this time, not just go down on her. It always made her feel guilty when he would literally would not allow her to release the tension he had.

 

“might be rough.” Axe stated making her look up at him. “it’s why i have been puttin’ it off. don’ want to hurt ya like i did that night. made ya bleed, felt bad.”

 

“Its okay Axe. I heal pretty quickly. And I have had a lot worse done to me when it comes to the sex…” Rayven felt a hand go over her mouth. Making her notice the way Axe shook his head above her.

 

“don’ care with who or what ya did. never share details. bad enough i know that meathead had ya. takin’ everythin’ in me not to go and bury my cleaver in his chest. don’ share details ever.” Axe growled out leaning down to capture her mouth after his hand trailed back down to her panties.

 

The tight feeling of them being pulled taut against her skin made her whimper out. The elastic giving out within seconds. There was no preparation needed for this. Her arousal had been building when she watched him put their enforcer in his place. It had her feeling better about him becoming the Alpha of the Holtz Pack. Because it meant he could handle what the other packs would give. And she knew that it was coming, they were going to put him through the wringer.

 

Even while he gripped her thigh spreading her open to him, she found herself worrying over things that were out of her hands. Axe proved so many times that he could handle himself. Axe pulled from her abruptly looking her over. “stop whatever your thinkin’ about.”

 

“your soul…” His hand moved to hover over her chest. His sockets closing while he focuses on something. “it’s cryin’ out. because whatever ya are thinkin’ about has it stressed. unless it involves what we are about to do then banish it from ya mind. ya think too much on stuff.”

 

Those sockets open to looking down at her that grin widening like a lightbulb went off in his mind. His hand moved from over her chest downwards to his shorts. Rayven watched as that skeletal hand took hold of his waistband. Stretching it downwards to reveal his blue cock when it sprung out towards her. “bet i can make ya stop thinkin’.” Oh, the cockiness in that statement.

 

“Bet you can.” Rayven chuckled getting a smirk from Axe. “Let's find out shall we.”

 

“good plan.” Axe hummed his hand wrapping around the girth of his shaft making Rayven notice something about it that she hadn’t last time. A large lump at the base of his shaft. Tilting her head to the side she made a squeak when she realized what that was. Turns out her skelly was more wolf than she had imagined before. “heh… need to breed pups, need knot for that. gonna prove i can give what ya need.”

 

The words touched her even though she was slightly worried about that thing fitting inside of her. Rayven didn’t have a chance to think about it anymore because he slid inside of her. Making her gasp at the feel of him stretching her. He seemed… bigger than she recalled. Her fangs pressing down into her bottom lip. A coppery scent filled her senses telling her she had bit down too hard.

 

Axe groaned giving a tentative thrust since he hadn’t pushed all the way into her yet. He was only halfway in. His hands took hold of her waist turning on the couch so that he was seated. Rayven was in his lap while she sunk down on his cock. Her fingers found his shoulders to grip tightly the fabric tense under her nails. “relax… it fit.” Axe seemed to soothe her. “been too long angel.”

 

Rayven was grateful for his soothing words while his skeletal hands gripped her hips rolling them. Axe rolled his head back blue sweat beading over his skull while he pushed her down, his hips moving up. Rayven spread her legs more to accommodate his hips that she was spread over. A bit of a mistake for while she had been tight he was still pushing down. Before she knew it she was fully seated on his shaft. The knot pressing into her just a bit making her squeak. That wasn’t going to fit and she knew it. “Axe it…”

 

“it will fit… relax angel. just relax.” He cooed at her. “jus’ needs to…” He groaned thrusting shallowly into her. Her body instinctively grinding into the thrusts. Making her whimper out from the pleasure that was soaring through her. His mouth claimed one of her breasts, the tingling sensation of his tongue rolling over her nipple causing her to tremble.

 

The press of his knot into her entrance was burning while her body stretched to accommodate the size of it. It didn’t last when he pulled away giving three shallow thrusts into her working up her pleasure before attempting to fit it once more. Sinking more into her each time he did this. Skilled with the way he was introducing this to her.

 

Rayven cried feeling her own orgasm building up. Her fangs becoming a bit more prominent. Violet eyes had specks of amber to them.  There was something she could do to distract herself from that pain. Her hand moved the shirt to the side revealing his clavicle to her. She hummed softly thinking of how her small bite mark around that areas would be nice to see each time he was shirtless. With a growl, she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Making her lurch forward biting down onto bone. Fangs cracking through. A coppery taste filling her mouth while Axe whined out.

 

His hands pushing down on her hips, his knot forcing itself into her body making her whimper. His magic flooding into her while her hands gripped tightly onto his shirt. He continued to rotate her hips in his lap. Forcing her sex to milk him of whatever he could offer with their conjoined bodies. A soft chuckle coming from him. “see… fit.” And all she could do was snort in response.


	16. Echo Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse's stalker left a present for her after she passed. Axe gets to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too thrilled about this chapter... it's something that was needed though. This is about to set the plot into motion. And things are about to happen...

Axe stretched upwards in the bed feeling better than he ha in a long time. Looking over at Rayven who had been sleeping beside him he couldn’t help but smile. They had spent hours enjoying each other’s bodies. It had been better than he had remembered. The underground experience that he had with her had paled in comparison. Now he found himself even while she slept wanting to enjoy her body once more. Perhaps more tomorrow. Especially since she had just showered before passing out. Turned out his mate didn’t much care for being sweaty before bed. Something along the lines of the bed would smell too funky.

 

Guess she had a point… he did love the scent of vanilla and lilacs on that soft skin of hers. Leaning over her he pressed his nasal cavity to the crook of her neck. Inhaling that sweet scent deeply. The low growl that escaped him couldn’t be suppressed. The woman smelled divine that it was a sin for him not to take her again. Moving his hand over the button up she had on currently, only three buttons done in the center. Pushing it open slightly since two of the buttons above were left undone. Lavishing in the view of her breasts.

 

 _Ya really should let her rest…_ Axe groaned hearing that cool voice trickle over his earholes.

 

Turning slowly he found Mouse sitting on the window sill legs crossed. A black chemise adorned over her transparent body. The black melding in with the shadows that the moonless sky provided them with this evening. She adorned cute little white socks that went up to her knees, they had small black lace adorning the edges. Axe was willing to bet that they would be soft to the touch if they weren’t part of her spectral form. Her hair was done up into a messy ponytail white wispy strands falling delicately down her face.

 

But her attention wasn’t on him. She clearly knew what he had been doing at one point. Since she felt the need to tell him Rayven needed her rest. Axe should respect what his Mate needed, the time to enjoy their bodies again would come. He was reminded of another need he had. To figure out the conundrum of Mouse The Poltergeist. Getting up out of the bed he walked over towards her. Her attention was focused out the window at something in the yard.

 

 _Sometimes he comes at night. Its been over two months since his last gift._ Mouse explained softly almost afraid that the reaper would hear her words.

 

“who?” Axe inquired her.

 

 _Dunno. Never get a good look at him. He just brings a variety of flowers placing them at the grave site._ She explained making Axe look out the window

 

Sure, enough nestled in a soft patch of Rayven’s yard was a single curved piece of marble. Axe could barely make out the writing on it but there were a few flowers resting off to the side. He didn’t need to read it to know that it was Mouse’s grave. The sadness hit him looking it over. Rayven had buried her sister close so that she could be near her. While Sly had robbed Mouse’s spirit passing on to the next world. The little woman stuck to this world till her anchor was destroyed.

 

“how did she bury ya there without some sort of… eh… agreement?” Axe felt the need to ask.

 

 _I was cremated. Think of it being similar to when Monsters turn to dust._ Mouse explained to him.

 

That bit of information took him by surprise. Monster deaths were one of the few things that they hadn’t discussed. He assumed that perhaps Rayven had told her. Since Rayven had first-hand experience at watching monsters die by his boney hands or a swing of his trusty Axe. Very rarely did his Runt actually participate in the taking of monster lives. Seemed almost like she hadn’t wanted to.

 

 _Guess someone should tell ya the proper lore of how shifters came to be hmm?_ Mouse hummed turning her head to look at him. Her face was tear-stricken like she was feeling some sort of pain.

 

“mouse… ya look like ya been cryin’ for a while? what's wrong?” Axe asked wanting to reach out to dry the tears from her face.

 

 _Hmm?_ Her hand moved up to touch her cheek seeming to feel the tears that rolled down her face. _Heh… guess I’ve gotten used to it for a while. Honestly, I am happy for my sister. She finally gets to settle down with someone. And he isn’ an asshole._

Axe wanted to smile but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Mouse was upset, and he wanted to help her. But there was so little he could do. With her spirit anchored to the bike keys, which Sly always kept on him, it was hard to help her move on. Mouse had stated she had unfinished business what exactly did she need to finish? Leaning against the window he looked out towards the gravestone once more. A dim blue glow seeming to emanate from it.

 

It reminded him of the wishing room almost. Before the Underground had gone to… hold the phone. Leaning forward he looked outside to see that tombstone was truly glowing. Axe had a feeling that they weren’t supposed to do that. Shot cutting outside he felt the soft grass beneath his feet while he approached the tombstone. Looking down over it he could read the words.

 

_Shiloh Ann Holtz_

Mouse

_Beloved Sister_

 

There was a date inscribed on it and Axe felt she died too young. No one should die that young. Axe looked it over then turned to his side to see Mouse standing next to him. Her attention fixated on the tombstone. The sadness in her eyes told him she hadn’t liked to stare at the reminder that she was dead. When it came down to it she was pretty much living in the house still with everyone. Just the only ones that got to see her was Sly and himself.

 

 _I tried to stay away as often as I could. Exploring doin’ things to help keep me away from the pack. Didn’ want the responsibility everyone expected of me._ Mouse mentioned.

 

And yet they all expected the same from Rayven since she was Alpha. Mouse had chosen to run away from them. “ya expected your sister to run this on her own?” Axe asked.

 

 _It was expected of her in the end. All that was expect me was to sit and look pretty while my sister put on her leadership thing._ Mouse didn’t seem happy with her life choices in the way she had lived her life. _The one guy who showed any interest in me didn’t start showin’ up till after I died. Leaving flowers for me. He left a note asking Rayven to water the flower in the back. Stating it needed lots of water to grow._

 

That blue glow… Axe sucked in a deep breath walking around the tombstone. The glow becoming brighter. Sure enough, it was as he suspected. It stood at half the height of the marbled stone it stood behind. The five large petals bloomed into an almost star-like design with the white strands in the center of it in a starburst. There were no leaves to it just a long stem. The coloration was cyan and glowed dimly to where it wouldn’t bring out too much attention. Whoever Mouse’s stalker was they were definitely a monster. Because this was an echo flower.

 

Axe kneeled on the ground rubbing the top of his skull. He hadn’t seen one in a while but there was no doubt that this is what it was. Who could have put it there? Axe was horrible with voices he might not even recognize who it was. Reaching up to his non-working socket he gave a sharp tug at the bottom of it. What would he do if he figured out who they were? If it turned out to be Flare, he would punch him for being a creep in Rayven’s backyard.

 

_Tug._

Who would have stalked Mouse for two months? Were they responsible for her death? He didn’t want to think of a monster being responsible for her death. She had been so good to monsters when they had first come out of the Underground. And Runt had told her about the monsters. Please don’t let a monster be responsible for her death…

 

_Tug._

How could he explain to Rayven that a monster might be responsible for her sister’s death? Would she be mad? Would she turn him down as her mate if a monster did this to her baby sister? He wouldn’t blame her… if someone hurt Traps… he would be mad at them. But Rayven never hurt Traps… in fact, he was willing to bet that she was the reason his cooking got better.

 

“Axe…” _Tug._

Royal blue tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of Rayven leaving him. What would he do? Probably dust… Runt was the best thing to happen in his miserable existence since Papyrus had been a baby bones.

 

“Shit… Axe…” A husky voice called to him. A hand was on his shoulder making him look up. Finding Rayven standing above him. “What's wrong?” Her other hand moved to grab his hand to remove it from his socket. She would know what he did when he got stressed. It was often in the underground that she would leap up and nip at his shirt or jacket. Attempting to get him to remove his hand from his socket.

 

The dim cyan glow of the echo flower showing her face. The concern that shimmered in her eyes made him realize she must have seen him tugging his socket a while. “this was left by a monster.” He stated in a firm sentence no hesitation.

 

“I guessed as much. Flowers don’ glow like that. And he insisted that I take really good care of it so it would continue to grow.” Rayven rested her arm on his shoulder holding him close. “Ya only tug at your socket when you’re stressed big guy. Mind tellin’ me what's goin’ through you’re skull?” She hummed softly nudging the side of his face.

 

Axe couldn’t help but smile at how affectionate she could be. She was a completely different person around the others but with him, she seemed to soften up. Axe looked over at the flower the urge to flick it to find if someone had spoken to it or not there. If someone had it was likely a message to Mouse since she had been departed. They must not have known about her being a poltergeist. And he worried for Sly if they ever found out that he was causing her spirit to remain anchored.

 

“imma worried that whoever left this here for ya to grow might have had somethin’ to do with mouse’s death. there is a possibility that she might have slipped up during the ride.” Axe explained.

 

 _Highly unlikely._ Mouse spoke up making him look over to find her sitting on the tombstone. Her pinkish blue gaze focused on the flower. _Somethin’ went wrong with my breaks and I couldn’ stop in time._

 

“The investigator said her break line had a kink in it. The light had just changed. Unfortunately, in LA there are those who know no patience. Knew that bike would be the death of her one day.” Rayven paused looking over at the flower a sort of fondness formin’ over her face at the thought of her sister. “Didn’ think it would be so soon into our lives.”

 

Rayven reached out to touch the flower but Axe stopped her. His head shaking side to side. “What?” Rayven asked him with curiosity in her eyes.

 

He was going to have to tell her what the flowers were. In the underground, he never talked about them because they were a rare sight to come across. Also, he knew better than to go towards the waterfall area since that was considered one of the danger zones. He bet she would have loved the wishing room. Thoughts of going back to get her one of the wishing stones filled his mind.

 

“they record the last thin’ that was said to it.” Axe wasn’t even sure if there was anything said on it.

 

“I kinda wanna know if they did Axe. Wouldn’ be mad at them. But if it’s a monster… well… I want to invite them for some food. Talk to them. Get to know why they liked my sister so much to stalk her. Why not go after her when she was still alive?” Rayven asked the question that he had been wondering.

 

Mouse had been nothing but good to monsters. Yet one of them had purposefully gone after Mouse in a stalking manner. Concern laced that they might go after Rayven. With the grave site so close to her room he wondered if they had peeped in on her one night. That set off his possessiveness. Reaching over he gripped hold of her waist tugging her to his chest making her squeak.

 

“has this guy ever been near ya?” Axe asked with calmness but there was a certain deadliness to his tone at the same time.

 

“No… the only contact he ever made was when he left a note on the gravestone after he had planted it. Had to grow it from a seedlin’. Don’ think I ever saw him or spoke to him. Just walked out to place flowers on the grave one night only to find some already there. Liked to leave red roses. Mouse always smelled of roses, it was her favorite scent.” Rayven chuckled lightly a few tears rolling out of her eyes looking over at the tombstone.

 

 _I hate when she gets like this. Wish she would just get over it. I’m gone nothin’s bringin’ me back. No magic spell. No object for me to possess. Nothin’ like that. It ain’ one of those movies where a ghost gets a happily ever after._ He heard Mouse curse. The words coming out harsh, but Axe could hear the sorrow-filled in her voice. 

 

Axe remained quiet moving to hold his mate. Looking over at the flower he sighed. Not really wanting to find out who the monster was that had such easy access near his mate’s house. There was a good way to know and he could track them down, force them to leave her alone. One hand slid from his mate and reached out to the flower. Lightly flicking it.

 

“miss ya my little mouse.” The voice was similar to Axe’s, but it was said in a raspy whisper. Axe felt his soul drop knowing exactly who planted the flower.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Fuck! Nope, there was a chance it wasn’t him! There was a chance… but who else could it fucking be… that voice. Oh, Axe knew that voice, he lived with that fucking voice. Knew the shit that voice could do to people. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There was no way of getting around getting in touch with that voice. He had to know! Know that his… Looking over at Mouse he cringed. That voice would destroy her if he found out what she had become. And Sly… oh man, that fucker was dead where he stood.

 

Poor Traps he just finally found someone who got along with him so well. And now he was going to lose him because the bastard had to fuck with a killer. Not good… not good… Axe continued to pace back and forth in the living room of Rayven’s cabin. The floorboards would start to probably wear underneath his soles if he kept up at the pace he was going. His anxiety had him reaching for his defective socket tugging at it. Trying to ground himself. Rayven had thankfully gone back to sleep. Exhaustion taking its toll on her.

 

He loved that woman, fucking loved her. But if she had a clue about the killer that she had visiting her home every other month. When he had found out whose voice it was that had been recorded on the Echo Flower.

 

“do ya have a clue who left that mouse?” Axe asked.

 

 _No. I mean… I saw someone with my last moments of life but… I didn’ recognize them._ Mouse explained to him relaxing on the couch. _He kinda approached me tears streakin’ down his cheeks into his scarf._

Yeah, that sounded like the person he thought it was. It made him tug at his socket more. _You ain’ lookin’ so good big guy. Need me to wake…_

“no…” He spoke a growl coming from him. Walking over he felt his magic reach out and grip Mouse’s wrist. The ghostly woman letting out a panicked shriek. Trying to get back from the approaching royal blue tendrils. “she doesn’ need to know that ya somehow managed to attract a killer from an alternate dimension. dusty ain’ known for being all soppy over just anyone. somehow ya had managed to get his attention. now ya best come clean little mouse…”

 

 _Come clean about fucking what!_ Mouse lashed out smacking at his tendrils sending them back at him. Shit! How did she do that? _What exactly is there to fuckin’ come clean about? Oh, you want to know what dirty little secrets I kept from my fuckin’ sister… fine._

 

The menacing laugh she gave when her eyes turned black. Oh no… he had sparked her rage. In the worry to keep this from his mate, he had forgotten how pissed off he could make the little poltergeist. It all came back to him what they had said about her. Out of the two Mouse seemed like the most brutal.

 

Why didn’t he listen? Within seconds she was on top of him knocking him straight out the window. The glass of that bay window shattering around him. The grass underneath him. She gripped him by his shirt making him yelp as static became sharp to his bones. _I warned ya…._ Was the last thing she said before she threw him towards some sort of doors.

 

Falling down steps he winced thankful she wasn’t one of those high-level ghosts. Or else he might be kicking dust at this moment. Looking around he got to his feet looking for Mouse. Where was she…. A light flickered on making him wince looking up he found a wall filled with various weapons. Ranging from crossbows to swords to shotguns. Holy shit there was an armory down here.

 

Footsteps echoed behind him down a set of steps. Making him whirl around to find Rayven armed with was that a fucking sword? Looking at her wide-eyed he got to his feet. Looking around the room Mouse had thrown him in. This place was huge… and it was loaded with books, weaponry. A map of the States that he recognized from some textbooks was marked out with various spots. Walking up to it he looked over a few of them. Words like vamp, demon, werewolf, shapeshifter, etc. They all stood out to him.

 

“Mouse was a hunter,” Rayven spoke firmly walking up to him. “We have a guess how she might have died. But who did it that list ranges on. She pissed off a lot of people but this was the way she could feel free from the burdens of being an albino and a beta.”

 

“ya knew about this all?” Axe asked.

 

“No…” Rayven sighed rubbing her forehead. “Didn’ know till after she died and I was cleanin’ out her house. Found the hatch under the rug. A bit surprised what kinda double life she lived. Was pissed off too. She was my baby sis and she was out there every day riskin’ her ass for strangers.” Rayven whimpered.

 

Axe frowned crossing the room a soft sigh escaping him. “rayven i…”

 

“Don’ say ya sorry big guy. Doubt either of us could have stopped her from doin’ that kinda job. It was somethin’ that made her feel alive much like that damn bike.” Rayven sighed. “Didn’ have to break the window an’ the cellar doors to find out though. Woulda told ya.”

 

Yeah, but he wished he had known sooner. Because now things were all kinds of complicated. How Dusty got to see Mouse was becoming all too clear? And the way she just acted had him concerned that she was starting to lose her cool...


	17. Welcome to Dustland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Population Fucked over!

Axe watched over the couch seeing the little poltergeist sat in the window of his cabin. Rayven was taking some conference calls so he had to amuse himself while she was doing that. For now, he was watching Mouse who he gathered was still pissed with him. Grant it her eyes lacked that black coloration, but he was taking baby steps in approaching her. She had thrown him twice last time. Once out a window and twice into the cellar where she had an entire hidden life beneath. Axe probably shouldn’t have tried to grab her with his magic but hey he didn’t claim to be perfect.

 

Even now he was trying to figure out how to apologize to the ghost of his mate’s sister. Looking down at the pillow that he was kneeled on he wondered how to get her attention without pissing her off. Axe really didn’t want to go through another window. Rayven had to wait a week before she could get it fixed because her normal handyman was currently loaded up on a few jobs. Mouse wasn’t giving off any aggressive signs but she was seeming more depressed lately. Just sitting at the window awaiting who she thought was a Romeo of sorts to come leave her flowers.

 

Mouse had no idea who Dusty really was. Axe had lived with him for a few years and in that time he had learned that Dusty didn’t do well with his emotions. Yet here was a little ghost being hopeful that the one monster that would bring an end to her time on this plane to an end. Axe didn’t like to think about what happened to their souls when they dissipated. Dusty rarely shared what happened to the supernatural monsters he killed. Probably for the best anyways.

 

Gripping the pillow he lifted it up watching her cautiously. If he went through this window he was sure Rayven would strangle him. Though that might put an interesting spin on their bedroom life. He threw the pillow directly at the window then ducked on the couch covering his hands over his ear hole prepared to feel that shocking zap that she gave off whenever she touched him. Not that it was uncomfortable to him or anything but… he would rather not feel that familiar zap when she decided to toss him.

 

 _Are ya tryin’ to get my attention or somethin’?_ Mouse’s cool voice spoke a lot closer than the window.

 

Axe lifted his head to find her standing at the end of the couch. Tonight she adorned a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Dark colors stood out the best on her. Ivory white hair was left down some of it going down the front of her shirt allowing the tips to dangle over the front of her breasts. The shirt was a turtle neck reminding him much of the white one Dusty used to wear. But what caught Axe off guard was the large glasses that rested on her face.

 

“ya wear glasses?” Axe asked.

 

Mouse merely snorted in response to that. _Piss poor eyesight thanks to me bein’ an albino. Along with severe chances of getting a sunburn. Let me tell ya it ain’ all that fun bein’ what I am._

Axe could understand that. Sometimes he didn’t much care for having a hole in his head. His magic was still strong but it used to be a lot stronger. Out of all the monsters in the underground, he had been one of the strongest. All changed when Undick decided to bash his skull in to prove a point. Then there were the memory issues. With part of one’s skull missing it was hard to retain certain things. Axe wished he could have his old self back. Be able to crack a quirky joke or two. Laze about… no that hadn’t changed too much he still lazed about. The thought of his memory loss made him worry that perhaps Rayven wouldn’t deal with it too much.

 

 _What’s got ya down, big guy?_ Mouse asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

Axe looked up at her still seeing the rather annoyed look on her face. Right he needed to apologize for trying to grab her with his magic. “eh… not too good with apologizin’ but wanted to say sorry for the other night.” It sounded okay coming out. At least he hoped so.

 

 _Tch… don’ worry about it honestly._ One look at her face told him that she was being honest about it. In fact, she was smiling more now. _Ya looked like ya was havin’ a mental freak out anyways. Somethin’ about this Dust guy seemed to have ya in quite a bit of panic._

“ya have no idea mouse. he ain’ all that bad honestly. jus’ has a lot of issues up here.” He gestured to the head.

 

 _Ya not exactly all there yourself there bud._ Heh… point taken.

 

“don’ think ya get that he finds out that ya are a poltergeist no matter his feelin’s he won’ hesitate to drag ya out of here an’ exercise ya.” Axe didn’t want to hide it from her. Dusty killed supernatural monsters to cope with the insanity his LV brought him. Mouse would be another notch in his belt. If Axe was getting that human saying correct.

 

 _If it comes to that Axe. I will happily let him drag me from this prison._ Mouse explained the sorrow in her gaze flickering before him.

 

“i forget ya used to do what dusty does. how’d ya stay alive for so long only to have a bike kill ya?” Axe sat up fully making himself comfortable on the couch.

 

 _Because I saw the supernatural freaks comin’ where I didn’ see a little blue Prius._ Mouse smiled warmly at him.

 

It took Axe a minute to think about the way she had spoken about that little blue Prius. It sounded awfully familiar to him. Moving his hand up he planted his skull in it. It was a comedic shtick from a guy named Jeff Dunham. The puppet dude who used ventriloquism to make fun of his life. One of the said jokes was about he owned a blue Prius. And that it was an unmanly vehicle.

 

“did ya just make a pun about your death?” Axe asked.

 

Mouse snickered softly using her hand to cover her mouth. _Got some deadly vibes goin’ through here._

 

“stop.” Axe put his hands over his skull shaking his head. Understanding how Traps had gotten so annoyed with him so many times before. And he had a feeling that she would continue the puns. They were really bad ones too. Mouse chuckled softly he imagined it was at his annoyance. She started to hum something that sounded nice. The humming melding into words.

 

_Cruel and cold like winds on the sea._

_Will you ever return to me?_

_Hear my voice, sing with the tide._

_My love will never die_

Axe froze hearing Mouse’s voice pick up a melodic tune. There was no music to play along with it but he could hear the sadness that went along. Lifting his gaze he found her standing there. She was looking out the window into the lush fields that went beyond the stone fencing and into the forest. He focused on her though.

 

_Over waves and Deep in the blue_

_I will give up my heart for you_

_Ten long years I’ll wait to go by_

_My love will never die…_

Her hand was held up to her heart while she sang. Almost like she was singing to a lover. It saddened him to think that she might have loved someone only to have her life taken from them. But Rayven had stated that there was never anyone interested in her. Except for the stalker which Axe confirmed was Dusty. What was Dusty doing now if he had seen Mouse die before his eyes? Looking over at his monster phone he thought about calling him. Would it make him swing by? He honestly hoped not.

 

Reaching over he picked it up letting Mouse hum the soft melody to herself. Her voice was rather soothing to him. It had him sinking into the cushions of the couch. His back turned to her while she made her way back to the window. Axe enjoyed her company more than he was willing to admit. Sighing he looked through his contacts finding Dusty. Sending him a text.

 

 **Axe-d:**  hey man how ya been?

 **DustBunny:** axe? been good… how are things for ya?

 

That was a good question. Checking up was one thing but Axe really wanted to get down to what was up with that echo flower behind Rayven’s house. Was that a good idea to let him know he knew about it? Yes. Yes, it was. Because it was behind his mate’s house, dammit. And from what he gathered Dusty liked to visit once in a while.

 

 **Axe-d:** doin’ good. got a question for ya though…

 **DustBunny:** … what’s the question?

 **Axe-d:** why is there an echo flower behind my mate’s house that has your voice recorded on it?

 

Axe stared at the message he sent for long seconds trying to figure out if that was the best way to do it. He didn’t have long wait to figure out whether Dusty was planning his impending doom. Because his phone went off… **Incoming Call From… DustBunny**. Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! Before he hit accept he shooshed Mouse who scowled at him. Thankfully she remained quiet.

 

“hey man… ya coulda answered via text.” Axe responded looking over his shoulder half expecting Dusty to be standing over him. Thankfully he wasn’t.

 

“who’s ya mate?” Dusty asked his voice sounding straight to the point.

 

“eh… rayven holtz…” Axe spoke unsure why that mattered. Unless Dusty liked to creep on random women who were dying and leave them echo flowers.

 

The sound of an incoming warp registered to him. He quickly sent Mouse away with his magic. Thankfully she didn’t argue. Because the minute he turned back around he found Dusty standing in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. Axe could see his ribs somewhat through the armholes. The light shimmering off his skull because he was wet. Axe couldn’t believe he was here. Damn him and having to poke a sleeping bear. Dusty pressed the button on his phone before taking a seat on the couch.

 

“sup buddy.” Dusty grinned at Axe.

 

Axe looked over his former housemate and instinctively swallowed. Mouse stood off to the side behind Dusty looking him over with confusion. Shit no! Please not now. “heh… ya didn’ have to come over. just wanted to get an answer.”

 

“ya askin’ about the flower i planted. that’s a bit, complicated axey boy. take it ya poked it then?” Dusty was still grinning that manic grin.

 

Looking him over now he could see that he was wearing pants that had these black stains on them. They looked rather worse for wear. Shifting his one orb up to Dusty’s face he could see the monster’s patience waning.

 

“yes. but only because my mate stated mousey had a stalker.” Axe explained firmly. There was no reason to be afraid of Dusty. When it came down to it he was now the Alpha of the Holtz pack and Dusty was coming onto his territory. “why was ya stalkin’ my mate’s sister?”

 

Those red eyes glinted with the blue iris while Dusty took the time to size up Axe. The magic that was surging from him was enough to make Axe want to bow in submission. Axe needed to stand his ground. Especially with Mouse not too far from her stalker as it sat. Didn’t the foolish girl get the hint that this guy literally would take her out?

 

“think that’s my business really. not yours.” The deadliness in Dusty’s voice told Axe that inquiring about it further might end up with him pinned to the wall.

 

“ya come every other month and leave flowers on her grave. my mate wants to invite ya over for dinner dusty thinkin’ that you’re…” Axe stopped when Dusty leaned over the couch and glared at him. Daring him to finish that statement. There was no doubt the monster hated being told that he wasn’t normal. He knew it already but…

 

“none of ya business axe. the little lady tickled my fancy was all.” He tried to come off like it was nothing but Mouse’s words rung clear in Axe’s skull. _He kinda approached me tears streakin’ down his cheeks into his scarf._ _That was more than a fancy. Dusty didn’t get all teary-eyed over just anyone. But how to explain that he knew more about it than…_

 

A knock came to the door making Axe jump out of his thoughts. Getting to his feet he sighed hoping his mate hadn’t decided to come over right away. Walking over to the door he opened it up. Finding Sly and Cujo standing at the doorway. This was not the time for Axe to deal with both. Normally with Sly, he would invite him in no problem but Cujo… that fucker was still on Axe’s shit list. Especially after the shit that Cujo had put Rayven through.

 

“what can i do for ya two?” Axe asked curiously.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Mouse stood there watching the one that Axe had called Dusty. This was her stalker? Even while he made himself comfortable in the couch that Axe had in the living room; she didn’t find him menacing. Axe talked about him like he was some sort of nutjob. Then again, if this guy was anything like her when she did her own hunting then there was a good chance he knew how to hide it. That wasn’t hard in the long run but… they guy was tall compared to her. And that shirt was showing off his bare bones.

 

Mouse wasn’t into doing the bed, but she felt rather tempted at that moment to find out how it felt. Looking down at her transparent hand she frowned being reminded that she wasn’t able to touch anyone. Only when she went into full on rage was she even capable of touching Axe. The last rage she was worried she had gone too far with tossing him out the window then down into the basement. He wanted to know what her dark secrets were and well he found out.

 

The truth was his magic didn’t make her feel all too good. When it touched her, she felt like it was prodding at her looking for something. It didn’t help that she respected that Axe was Rayven’s mate. So, it felt wrong for him to touch her in any way. Looking over at the one called Dusty she couldn’t help but move closer. A bored sigh escaped the skeleton on the couch while his attention focused on the door. Axe was talking to her pack mates. Finally, he allowed them both inside.

 

Sly walked in casually like he owned the place. It nearly made Mouse snort, but she held it in because if Dusty was anything like Axe he would be able to see her and hear her. She wanted an opportunity to study him before he could see her. Mouse wasn’t stupid she recalled what Axe had said about Dusty dragging her out of the house and go to execute her. When it came down to that she would be happy to accept that fate. The longer she remained on the earth realm the more she risked losing her sanity. The more sanity that she lost she would be putting the pack at risk.

 

Poltergeists had this nasty little habit of going full rage mode when they lost their sanity. And full rage mode tended to get a bit stabby stabby. And Mouse knew she had been eyeing Axe’s cleaver every chance he conjured it. That thing had her wanting it so bad. And the reason for it was walking right behind Sly. The one she accused of her death, why did she accuse him of her death? Because it was rare that her bike would have been out of working order before she took it for a spin.

 

And for it to go wrong two months after Rayven’s return seemed suspicious. Especially since Mouse had humiliated the Enforcer by throwing him across the yard into a tree. He had approached her hoping that she would give up the search for Rayven and become the alpha. Mouse didn’t want to be alpha. She wanted her freedom. For Rayven to find a mate and Sly to become beta. Cujo wasn’t happy about that. Nor was he happy about Rayven turning down their relationship after she returned.

 

Mouse had her suspicions that Cujo had planned her demise. There was one flaw to that though. Even as she stopped looking straight at Dusty. “How the fuck did ya change your clothes so fast?” Cujo shouted making Mouse shake her head slowly. Cujo was a complete idiot.

 

The Enforcer was a complete moron without a single functioning brain cell for thinking. All he was good for was following orders. Oh, and apparently screwing. How many times did he have to hear the guy yell Alpha while orgasming? It made Mouse want to take one of her scalpels and slice his throat. Just to get him to shut up. Mouse watched Dusty turned his head to look at Cujo a bone brow arched. Mouse nearly lost it to her giggles at the side of his face. The guy probably was thinking how stupid he was.

 

Sly, however, froze looking at Dusty. That made Mouse tilt her head. Sly… recognized Dusty? But why? Sly’s eyes then looked up to focus on her where she stood. Then back to Dusty. What the hell was all this? Sly very rarely stood in the way of any budding relationships. Yet here he was standing there flicking his attention between her and the skeleton that was sitting on the couch. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to…

 

It was at that moment that something shimmered above Dusty’s head. He looked like Traps without the braces and the glasses. A red scarf blowing in some ominous wind that was blowing from somewhere. Long red gloves covering his arms. He narrowed white eye lights were focused on the skeleton on the couch with a bored expression.

 

“Are We About Done Here Brother? I Grow Tired Of The Ones That Your Friend Has Invited Into Little Mouse’s Home. Why Is He Living In Her Place…” The floating skeleton froze. Since he was facing towards the skeleton on the couch it put Mouse in his direct sight.

 

“Little Mouse.” He sounded as surprised as she felt.

 

The skeleton on the couch froze in his seat turning. It was about at that time that Sly moved in front of her facing towards her. Acting like he was reaching for something above her head. Lucky for him it didn’t look suspicious since there was a bookshelf standing behind her body. But the book he was reaching for was the Karma-Sutra. Really Sly like Axe wants to think about you and Traps in various positions in that book?

 

She could hear the baritone voice whispering to someone but not loud enough to where the rest of the room could hear. Looking up at Sly she could see him mouthing words. It Out? What was It Out? Was he talking about some movie that he wanted to go see with Traps? What was that one about? Since dating they mostly watched Disney films together. Traps had cried when Bambi’s mother died. That got to Mouse too.

 

 _Spit it the fuck out Sly._ Mouse spoke without thinking rather annoyed that she couldn’t understand what he was saying.

 

A skeletal hand slid over Sly’s shoulder and he was pulled away from Mouse. That Karma- Sutra book dropped from the shelf since he had it nearly off. It fell and bounced off Mouse’s head making her wince in pain. What the hell? How was it she felt that? Moving a hand up to touch her head she rubbed the sore spot. Hold the phone… she was… physical?

 

“little mouse.” That baritone voice came out in a hushed whisper making her realize that Dusty was over her. “how are y…”

 

He didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence before Sly walked up and punched Dusty straight in the face. She watched the skeleton go flying into the nearby wall. Mouse focused herself into the kitchen looking over the counter smiling when she found Axe’s cleaver that he left manifested. If she was physical she figured she could grab hold of the blade. Reaching down her hand trembled to wrap around the handle. Pulling it off the counter, she was filled with some sort of insatiable hunger. Like she hadn’t eaten in ages. Her eyes went black before she focused on Cujo, the time for answers was now. Mouse would get out of him who he had been working with.


	18. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70+ Kudos Freakin sweet!
> 
> So here's another update since I know the cliffhanger from the last chapter had ya'll screamin lol.
> 
> The idea for this chapter just kind of came to me tonight. Thanks to this song
> 
> ["You Are My Sunshine" By the Phantoms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDa5JS2cpeA)

Axe was annoyed he had to deal with both Cujo and Sly at this very moment. He was still dealing with Dusty being in the living room of his cabin. Stepping outside he leaned back against the cabin's wall. Inhaling the brisk air that was becoming cooler while the sun was going down. The blue shimmering to a light lavender color while what remained where the sun had gradients of yellow, orange, and pink. The sunset was as beautiful as the sunrise. More than Axe could ever hope for in his existence. Every day appeared to be a gift, sure sometimes there was something that he would scrunch the bridge of his nasal cavity too. But then there were those days where he savored that gift. Wanting to tuck it into his jacket for safekeeping.

 

Glancing over to the cabin next door he could see Rayven walking around through the front room window. Well, the part that hadn’t been shattered by her spectral sister tirade. Long black hair let loose to flow wildly behind her while she paced. Irritation shown in her delicate features once she had turned enough for him to see her face. The conferences weren’t going so well. Maybe he would massage her later to relax her… indulge going into the bone zone like he had called it before the gash in his head. Hear a husky chuckle from her while he suggested it. Maybe those round cheeks would dust that light pink coloration. All while staring at him with those violet orbs that glittered specks of amber when her emotions came through the walls she had put up. One of these days he was going to swing a hypothetical axe through those walls. Sending them crashing about to expose the delicate flower that hid behind them.

 

The thoughts made him hum in delight before his gaze landed on the shorts she wore. They were small to the point that he could see the curves of her butt cheeks dipping below the pant legs. Black thigh high socks pulled up leaving him quite a bit of flesh to view between the mid of her thigh and that ass. He nearly lost it when she leaned over the back of her couch giving him a good view of her backside.

 

Axe nearly strode over there to indulge in his mate’s body when Cujo’s annoying voice killed the mood. Right… he had company. A keen whine escaped him while he looked over her ass once more admiring the soft supple curves that made up her body. Fuck! Axe wanted her even more than before… It was only because she was his that he wanted her as bad as he did. Not wanting to act on it he turned slowly walking back into his cabin only to watch Sly straight up sucker punch Dusty into a wall. Uh… what the fuck?

 

Sockets wide he stood there frozen unsure how to react. Well, he knew how to react probably by turning tail and walking out the door. Sly did something that he shouldn’t have. He punched a psychopathic murder monster with one of the highest Levels Of ViolencE in the face. And into a wall. That wasn’t going without repercussions. Sly stood there looking around him as if looking for something. Axe had seen something shimmer briefly after he had watched Dusty collide with that wall. But his mind had blanked. Until a sharp zap nearly floored him where he stood. It was extremely uncomfortable. Pressing his boney hands to his knees he sucked in a deep breath as the zap became an intense painful throb. Like something had tapped into his magic…

 

There was a sharp buzzing sound rolling around in his skull making him drop to his knees. Stars that hurt, looking up he caught sight of Dusty getting back to his feet. Just as Axe predicted the look of pure rage on Dusty’s face while he stepped up behind Sly tapping him on the shoulder. Say what you will about the high LV monster, he was anything but polite when it came to decking someone. Because the minute Sly turned around Dusty gave him a small grin, a casual wave, and then a hard slug to the face sending Sly face first to the ground. Well, Sly was down, but Axe wished Dusty had stopped there because he was reaching down to grip hold of the man’s long dark tresses. And throwing him into the same wall he had hit moments ago.

 

Dusty whirled back around looking at a corner of the room. Axe’s thoughts trying to string together what might have been there that could have… Oh shit! Mouse! Dusty had a look of worry on his face looking at the spot where she had once been. But just as he looked he stumbled falling to the ground. A harsh growl escaping the monster before he fell. The painful buzzing made Axe attempt to look elsewhere only to find Mouse standing in the kitchen. A small spectral hand wrapped around his bone cleaver that he had pulled out to cut up some chicken for him to cook later. What? He liked to use his magic to do domestic things too. That wasn’t the only thing he had noticed though, the black ink like coloration that had taken over her eyes was streaming down her cheeks. Her coloration turning away from the porcelain coloration it normally held to something of a sickening dusky gray. Her ivory locks deepening to a steely grey.

 

No wonder he was in so much pain. Mouse was in rage mode holding onto his magic imbued weapon. A manic feminine giggle echoing through his skull had him feeling dizzy to the point he crumpled over on the ground. “mouse…” Axe ground out focusing on her his voice coming out in a raspy whisper that also came out in her voice. Its normal coolness that was comforting darkened into something close to what he called demonic. His hand moving to his dead socket wanting to drown out the pain so that he could resummon the cleaver to him. Whatever it was doing to Mouse wasn’t good.

 

It had to be his own LV, while not as high as Dusty’s it was still at a dangerous level. Mouse didn’t need to have that happen to her. That violent magic swirling inside of her pushing her to do something that she would regret. Axe tried to get to his feet again the weight rough on him like his body was filled with cement.

_Skeletons can’t be filled with Cement ya bonehead. It would seep through ya._ A familiar cooling voice spoke to him. Axe closed his sockets only to be greeted by a child version of Mouse, that smile spread wide across her face. Showing off the dimples that delved into her cheek. Her ivory hair a mess of curls while she was dressed in a mauve colored spaghetti strapped dress with a black sweater hanging over her shoulders. What was this? _C’mon bonehead… ya gotta have some strength in ya. Stop me. Please…_ _Before I do somethin’ that I will regret._

 

Regret? What could she regret doing? What was she about to do? A hand pressed onto his shoulder making him give a sharp tug on his dead socket. The pain brought him back to reality staring into a rather roughed up Dusty. His friend’s grin strained forced upside down while Axe came out of the vision. Little Mouse… She was begging for him to stop her.

 

“dusty… we need to stop her. before she does somethin’ that she will regret…” Axe spoke in a firm tone, but it was harsh almost choked. “need to get my cleaver away from her though. can ya help me get it from her?”

 

“do ya really need to ask…” Dusty asked. “ya owe me some answers after this. like why ya didn’ call me the second that ya found out there was a poltergeist hauntin’ these lands.”

 

Axe grabbed Dusty by the front of his turtleneck. Pulling him back before the taller skeleton could turn away from him. He never understood why he was so tall. They were the same soul sort of just drastically different timelines. And dammit how did Dusty look so freaking good in those clothes. Axe couldn’t help but roam his hand over Dusty’s chest. The other skeleton looking at him like he was the one who had lost his mind. “axe-y boy, not that i don’ mind the sudden interest in my body. but now’s not the time to go into those thoughts. besides, don’ ya have a mate just next door?”

 

That made Axe pull his hand from Dusty’s chest looking at him. Royal blue coloration dusting over his cheekbones at the way that Dusty had just put him under the spotlight. Yeah, there had been a time during their heat cycles the two had indulged in each other for their relief but that was once upon a time. Now, Axe had his mate. The pretty little Dark Angel… that was right fucking next door! That shot Axe to his feet. Dusty followed only to be tackled by a rather bloody Sly.

 

“sly this is not the fuckin’ time.” Axe growled out.

 

“This is the perfect fuckin’ time. This fucker has been there every time. Been around her right before… she…” Sly growled out. “It was you I fuckin’ know it you fuckin’ creepy skeleton…”

 

Sly didn’t get the opportunity to finish that sentence because Dusty got tired of him. The sharp snap of bone registered in Axe’s earholes making him wince. Looking down he saw Dusty gripping Sly by the arm, it was twisted behind the panther’s back. Twisted in a way that the bone was protruding through cocoa colored skin, scarlet droplets of blood seeping out onto the floorboards.

 

“ya know pussy cat. i’m fuckin’ tired of your shit. i didn’ kill her any of those times. an’ i smell that shitty magic on ya. fuckin’ voodoo shit. ya the reason she stuck here aren’ ya? when i get done wranglin’ in a bound spirit ya gonna be doin’ some explainin’ pussy. an’ for the record, the only thing i’m guilty for is light stalkin’.” Dusty growled throwing the now sobbing feline to the ground.

 

Axe looked down at Sly with pity in his one working eye light. The truth was the panther brought this on himself. A sharp static sound filled the room making both Dusty and Axe put their hands over his ears. How was Mouse doing all of this? She was just a ghost, right? Yet her power levels seemed to constantly go up and down at the drop of a dime. His magic probably was having some weird effect on her. Why though?

 

“this is not normal ghost-like behavior.” Axe could barely make out Dusty’s voice through the static ringing in his earholes.

 

“no fuckin’ shit. she ain’ exactly a human ghost either. ya stalked her didn’ ya know that ya creep.” Axe threw back at him.

 

“yeah well fuck off. some things slip my fuckin’ mind like someone else i know.” Ooh if Axe had his cleaver he would take a swing at Dusty right now that was a low blow.

 

“least i haven’ lost my head like someone else i know.” The two of them shared a good heartfelt chuckle at that before an eerie sound filled the room.

 

They pressed their hands tighter to their earholes when the sound got even louder. Before long the sound melded into a menacing like female voice. It sounded like Mouse but her voice was dropped to a small growl. Sly’s voice joining with hers. The tug at his own magic had Axe joining in.

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away; Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away; Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Soon Sly and Axe’s voice faded till Mouse’s came out louder than both of them. Her ghostly form flickering to the front of Cujo who had been cowering in a corner. At the sight of her, he freaked losing his shit. Axe hated that he had no control over himself currently. With the way, Mouse was she was close to losing her shit. A manic grin could be spread over her face, those dimples curled in her cheeks. Like he had seen of the sweet little girl that had been in his mind before.

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away; Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away; Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away… away…_

Mouse swung the cleaver aiming it at Cujo’s neck. Axe recalled that Mouse had stated she had unfinished business when he had asked her about why she was there. What if her unfinished business was finding the person responsible for her death?

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are… grey_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Cujo sobbed at the childlike melody that Mouse’s current menacing form was singing. Like someone had taken something so innocent and turned it into the thing of nightmares. Much like the way she was acting. Axe looked over at Dusty seeing the look of bewilderment that was on his face. Watching closely Axe swore he saw little hearts in those eye lights of his. It had been so brief though that Axe was blaming it on a trick of the light.

 

_The other night dear as I was sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you… in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

Mouse silenced looking down at the Cujo. The blackness in her eyes held no emotions. A childlike voice filled his mind then. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ Axe closed his eyes and he was brought into a forest where four children were sitting in a circle. The words on coming from them but the three were silent. A small cocoa skinned child with long dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail sat beside a raven-haired girl with violet eyes. Another younger boy with tanned skin sat to her other side watching the girl. But the fourth child was the little girl he had seen before. Little Mouse.

 

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._ It was her voice that he heard. Singing harmoniously a sunhat over her head to hide her from the afternoon sunlight that shimmered through the leaves. That meant this was Sly, Rayven, Cujo, and Mouse when they were younger. But how… stories of sharing memories were only done with a soul bond. Her soul… it was out in the open shackled around her ankle exposed. While she held something that was imbued with his magic. The magic that was connected directly to his soul.

 

 _You never know dear, how much I love you._ Axe reached up ready to give his dead socket a tug when he noticed Rayven and Sly walk away. It made him freeze to see them walk over to the nearby pond. It was at that moment young Cujo got up walking over towards Mouse. His hand planting on her shoulders shoving her to the ground. She went down hard making Axe growl out. How dare he!? But he gave the little thing credit she swung her leg taking Cujo down. Jumping over the young boy. Proving her dominance when she retracted a large bowie knife from the belt that he hadn’t noticed before.

 

It was a menacing looking thing that was bigger than her little arm. Rayven and Sly stood nearby their arms folded over their chests while they were looking at the two. The look of disappointment in Sly’s gaze that went to Cujo that was followed by seething anger. Rayven was looking at her younger sister with pride and acceptance of who she really was. _Please don’t take my sunshine away._

The memories faded into the dark while Mouse’s menacing tone took over. Another memory was placed with her sitting in an office. Her hands over her head while she looked over a map. Red X’s marked certain areas. She looked like she wasn’t getting any sleep. Cujo slid into the room.

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away; Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take… please don’t take… my sunshine away._

He had thrown her down over the desk attempting to push her over it. His hand snaking down to grip at her skirt to flip it up. Axe felt his rage seethe through at what he assumed the big fucker had planned. Cujo was going to rape sweet little Mouse. Axe growled in rage at the daring move this asshole had. He didn’t have a chance to move onto what he started because Mouse unleased sharp claws throwing them back into Cujo’s thigh sending the large male back.

 

Mouse gripped him by his shirt bringing him down. Her hand moved to the back of his neck before she thrust his head down into the desk. Bashing open his head. The small female was ruthless… blood seeped over the desk her hand taking hold of him again. Cujo reached up wrapping his hand around her throat taking a firm hold of her neck. Lifting her up off the ground. Axe felt a pang to his soul, afraid he was about to see the death of the little woman. A glare coming from her even as one hand reached up to grip his hand. While the other moved to slash across his face. Making the large male drop her to the ground. She landed in a perfect crouch. Those claws swinging upwards till they connected with the large male between the legs. It made Axe snap out of the memories with a gasp…

 

Axe went to say something to Dusty only to find the taller skeleton gone. A clash of bone caught his attention when he saw Mouse take a swing but it was blocked by a familiar bone dagger. Dusty stood before the ghost and over Cujo, protecting him? Axe personally wanted to see him dead for the shit he had done to Mouse. _C’mon bonehead… ya gotta have some strength in ya. Stop me. Please…_ _Before I do somethin’ that I will regret._

 

That's what she had said to him. With her in control of his cleaver Axe wasn’t sure what control he had. Looking over he could see the intent look on Dusty’s face like he knew this would be fun. It was unlike the skeleton to find joy in such trivial things. This was unlike him.

 

“ya want the big guy. gotta go through me little mouse.” Dusty warned.

 

Mouse didn’t take a second to think it over she swung that blade. Attempting to go straight for Dusty’s head. Dusty’s other hand came up in time to block the incoming cleaver. “come on little mouse ya can do better than that.”

 

And she did do better. Her other hand raised to press down onto the blade that Dusty held that wasn’t blocking the cleaver. Surprise registered over Dusty’s face while Mouse proceeded to sink her hand down on the blade. “Think I can bone boy.” Mouse grabbed the hilt of the bone dagger.

 

Dusty put up a fight in response trying to grip it pulling away from her. He couldn’t exactly hit her because unless it was magic it would phase right through her. Didn’t mean that Dusty didn’t have other tricks up his sleeve. Axe could see mauve colored tendrils move to snake up behind Mouse. Wrapping themselves around her ankles. Yanking at her Dusty purposely letting go of the bone dagger to watch Mouse fall back. A manic chuckle escaping Dusty while he descended over the little ghost.

 

“aww… didn’ see that com…” Dusty started to say till his bone dagger was thrust up into his face giving him brief timing to conjure up another to block it. “ooh didn’ like that didja?”

 

Axe made his way over to Cujo since Dusty had managed to get a ghost off of him. Grabbing the large male, he grunted feeling the magic in him starting to weaken. The longer she held onto his cleaver the more magic she sapped. But what he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks. Mouse who couldn’t get a hit on Dusty with either blade, same went for Dusty… so what did she do? Her leg curled up into her chest thrusting it out only to land into Dusty’s. It should have gone right through him… But it didn’t. Instead, it connected, and it sent Dusty back and down onto the ground.

 

Within seconds it was Mouse who was on top of him. Axe noticed her hand… she was bleeding. Shaking rapidly while she held the bone dagger in her grip. What was going on with Mouse exactly?


	19. The Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... this chapter had a revamp for me. I had originally written it yesterday on my day off. 
> 
> For some reason, I couldn't get out of nap mode. Guess I was channeling my inner Sans. -snickers-
> 
> Anywho... I suck at fight scenes... 
> 
> I'm not as talented as TheMsource with that epic fight scene with Dusty, Blue, Axe, Traps, and Red. (Seriously read her stuff. Its good!)
> 
> Sorry if I disappointed with this scene. -kicks a rock sheepishly-

Axe blinked looking over at Dusty who had pushed himself up onto his elbows. Blame it on the fact that she was in rage mode that she can knock the murderous skeleton to the ground. The shocked look on Dusty’s face told Axe that even he was surprised by that. “heh… lucky shot little mouse.” Dusty murmured his left eye light melding from the red and blue swirls into a large mauve color.

 

Tendrils of magic swirled up behind Mouse gripping hold of her ankles. This time, she had been prepared for it. With a swing of Axe’s cleaver, she whipped it across the tendrils effectively stopping them from grasping her. Fast learner but the memories he had seen told Axe that she knew how to think fast. That had been only two memories he had seen.

 

It gave Dusty time to short cut to a standing position in front of her. The bone dagger he gripped firmly going in to strike Mouse once more. In a swift motion, she took a step back pulling out of reach of the dagger. Recognition sparked in Dusty’s eye lights. He had seen her do something similar to this. Light stalking that’s what he had told Sly he was guilty of. Axe had a feeling it wasn’t as light as he gave off.

 

Growling to himself he walked over to the panther who was gripping hold of his injured arm. Axe grabbed hold of his shoulders and planted him firmly into the wall near the front door. “ya knew he was stalkin’ her. ya think he would have killed her without reason?” Axe snarled out. This was his brother’s boyfriend, who had just accused a skeleton monster of probably killing Mouse.

 

“I knew what Mouse did when she left to go out of town…” Sly sobbed. “Knew she hunted dark monsters who fed off the innocent. When Rayven went missin’ she was forced to return home. Because she was needed as Alpha. He wasn’ far behind. Always found ‘im standin’ in the yard watchin’ ‘er.” Sly’s words started to slur together.

 

“known dusty for a long time. he wouldn’ kill someone unless he was provoked. rather a sadistic prick probably would enjoy puttin’ injuries on her if anythin’ but wouldn’ go as far as killin’ her.” Axe scoffed at Sly just as Mouse was thrown into one of the bookshelves. The books that had been on it sliding off, only to hit her on the head one at a time.

 

Axe winced when each on hit. It was giving him a headache just watching it. Mouse let out a low growl, that’s when he realized that those books hadn’t phased through her like things normally did. The one time she had snuck up on him he had thrown the first object he could grab at her. It had been his rubber ducky that he enjoyed bringing into the bathtub with him. The little yellow duck had gone right through her only to hit the bathroom door.

 

Why didn’t the books phase through her much like the duck had? Looking over to Sly he could see the same confusion in his face. Welp, he didn’t know what was going on that was for sure. Axe groaned feeling the drainage of his magic welling through. Maybe it had something to do with Dusty being around. LV was still a mystery to them. It might not be surprised given the murderous skeleton’s dimension hopping that he might be able to turn a ghost physical.

 

Humming deep in thought he pushed himself to his feet. Taking in the sight of Mouse’s bloodied hand that held Dusty’s bone dagger. Yet Dusty didn’t appear to be having the current issues Axe did. In fact, he looked like he was having the time of his life. _Masochist!_ Only that fucker would enjoy battling with ghost hell-bent on killing him.

 

Axe huffed annoyed watching Mouse get to her feet. One shot before Dusty went back into play. Or Mouse went after Dusty. Whichever came first. Not wanting to short cut due to the magic depletion he ran. It was at that moment he recalled why he hated running. It was a lot of work. And he hated work!

 

At the sound of his heavy footfalls, he saw Mouse turn to look at him. Axe thought she might take a swing at him. But… she just stood there. The darkness in her eyes dissipating when she saw him. He wasn’t sure what had done it but he was ever so grateful she didn’t swing. Leaping at her he opened his arms prepared to grab her. Almost th… He went right through her and into the wall just below the window. Twitching as a course of electrical energy flowed over his body. Molesting his bones in a manner that had him groaning.

 

It took all his energy not to allow his magic to take a physical form. Not needing to deal with a raging boner. It would have been a bad time. Looking back at Mouse she looked to be having the same issue as he was. Her body trembling lightly from the discomfort of him phasing through her. Couldn’t fault her there, he didn’t much like the fondling his bones were getting.

 

A mauve tendril took the distraction lunging forward to smack her hand. Sending the cleaver right at Axe. Panic struck him, forcing him to focus on the cleaver. It dissipated mere inches from his face fizzling out into a cloud of royal blue smoke. That was closer than he ever wanted to see his beloved weapon ever again.

 

Maybe he would leave it unsummoned for a while. The sight of it coming for his head sparked up some painful memories in his fractured skull. Ones he personally wanted to forget.

 

That tendril went to take another swing for Mouse. This time aiming for the hand that held Dusty’s bone dagger. At least the fucker wasn’t playing games with her. Mouse, however, had been tricked once by that move. She had expected him to do it again. Leaping back from the tendril only to have the room separating the two.

 

She raised the hand that was still bleeding. Her index finger extended swaying back and forth. Like a pendulum on a grandfather clock. A tsking sound rolling off her tongue. _Fool me once, shame on you._ Mouse cooed at Dusty. _Fool me twice, shame on me._

 

A childish saying that Axe found rather creepy coming from her. It amused the taller skeleton who summoned held his bone daggers with purpose. Her eyes had flicked to her hand noticing the blood for the first time it seemed. How could she not have known she was bleeding? Surprise registered at the crimson droplets that had gone a dark burgundy coloration on her transparent porcelain skin.

 

Movement caught out of the corner of Axe’s socket made him turn to realize Dusty was on the move. Footfalls silent now not wanting to break whatever spell currently held Mouse’s attention. Though the stalking skeleton’s gaze was fixed on her bleeding hand. Much like her surprise evident. Not normal ghost behavior like Dusty had stated before.

 

It didn’t take long for Dusty’s stealthy steps to find that squeaky floorboard that Axe loathed so much. How many nights did that thing startle him when he had gone to the kitchen for a snack or a drink? The spell over Mouse shattered and her gaze fixed on a now frozen Dusty. “shit.” Dusty cursed.

 

 _What did ya do to me?_ Mouse accused him aiming that bone dagger point first at the irritated skeleton.

 

“ya’ll like to go throwin’ blame around here. didn’ do shit little mouse.” Dusty spat out at her. Though amusement laced his tone while he said those words.

 

Mouse leapt at him that bone dagger aimed high in the air swinging down at Dusty. Her other hand empty of a weapon. Judging from the amount of weapon’s she housed in the basement below she didn’t need a secondary weapon. It made Axe grateful that they hadn’t found that area. Otherwise, he might be looking at a living room in need of major renovation. It was already going to need that.

 

The dagger came swinging down but Dusty blocked it with one of his. Mouse was in his face a vicious growl vibrating from her. Axe had almost forgotten she was a shifter like he had accused Dusty of earlier. “heh cute… think ya gonna scare me with your kitten purrs little mouse?” Dusty smirked at her.

 

The look on Mouse’s eyes was one of anger but her eyes weren’t black. Her empty hand came swinging up clocking Dusty under his mandible. Axe gasped at the sight of Dusty stumbling back slowly. One of his daggers dissipating to reach up and touch his chin. Rubbing the spot gently where she had hit him. His eye lights dilating to small pinpricks. They narrowed on Mouse, his sockets partially lidded. That grin wide in realization. Whatever had popped into Dusty’s mind was not good.

 

“interestin’.” Dusty purred making Axe fall back in his spot. The skeleton never purred, so for him to do that meant shit was about to go from bad… to worse. Especially for Mouse. “very interestin’.”

 

It didn’t take Mouse to be on Dusty. The fact that she could hit him just seemed to fill her with Determination. Axe looked down at the emerald shackle that was no longer attached to her ankle. It wasn’t such a dark green anymore either. It had hints of a golden coloration seeping through it. Justice? Mouse had a secondary trait like Rayven. His Angel’s traits had been preservation and patience. The memory of her violet soul illuminated with hints of cyan had been a vivid memory.

 

The two bumbling idiots battling in his living room were going to trip on it. Sluggishly he pulled himself from the spot he had been rooted to for who knew how long. Throwing himself across the floor to grab the soul. A red scarf fluttered in his vision making him pause. Lifting his good eye light up to see a large red glove reaching down to take hold of the shackle. It transformed into a heart in what looked like Axe’s brother’s hand. “Her Soul.”

 

Axe knew who this was. It was Dusty’s brother. The skeleton had been caught on many occasions speaking to himself. Axe and Traps had assumed that it had been the insanity brought on by the immense LV. But… he had been there all along. Now he had Mouse’s soul. “give me that.” Axe growled out at the specter.

 

“Why? It Does Not Belong To You.” The Papyrus spat at him.

 

“don’ belong to ya either.” Moving his hand out he summoned the cleaver in his grip. The fatigue filling him from the simple summon. “give it back…”

 

“No.” Papyrus stated firmly, and Axe leapt at him ready to take the small green soul by force.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Mouse had no clue what was going on here. One second, she was going after Cujo, using the memory of their childhood song to torment him. She never could stand the Enforcer. Too hungry for power. Mouse would have strangled her sister if she had made Cujo Alpha. Thankfully she hadn’t. The next second, she was facing over the one who had stalked her supposedly. Right, when she was about to swing a blow at Cujo the attractive skeleton blocked.

 

Daring her to fight him before she could have Cujo. The dagger looked a lot nicer than the clever she had wielded. The hunger that the cleaver had made her feel had been growing by the second. The dagger was made of magic too. She could wield it. So, what did she do? Press her palm on the tip of the blade and pushed down.

 

The pain erupted through her had sent a pleasurable shiver through her. It felt good to feel that again. Reminding her of those times she begged for men to carve into her. Wanting to be scarred with a design to show her true flaws. It nearly had her coming right then and there. If she hadn’t been focused on fighting the one who held the dagger.

 

Her grip trying to take hold of the hilt while the tip was completely penetrating her. The one called Dusty wouldn’t let go. Being the dumb ass that she was she didn’t notice the tendril he had summoned yanking her back. It did earn her a reprieve when he had let it go. The back of her head had cracked hard against the floorboard making her wince. Now she had that dagger!

 

Pulling it from her palm she didn’t seem too focused on the blood. Wanting to get back up. He was above her making her glare up at that grin he held. Was he having as much fun as she? How long had it been since she had a worthy opponent? She supposed it had been that Jin back in Seattle. Naturally, she didn’t much care for guys who thought they could pounce on her like that. Curling her leg up to her chest, thankful she was much shorter than him. With a hard thrust, she put as much force into it as she could muster.

 

It had sent him across the room. Chalk it up to the rage. It was all she seemed to feel recently. Along with the pain watching her loved ones. The envy that they got to hold one another. She wanted it back! All of it! To feel her sister’s embrace. Taste the delicious meals that she had always offered. The pressure of Sly knocking her around playfully. The rumble of her motorcycle between her legs. She had been robbed! Her life snuffed out like a candle. Only to be forced into the smoke that lingered in the air afterward. Never able to dissipate in the air.

 

All those emotions fueled into what she thought she wanted. To hurt the one who left a beautiful present for her by her grave. Tears threatened to spill when she lashed out at him, he came up for the block easily. Hope filled her in hopes that maybe he would finally give her the freedom from her torment. End the misery that her haunting had brought her.

 

Rayven had fallen in love. Claimed her alpha, and her alpha had accepted her claim. Mouse had never experienced that. Not once. It wasn’t fair! She didn’t ask to be born into something an albino. To be seen as a fragile doll. Only good for display. Never to be messed with or it might crack. Mouse had wanted a mate. To be claimed! Was that so wrong to want?

 

The blade in her grip swung dragging the tip across Dusty’s cheek while that thought echoed through her. He reacted the same managing to get her above her cheek. A tendril lashed out at her thrusting into her stomach sending her flying backward. Being thrown into a bookcase. The books falling from the shelf. She hadn’t thought to block them, so used to them phasing through her. Each one landed making a new piece of reality form. They hurt! Each one!

 

Annoyance hit her hard. It was school all over again. The boys throwing things at her. Calling her a freak. Gripping the dagger tighter in her grip she leapt to her feet ready for another attack. Something heavy was trekking its way across the living room pulling her attention away. It was Axe. Normally she would have smacked anyone down, but the Beta within her didn’t dare to strike out at her Alpha. He leapt at her. And phased right through her.

 

The discomfort of having a person phase through her always had her squirming. Axe was made of magic. That magic made her feel every inch of the static sensation that was currently rolling over his bones. Too distracted by the euphoric sensation she didn’t notice the tendril Dusty had sent at her. It smacked the cleaver from her hand. Not daring to look at where the cleaver landed she barely had a second to dodge that second tendril. Those things were a pain in the ass.

 

Mouse taunted him, it came naturally for her. Doing it all those years of hunting. Luring those dark creatures out from the shadows. Ready to be picked off… the sight of red caught her eye. She had been bleeding. How? It was a deep burgundy coloration which told her it was coagulating. A squeak pulled her from the blood. Dusty cursed when he had been found trying to sneak towards her. _Silly skeleton, sneaking is for good little hunters._ Mouse cooed mentally.

 

The accusation of him doing something to her slipping past her lips before she could stop it. Of course, he denied it. Which had her swinging for him. He blocked with ease. Earning him a growl from her. A kitten purr! That’s what he called it. All hotty and shit. How dare he?

 

Frustration was a bitch. And no rational thinking could be done when one was frustrated. Mouse knew that because she grew tired of getting her ass kicked due to sexual frustration. She should have learned her lesson long ago. As fate would have it she didn’t. Raising the empty hand that had been robbed of the cleaver. Fingers curling downwards into her palm. Forming a fist she swung up. Catching the skeleton under his jaw.

 

Mouse didn’t have a chance to analyze what had just happened. He had recovered from that small daze of his own. His left eye back to the blue and red eye lights. The downsized before her eyes. Was that surprise? It disappeared to narrow on her, there was no anger. Instead, he seemed amused. Hadn’t been afraid to voice it either.

 

She… could… hit… him. She could hit him! Fuck she could feel the pain that his jaw had brought to her fist. It was exciting. For the first time since her death, she got to experience something new. And it was this skeleton that it seemed she could feel. Axe had phased right through her. Dusty, however, had taken the opportunity to tackle her. Knocking her to the ground. Mouse thrust the knife upwards. It had to be the violence between them. That was the only reason she could feel anything.

 

Dusty smacked the knife from her grip taking her hands in one boney hand. Thrusting them upwards above her head. That other hand pressing a knife into her jugular. It had her groaning in excitement. Threats never felt so warming. Dusty leaned down she could feel his labored breath fanning over her face. It was roughly taken away when Axe came tumbling over the skeleton above her.

 

The two were pushed away making her regain herself. Rolling onto her hands and knees she crawled. Thanking whatever gods were watching over them he hadn’t unsummoned that dagger. Mouse gripped it in her small hands. Getting to her feet she could hear something being growled at Axe but couldn’t make it out. Looking across the room she found Cujo sitting there. As good as the fight had been she needed to do some work.

 

Getting to her feet she went towards the meathead. Something large and heavy came heavy over her pushing her to the ground. The knife went into her stomach making her whimper out. That was a tender spot due to that’s where she had been crushed. Looking over her shoulder she found Dusty pinning her to the ground. “no…” He hissed.

 

Who the fuck was he to order her? She wiggled against him attempting to get out from his grip. The tip of his blade pressed into her back. Making her think he was going to put an end to this. It dragged downwards halfway down her back. The sound of fabric tearing filled her ears. She felt him lean forward while the hand that didn’t have the blade pushed the cloth to the side. Something hot and wet dragged across scarred flesh. The moan escaped her before she could stop it.

 

“don’ do this.” That whisper was right against her ear. “it’s not what the you that i knew would want.”

 

The her that he knew? What the fuck was he going on about? Mouse was about to ask when the door in front of them slammed open. The person in the doorway had her cringing. They looked around the room taking in what was going on. Their observant violet gaze landed on her and Dusty. What they said next had Mouse backing underneath Dusty trying to use him to hide.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rayven stood in the doorway taking in the sight of the wrecked living room. She loved her mate but… the whole let’s trash the place was gonna have to stop. Axe looked like he was jumping for something that was hovering above his head. It nearly had Rayven snickering if it weren’t for the fact it was a green glowing heart that had hints of gold. A soul? Whose soul did Axe bring into the house? And why wasn’t he using his magic to grab it?

 

A sob that was close made her look down at her Beta. He was sprawled on the floor nursing the injured arm. With a click of her tongue, she groaned not looking forward to how whiney he was going to get when she set that. By the door she found Cujo rocking himself. Stuck in what seemed like a trance state. Humming a song that they hadn’t sung since they were children.

 

Then there was the large skeleton sprawled on the floor? Wait there was something underneath him… Tilting her head to the side she focused only to find herself staring at a spectral form of her baby sister. A snarl made everyone in the room stop what they were doing. The snarl of fury that had erupted from her.

 

“Who the fuck brought Mouse back?” She growled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... another f***in' cliff hanger. Bite me Raz! I will keep doin' em! Muahaha
> 
> So my sucky fight scene. MSP has been gettin a lot of love lately. Mostly because I have the scene so fresh in my mind. 
> 
> I have not forgotten about Go Dust Yourself or Strangers on the Train. 
> 
> I have one more chapter in this before I go to my other works... sorry.


	20. she's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven tries to figure out what the fuck is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh 80 Kudos! Seriously thats awesome. 
> 
> Shifty is sure gettin a lot of love.

Rayven hadn’t been sure what she had been expecting when she came over to her mate’s cabin. The sound of loud banging earlier had told her that maybe she should go check. But she had been stuck in a damn conference call with the Northern Californian pack. She loved The Fenrir’s and all their support but sometimes she felt they were helicoptering over her. More so since Mouse died.

 

Now that she had gotten off that phone call, she was standing here. Taking in the mess that was before her. Sly was currently huddled against a corner trying to place pressure on his arm. Someone had managed to snap the bone. It was pierced through his skin. That made Rayven cringe. Her mate was jumping up and down. Swinging that bone cleaver of his towards that green cartoon heart.

 

Cujo was well… side glancing at him she was mildly worried. Muscular arms were wrapped around thick legs. Pulled close to his body while he rocked himself back and forth. Humming a song that she had long forgotten. It was one from her childhood. Her and Mouse often would skip through the woods searching for what they considered _hidden treasures_. The Enforcer didn’t even seem aware that she was in the room.

 

Rayven was about to ask what had been done to him when she noticed the skeleton on the ground. His eyes were vermillion colored with sapphires in the centers. He looked similar to her mate. Except being much taller. No visible cracks formed over his skull, except for a knick that was in his embedded into his cheekbone. A white baggy tank top revealed his scapula to her. Her cheeks tinted a shade of pink at the fact he was rather exposed before her eyes.

 

It was the person that had caught her attention though. Rayven tilted her head to the side looking at the transparent woman. It only took Rayven a second to recognize her. The growl couldn’t be stopped when it rolled through her. Her gaze snapped to every individual in the room. This was not something she needed. Coming a good two or three steps ahead of what she had endured before. Only to be shoved back a mile once more due to this incident.

 

Mouse, her beloved little sister. Shiloh Holtz was currently being held beneath the taller skeleton. “Who the fuck brought Mouse back?”

 

The sound of heavy feet landing on the ground made her look up. Axe was turned that red orb fixated on her. It expanded in his good socket at the realization she was here. _Did he know about this?_ Probably thought it would ease her. Her gaze snapped to Cujo, still not noticing that she was even there. Sly though had been avoiding all eye contact. Suspicion rose within her.

 

Walking over towards the taller skeleton who was poised over her ghostly sister. Looking down he made contact with her a growl coming from him. Arching a brow unsure how to take that tone. Chewing on her bottom lip she leaned down. Making sure that her face was a few feet from his. With the way, he was acting she wouldn’t put it past him to try and bite her face off. Much like a bear would with her cubs he moved his arms in front of him. Pushing them back, forcing Mouse further under him.

 

“What do ya think ya are doin’ with my sister?” Rayven hummed planting her hands on her hips to show a stern adult like stance.

 

The skeleton arched a bone brow of his own looking up at her. Not lifting up on that possessive pose he currently had. “keepin’ her from doin’ somethin’ foolish.”

 

“Oh,” Rayven asked. “an’ what might that be?”

 

“killin’ the idiot who’s currently lost in a children’s nursery rhyme.” The coldness in the way he said it told Rayven he might do it for Mouse.

 

“Any idea why she might be out to kill him?” Besides the obvious reasons of course.

 

It had been no secret that Mouse despised the Enforcer. It wasn’t out of spite either, because he and -Rayven had gotten close. It was because Cujo never let Mouse forget she didn’t exactly fit in. Reminding her she couldn’t go outside without covering to prevent her from burning. That her appearance disturbed everyone. Cujo had downright been cruel to the sweet albino woman. And how did said sweet albino woman react? Often with violence. Mouse made sure that Cujo knew where he stood in the pack much as he reminded her that she was different.

 

“dunno. would say ask her but seems she a bit…” He snickered. “mousey around ya.”

 

It took everything in Rayven not to laugh at that remark. Because it had been a good one. Even if it was done at a piss poor time. Letting her molars press on the inside of her cheek to pull her from the humor. “Are ya the one who brought her back?”

 

“nah, didn’ even know she was here till axe called me up. got interrogated about the flower i left her.” The skeleton confessed.

 

“Ah… so you’re the one who stalked Mouse? Ya know ya could have just come next door and stalked her from there. Wouldn’ have minded. Even would have fed ya and told ya better ways to get closer to her.” Rayven chuckled noticing the glare from the younger sister. “What? Ya thought someone was prankin’ ya so much that ya didn’ think they were from an actual admirer.”

 

 _No one ever showed interest before. How the fuck was I supposed to know?_ Mouse spoke the coolness of her voice making tears well up in Rayven’s eyes.

 

“Could have come to terms with the fact that someone liked ya. Like I told ya.” Rayven bemused standing to her full height. Convinced that the skeleton who was above her beloved sister was not the one responsible. “Ya gonna get off her at any point?”

 

“nah quite comfy at the moment. have my little mouse back, again.” Dusty commented which Rayven was curious about.

 

 _Again…?_ Mouse seemed equally curious about that statement.

 

Dusty made a shushing sound at Mouse. “be a good little mouse. just stay there.”

 

Okay, there was so much possessiveness there; that Rayven didn’t want to touch it with a ten-foot pole. A click of her tongue she rolled her attention up to her mate. Beads of royal blue sweat were forming over his skull. The floating emerald heart that had traces of gold through it still hovered above him. That was a soul. And she was questioning whose it was.

 

“Axe did ya know about this?” Rayven asked.

 

“um…” Axe looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion and nerves. “i did. but ya got so distraught every time she was brought up. was afraid tellin’ ya she’s been here might have hurt ya more.”

 

Rayven offered him a warm smile. He was trying to be considerate of her feelings. Even if he had hidden it from her. Yeah… she wasn’t mad at her mate. He was guilty of being just a good mate that was all. “I’m not mad ya didn’ tell me, big guy. Woulda been nice to know? But I can’ say I don’ understand. Thank ya for tryin’ to look out for me. Don’ be so nervous, okay?”

 

“a bit nervous ya wouldn’ want me after hidin’ this from ya.” Axe shuffled solemnly where he stood.

 

Rayven looked down at the skeleton who was on the floor. Being mindful that he still might bite her if she stepped too close. Still recovering from Axe’s bite she really didn’t want another. Stepping around the possessive skeleton she made her way across the room. Being mindful of the trashed furniture currently littering the room. Once she reached him she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Planting her head into the center of his chest.

 

Axe stiffened against her making her worried he might pull away. Soon she felt an arm wrap around her hugging her tightly. A hand combed through her thick dark hair rubbing against her scalp. Making her hum in contentment at the gentle touch. “Would never leave ya big guy… ya are my mate.”

 

A soft rumbly purr vibrated through his chest. She could feel his body relax more than it already was. Almost like he had allowed all the worry over this particular situation seep away. Just from embracing her in his arms. “eh… if it helps. sly is the one that bound her spirit here.” Axe rumbled in her ear.

 

Rayven’s eyes flashed an amber coloration when she stiffened. Pulling from her mate she made her way over towards Sly. Not noticing the way her mate had whined at the loss of her. Looking down into trembling green eyes. Sly wasn’t even attempting to state it was a lie. He knew what would happen.

 

“This true?” Rayven asked.

 

The skeleton on the floor behind her. Still hovering over spectral Mouse narrowed his unique colored gaze on Sly. Seeming interested in this conversation.

 

“Yeah…” Sly sighed sounding defeated. “Ya always knew what I could do Rayven. Are ya surprised? Ya an’ Mouse were the only ones to put up with me like a feline. Yella’ didn’ come into the pack till ya both was adults. Ya both are family to me. We had just gotten ya back…”

 

Rayven felt her anger there but her features softened at the confession. “It ain’ right to die as young as she did. All because of somethin’ goin’ wrong with her breaks or whatever that shit was. She was a good woman who only sought after her place in life. Bein’ reminded of what she wasn’ ever gonna be to someone.”

 

“Didn’ think how she might feel bein’ forced to watch us live out our lives? Fallin’ in love, grow old, and one die leavin’ her here by herself?” Rayven spoke the words coming across calloused.

 

Tears twinkled in Sly’s green gaze before sliding down his face. “I couldn’ lose her Rayven. I loved her so much. We had a pact that if we didn’ end up mated before we turned thirty that we would be togetha. Then she dies before her she could reach that point in life. I los…”

 

“I lost my twin Sly. The only person to have share somethin’ that went beyond family. We shared a womb with one another for nine months. I lost my first best friend that I ever had in my life. And yet I was able to go on with my life. When I found out about her secret life I read every one of those books. She kept journals of every evil creature she extinguished. Just so I could learn about the woman who I thought I knew.” Rayven felt the tears roll down her cheeks. The seething anger towards Sly back with fury.

 

 

Stepping towards him she gripped him by the arm that the bone was protruding out of. With a sharp jerk, she set the bone back into place. A hard yelp coming from Sly at the pain that he felt. Ripping the bottom of her baggy top. Turning into long bandages so that she could wrap them around his arm. “Didn’ mean I wanted to bring her out of whatever peace the afterlife could have brought her. Readin’ those journals I learned my sister wasn’ much happy with her life. That pact ya made… ya think she woulda been happy with it?”

 

Sly hung his head in defeat. They both knew that Mouse wouldn’t have. Because it would have forced Sly into something he never wanted. A relationship with someone he wasn’t interested in. Mouse had deserved to have someone who desired for her. Hungered for her at the sight of her. Slipping a hand under Sly’s chin she forced him to look up at her. “She loves ya too. I’m sure of that Sly. But forcin’ her to remain here with us… it ain’ fair to her. Ya are causin’ her more pain each day. Not to mention the insanity that builds up.”

 

“I… hadn’ thought of that.” Sly dug into his pocket with his good arm. Pulling out the keys from it. Those… she had seen them the other night. It made sense now. Mouse’s bike had been melted down, but the keys had never been found. And she had been cremated. How she was here made more sense than it had before.

 

“Ya anchored her to the thing she loved the most.” Rayven couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

 

“Yeah…” Sly chuckled. “I will destroy ‘em to…”

 

He didn’t get to finish that sentence. They both watched a mauve aura form around the keys. Sly went to close his hand but the keys whipped past them. Rayven turned to see the possessive skeleton was now sitting up. Mouse firmly planted in his lap with an arm wrapped around her. The free skeletal hand opening up to accept the keys that flew into it. His left eye glowing a similar aura.

 

“heh… just made my job easier lookin’ for this. woulda just beat the information out of ya.” The skeleton looked down at the keys before shoving them into his own pocket.

 

“Ya can’ take those. I need to right what I did and set her free.” Sly growled out at the skeleton.

 

“nah ya don’. i can take her from here. ya won’ be doin’ no such thin’ to her.” The skeleton growled out at Sly.

 

Rayven tilted her head seeing the way his arm pulled up empty from his pocket. Firmly resting along Mouse's body after. From everything Rayven had read ghosts couldn’t be touched by anything physical. Yet here he was holding her to him. Mouse looked to be a pouting mess in his lap.

 

“Ya ain’ plannin’ on releasin’ her from this plane are ya?” Rayven asked.

 

The skeleton locked his attention on her. Seeming to be irritated by that remark. “nah. none what so ever. she’s mine. lost her already. not about to lose her again.”

 

That was fair in Rayven’s mind. If this skeleton could offer Mouse anything it would be better than sticking around here. Watching as her pack mates lived on with their lives. There was no mistaking the fact that this skeleton looked a lot like her mate. And Mouse had this running theory that there were different dimensions. But the lack of being able to reach the other dimensions had been an annoyance to the younger sister.

 

Said skeleton was no doubt from an alternate dimension. Had made the time to visit Mouse’s grave every chance he got. Leaving her fresh cut flowers ranging from red roses to various forms of lilies. Even nightshade one time that Rayven hadn’t dared to touch.

 

“She ain’ fuckin’ yours ya stalkin’ perv!” Sly snapped.

 

The skeleton hummed in response. “oh yeah? maybe breakin’ your other arm might have ya screamin’ differently.” He turned his face to nuzzle into Mouse’s ivory locks. Making Mouse tense and pull from him. Rayven admitted that was quite adorable. And if Mouse weren’t a very irritated specter then she might have responded better.

 

“Fu…” Sly stopped when Rayven lifted her hand up to silence him.

 

“Ya best know what ya gettin’ into. Ya say she’s yours but when it comes down to it… she ain’ gonna make that claim easy.” Rayven thought the warning was much needed.

 

“i know. it’s gonna make breakin’ her that much more fun.” He grinned. It made Rayven shiver in response.

 

That green soul moving made her lift her head to pay attention to it. Both Mouse and the skeleton looked up to see it. A soft purr rumbled from him. His hand extending out to reach up. The little green soul fluttering in his hand. Phalanges curling around it gently while his thumb caressed the side of it. Making Mouse whimper slightly. That had him caressing it once more. This guy had all kinds of amusement splayed over his face. After a bit, he brought it up to her neck. Before Rayven’s eyes, she watched the soul meld into a sort of collar. Going around Mouse’s neck comfortably. That was… interesting.

 

“best be headin’ home. take my little mouse with me.” The skeleton cooed.

 

“ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me. ya came over, wrecked my cabin, and now ya gonna leave cause ya got her?” Axe interrupted walking over towards Rayven.

 

“well to be fair i came over because ya was askin’ about my gift to little mouse. wouldn’ have bothered if ya had called for any reason other than that. glad i did though.” The skeleton commented looking down at Mouse.

 

“Why?” Rayven felt her curiosity peaked.

 

The skeleton looked up at her and grinned. He didn’t seem as hostile compared to when she had first walked into the cabin. Though the sight of Mouse gripping something in her hand made Rayven cautious. Without warning, Mouse thrust the object up aiming for the skeleton whose lap she was in. It didn’t phase him one bit. Where the rest of the room had tensed. He snapped his fingers and the object, which Rayven now saw was a freaking knife evaporated. Into a cloud of lavender smoke. “did ya think i forgot ya had that little mouse?” He cooed leaning in to nuzzle her again.

 

Mouse whined at him attempting to pull away. His arm which was secured around her waist pulled her into him. “that wasn’ really meant for most to see. only reason ya knew about it.” He pointed a finger at Rayven. “was cause i needed ya to care for it. echo flowers require a lot of care. water lots of it. otherwise, they risk wiltin’. axe askin’ about it made me curious. especially with the territorial tone.”

 

The way those unique eye lights roamed over her body made Rayven tingle all over. Being naked was natural for shifters, so she didn’t feel exposed. She felt he was assessing her. “see why though. ya are hummin’ with his magic. which means ya been active in the sack.”

 

“dusty!” Axe growled though his face was a covered in a royal blue dusting.

 

The skeleton, now known as Dusty, chuckled in an amused tone. “what? everyone thinks i’m incapable of droppin’ lines like that. i ain’ that innocent axe. ya should know that.”

 

The look on her mate’s face was one that told her he did. He knew exactly what this Dusty fellow was capable of. Rayven wanted to question more about that. But there was the matter at hand she needed to tend to. Like what kind of beef did her baby sister have with their Enforcer. Taking a few steps forward she watched Dusty’s other arm wrapped tighter around the specter. Almost like he assumed Rayven would take her from him.

 

Rayven moved slowly to the point she was sitting on the ground. Directly across from Mouse who was avoiding looking at her. The things that she must have seen Rayven go through must weigh heavy on her. Rayven sighed. “Don’ worry about all that shit sweetie.”

 

Mouse sighed looking at Rayven now. _How can I not? Was supposed to help ya run this shit._

 

“We both knew your heart wasn’ in it. Its why ya took off whenever ya could. Goin’ to hunt down whatever evil ya found out there. Surprised how well ya hid it from me, to be honest.” Rayven smirked.

 

 _Would ya have let me go if ya did?_ Mouse accused pulling her arms over her chest. Leaning back, a movement she regretted. Dusty leaned into her. Seeming to long for her touch.

 

“Ya could have asked me. Never stopped ya from doin’ what ya wanted Mouse. Even when ya punched that kid in school for constantly callin’ ya rat.” It was a harsh reminder of what got her expelled.

 

 _The proper term they used was Lab Rat. That the only good thing about me was I could be used for experiments. An’ I didn’ punch him. I smashed his face into a wall repeatedly._ Mouse corrected.

 

“ya mean to tell me that ya always been this way?” Dusty asked curiously. “knew that ya had some issues but never knew that they went back to school days.”

 

“Mouse has lots of anger issues. But can be sweet as honey when it comes down to it. Never been sweet on our Enforcer, but he earned the response he got. Though she never attempted to kill him.” Rayven looked over at her Enforcer who was currently conked out now. “Which brings me to the current thought that keeps rattlin’ around in my brain. Why was ya tryin’ to kill him Mousey?”

 

Rayven looked to see the dark look in Mouse’s eyes. Her gaze fixated on Cujo. _He was the only one that did work on my bike outside of myself. The day I died ya said it yourself there was somethin’ up with my breaks. Should have never gone out like they did. Unless someone purposely put a kink in my brake line. Cujo was the last person to work on my bike before that night…_

 

Rayven growled at the realization of that. He had been the last person to work on Mouse’s bike. That meant he had a hand in on Mouse’s death. “How can ya be so sure?”

 

 _Had issues with the breaks when I went out to the woods before when Monsters were first freed. Fixed them shortly after that. They shouldn’ have gone that fast._  Mouse confirmed.

 

It had Rayven seeing red, Cujo had betrayed not just the pack. But Rayven directly. If what Mouse said was true… then he had a hand in not only killing his Beta but someone that had grown up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am stuck here... 
> 
> There is a sense of Justice comin' up in the next chapter.
> 
> Not sure if I want Rayven to do it or Dusty. Figure I'd ask ya guys this. 
> 
> That chapter might be a bit though. I have updated My Shifty Pet four times before I have updated the others. 
> 
> It will give me a chance to flesh out the deets about Ch 21... Let me know in the comments. Eh... or hit me up on Tumblr. Username RazsLilWolf.


	21. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not having a post sooner. This week has been hectic. There will be a post on Tuesday probably but... not for the weekend. Given that I will be going out of town and may not be back possibly Sunday night Monday morning.

Axe watched his mate pacing back and forth. It had been a solid twenty minutes since she had started to do that. Mouse’s theory had her racked with anger. Stopping only to glare down at the zonked out Cujo. Who was still on the floor. Muttered a few curses under her breath that Axe deemed not so ladylike before going back to pacing. It wasn’t a healthy behavior to him. It wasn’t healthy for him to watch her go back and forth either. If both his eye lights were working, he might have dozed off at this rate. And if his soul wasn’t panicking at the thought of her doing something drastic.

 

Concern ate at him that she would not be getting any sleep tonight if she kept up. She barely slept normally unless he was there to ensure she didn’t move from the bed. There were times he found himself thinking of tying her down. Though that also led to some rather not so gentleman like behaviors. Wait did being her mate mean he had to be a gentleman? Looking up at the ceiling he contemplated whether he had been a gentleman or not since he had marked her. Probably not. Oh well. She didn’t seem to mind. Axe was willing to bet she enjoyed him being unruly.

 

Wait he should be thinking about the matter at hand here. Not about how Rayven felt under… dammit Axe focus! Looking down at his phone trying to get his mind of that luscious ass of his mates. What was he doing again? A quick glance around the room taking stock of what was going on. Sleeping traumatized meathead on the floor. Dusty sitting in the recliner, his arms secured around a rather disgruntled ghostly Mouse. Rayven pacing in front of a traumatized meathead. And… oh right, the injured idiotic cat laying across the couch rubbing his arm.

 

That’s right he needed to get ahold of Traps. One of the things his bro was really good at was healing. Other than being such a cool guy. Honestly, Traps was the coolest! Axe thought about getting Traps a gift something to remind him he’s still important in his life. Maybe a new crocheted scarf? Would need yarn for it. Did he remember to bring his needles? Probably not. Needed to remember something like that. Ooh, what about a new apron? He had rather enjoyed the sight of Rayven’s apron. Even complimented on how nicely it fit him. Axe had to remain quiet about that. Since it was his mate’s apron.

 

A groan reminded him that he needed to get his brother over here. Sly was in need of some healing. Before he could get further distracted he texted Traps. Telling him to get over here right away. There was an emergency. He hit send after making sure he didn’t put anything extra that might sidetrack Traps into doing other things. That would be bad. Sly was bleeding still considering Rayven’s work at a makeshift bandage.

 

Though now looking at it he could see the signs of what looked to be flesh growing over the bandages. Focusing on the spot he could see something was off with Sly as well. More particular the hand that he seemed to be cradling. Off white claws were protruding from the tips of his fingers. The sharper points of them were buried into the skin that was growing over the bandage. Small beads of blood slowly falling from his elbow. His face was contorted to a painful one over the playful boyish features. Making him lack the cuteness he put off on stage. Being replaced by one of agony.

 

A glance at the manic skeleton sitting in the recliner. Axe was surprised by the new behavior his friend was eh… displaying. The ghostly albino woman he had secured to his lap not looking pleased. Boney fingers managing to slide through transparent ivory tresses. Dusty was showing contentment with just holding her. The emerald gold collar that was her soul secured around her throat attached to a mauve colored chain. Axe followed the chain until he managed to see it secured in one of Dusty’s hands. Mouse was trying to pull away from him. The attention seeming to just annoy her.

 

Focusing on his mate now he looked her over keeping in mind of her pacing. The fervent movement back and forth across the room was becoming irritating. Axe wanted her in his lap. Getting to his feet he walked over towards her getting the other three in the room to focus on him. Axe waited till she did another circuit before taking hold of her hips. Phalanges pressing into the denim material. Warm skin hidden underneath the shorts. Without another word, he hoisted her up into the air. Backing till he fell back onto the couch. Promptly setting her up on his lap.

 

“angel, ya gonna wear a hole in my floor ya keep that up.” Axe chuckled softly into her ear. Her body was tense it made him tighten his grip on her. Fear that she might bolt from him.

 

“How could he?” Rayven growled her voice gritting between normal and guttural. Axe leaned in just a little looking at his mate’s face. The violet was gone, all that remained was the familiar amber coloration.

 

A snort could be heard making Rayven and Axe turn to look over at the recliner. The annoyance ghostly Mouse had held seconds ago was now replaced with a frown. _Are ya honestly that surprised Ray Ray?_

The familiar name made Rayven twitch in his lap. Had she not come to terms, yet that Mouse’s spirit was sitting in the room with her? Or was it because this is sort of the first time Mouse directly spoke to her? The name seemed to be spoken almost mocking of sorts. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Mouse rolled her eyes sitting back in her current skeletal throne. If Axe didn’t know any better he’d say she’d come to terms with the fact that Dusty was intensely trying to snuggle her. The moment his boney hands pressed into her stomach, however, had Axe rethinking that. Mouse shot a glare back at Dusty. To which the skeleton only beamed. _Do ya mind? I’m tryin’ to have a conversation here._

That took balls. Given how Dusty can somehow touch her she should really watch her mouth around him. The murder loving skeleton was known to cut peoples tongues out for less. “ya can go on. don’ mean i ain’ gonna continue to enjoy ya in my lap.” Dusty responded to her. This wasn’t the Dusty that Axe was used to.

 

“who are ya and what have ya done to dusty?” Axe asked out before anything else.

 

“tis a long story axe. one that would have to share when we have more time. but my little mouse…” Dusty cooed her name. Bringing his hand to slide a knuckle over her cheek. Mouse flinched away from it. “explain to them why ya believe he killed ya… we know the how. need to know the why.”

 

Mouse sighed looking back at Dusty. She muttered something Axe did not catch which had Dusty grinning sinisterly. “maybe when i bring ya home my little mouse. kinda curious what i can get away with now that you’re not exactly human.”

 

There were many questions that came with that statement. She wasn’t human and the way Dusty was treating Mouse… It clicked at that moment. Dusty had stated before that he wasn’t letting her go, again. Did he mean again as in like he had her before she had died? Or… did the kid do resets again? Axe wanted to voice these new-found questions. Memories of some days going multiple times flooded him.

 

“She’s never been exactly human.” Rayven cut in shooting a glare to Dusty. “Only human thing about us is the way we look when we take the form of one.” His mate was sounding pissy. Axe worried that she might haul off to smack Dusty across the face. That would be a bad idea.

 

“angel… please calm down.” Axe cooed in her ear moving his hand up to rub against her belly. Pondering if he might have to take her out of the room. He was in the mood to take that anger away. Even if it meant she fucked him pissed off. He would do anything for His Angel.

 

“guess i forget that. given her ghostly form. she isn’ a poltergeist since the pussy over there…” Dusty directly glared at Sly on the couch. His arms constricting tighter around Mouse. “bound her to the keys. she is just a bound spirit.”

 

“What's the difference?” Rayven questioned seeming curious enough it simmered down the rage. Even if by a smidge.

 

Dusty hummed moving one arm from around Mouse’s waits. It slid to the side of his skull lightly scratching. His perpetual grin seeming to lessen while he thought over the answer. “if she were a poltergeist and her unfinished business was the idiot on the floor… i would have to extract her outta here before ya dealt with him. or i risk losin' her for good this time.” Dusty flicked his Christmas colored gaze up to look at Rayven. “and i can tell that if he is responsible he ain’ livin’ beyond tonight.”

 

Axe could feel Rayven situate herself in his lap. The soft curve of her ass smoothing over him. It was hard not to allow his magic to form into something firm there. She felt good right there. “So ya sayin’ by me bindin’ her spirit to them keys she has been docile? Then what the fuck had her flippin’ out?” Sly interrupted. “An’ ya can stop callin’ me a pussy ya stalker bitch.”

 

“stalker seems harsh. i much prefer follower. an’ i have followed my little mouse for a while.” Dusty cooed sweetly pressing his face into the back of her hair. Mouse gasped pulling from him trying to get out of his lap. “an’ to answer you’re question. me bein’ here might have somethin’ to do with her rage. bound spirits tend to be more sensitive to magic wielders. axe is docile so she has been calm in his presence. where me…” He places a hand on his chest allowing Mouse a reprieve from his lap. “i got some issues.”

 

“some issues?” Axe tilted his head to the side.

 

Dusty let the mauve chain slide in along his lap. Only reaching up to take a firm hold of it. Halting Mouse from moving too far. “watch it axey boy. ya don’ wanna go down that path. ended up with ya pinned to a wall last time.”

 

Axe felt the heat hit his face instantly. He pressed it into. The mass of black hair in front of him currently. Only one other was ever able to dominate him in that aspect and it was Dusty. “So you are into other guys?” Rayven spoke with a hint of mirth to her voice. Amber colored eyes peeking over her shoulder to look at him.

 

 _Monsters don’ much care for the gender of their lovers. Makes sense that he would have sex with a look alike. They don’ work the same as us. It would come almost naturally I would say._ Mouse’s voice sounded closer. It made him lift his head from the black tresses to come face to face with the albino. _Not sure if they work like us though. Is he territorial?_

If she looked behind her she would get the answer to that question. Axe knew she was way too close for his or Dusty’s comfort. The glare the skeleton behind her was giving off could kill a person if that were possible. If what Dusty said was true and she was… his. Then her being this close to Axe was about as close to a death sentence as he would get. Her hand reached out making Axe jolt backward in the seat. _Aww… what’s the matter Axe? Wouldn’ be the first time ya got touched by specter me._

No, it wouldn’t be. But it was the first time she would do it with Dusty in the room. And the skeleton’s good mood had turned sour. The death glare emanating from him told Axe that if he allowed her to touch him; he was dead where he sat. “eh… mouse ya want the answer to that question just turn around an’ see for yourself. he ain’ exactly happy ya wantin’ to touch me.”

 

Mouse snorted turning to look at Dusty. _He is not my Alpha._

 

No sooner had those words left her mouth was she yanked towards the recliner. Both of Dusty’s hands on the magical chain attached to her soul collar. His face had flashed with anger at first but amusement came next when he had her close enough for him to reach out. A hand gripped on the center of her shirt between her breasts. Yanking her down to look him in the face. “best watch it my little mouse. can make ya regret them words.”

 

Rayven stood quickly making Axe grip her hips. “no… don’ intervene angel. if he says she’s his then he has to put her in her place. i know she is more of an alpha personality. been dealin’ with it for a while now. but she crossed a line statin’ he isn’ her alpha.” Axe didn’t want his angel getting involved with Dusty. The idea of the murdery skeleton hurting her didn’t sit well with him. Axe stood moving his arms to climb up her body. “besides if she is what i think she is to him. he won’ do nothin’ she won’ enjoy.” Axe whispered softly to Rayven.

 

Her soul was quaking inside of her chest. It made him want to pull it from there and coax it. What Dusty did wasn’t right. But what Mouse said wasn’t right either. There had been a brief flash of pain there in the murdery skeleton’s gaze. Like he had known Mouse but she never knew of him. Question for another time. Especially when that knock came to the door. “angel sit… i need to get the door. an’ you…” Axe focused on Dusty getting him to look up from Mouse. “ease up. ya still in my home. whether she is yours or not. don’ go doin’ shit like that till ya get home.”

 

“no promises.” Dusty grinned looking back up to Mouse. Axe didn’t bother watching. He heard her make a grunt of displeasure.

 

Axe made his way over towards the front door. A look around the cabin made him groan. It was going to take a miracle to clean up this place and get it back into proper order. Opening the door he was greeted by the disgruntled face of his brother Traps. “evenin’ bro.”

 

“Brother You Said It Was Urgent.” Traps spoke firmly looking tired from a long day of work.

 

“oh right well…” Axe reached up to scratch at the hole in his skull. Careful of the edges so as not to slip into it. The damn thing was so sensitive. “don’ freak out okay?”

 

Traps wasn’t looking impressed by that remark. “What Did You Do? Is Your Mate Hurt Already? Told You She May Not Be Human But She Can Still Be As Fragile As One. They Aren’t Like Fellow Monsters Who Can Endure Mindless Ruts.” Traps pushed open the door striding in.

 

Axe was a bit too stunned to stop his brother’s entrance into the wrecked cabin. He turned around to watch Traps stop his body ramrod stiff. Axe imagined that Traps was taking in the sight how it looked. Dusty sitting in the recliner with Mouse pulled horizontally over his lap. Baring her jean-clad ass to the view of the front door even with as transparent as it was. His hand casually stroking her ass while he waved hello. Rayven glaring daggers at Dusty from where she sat. But not in any position to move from her spot. Sly still nursing his injury was now sitting fully attentive looking up at the taller skeleton. And a still knocked out Cujo. The guy could sleep Axe would give him that.

 

“Okay, What Exactly Happened Here? And Why Do I Have A Feeling It Involves You.” Traps shoved his arm out to point at Dusty.

 

The skeleton feigned a hurt expression before grinning. “not all me. well… okay mostly me. but was attemptin’ to rein in my little mouse here.” He grabbed the curve of Mouse’s chin angling it upwards to show Traps. “isn’ she the most adorable thing ever.”

 

Traps turned his attention on Axe. To which Axe just shrugged. “he’s been like this since he pinned her to the ground. best to leave him to his sick little perver…” Axe felt his body flung back into a wall. A low chuckle escaping him the moment the impact hit him. Sending air to escape from his non-existent lungs. “get under your skin there dusty, hmm?”

 

“keep laughin’ axey boy may not pin ya to the wall but can do other things. at the moment i’m tryin’ not to think of pinin’ my little mouse to somethin’ in your cabin and makin’ her submit.” Dusty hummed.

 

 _In you’re fuckin’ dreams._ Mouse retorted in a rebellious tone.

 

Oddly Axe wondered how spectral skin could make sounds like living skin. Surely enough the crack of a skeletal hand across Mouse’s ass was heard echoing through the room. Mouse’s face gave a contorted almost pained look and yet. Axe could see that simple movement had her thighs pressing together. The woman liked when Dusty did that to her apparently. “not a good way to start things my little mouse.” Dusty tsked at her. “behave yourself. or i will bend ya over regardless of current company.” He leaned in to whisper something to her. Axe caught it this time and wished he hadn’t. “an’ ya have no idea what dreams have haunted my nights since findin’ ya.”

 

Axe didn’t want to know. That was something for Mouse and Dusty to discuss. And preferably outside of his home. Never would he have thought that Dusty would be all sweet for a human. Even if they were shifters they still had human parts of them. Dusty never once has shown interest well other than hurting them. The tone in his voice told Axe that he might hurt Mouse, but his end goal wasn’t to snuff out her life. It confused him.

 

“your boyfriend needs healin’ traps. i need to take care of the meathead while ya do that.” Axe walked towards Cujo needing to get him taken care of. Rayven was going to want her answers. And more than likely if he was the one to kill Mouse she’d want her pound of flesh too. “dusty could ya put your little ghost down an’ help me here.”

 

Not that he needed help. Ultimately, he wanted to give Mouse a little bit of space. Dusty obliged after a bit of growling. It was amusing as ever. The heavy footsteps similar to stomping. Great, he’s throwing a tantrum because he had to let go of his new toy. Axe concluded that Dusty would get over it.  “need to put him in somethin’ an’ then tie him up.” Axe sighed.

 

“ya think he might bolt?” Dusty asked looking down at the meathead.

 

“wouldn’ you if ya killed her? get the feelin’ he did an’ he knows what's to come.” Axe reasoned hearing the two women start to talk.

 

Both he and Dusty looked over their shoulders to see Mouse was seated beside Rayven. Her gaze on her lap while Rayven spoke to her. Their conversation spoke in German. Turning back to look down at meathead. “don’ hurt her dusty. i know i got no right to ask what ya do with yours but… she ain’ like the humans a faced off in the past. she’s still my mate’s sister regardless if she is livin’ or not.”

 

“if i hurt her it will be in a good way.” Dusty hummed snapping his fingers to float over a chair. “besides i’ve been with her before. resets are a bitch.”

 

Axe frowned. “how many?” He had to know if his theory was right. There were too many instances that he recalled happening over and over.

 

“six to my knowledge. i’ve been around or with her for six different resets.” No wonder Dusty was screwed up about this. “she died in every single one. tried to save her this time. didn’ make it in time. i’ve come back to leave flowers. sit by her grave an’ talk to her like she was still there. never knew she really was or i’d have taken her from here a long time ago. would have..”

 

Axe knew that Dusty might have been happier. Even when that chair settled. But the way Dusty gripped Cujo and slammed him into the chair with enough force to bash his head into the wall. Axe knew that things had taken a turn. “this fucker… been waitin’ to get my mitts on ‘im.” Dusty slurred. “he’s abusive towards her. even if he didn’ kill her he will face my judgment.”

 

It was a vow. That surprised Axe. Looking over his shoulder to Rayven. “are ya wantin’ an interrogation to find out whether he did it?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I want to know if he did it. And why. I will then set judgment on him once that is done.” Rayven sighed.

 

“Alpha ya can’ be serious. He is our packmate.” Sly queued in.

 

“A packmate that may be responsible for the death of my own flesh and blood. It will not go unpunished. If he is responsible for the death of Mouse, he will face the hunt.” Rayven frowned.

 

“We don’t have the numbers Alpha.” Sly concurred.

 

Axe frowned at the words they didn’t have the numbers. He had a good idea what it meant to face the hunt. “ya hunt him down an’ kill him don’ ya?”

 

 _It is a tradition for those who betray the pack. One that was set upon us by our elders after Monsters were sealed in the Underground. The accused is forced to run as far and as fast as the possibly can. The pack hunting them down. If they make the river then they are spared. But only to live out their days in exile._ Mouse explained showing how much lore into the pack she knew. _I agree with Sly on this one Ray Ray you don’ have the numbers to take on Cujo if he is guilty. An’ there is the fact that he is your enforcer. That title is given for a reason._

Because Cujo was the biggest and strongest son of a bitch in the pack. Sly had the brains to be Beta but wasn’t hesitant to deal out the punishment. Axe didn’t want Rayven to do it either for fear that Cujo might pin her down and… he didn’t want to delve into those thoughts. He knew that Rayven and Cujo had been lovers once upon a time. “i’ll take ‘im out. he can run. but i do it on my own terms. there is still my price though.” Dusty spoke up.

 

Rayven narrowed those pretty amber colored eyes on the taller skeleton. “What's your price?” The tone of her voice sounding distrustful. Axe understood why. She didn’t know Dusty one bit and here he was offering to take out the trash of her pack.

 

“not much. but i want my little mouse. she may be mine but she is apart of your pack and family. i want her. nothin’ more nothin’ less. ya gave me her anchor. ya need to give me her.” It was set out there plain and simple. Dusty was asking for Rayven to give her blessing in a way. Dusty never asked.

 

 _Ya can’ be fuckin’ serious._ Mouse growled.

 

“Deal.” Rayven spoke simply getting Mouse to round on her. The look of utter betrayal in her gaze. This was not an arrangement she had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am going to be doing some major updates to GDY next. Yes, it needs to be caught up to Strangers and Shifty. I will be updating the other two as much as possible. Seriously these are interlinked. June and July are going to be strange I'm going to be working eight hours a day five days a week starting the 10th.


	22. my reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty gives explanation to why he wants Mouse.

_Ya are jokin'_. Mouse huffed at her sister. 

 

"Ya would think so. But as Sly pointed out we don' have the numbers to do a full hunt. As alpha I am permitted to seek outside help." Rayven looked at her younger sister with a frown. It would mean that she wouldn't see her again. And after just getting her back.  

 

The fact of how Mouse was still here was not new to her. Sly's father had often pointed out what he could do with the spirits of the recently departed. Rayven also knew that Sly had been trained in such techniques. What had surprised her though was the fact her closest friend and brother had done this. Kept Mouse from moving on to the other world. It was cruel to Rayven. Thinking that Mouse had to watch everyone. 

 

"He offered for a price. Ya just happen to be that price. Though what he intends to do with a..." Rayven struggled to come up with the term the other skeleton had used to describe Mouse as. 

 

"bound spirit." He spoke up with a grin. "an' what i intend to do with her is my business." Rayven watched him walk towards her his hands shoved meticulously in the pockets of his jeans. A gleeful look on his face. 

 

There was something about him that she recalled from another time. It seemed odd for her to consider him more well-known than she had her mate. No not her mate. Rayven had lived with Axe and Traps for two years in the underground. Sure, as their pet still counted though.  

 

Speaking of Axe as the taller skeleton hit closer a pair of hands gripped her middle pulling her back. The taller skeleton stopped his pursuit. Looking at her. No, he was looking past her. Rayven turned her head to look. She had known Axe was behind her because of the scent he carried. Iron and the fresh went scent if snow that tingled behind it. "heh axey i won' hurt 'er. she givin' me what i want." The taller skeleton chuckled. 

 

"Why Her Though, Dusty? You Have Never Shown Interest In Anyone. Outside Of Your Heat." Traps commented from his position next to the couch. An orange coloration emitting from his hands over Sly's arm. The sight of the healing magic had Rayven reaching up to touch over her scar. "A Bit Odd You Show Interest In A Ghostly Albino Woman." 

 

The taller skeleton, Dusty, looked a bit annoyed at the comment form Traps. But Rayven would be lying if she didn't want to know why he was showing interest in her sister. Sly was convinced that someone had been stalking Mouse. That flower had been a gift from this guy she was sure of it. And yet he rarely cared for anyone?  

 

Dusty looked over to Mouse debating with himself mentally. After a few moments he smiled sweetly almost endearing. Something about the way that smile was done seemed like he wouldn’t grace it on just anyone. The way he was looking at Mouse though was fondness. Then of course Mouse being Mouse ruined it by sticking her tongue out at him. Such a brat.  

 

"really want to find out what i'm gonna do with that little mouse?" Dusty hummed. 

 

That tongue disappeared so fast it was hurting Rayven to keep the laugh from bubbling to the surface. "i don' want to have to explain myself. but if ya want an answer..." He focused that Christmas light gaze on Rayven. "i've cared about her for a lot longer than any of..." He paused looking towards the couch. Rayven followed his gaze to find Sly glaring at him. "most of ya have known." 

 

"Most?" Rayven asked noticing the way that Sly cringed away. 

 

"not my place to say. they have to come clean on their own. now our agreement..." Rayven brought her attention to look at Dusty. His hands were rubbing together in excitement. Like he had been waiting to get his hands on the younger now deceased sister for a long time. Was the punishment of her enforcer really worth the loss of her baby sister? 

 

One look at the ghostly form that was now Shiloh told Rayven yes. But not for the punishment of Cujo. For Shiloh's sanity. Though she had given her answer prematurely without thought her mind came saddling up slowly behind it. Concreting the idea that Mouse would be better off with this person that Rayven had no clue about. 

 

Wiggling from side to side she waited for Axe to get the hint before he let her go. Making her way over to Dusty he froze. Those Christmas colored eye lights looking down at her. Damn skeletons and their tallness. There was a hint of nervousness from him. Violet eyes looked up at him as specks of amber shimmered through. Reaching up she took hold of his shirt and pulled him down till they were face to face. He could have fought against her but he hadn’t.  

 

“Gonna make somethin’ perfectly clear here pal. She may be dead don’ give ya a right to misuse her. An’ ya are expected to stay for dinner after the hunt. It’s not an option. Ya are takin’ my baby sister from me an’ I might not see her ever again. Least ya can do is sit and eat with us.” The skeleton may have had height on her; but as her father always taught her: the bigger they are the harder they fall. 

 

“i don’-“ He spoke instantly getting a hand covering his mouth by Rayven. 

 

“I think the words you are lookin’ for are yes Miss Rayven.” She cooed at him moving to pat him lightly on the top of his head. 

 

“angel… please don’ provoke him.” Axe spoke the heavy thud of his feet on the wooded floor coming closer. Hands gripping onto her hips.  

 

“I ain’ provokin’ mate. I am just tellin’ him what I want seen done. Not everyday that I get to see my sister after she been dead for a little over a year now.” Rayven commented. 

 

Something in the skeleton in front of her eye lights softened. “alright. can’ see no harm in eatin’. but… i don’ wanna hear ya threatenin’ me again. ya would be wise to listen to your mate sweetheart.” Dusty commented. 

 

Oh he did not just tell her to fall in line. The hands on her hips released her before she moved her other hand to Dusty’s shirt. He must have not expected what came next. Due to how he did not react. Rayven used his shirt as leverage to yank him forward. Stepping casually to the side before her knee came up graciously. Colliding into his hipbone sending him in a flip to land face first into the ground. Normally she would stop there. But… he did just tell her to listen to her mate. With a quick placement she pressed both her knees onto his shoulders and held him down. Falling back so that her ass was firmly planted on his back. Spreading her legs to push her feet down on his upper arms. 

 

 _Don’ tell a Holtz female to listen to our mate._ Mouse walked up leaning over Dusty. _We were raised to be independent without male authority._

 

The skeleton beneath her groaned in irritation. Rayven could hear him grumble something along the lines of falling for that every time. His fingers curling into balls against the floorboards. The fact he looked identical to her mate registered something in her mind at that point. If he was identical to her mate then… the boney body underneath her suddenly vanished making her land hard on the floor.  

 

Her gaze shot up to Axe finding the skeleton who she had pinned under her seconds ago standing behind him. Axe looked over his shoulder at the other skeleton before sighing. “angel… please don’ fight ‘im. he can hurt ya an’ i don’ want to have traps mend ya. not to mention i’d be goin’ after him for doin’ that to ya.” 

 

“an’ ya…” Axe turned fully around to face the skeleton behind him. “ya itchin’ to take down the meathead or somethin’? traps has a point ya never shown interest in anyone beyond your heats. so unless ya willin’ to give me an explanation ya ain’ gettin’ my angel to agree to anythin’ with ya. as her alpha i reserve the right to say no.” 

 

Dusty narrowed his gaze on Axe. Bone brows lowering to an almost scowl that felt menacing. “i offer my services an’ this is the treatment i get?” 

 

“the fact ya offerin’ at all is what concerns me.” Axe huffed. “even if she is yours how can ya be so sure?” 

 

Dusty’s anger faded to a frown his attention shifting towards the couch. Landing on Sly if she suspected before his gaze fixated onto Mouse. “this time i didn’ get to meet her. thought i was the reason she kept dyin’ so i skipped out on meetin’ her even though everythin’ in my soul was screamin’ to find her. finally when i couldn’ take the screamin’ i went out to find her. which had been the night she had died.” Dusty’s gaze dropped to the floor his hand reaching up to touch his arm. “do ya have any clue how hard it is to find her five times dead? mutilated differently each time. then come back to see her die right before ya eyes? took everythin’ in me each time not to take her from this dimension. tie her to my bed an’ just keep her there.”  

 

Rayven felt her heart drop at the words. Six times? Mouse had died six times? Looking over at Mouse she could see the same surprised look on her face. “she woulda hated it though. want my mate but don’ want her unhappy. it would have crushed that spirit that i admire so much. fightin’ her reminded me how much i loved that fire within her. when she fought me without fear or concern that i would literally pummel her i wanted her more than before. more than in any of the previous resets. an’ dammit i would kill that prick even if he didn’ do it. because i’ve seen how he treats her.” 

 

“Ah…” Rayven interjected getting to her feet. Brushing whatever dust that might be attached to her. “So ya have been aware of Cujo’s mistreatment of Little Mouse. Not surprised by that. He thought he hid it so well from me. Especially when I found out he nearly tried to rape Mouse.” 

 

The sound of Dusty trying to push past Axe could be heard. She watched as Axe pushed him up into the wall. “calm down. she stated tried. which means he didn’ succeed. when she had hold of my cleaver it worked like a mild form of soul link. very mild. an’ i can tell ya he got some sharp claws to them balls.” 

 

Rayven sighed walking over to the passed out Cujo. Her once lover. There was no denying who he was to her. But at the same time, she had allowed things to go on for so long. “When I was trapped in the underground Mouse was made alpha. It was known that Cujo only slept with me because I was alpha. Had hopes he would become one. His father practically dumped those thoughts into his brain.” 

 

“Mouse was seen as a weakness to the pack.” Rayven hummed that last part.  

 

“she ain’ weak.” Dusty called out the growl in his voice dominating. “she the strongest one out of any of ya.” 

 

“Very true. But that’s because she had to be the strongest. Out of anyone who should have ran this pack. It should have been Mouse. But we are animal based.” Rayven sighed. 

 

“the fuck does that mean?” Dusty questioned. 

 

 _In the wild an albino cub would be left to survive on its own. A predator would see its own cub as weak unable to do anythin’ because it doesn’ blend._ Mouse sighed sitting on the ground. _A non-predatory animal would abandon the cub because it would draw too much attention. In the end the true bloods of our kind, the actual animals, would never allow an albino to be apart of their ranks. I am a weakness to the pack. Would be seen as that till the day I well um… died._

 

“no!” Dusty pushed Axe from him vanishing only to reappear in front of Mouse. He gripped the sides of her face forcing her to look up at him. That had been a surprise for Rayven. “ya ain’ a weakness. i refuse to let ya believe that. ya hunt better than any of ‘em. ya fought off a vampire an’ a demon when they cornered ya in an alleyway. ya lost but that’s cause the vamp got her fangs in ya. but ya showed ‘em ya wasn’ about to forgive what they had done.”  

 

Rayven could see the caress he was pushing over Mouse’s cheek. Her eyes wide while she stared up at him. “ya showed someone like me what it meant to be touched an’ cared for. ya didn’ try to hide when ya knew what me takin’ ya in any other sense could do. all i wanted every time was to claim ya. ya confessed to me that ya didn’ want to be here anymore. because ya didn’ want to deal with another alpha thinkin’ ya was just a weakness. an’ ya didn’ want to see your sister have pups where ya wouldn’ be able to. believe me, if i had been able to i woulda been happy to give ya a litter if i felt it would make ya happy.” 

 

“just come with me. i can give ya an out. ya don’ have to stay here an’ watch everyone be happy around ya. ya are my… little mouse.” His voice was quaking at the end. Like he had said those words so many times.  

 

The tears were in Rayven’s eyes. She may have lost a sister but how many times had he lost her? He had said he had found her dead five times then watched her die in front of him a sixth time. That was hard to endure. How was he still sane after all that? Sighing she crossed her arms over her stomach. “Fine.” Her voice shaking while she spoke the word. “Just please stay for dinner. Allow me to make up some time with her. She has been gone for over a year. Please give me that…” It was begging and should have been beneath her. But she wanted this. No she needed this. It would likely be the last time they would be together. 

 

The skeleton looked over his shoulder back at her. He let go of Mouse’s face and stood to his full height. Mouse’s attention still focused up at him from where she sat. The surprise that was registered there made sense. Mouse had always concerned herself that she would be alone for the rest of her life. To have someone who cared for her out of the shadows. Not only that but to learn he had done so, many times over. It was shattering. 

 

“i didn’ say it to win ya favor. i said it to get her to agree. she may be mine but i still want her happy.” Dusty admitted and Rayven found his words touching. “but see no harm in stayin’ for dinner.” 

 

Mouse got up her arms lifting slowly. The skeleton’s gaze focused on Rayven. But the second Mouse wrapped her arms around his body Rayven could see the tense look on his face. Turning back to look down at the ghostly woman that was holding him he raised his arms and wrapped them around her. Pulling her tighter into his body. “is that a yes little mouse?” He asked. 

 

“Think that’s a big yes.” Rayven admitted turning back around noticing Cujo who was now standing up. She took in the sight of him seething. Well this was bad. His hand reached out to grip her throat and hoist her up into the air.

 

One of the things she always hated about Cujo was the fact he tended to catch her off guard. He hadn’t done it since Mouse had passed away and Rayven had assumed he got past it. Mouse often wasn’t afraid to put Cujo in his place.  

 

“Knew ya was weak.” Cujo snarled at her. “Ya ain’ fit to be an alpha. Neither was your father. When the cancer took him ya coulda been mine. My father was set to take over this pack. But your cunt of a mother fought. So we killed her.” 

 

That sparked some rage in her at the reminder of her mother being murdered before her and Mouse’s eyes. And now she was learning that Cujo had a hand in it? He had willingly participated in the rebellion that the Holtz sisters rained upon the pack members whom had betrayed them. They had killed six out of the seven males whom had taken advantage of their mother before they had ripped her apart. The memories of her screams haunted Mouse often in the nightmares. Keeping Rayven awake at night to soothe the younger sisters screams. 

 

“All ya had to do was ditch the weaklin’ and mate me. Couldn’ do that could ya? Stupid bitch.” Cujo cursed at her. “So I took out the Rat when I had the opportunity. Took just a small cut in the brake lines. Took everythin’ in me not to burst out laughin’ when I saw her crumpled between them cars. Bitch deserved it after slicing into my balls the way she did. Couldn’ conform to the way nature intended us. All she needed to do was bend over and take it. Beg me sweetly to make her cum just like I had ya so many times.”  

 

Rayven felt sick to think of how many times Cujo had her begging. His grip on her throat tightened making her suck in as much air as she could. Unaware that the three skeletons in the room were focused on Cujo. Traps made no indication to move. While Dusty and Axe had appeared behind Cujo. Rayven could see them in her peripheral vision. Axe with his summoned cleaver and Dusty holding a bone dagger. 

 

Looks like the hunt wasn’t about to happen. Because in what Cujo had done was basically convicted himself. See anytime any monster dared to come near her as Runt in the underground; Axe would take them out no questions asked. So she could imagine how Axe would react to the fact this meathead had her by the throat and telling her how unfit she was. Dusty looked like he was prepared to murder based on the manic look he held. Welp Cujo ya just gave them both a reason. It stung to think that he had killed her sister. Had been there holding her to his chest while she cried her heart out. It steeled her heart when lavender coated bones appeared mere feet away from him along with royal blue ones.  

 

“ya got a big fuckin’ mouth meathead.” Axe grounded out before she watched those bones pierce through Cujo’s body. The jolt instantly forcing his hand to release her. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the hard impact that the ground prepared for her… It never came.  

 

A hand was pressed against her ass while another found the back of her head. Her body crushed into something big and warm. Nose pressed into a shirt that smelled of iron and snow. Axe! Her sweet Axe! Instantly her arms wound around him letting everything Cujo had just confessed wash over her. And for the first time in a long time she cried showing a crack in her alpha façade that she had put up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... might take a break from these three stories for a bit and work on my alternative story with Luna and Sans. Stay posted folks!


	23. Sins and Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly explains what Cujo had meant to both Dusty and Axe. While revealing something that he had done in his own past. Making Axe realize that Rayven is more than just his mate.

Axe pressed Rayven into his body feeling the tremble that vibrated through her. His grin forming into a deep marring frown while he glared down at the somehow still alive meathead. Wet pinpricks of heat started to drop into his shoulder surprising him. She was crying. It was the first time that she showed an actual emotion that wasn’t forcing her to look tough. It made Axe wrap his arms tighter around her little body. His soul was in pain when the sobs started to come. Reminding himself he needed to stay strong for her, if he broke he would be doing her no favors.

 

Everything that Cujo had stated to her… it pushed Axe into fury. This fucker had been toying with her. Playing the mind games with Rayven and for how long? There were things that he hadn’t known like the death of both Mouse and Rayven’s folks. It made him realize slowly why Mouse’s death had been so painful. Just like if he lost Traps. Because they were all each other had. Looking over at Mouse he found her on the floor wet spots glistening over her cheeks. But she didn’t look like she was going to burst out crying. Not like Axe’s Angel. No, she looked downright pissed.

 

 _The bastard was in on killin’ our mom. I never liked him because I always had this bad feelin’ about him. I just figured maybe it was because he was too close to Rayven. Or the fact he reminded me that I never belonged in the pack._ Dusty was behind Mouse in a heartbeat. Standing firmly behind her watching her with caution. Axe wondered if he worried that Mouse would attack Cujo again. Or attempt to. _I didn’ care if he picked on me or hurt me. As long as he never hurt Ray Ray. An’ yet here he was master of secrets after all this time._

 

“Shouldn’ be surprised Mousey.” Sly’s voice came from the side making all of them turn to see he had gotten to his feet rolling his arm. “Kinda been onto him for a while now but didn’ think he was that intelligent for this level of betrayal. In fact, I am willin’ to believe he had an accomplice through all of this. Malia loved ya both. My dad attempted to stay an’ fight with her to keep the other pricks from tryin’ to go after ya an’ Rayven. It was my job to protect ya both. My dad died attempting to protect your mom.”

 

“what do ya mean protect their mom?” Axe questioned his hand sliding down to Rayven’s thigh. Pulling up her legs so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Making his way over to the couch to sit down.

 

“When Warwick died from cancer the title of Alpha was immediately passed down to his first born. Quite a few of the male pack mates felt it was unfair that nineteen-year-old Rayven was given that title. Bein’ alpha is a straining job. One Rayven didn’ want either. It is like a sentence in a way.” Sly shoved his hands into his pockets a deep sigh emitted from him. He walked across the room his body vibrating with an aura that had Axe feeling a bit tingly. There was no doubt that Sly had magic flowing through his veins now. Even if Axe had doubted it before.

 

“who would want that at nineteen? the responsibilities of an alpha are rough.” Dusty explained making Axe focus on him. Shifters were new to Axe when he had found out about it. And yet Dusty spoke like he knew a lot more than he was letting on.

 

“Yes, a responsibility that is passed on to normally an Alpha’s first-born son. Warwick only had his two daughters. After havin’ twins, Malia was unable to have anymore. The complications were too great a risk. But as stated before Warwick died. And left the pack to Rayven. At nineteen a lot of the other packmates felt that she should mate them. If Malia hadn’ stepped in Rayven would likely be mated to one of ‘em.” Sly frowned looking down at Cujo while he approached. The meathead growling up at him upon his approach. “Malia’s life was taken from her in pursuit of the eldest of the Holtz sisters. Because she knew if Rayven was forced into the old ways the result would likely be death for Shiloh.”

 

“what did they do to malia?” Axe asked the bad feeling reacting like a dark pit in his nonexistent gut.

 

 _They shifted into their wolf forms after condemnin’ her to death. Killed her right before mine an’ Rayven’s eyes._ Mouse responded her fingers seeming to try and pick up stuff from the ground. Avoiding the initial look of pity everyone was starting to give. Rayven’s sobs had started but she had a death grip on Axe her face pressed into his shoulder.

 

“It was the last straw for the sisters. To have their mom killed before their eyes. My own dad fought valiantly in an attempt to protect her. He lost his own life before they condemned her though. Afterward, the sisters started their rebellion. Warwick was very good at fightin’ bein’ a pit fighter in underground fights back in Germany. None of them expected him to teach the sisters the ways of a pit fighter. Nor had they expected the sisters to play it out dirty.”

 

“dirty?” Axe arched a brow in confusion.

 

 _They assumed we would adhere to the way things should have been naturally. The first male that attempted to touch Rayven got his throat sliced when he tried to bed her. As a symbol, we left him in his father’s bed arms bound to the post. Castrated of all that made him male. We ended up shovin’ that part of him down his throat._ Mouse explained a small smirk on her face.

 

“wouldn’ think angel would do somethin’ like that.” Axe frowned rubbing Rayven’s back slowly.

 

“Because she wasn’ the one to do it. Shiloh was. Shiloh knew how to impersonate Rayven rather well. From behind if she wore a long-sleeved shirt and a dark wig ya wouldn’ know it was the wrong sister. The voice ya hear her talkin’ in now is a façade. She sounds identical to Rayven in truth.” Sly shrugged. “Shiloh did what she had to do but after that, she got tired of bein’ compared to Rayven whenever she spoke after the rebellion.”

 

If Dusty’s grin could have gotten much wider Axe swore it would have split his face. She killed fellow pack mates to protect Rayven. Looking down at the barely alive Cujo he made the royal blue bone spikes that were protruding through his body fade. “why tell us now?”

 

“Ya are the alpha of the Holtz pack. A hunt should have been provided. But he attacked your mate. Thus your reaction was permitted.” Sly continued. It reminded Axe that Sly wasn’t just a packmate but a beta. His and Rayven’s Beta. And he was probably concerned that he might be facing the same fate as Cujo currently for the binding of Shiloh’s soul. One look at Dusty and Axe could tell that the punishment was unwarranted.

 

“i don’ think ya are gonna be punished sly. but gonna ask ya not to do somethin’ as foolish as tryin’ to bind anyone’s spirit again. that’s some dangerous shit ya pulled.” Axe lectured Sly making the feline flinch.

 

“I imagine that isn’ the only thing that I have done foolishly. Might be diggin’ myself a grave here. But I knew what Frisk could do, due to the confession he had given me upon interrogation. Before Mouse’s death, I was an Enforcer same as Cujo. We were keepin’ the kid alive until the day we hoped the Creator’s would break from their prison.” Sly started off getting Mouse to get to her feet.

 

 _What did you do?_ Mouse accused her hands clutching into fists. Behind her Axe could see the frown that marred Dusty’s face. His sockets hooded while he reached out wrapping his arms around her body. Mouse flinched in response before she was pulled back into the larger skeleton.

 

“What I thought was needed. The kid was capable of resetin’ time. Only goin’ back to right after we captured him. Dunno how he did it just knew he could. Found out that I was capable of retainin’ my memories.” Sly sighed his hands shoved into his pockets while he watched the ground.

 

Axe could feel Rayven’s body stiffening against his. Pulling away from his front she turned her body in his lap. It forced Axe to let go of her while his red orb gazed over at Sly. The judge within him capable of seeing that whatever Sly had done was climbing its way up his back. Both Mouse and Rayven had a similar looks upon their faces while they fixated on the Beta.

 

“Sly ya didn’…” Rayven’s words came out nearly choked by another sob.

 

“Told ya I didn’ want to lose her. I couldn’ handle losin’ her.” Sly muttered watching as Cujo’s body fell back a wicked laugh escaping him.

 

“That’s some funny shit right there. Could reset time, which meant everyone’s…” Cujo started only to be silenced when a lavender bone protruded through his throat cutting the words off. Effectively ending the meathead’s life.

 

This gave Axe an opportunity to mull over some words that Dusty had spoken earlier. He had stated that he had cared about her for a long time. And that he had her back again. The moment an opportunity for him to get his hands on her arose he stepped forward and offered his services as long as he got Mouse out of the entire thing. Almost like he had been wanting his hands on her for a long time now. “ya had the kid reset. an’ not just once.” Axe growled out his gaze lifting up to stare at Sly with anger.

 

“ya know how fucked up that sounds? they don’ know what happened but every time ya did it and a similar effect happened they would feel their pain all over again. how many fuckin’ times did ya tell the kid to reset?” Axe was livid with Sly at this very moment.

 

If Mouse had died more than once and Sly had made the kid reset several times… It would explain why Rayven was taking the younger sister’s death much harder. Where was the kid anyways? Sly had mentioned taking him as a prisoner but Axe had been on the property well over a month. Had taken every chance to explore the area. He had not once sensed or seen the kid’s determination spirit. There was no determination soul amongst any of them in the house. All the other soul traits but not a determination one.

 

“Five in total. On the sixth time that Shiloh was livin’ out her life, the kid was found choked to death. He stated he could always come back from death. Guess that didn’ apply to when he was out of the underground.” Sly sighed before looking over at Dusty. “He started showin’ up when I did it the first time. Was suspectin’ he was the cause of her dyin’. But he disappeared the last time. An’ yet she still died. Turns out fate just had some cruel plans for Mousey. An’ no number of resets was goin’ to change that.”

 

No shit! How many times had he endured a reset only to face the neutral run all over again? The few times that he endured the genocide Axe had wanted to hunker down and cry. But Rayven had endured the loss of her sister six times. Some part of her remembered that. Not all the details or that it directly had happened. But somewhere subconsciously she remembered it. And Mouse might remember all the times she had died. How she suffered during it. Then there was the fact the kid had been strangled to death. One look at the taller skeleton that was currently holding Mouse and Axe knew who was responsible for that. That was something that had been done right. The death of that kid meant that no one would suffer any more of their resets. Good riddance in his book.

 

“I ain’ askin’ for forgiveness. I am only a man who was tryin’ to keep what little we had together.” Sly spoke after a long while shuffling shamefully where he stood.

 

Rayven slid from Axe’s lap, he reluctantly let her go. His body twitching to get her back into his lap. There was a ping in his chest while he watched her cross the room. That ping brought Axe to a realization that he hadn’t considered before. Sure, he had considered Rayven to be his mate. But he never suspected that he would be feeling a much stronger pull.

 

Thinking back to the underground he had always wondered what had enthralled him to the woman he had woken to that night. The sight of her beauty beheld in the shadows of his room. The only light to spill over her was the one that emitted from his own eye light. And once he had her in position his magic had made the pale skin glow for him. Yet after that night, he had found himself awaiting her return to his bed. So that he could feel the warmth his angel had to offer.

 

He had started to call her His Angel without realizing it after that night. Once on the surface, and Runt had taken her departure of him. He found himself missing the Angel even more. Wanting her to just come to hold him. Remind him that good things were to come for him When Shiloh had become a constant in his life he had felt a ping to his soul, but it had dimmed in comparison to his angel. Then she had died, and it filled him with great sadness.

 

Now he was starting to understand why he felt such sadness with neither of the two were around him. This wasn’t just some random shot in the dark for him. Both of these women meant something to not just him but an alternate as well. Closing his socket, he let his soul do the talking. The sharp ping filled his ear holes to the point it was hard for him to hear the smack that echoed through the room. His soul was flipping in his chest almost happy at the idea that he was allowing it to become aware. It bounced rapidly making him worry that it might end up hurting itself. Not before long it pushed at the front of his chest trying to escape. Taking one hand he moved it till it pressed against his chest. But… he missed.

 

His soul escaped out of his chest making him open his sockets. The cracked royal blue upside-down heart swaying in a drunk dance in the air. Before shooting off in the direction of his Angel. Axe squirmed to get to his feet falling over within seconds. The sound of hard bone meeting wooden floor had caused Rayven to turn around. Pulling her from whatever heated words she was throwing at Sly to check on Axe. Axe lifted his head in time to see that little blue heart crash against her chest. A gasp left his throat before he could stop it. Her body tumbling back into Sly. Thankfully the feline had gripped hold of her before she could drop to the ground. But the impact had made him take a step back to rebalance himself. The blue heart trying to desperately hump at Rayven’s chest in an attempt to call out her own purple soul. Axe could feel the blush that dusted his cheekbones in response. Embarrassment flooding him.

 

A deep throaty chuckle made Axe turn to see Dusty’s face lit up with amusement. The fucker had a knowing grin on his face as well. That told Axe everything. Dusty knew that Rayven had belonged to him because he was an alternate. Which meant they could feel another’s soulmate through the soul ping. The ping would go off forcing the sensation to claim their mate. If they came across an alternate’s mate the ping would happen, but the sensation wouldn’t be as strong.

 

If what Sly had said was true, there was no doubt that Dusty had probably come in contact with Rayven. During one of those resets, he probably had felt the ping vibrate through his soul. So that bastard had known without a doubt Rayven was Axe’s soulmate. “you’re a smug little bastard.” Axe scoffed towards Dusty.

 

Dusty reacted by holding his hand up to his earhole. Middle, ring, and pinky curled into a fist. While his thumb and index finger where curved early touching one another in response. Slowly sliding over one another but never touching. “here that? it’s the world’s smallest violin playin’ a tune for ya.” Dusty snickered.

 

That smug fucker! Mouse moved her hands to cover her mouth. A giggle escaping her before she was able to do so. Though the sound of his name being called by that delightful husky voice had Axe reeling back. Recalling that his soul was trying to molest her. Focusing his thought, which was hard given he still had a gaping hole in his head, he called it back. His soul strained against the pull for a few moments. Trying to keep snuggled between her breast above the shirt she currently wore. He could make out the deep blue secretions that were staining it. With another sharp tugging thought the soul shot back.

 

It thrust itself into the center of his ribcage slamming him hard into the couch. His eye light spinning at the lightheaded feeling that came next. “What was that?” Rayven asked. Making Axe lift his hand in response holding out his index finger so that she could give him a moment.

 

“give me a chance to breathe here angel. from how hard that hit me i am out of breath.” Axe chuckled momentarily before getting to his feet. Sucking in a deep gulp of air. His hand moving over his chest to rub where his soul was. Comforting it in a way to say it did nothing wrong. “so looks like we are more than just mates angel. turns out our souls were made for one another. as i am sure that dusty and mouse’s souls are made for one another.”

 

Rayven’s violet gaze went wide at what he was saying. Good, she was catching on quicker than he had anticipated. When he had been trapped in one dimension with the other alternates the discussion about souls always confused the humans. With Rayven and Mouse, he could tell there wouldn’t be as many questions as the humans would ask. “that’s right angel. ya and i are soul mates. that means…”

 

He walked up to her. Fingers moving to wrap around her upper arm before yanking her out of Sly’s grip. The feline growing rather irritated by that move but did nothing in reaction to it. Good because Axe didn’t want to toss Sly to his brother for restraint. Looking down at Raven his hands encircled her waist. Locking his hands together at the small of her back. “it means ya an’ i were always meant for one another. so when ya fell an’ ya became my pet it was meant to be.”

 

At the mention of her being his pet, he heard the feline start to snicker. Why? Because of that damn slipper incident, Axe had foolishly brought up when he had found out about her being Runt. At the time Axe had been annoyed with Runt for even attempting to take his slipper and hide from him. But looking back on it now he honestly felt that she was just trying to make his day. By offering him something that could cause a real smile to appear on his face. Axe couldn’t help but feel positively ecstatic that back then she had tried to look out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some minor spoilers for GDY. I.E. There are about five resets yet to come. For those who don't know the timeline for these stories. Go Dust Yourself is first, Strangers on the Train is in the middle, and then there comes My Shifty Pet. Both Go Dust Yourself and My Shifty Pet take place in HorrorTale Dimension. The main key factor of the three is Dusty since due to his LV he is capable of hopping dimensions. If ya wish for me to elaborate more I don't mind answering ya on Tumblr. My name there is RazsLilWolf.


	24. Fractured Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven allows the events of the night to finally dawn on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... so this chapter should have been done on the 24th. But I was so unhappy with the way I had written it out that I just didn't want to post it. Today with my friend's help I was able to get a chapter out that I felt comfortable with. I hope you guys enjoy. I know Shifty is moving rather slowly. We are going to have one more chapter before it wraps up this night... hopefully.

Rayven sighed heavily her hand moving up to press against her face. Palms pushing inwards to caress her eyelids in an attempt to dissuade some of the exhaustion that was coming over her. What time was it anyway? The last time she had seen the outside was when she had been in the conference call. The sun setting behind the Mount Ebott giving off warm colorations before turning cold. Rayven had wanted to see if Axe was up for watching the jewels light up the sky. She recalled him talking about the stars when they were underground. He had this old ratty book that looked to be a children’s book describing the various constellations. There was a sense that he was a lot smarter than that book though.

 

The meeting had held her up, unfortunately. Before she knew it, the warm colors had already faded into various dark blues and violets. The jackal still going off in her phone about the supposed crime she had committed. Rayven made a silent promise to find the little weasel who dared to tell the other shifter factions about her mating to Axe; and personally, rip out that voice box of theirs. It was no one’s business who she mated whether they be shifter, monster, or human. The factions expected her the wolf Alpha of the Holtz pack to be mated to a shifter. Preferably one of Alpha bloodline from another pack.

 

There was no doubt in her mind that quite a few of the wolf packs were already disappointed in her. She knew that her being made Alpha was a disappointment in itself. She couldn’t help that she was the first born of Warwick and Malia Holtz. They only had daughters too. Shiloh was seen as a defect by other packs; telling Warwick he should be rid of the bad omen before it dooms his pack. Rayven knew her father loved Shiloh which was why he fought the other packs just to keep his daughter. And give her a fighting chance. To turn away a young one would be sentencing them to death.

 

Wolves may have been the keener predators within the shifters. But their dumb arrogance and self-absorption was half the problems they constantly found themselves having. They thought about themselves when they wanted something. Their pack filing in behind them believing that they wanted the same as their Alpha. Which was why Rayven strived for a pack that wasn’t all wolves. Because it gave a sense of variety amongst the other.

 

A lioness could become independent during a hunt, but she would always make sure her companions were well taken care of. Often ensuring to bring larger kills to satisfy the hungering need that some of the packs came with. A bear, well no one messed with a bear. If one was stupid enough to mess with a bear; or those who were considered apart of the bear's clan; well twelve hundred pounds of pissed off claws and fangs was a good way to send someone packing to an early grave. Foxes were shifty in themselves managing to sneak off with someone’s kill if necessary. Rayven found them more useful in their human forms rather than their animal forms. Good hearing to eavesdrop, quick stealthy reflexes for taking things from others, and being quite capable of swindling someone of say a good bottle of Moonshine. Then there were the wolves. They were capable of protecting the pack the same way as a bear would. Only it wasn’t one wolf that someone got when it came down to it. They usually got three or four.

 

Her pack was far from perfect there was no doubt of that. She had disagreements amongst them especially when they got their tails knotted in specist bullshit. It took a lot of patience to deal with them when it came down to it. Glancing over at her dead enforcer whose body was limply splayed across the floor. Rayven found herself tilting her head to the side. His eyes… they were wide open and staring at her. It had been her job to protect him, and yet there he was.

 

A brownish red puddle slowly inched its way towards the furniture. Crossing the wooden floorboards becoming stained with it. A part of her was screaming not to let any of the thick liquid touch the stuff within the room. For fear that it would be destroyed. Blood was hard to get out of things. Furniture especially. A garment could be tossed in a wash. But furniture… that took hours of endless scrubbing. Even then there was no guarantee that it would come out. One’s mind would be remembering that it was there. Had stained it once upon a time. Probably best to just toss it out and replace the furniture.

 

Another part of her was sitting in the dark laughing at the current situation. Laughing at the fact the bastard finally got what he deserved. Cujo was one of her close friends growing up. That didn’t excuse his behavior at times. How she longed to bash his head into the nearest wall when she had caught him berating Shiloh. But her father had insisted that Shiloh handle it herself. Something along the lines that she needed to be able to defend herself. That Rayven wouldn’t always be there to protect her. And Shiloh had taken that saying to heart. Training harder and harder with her father so that she would be able to protect herself. Leaving Rayven to feel utterly useless.

 

Had that been why Shiloh had died? Because Rayven had been so useless and couldn’t prevent it from happening? She should have taken her biking privileges away after the first time she had a close call. Forced the younger woman to get a car instead. But Sly had insisted that wasn’t the way to go about it. Leaving Rayven at a loss of what to do. Before Rayven was able to make that decision the accident that had taken Shiloh’s life had come to pass.

 

There was a greater portion of herself that was currently bubbling its way to the surface. The side of her that was sobbing immensely at this entire night. How could she be a good Alpha if she couldn’t protect those that she loved the most? How was she a good Alpha if she wasn’t able to see the betrayal that Cujo had done to her? How was she a good Alpha if she hadn’t been able to see what Sly had kept secret from her? These questions swarmed her head while she sat there on the recliner.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Traps had been dealing with his boyfriend’s injury since he had stepped into this house. An injury that had been courtesy of the skeleton known as Dusty. The look at the state that the living room was in had Traps a bit surprised it wasn’t sinking through the floor into the basement that Axe had told him about. That had been after his initial discovery of it thanks to the specter known as Mouse. Or rather Shiloh Holtz. For some reason, Traps was capable of seeing her whereas before he could only hear her voice. Though Traps silently wondered why Sly had gotten an injury.

 

Traps had grown used to Dusty’s temper tantrums during the time that they lived together. Often finding the furniture thrown out of place. Or things knocked off tables or shelves. Never once attempting to clean up the mess he caused which led Traps to have to do it. He could see Dusty breaking Sly’s arm for no reason what so ever. But Traps couldn’t shake the feeling that wasn’t the case here.

 

“Not That It’s Any Of My Business Love.” Traps started his voice going into a softer tone. A rarity for him to use outside of the bedroom as of late. “But What Did You Do To Dusty?”

 

Looking up to his lover from his position on the ground. That emerald green gaze was watching him for a good minute before it was diverted to look off to the side. Probably at something or someone in the room. Traps adored his lover’s eyes when he first saw them he had assumed that Sly’s soul trait was kindness. But Axe had informed him that Sly’s soul was a deep blue with hints of orange. Integrity and bravery, Traps could see both of those traits within his lover and often. Sly inhaled deeply his attention focused back on Traps once more.

 

“Honestly, ya would look at me differently beloved. It might be seen as rather cowardly what I did or brave. Unsure how ya would see it. But I ain’ gonna hide it from ya. Wouldn’ be fair to ya if I did that. I kept him from or rather I tried to keep him from Mousey several times over the course of the time shifts. Guy kept comin’ back though like a fly to honey. Or however, the sayin’ goes.” Sly muttered the next part a huffed annoyance could be heard in what he said. “Persistent fucker he is. Always managed to get closer to her than any other guys could imagine possible. The first time he showed up at the pack house, he had met Rayven before I could get to him. She instantly vouched for him like she was a best buddy from way back when.”

 

There was no missing the pissed off tone that he took with his words. Dusty had apparently won Rayven over in some amount of time. Did Sly attempt to fight with her over the situation. “She basically had it to where the guy spent more time with Mousey than I did. Which kinda fuckin’ hurt.” Traps felt a twitch in his eye when he cursed. Not caring much for the profanity his lover was using. “They spent three years together before she died. Have to admit, as much as I didn’ like it, I could see that she was happy durin’ that time. It prolonged her from goin’ on her huntin’ BS. I guess I could owe him for that or whatever.”

 

Traps took in what Sly had just told him. The idea of Dusty spending three years with just about anyone was a surprise to him. And he made Mouse happy? That didn’t sound anything like the skeleton that Traps had come to know when they were stuck in one dimension together. Dusty didn’t often care for anyone else’s well being than his own. Traps would admit he didn’t purposefully ask about Dusty after they had been sent back to their own dimension. He was more worried about how they would survive the underground without Dusty being there to assist in catching food. Three years though? That’s a long time for any monster.

 

Watching Sly, Traps noticed his attention was pulled away once more on another part of the room it seemed. If he had to guess, he would assume that his lover was watching Mouse from where he sat. Traps rarely pushed for any information about his lover’s past. But the little albino woman was something special to his lover. In what sense he wasn’t sure. “Were You And Mouse Lovers?”

 

Sly’s emerald gaze snapped to him so fast he worried that he might go cross-eyed from the movement. “What? No. Oh beloved…” Sly moved his hand to touch the side of Traps’ face. “I am a hundred percent into dudes beloved. Always have been since I was a boy sproutin’ into a man. Mousey an’ I was really good friends. When he showed up he kinda stood in the way of us remainin’ that way. She would always heed my warnin’s but with him, she stated she felt safe. Like he was someone she could spend her life with. Wasn’ cause she was my lover or anythin’ like that. But I grew up with her.” Sly slid his other hand to the back of his neck a pink coloration tinting his cocoa colored skin. “Was lookin’ out for her in the sense like an older brother.”

 

Traps could understand where Sly was coming from with the older brother stance. He often fought with Axe over the whole independence thing. But Traps could see it more from Shiloh’s point of view than Sly’s. Mouse was old enough to know how to handle guys that came along her path. She had done something that most would never even attempt to dream about. She had made the manic skeleton happy and from the sounds of it… Dusty had handled that emotion rather well. Sly had stood in the way of the skeleton’s happiness each time. It made Traps understand why Dusty had been so harsh in dealing out Sly’s punishment.

 

He needed to make Sly understand before he managed to get himself hurt even more. There was a spark of determination in his eyes that told Traps he would continue to stand in Dusty’s path. Long gloved fingers reached up to grab Sly by the chin forcing him to look down at him. Sly thankfully complied when he felt the grip. Traps rolled his thumb over the side of his cheek sighing lightly. “If You Knew What I Have Known From Past Experience With Him You Wouldn’t Have Stood In His Way My Love. Dusty Has A Lot He Deals With On A Regular Basis. And You Preventing Him From Being With Mouse Might Have Spurred You To End Up On A Bad Side Of Him. Dusty Is Rough Around The Edges When It Comes Down To It. But He Has Endured Far Worse Than Axe And Myself.”

 

The thick black eyebrow that arched upwards in response; gave Traps the feeling that he didn’t believe him. He could understand why Sly reacted that way. “What could be worse than starvation beloved?” Sly asked making Traps flinch lightly from that wording. It was a harsh sting that caused some rather bad memories to surface within Traps’ skull. But he had told Sly because he wanted him to see who he was. And Sly never once showed fear of him. Dusty’s story though wasn’t Traps’ to tell.

 

“It’s…” Traps went silent when a painful piercing sound came abruptly through the silence of the room. The sound was all too familiar to Traps because it was often heard in the underground. When they had to kill those humans for their souls so that they could free themselves. It was a soul in turmoil. The starts of it wasn’t too long ago so it had just started getting louder.

 

When it had started he had thought it was Cujo’s screaming out from the judgment he was soon to be facing. But the life had been snuffed out of Cujo a while ago after Dusty had plunged a bone dagger through his throat. The red soul within him fading out into nothing. The sound that was currently in the room was much louder than Cujo’s had been. The soul shrieking out painfully as if it were being tortured. Bringing his large hands up he placed them over his ear holes. Thankfully drowning out the sound just barely enough for him to regain himself.

 

Who was it? Why were they in such turmoil? What was wrong? Getting up to his feet he nearly hit the ceiling from how quickly he jumped up. Looking back, he found Dusty and Axe doing the same thing he was. Both of their sockets clenched shut tightly. The pain was probably more intense for them due to the fact they were both Judges. It was said that the Judge had a stronger sense for the souls. Made condemning them easier that way. Or something like that.

 

Shifting his attention to Sly he found he wasn’t doing anything like the monsters in the room. Probably because he wasn’t in tune with the soul as much. The shifters weren’t able to hear the souls as much as Monsters were. If they did it would probably drive them crazy to hear it randomly. That was probably for the best then. There was concern in Sly’s eyes when Traps’ laid his attention on him. He was saying something, but Traps’ couldn’t hear it over the painful pinging noise that the soul was making. The words were barely caught when Sly repeated them… ‘Are you okay?’

 

Traps shook his head in response to the question. He was far from okay. That souls’ anguish was seeping into his own. Making his manifest deep within his bones. It wanted to call out to whoever was in pain. Wanting to aide them in some way in hopes to ease the pain they were feeling. A gentle tug on his arm pulled Traps from his thoughts making him look down. Sly’s hands were on his arm light caresses could be felt through his long-sleeved sweater that he wore. It touched Traps to think that he might have gotten a good one when he met Sly. He wasn’t perfect, but neither was Traps.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ Sly asked the worry etched onto his face.

 

Maybe he could help in some way; though without being capable of hearing the soul, Traps wasn’t sure how Sly would be able to help. “Someone’s Soul Is Crying Out In Pain. You Can’t Hear It Due To You Not Being In Tune With Souls. For Monsters Our Bodies Are Made Up Of Magic Which Is Linked Directly To Our Souls.” Sly had known this information. But Traps felt the need to mention it once more. Always good to have a refresher course. Though Traps didn’t care that he could hear himself with his hands covering his earholes. “We Are Capable Of Telling How Other Souls Deal With Things. Whether They Are Content Or When They Are In Pain. When We Were In The Underground Though It Wasn’t This Bad When We Experienced It. So I’m Wondering If It’s Because We Are… Close..”

 

The words if we are close to the soul in question cut off before he could finish it. There was only one soul that could be as close to the three monsters that were in the room. Looking over towards the recliner he found Rayven curled in a position he had never seen her in before. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary to him since he rarely came to visit. Attempting to give his brother the chance to bond with her. And nothing screamed she was in pain from what he saw. She had her knees pressed to her chest. Dark hair flowed down the sides of her face, cascading around her knees. Her arms were folded underneath her legs to where he imagined they were folded together. It was her face was what told him something was wrong.

 

 

Large droplets of tears rolled down her face while she stared off into the distance. Entranced by something that probably played within her mind. The tears reminded him of a scene from Alice in Wonderland. When Alice had started to cry due to being unable to fit through the door or was it because she felt it was unfair? That wasn’t really important information at the moment here. But in the movie, the room had flooded due to how much Alice had cried. Traps doubted that would happen in this situation. But the pain that she was experiencing was getting to the point it was unbearable.

 

Sly must have figured out that Rayven was going through the turmoil. He had let go of Traps’ arm so fast that the larger skeleton hadn’t realized it till he saw his lover sprinting across the room. Landing to his knees in front of Rayven. The scent of fresh blood was seeping into the air. Different from the foul stench that Cujo’s had left. This one was sweeter almost. It made the long-forgotten hunger that Traps had once experienced bubble to life again.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe was kneeling on the ground his head feeling like it was going to split open. Starting from the crack in the back of his skull. His soul was thrumming painfully in his chest. Seeming like it was about to break through his rib cage in an attempt to aide whoever was in pain. The sound was harsh on his earholes that his hands had automatically gone up to cover them. Trying to block out the sound in whatever way he could think was possible. It worked to some extent but there was no ignoring the painful throbbing of his soul.

 

Opening his sockets, he fixated his attention on the ground. Frowning when he found himself standing in the puddle of Cujo’s blood. They were going to have to clean this up sooner rather than later. And by they he meant Dusty and himself. There was no way in hell he was going to feel comfortable about leaving this kind of mess on the floor. It would probably take weeks to clean up… The painful shriek interrupted his thoughts making him lift his head.

 

He needed to find the source of the shrieks. Maybe he could do something that would ease the soul into contentment. It would be a longshot, but it was worth a try. Anything was better than this. Movement caught his attention on the other side of the room. Traps was already to his feet, his own hands attempting to cover his earholes. His sockets wide staring across the room. His bro didn’t deserve to be feeling the intense pain that a soul in anguish could bring. The thought of taking him from here to drop him off at home came to mind. A quick glance down to his blood covered slippers told him that might not be a wise idea. Traps might get seriously pissed if Axe just trudged blood in his house.

 

Following Traps’ gaze, he felt the marrow within him go cold. Rayven… she was curled into the recliner with her legs pressed to her chest. Sly was gripping the bottom of her chin forcing her to look back. The dim lighting that the room was giving off made it easy for him to see the tears that were glistening their way down her cheeks. Mouse appeared beside Sly within seconds her gaze locked on Rayven in the same sense. The intent to help could be seen in Mouse’s eyes along with the look of helplessness. Because she wouldn’t be able to touch Rayven.

 

Well… Axe could help. And dammit! He was going to help his soul mate out. Finally, he had found out that he had a soulmate after all that he endured in the underground. After the lives that he had snuffed out to gain his freedom, he was going to help her out. Much like she had helped him and his brother out in the underground. Summoning what little magic he had left he shortcut across the room nearly being floored by how winded he was feeling.

 

Sly flinched off to the side before he moved out of the way. Axe looked up at Rayven her soul’s cries louder with how close he was to her. Implications of what he could do to aide her played forth in his mind. He needed to ease her soul somehow. Looking up into her violet eyes he could make out the pink puffiness that was around her eyelids. The exhaustion that was there as well. Why wasn’t she sleeping well at night? He was always right there. There was always that worry that he might not be enough for her. Though she always had clung to him like he was a lifeline of sorts. And in some ways, he did the same for her.

 

His mind made up about what he was going to do he rubbed his hands together. Attempting to warm them up like it would help. His right hand reaching out to push her back in the chair. Violet eyes pinned to him in question. “let me help angel.” He spoke unsure if she heard him over the painful shriek of her soul.

 

Understanding shone in those eyes and she released her legs to lean back. Now with her chest exposed he climbed up to his feet his hand hovering over her. Almost like he was about to fondle her ample breasts that stood proudly. Magic flared through his bones while he paid attention to the shriek. After a few moments, his hand pulled back gripping at what lied beneath. The soul jerked much like a fish trying to escape the trap a fisherman’s line had sprung on it. Worry ate at him that he was going to hurt her, but he spurred forward. Giving another sharp tug. Rayven gasped in shock when he had done so.

 

Warmth filled his hands and the shrieking could be heard much louder. He needed to calm her soul, it was connected to Rayven. If he could calm her soul, then he could calm her. Phalanges pressed over the soul gently rubbing circles around to edges. His sockets still closed aiding him to focus solely on the comfort. It helped him to ignore the shrieks. As his touch slid over the soul he could feel little cracks there some of them deeper than the others. While others were shallow. The shrieking started to die down making him thank the stars.

 

Having her soul in his hand made his own stop thrumming painfully. The sensation of it wanting to be free from its confines to caress its mate coming through. That wasn’t going to happen. Not yet anyway. It had terrified her when his soul had assaulted her before. Wanting to be so close to her. They needed to have a discussion about the whole soul bond thing. They were already mates sure, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with the idea of being tied to him in a more intimate way.

 

Cracking open his socket just a hairs breath after the soul quieted down. He gasped in surprised to find the little purple soul nestled between his large hands. That wasn’t what had surprised him though. It was the deep gaping fracture that was settled from the top curve of her soul down near the tip. Axe knew that it shouldn’t be there and yet, it was there. Tears pricked at his sockets while he took in the painful-looking wound. Why was her soul like this?


	25. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe is told what he must do to prevent the fracture to continue. He isn't exactly happy that he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back me and a bunch of my friends in Discord joked about Axe singing. Well... here it is. Axe serenading his Angel.

Axe looked down at his sleeping mate. How much more would she be able to endure? After he had calmed her into a state of sleep; he placed her soul where it belonged. That beautiful violet soul that reflected those beautiful eyes of hers. It had taken him a while to get her into a calmed state so that her soul would stop screaming like it was being murdered. Not even the humans he had killed in the underground had screamed that badly.

 

How did her soul get so bad? That takes years upon years of damage to do. Or significant amounts of trauma. A glance over Rayven’s delicate features reminded him of her youth. Sure, she acted like she was older but in retrospect she still was young. The bridge of his nasal cavity wrinkled at a prospect that Dusty had mentioned earlier. Getting up from beside his mate he made his way towards the growling feline who was glaring at the alternate version of himself sitting in the recliner.

 

Dusty was content to watch Mouse pace back and forth in front of him. Content to follow her with his eye lights. Till Axe’s movement pulled them both from their trance. A quick motion had Dusty gripping Mouse quickly pulling her into his lap. His arms wrapping around her in a protective motion attempting to hide her from the sight of the cannibalistic skeleton. The bare bones of his arms could feel the cool aura she gave off with a slight hint of heat. The way her head moved back to look at him told him she didn’t much care for this sudden movement.

_What the fu…_ She tried to start saying but Dusty moved a hand over her mouth. His eye lights flicking down to look at her where she was currently sitting. Using them to signal to look upwards at Axe who crossed the room. That’s when he felt her curl into him in response. _What’s goin’ on?_ She asked in a quieter voice.

 

“my guess… he gonna get answers as to what’s wrong with ya sister.” Dusty explained to Mouse. His phalanges stroking through her ivory locks while he watched his alternate.

 

 _What is wrong with her?_ Dusty didn’t want to answer that. There was too much of a risk that it might trigger a domino of memories she probably wasn’t ready for.

 

Leaning as close as he was permitted until she finally flinched away. Dusty wanted to growl at the fact he couldn’t get close to her in this timeline. Being her death had been so brutal he would understand it. And his patience was already paper thin from the previous timelines. “your friend did a big no-no when it came to messin’ with the natural order of things my little mouse. he had no regard to others but his own need.” Dusty explained hoping that she would not inquire more into why her pal Sly would do that. Dusty wasn’t ready to open that proverbial can of worms just yet.

 

Mouse didn’t care too much for being in the other skeleton’s lap. But he hovered over her in a manner that stated if she attempted to get up; she risked him pinning her back down onto his lap. This guy was too touchy for her taste. Every opportunity he got he touched her. From running his fingers through her ghostly hair. To allow her to sit in his lap. Frankly, she was tired of it.

 

The concern over her sister went over all the annoyance she currently had built up from this bastard. Axe had managed to calm Rayven out of the hysterical state that she had nearly gone into. The one called Dusty had said nothing more on the topic. Except that Axe would either have to wait out the fractures and allow them to heal. Or… he would have to join their souls together. The latter had made Axe look at Dusty in surprise. Almost as if he were in disbelief.

 

Due to the lack of texts on the topic Mouse wasn’t entirely sure what Dusty had been talking about. Joining their souls together. Would that mean they would have to share a singular soul? She wasn’t sure how that was possible even. A hand started to stroke down her spine making her hackles go up in response. Why couldn’t he just keep his hands to himself? It's not that she didn’t like to be touched. Hell, she would have loved it. Now it was just plain creepy.

 

 _Axe?_ Mouse called out to the one person who had taken the time to talk to her.

 

Axe paused his pursuit across the room towards the one who was responsible, probably, for Rayven’s condition. Turning his head towards the cool voice that had called out his name. A deep breath inhaled while he looked at her. “yes mousey?” His voice coming out gruff.

 

 _What ya doin’?_ That was a rather interesting question in itself.

 

The sight of the albino look alike of his mate’s had him humming in response. Sure, if he wanted to be a dick, he could blame her. But it wasn’t her fault. Mouse hadn’t wanted to die. He was damn sure she didn’t want to be brought back either. “bout to get some answers. wanna help?” It was an offer. He knew that he couldn’t let her turn bloodthirsty.

 

The glare that Dusty sent his way had Axe rolling his eye light. It was painfully clear now what was going on with that one. He wanted to keep his little prize situated where she was. That chain looped carefully through the soul collar acting like an anchor in his hand. While the other trailed possessively down her back. Axe was going to have words with the murderous skeleton before the night was through. _Probably best not to. Almost went too far with Cujo._

 

Mouse was smart, and he admitted he would love to keep her around. But there was a pain in his mate’s eyes at the sight of the ghostly spirit. Looking up at Dusty he sent a glare at him. “ya an’ i are gonna have words before the night is through. any clue how to aide my mate? or am i gonna be beatin’ the tar out of a pussy?”

 

Axe watched as that hand was removed from the center of Mouse’s back. It lifted upwards to curl around the bottom of his mandible. A deep thought rolling through him currently. A grimace showing on his face after a few moments. “saw somethin’ recently that could work. but… it will take time for it to heal it. beatin’ that pussy won’ help her. ya be best to leave that to her too.” Dusty explained.

 

Axe looked across the room at the sight of his brother still taking care of Sly. Sure, he could beat the crap out of Sly; but that would earn him a few months of scolding from Traps. Humming to himself he looked at his brother. “hey traps…” Axe called out getting his brother’s attention. Raising his hand Axe motioned for his brother to come closer.

 

Traps rose to his feet, crossing the room towards Axe. As always Axe had to lift his head back to look at the much taller skeleton. “Yes?” Traps asked when he came about a few feet from him.

 

“look gonna be honest here. sly got the shit kicked out of him. but… he…” Axe could see the way that Traps tilted his head in question. Or more a way of saying ‘spit it out.’ “from what i grasped earlier he caused a lot of resets to happen somehow. an’ in the process i think he is responsible for runt’s current situation.”

 

“I Gathered As Much Brother.” Traps sighed reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nasal cavity. “What Are You Wanting From Me Exactly?”

 

Ah okay. This was Traps way of saying spit it out. “well if i go about it in the manner that i wish to ya would be upset. an’ usin’ a lot of your magic to heal him up. don’ wanna do that to ya bro.”

 

“I See… So, In Other Words, You Are Wanting Me To Punish Him.” Traps looked over his shoulder to see Sly watching the two of them. “Runt And I Became Close In The Underground. And I Held A Soft Spot For Shiloh. I Am Not Happy To Learn That This Is The First Time That She Has Been Brought Back To Life. Well, She Isn’t Exactly Alive…”

 

“watch it!” Dusty snarled making Axe flinch.

 

“Apologies Dusty. I Am Not Meaning To Sound Insulting To Shiloh.” Traps explained looking over towards Dusty who had moved her arms to wrap under Mouse. Hoisting her back to the point she was pressed into his front. And Mouse looked like she wanted to beat him.

 

“she looks like she wants to scratch his eye lights from his sockets.” Axe chortled softly.

 

“i can hear ya dammit. do ya want help with your mate or not?” Dusty sighed making Axe look over at him. The amusement that had been there moments ago had faded. Axe wanted nothing more than to have his mate back to herself. It was terrifying to see Runt so lifeless.

 

“dusty please tell me ya know how to fix her. i want my best friend back.” Axe’s baritone voice dropping to a solemn sound.

 

Dusty released Mouse from his grip allowing the albino to climb off his lap. But the look on his face when she attempted to move away stated he might pull her back. The taller skeleton got to his feet releasing the chain though allowing her to walk freely. Axe admired the sudden will power he had. “i’ve seen the results that a soul bond could have on a soul with cracks. it’s possible that it could do the same with a fracture. the other option is i take her to wheaty.”

 

Nope! That definitely wasn’t an option. That wheat chewing farm boy would find every measure to lure Axe back to his farm. He wouldn’t put it past him to keep Rayven there. Though the other option… what if she didn’t want to…

 

 _Axe?_ Mouse pulled him from his thoughts as she walked up beside Dusty. _Ya look like ya in a bit of a struggle there. Everythin’ okay?_

“soulbonds are permanent. once it’s done there is no reversin’ it she would be stuck with me forever.” Axe admitted solemnly.

 

 _Ya say that like she would be opposed to it._ He heard the way her voice had an amused tone to it. The look he gave her must have said what he had been thinking. He didn’t honestly see an angel like Rayven being his forever. _Ya idiot. Has nothin’ ya learned stuck in that thick skull of yours? ya marked her. that’s permanent as it sits. An’ everyone knows that it's yours on her. She won’ go cheatin’ on ya nor will she yearn for anyone but ya. Wolves mate for life._

“that’s good to know.” Dusty spoke reaching over to lightly play with a strand of Mouse’s ivory locks. Axe held back the chuckle when he heard Mouse growl in response to that.

 

“i hope ya got lots of patience dusty. because she sure don’ like ya touchin’ her.” Axe snickered unable to help himself.

 

“for now.” Dusty hummed pulling his hand away when Mouse turned her head to bite at those fingers. He leaned down to look her in the eyes. Purposely reminding Mouse of how much smaller she is compared to him. “i look forward to havin’ her beg for my touch later on.”

 

 _Not in your fuckin’ dreams ya creep._ Mouse snarled at Dusty.

 

“there goes that comment again. guess i really need to make sure ya know what goes on in my head hmm?” Dusty allowed his eye light to trail from her head down to her breasts. Purposefully lingering there for several moments. “look forward to seein' what i can do with ya now.”

 

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!_ Mouse took a step back.

 

“Dusty Is Unable To Appreciate A Woman Physically. Unless They Are A Monster.” Traps explained lightly. “If Any Of His Raw Magic Were To Get Into You When You Had A Physical Form; It Would Take You Apart From The Inside Out. You Do Not Have A Physical Form.”

 

 _Oh._ Mouse spoke realizing quickly exactly what Dusty had planned for her. That was a good thing to Dusty. Traps’ explanation was everything she needed to know.

 

Just for a little extra measure, he reached out to grip Mouse at the bottom of her chin. None to rough. Enough for her to get the point that he could touch her. “that’s right little mouse. it means i will get to enjoy you in every sense. an’ i look forward to findin’ what peaks your interests. that won’ be till i get ya back home though. your sister asked to get dinner with ya an’ me. i am a skeleton of my word.”

 

Axe looked to Dusty when he got back to his full height. The nervousness of what Dusty had stated had Axe losing either way. Or that’s how it went in his mind at the very least. “are ya sure there aren’ any other options dusty?”

 

He watched as Dusty’s bone brows furrowed together before he walked towards him. The rough grab the taller skeleton gave Axe to the back of his neck was harsh. But Dusty drug him across the room back to Rayven’s side. “it’s either that or she gonna have to deal with the pain the fracture is causin’ her. an’ let me tell ya i watched someone i consider my friend suffer because her soul nearly shattered. at that point, i had to take her to wheaty. we both know why ya don’ wanna go back there axey boy. so, consider this. she’s your soul mate. an’ i know cause i can feel my soul ping to hers. do the soul bond.”

 

Axe turned his head so that his working eye light would focus on Dusty. “be glad she cares for ya.” The envious tone in the murderous skeleton’s voice spoke volumes. Dusty wasn’t even looking at him. Instead Dusty was looking over his shoulder. Most likely at Mouse. “i got so many hoops to jump through before i can consider such a thing with my little mouse.”

 

The sigh Axe emitted was drawn out because as he stated a soul bond was permanent. Leaning down he felt Dusty’s hard grip loosen till it was gone. Picking up the fragile woman he shot a glare at Dusty. “ya better be right. this isn’ somethin’ that’s usually done without consent. runt is my everythin’. an’ that’s the only reason i am considerin’ doin’ a soul bond with her. that one.” Axe angled his head towards Sly. “better stay the fuck away while i do this. don’ care how close they are. she’s mine.”

 

Axe grumbled before he short cut out of the room and into Rayven’s bedroom. The sweet scent of lilacs and vanilla filled his nasal cavity making him hum. Of all the things he was going to have to do soul bonding, her was not one of those things he had considered. Placing her on the bed he hummed a soft tune to himself.

 

It was one that he often sang to himself in the Underground. When the hunger became overbearing. The words had seemed to fade away from himself over time. The tune a constant melody playing in his fractured skull that kept him from completely losing his shit. Then Runt appeared. No. Looking out the sleeping woman. Rayven had appeared in that Paradise. And the words came back. Maybe… that was a sign.

 

“never done this for anyone angel. not even when ya was in your wolf form. but… heh, why not.” Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the forehead. A piano lightly playing out the keys in his mind.

 

_hello darkness my old friend._

_i’ve come to talk with ya again…_

_because a vision softly creepin'… lifted its seeds while i was sleepin'_

_and the vision that was planted in my brain… still remains_

_within the sound… of silence_

Slowly he moved away from the bed making his way towards the window. Staring out into the light that was outside. The fresh view of the morning sun reminding him of his first sunrise. The first gift she had given him upon his freedom. The freedom he had wanted to spend with her by his side. Even though he was oblivious to what she truly was.

 

_in restless dreams i walked alone_

The soft strum of an acoustic guitar playing along with the piano. It egged him to continue with it even though he was nervous. She could wake up at any time. What if she found his singing to be disturbing?

_narrow streets of cobblestone_

_‘neath the halo of a street lamp_

_i turned my collar to the cold and damp_

He moved his hand behind him acting like he was pulling up a collar. So that it could shield him from the rain. Ah… the rain. Axe enjoyed the rain but disliked when it got stuck in his skull. Since moving in with the pack he had taken quite a few times to sit in the window listening to the rain. All thanks to his angel.

 

_when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_that split the night_

_and touched the sound… of silence_

 

The melodic tune sped up in his mind. Magic flared in his bones at the thoughts that penetrated his thoughts. Taking him back to that night when Rayven had come to him in his bedroom. Recalling the unfamiliar weight that had settled itself on his pelvis. At first, he had assumed it was Traps trying to test him once more.

 

_and in the naked light i saw…_

_ten thousand people, maybe more…_

To his surprise he found this beautiful woman sitting above him. Naked no less. Black hair cascading down over her breasts giving him a slight view to the swells that they had. Never had he craved to find out if they filled with milk as some humans did. Maybe it wasn’t the milk that Axe had truly wanted that night. But to see if her breasts tasted as good as she had tasted.

_people talkin' without speakin'…_

_people hearin' without listenin'…_

_people writin' songs…_

The memory of how she spoke his true name sounding like perfection. But he didn’t want to wake from that dream. Afraid she would not return to him if the spell she had cast was broken. Axe had purely wanted to see what she would offer. The scent of her arousal had filled him at that point giving him a good idea of what she wanted so he had obliged.

_that voices never share_

_and no one dare_

_disturb the sound… of silence_

He had pushed her down on the bed presenting him with a gorgeous view of her backside. The sweet curve that she had had him forcing the curtains of the window closed. Afraid that someone would see what she looked like. Not even the sun in all its burning glory deserved to see his angel. The memory taking over while he turned back to face her nestled in the bed. How their roles had changed. Climbing over the bed like he had envisioned she had.

 

_“fools” said i, “ya do not know…_

_silence like a cancer grows.._

_hear my words that i might teach ya_

_take my arms that i might reach to ya”_

Axe crawled his way up to her straddling her hips. Recalling how good she felt just sitting above him. Her weight nothing like his he was sure. How frail she must have been from the poor eating choices they had down there. In her wolfen form, she looked almost sickly. Axe would lie if he didn’t think how many times he might have lost her due to the starvation. He didn’t want to think of how wolf tasted. Axe had wanted her to live so that his companion would be with him. A greedy thought but he wouldn’t deny that it wasn’t there.

_but my words like silent raindrops fell_

_and echoed in the wells of silence_

 

Watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Her eyelids trembling slightly from whatever dreams she might be having. How often did she dream of him since that night? He wondered feeling as his magic slide out from him. Royal blue tendrils seeping towards her chest over her right breast. The lyrics to his unheard serenade becoming louder.

 

_and the people bowed and prayed_

_to the neon god they made_

_and the sign flashed out it’s warnin'_

_and the words that it was formin'_

His head bowed when his magic snagged on the little soul. Fishing it out from its fleshy prison. The violet glow with cracks of cyan filling the room with its aura. The red orb that was his eye light watching the little soul flutter about in acceptance of his magic touch. Axe couldn’t help but allow a single tendril to caress the side of it. Feeling his own soul hum with need. His boney fingers reaching to take hold of the shirt he currently wore. Wrenching it quickly over his head. The blue glow filling the remaining shadows of the room.

 

_and the sign said_

_“the words of the prophets_

_are written on the subway walls_

_and tenement halls”_

Axe felt his soul slip from his bone prison making him gasp in surprise. He attempted to grab it but he fluttered quickly from his grip. The sudden movement pushing him over. If he hadn’t moved his hands outwards his head would have collided with his Angel’s. He got lucky though. Violet eyes were now staring up at him in curiosity. The singular verse rolling off of his tongue while his soul crashed into hers.

 

_and whispered in the sound… of silence_

The word Silence cut off when both were engulfed in euphoric. Stars the soul bond felt so amazing. Looking downwards at the now awoken woman finding her arms reaching up to grip his rib cage. Soft moans escaping her made him lean down to capture her lips with the malleable bone that made up for lips. So much… he could feel those emotions that he noticed she never shared with her pack. Joy, pleasure, excitement… they came like the sway of a dance. But with all the good came the bad. The grief of losing her father to cancer. The betrayal and fear as she watched her mother be torn apart by ones she considered pack mates. It made him grip her tighter, his fangs penetrating soft lips. Tears streaming down from his sockets over the memory.

 

 

_The sight of the ebon-haired woman watching as she sent her daughters to run to the forest. Two glaives gripped in each of her hands while she faced off towards multiple bloodthirsty wolves. She didn’t even get the opportunity to swing at them before the took her down. Wolves became men, using their claws to slice off the clothes she wore. Unaware of the two whimpering women hidden in the shrubs. Shiloh was clinging to Rayven’s side. Her gaze averted from the men who raped their mother. But Rayven saw it all. Silently promising retribution._

_To which she had gotten that very night. Nineteen-year-old Rayven climbed the stairs of the estate. The glaives that her mother had held in her final moments of life clutched tightly. Shiloh walking beside her. Coldness could be seen in those pale blue eyes that seemed so intense taking over what should be joy at her age. In her hands, she held rope along with a scalpel. The two sisters gave a silent nod to one another. Both in agreement that what would come next would not affect them._

_They pushed open the door to their parent’s room. The sounds of a woman moaning like a whore halted while the current alpha shot glares at the two teenage women. He shouted for his guards that wouldn’t be coming because Sly had taken them out. Giving the Holtz sister the privacy they wanted. Both Rayven and Shiloh crossed the room taking in the alpha who was bound to the bed because it was his pleasure. Shiloh climbed behind the whore slicing her throat with that scalpel. Not as clean as it should have been. But Axe bet that wasn’t what she was going for._

_The whore’s body fell back limply while the sister’s focused their gaze on the alpha. Both wearing mirthful smirks on their faces. If only for a moment. Then they both screamed profanities their weapons taking aim. Being thrust into the man’s naked body. Axe could feel Rayven’s anger becoming overbearing pain from despair while she climbed over his chest. Taking the man’s sight from him when both glaives found home in his eyes. The man’s death proclaiming her as the New Alpha. A title she did not want._

_A memory came forth that he was sure wasn’t of this timeline. Rayven and Shiloh both were dancing to what sounded like Volbeats Lola Montez. Both of them laughing and singing while they swayed with a tall skeleton. Axe wanted to chuckle when he saw Dusty dancing with the pair. The look on his face was the most joy he had ever seen on the murderous skeleton. Shiloh slid her back into the front of Dusty’s body. She leaned up willingly her mouth claiming skeletal lips while her hand moved to the back of his skull. Pulling him into a deeper kiss. Axe could feel the pure happiness emit from Rayven. She was… happy that Shiloh was with Dusty. But she was envious in that same motion. Yearning for a love like theirs._

_Axe felt the pain of grief when he found himself in a darker memory. Rayven was standing in a cold room. The wall lined with large drawers. Some of them were labeled with the names of people. Axe stepped around his mate when he heard the sound of her sobs. The sight of Shiloh on what looked like a metal bed. She wasn’t breathing. The stench of death fresh on her body. Axe could feel his heart wrench when an unfamiliar sniffle caught his attention._

_Turning slowly, he saw him in the shadows. Dusty pressed himself into a corner. Lavender tears rolling down from his sockets. Gloved fingers were curled against the sides of his skull. Axe could hear Dusty muttering apologies for not being there under his breath. But his attention wasn’t on Rayven but Shiloh. Axe could feel the skeleton’s pain when Dusty moved to the ground. Pressing his forehead into the tops of his knees. Rayven’s sobs becoming louder begging for Shiloh to come back._

_‘she can’ come back this time. i’m sorry ray ray. i’m so sorry. i thought she would live this time.’ Dusty spoke pulling his scarf over his mouth in an attempt to hide his words. ‘my little mouse… i want her back. i want her back so much…’ Dusty’s words as the warp he had created took him from the room._

 

Axe pulled himself out of the memory. Pulling Rayven as close as he possibly could. Allowing their souls to remain tangled above their heads. There was so much she couldn’t show and he understood why. It would show the weakness that she held in her. Well… what she considered her weakness. Axe wasn’t going to let her do it anymore. She needed to express herself. Let her cry when she wanted to mourn the deaths of her sister, mother, and father. Axe promised silently that his Angel would be able to feel everything she needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any thoughts?


	26. Actions meets Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven wakes up to feeling something different about herself. Axe has to explain it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has been enjoying what I have done with Axe and Rayven. Honestly, I really enjoy writing these two.

Rayven could hear the pitter patter sound of something hitting the roof. Having just woke up she didn’t want to lift her head from the soft pillow; that her face was currently buried in. Tilting her head to the side she tried to listen for it. The sound seeming to be constant. Ah, she recognized the sound now. Rain. It instantly reminded her of Shiloh. Because when it rained it was one of the few times that Shiloh would be able to be out at all times of the day.

 

_The memory of Shiloh sitting out under a tree instantly come to her mind. That was the day before she had died. Shiloh was leaning against a tree staring out at the lush fields behind the estate. Rayven approached her. “It ain’ always easy with us is it Rayven.” Shiloh asked turning her head to look at her._

_Rayven knew what she was talking about. Rayven was having a hard time getting around since she was still recovering her strength. This was after the whole eating an entire deer on her own incident. The weight still absent on her since she had given up eating around her pack. Even breakfast as sisters were gone. “I guess it ain’.” Rayven hummed walking over to take a seat at the base of the tree._

_“Ya have barely spoken a word about what ya went through down there. But I guess that’s understandable. They look like all kinds of hell. An’ yet they are attemptin’ to acclimate. Sans seems pretty sweet on me though every time I am around him.” Shiloh took a seat beside her the rain getting harder. The tree with its thick amount of leaves aiding in shielding them from getting wet._

_“Probably because ya remind him of me.” Rayven muttered softly trying not to show the hints of jealousy that her sister got to see him every day._

_“Why don’ ya go see him Rayven? I can see it in your eye every time me and Yella’ bring him up. You long to be with him. I don’ know all the detail but I have some idea as to what happened.” There it was. Why won’t Rayven go see Sans?_

_“He don’ know what I am. An’ even if I do go there and tell him the truth; who’s to say that he won’ feel betrayed. I was one of the souls they needed to break that barrier. The Creators could have been that much closer to the freedom they desired. An’ yet I chose to be selfish.” Rayven had a lot of anger towards herself since she saw how well Shiloh had managed to run the pack. Her sister proving to be the stronger of the two._

_“Ya think he will be betrayed? How can ya think that given all that ya did for ‘em? Rayven… I am gonna ask one more time… What the hell happened down there?” Shiloh nearly raised her voice with that last line and it set off Rayven’s anger._

_“Its none of your fuckin’ business Shiloh! I don’ wanna talk about it! An’ ya naggin’ me about it ain’ gonna make me open up about it!” Rayven knew her mistake the instant she saw Shiloh flinch away. Stars… she had never yelled at Shiloh ever. And here she was screaming at her because she didn’t want to talk. “Shi…”_

_“Don’ I am just tryin’ to help ya. Tryin’ to understand what happened in those two years. But ya have proven many times that ya ain’ gonna tell anyone. Not even ME. An’ we have always been the closest. Think I don’ notice the mark on ya shoulder? Ya are mated Rayven. I have an idea of who. An’ yet because of ya stupidity ya chose to keep your mate at arm's length instead of pullin’ him close. That right there is bein’ selfish.” Shiloh pointed out._

_“At least I have a mate.” Why did she say that? The younger sister’s face switching from being angry to near tears. The pack knew better than to mention the fact Shiloh would never get mated due to her Albinism. Even the prince of the Polar bears had taken a mate. Which left no one interested in Shiloh. “I didn’…”_

_“Didn’ ya?” That made Rayven flinch in turn. Rayven wanted to attempt an apology again but when she went to say it Shiloh had taken off into the rain. It had been the last exchange of words between the two of them before Shiloh had the accident. Rayven regretted those last words every day since her baby sister’s death. Kept wishing she could say she was sorry for what she had so carelessly said._

Rayven had always been to one branch held out from the tree of the pack for Shiloh. And that reminder that Shiloh had very slim chances of being mated was a sharp stab to the already wavering strands of their relationship. Since she had returned Rayven had enclosed in on herself. Dealing with the fact she had to kill humans in the underground in order to survive. Rayven had never stopped to think of how Shiloh was dealing with her reclusiveness.

 

There were some days that Rayven had not wanted to return to the pack. They didn’t exactly look at her with the respect worthy of an Alpha. Instead, they looked at her with pity. Like they had known what she had gone through even though she hadn’t told them a single word about it. There was a sense of resentment towards herself growing with each day.

 

And yet she had found herself thinking about Axe every day. The memory of him petting the top of her head every night while he sat on the couch. Rough phalanges combing through her black fur while her muzzle rested on the top of his femur. Traps in the kitchen cooking food. The venison was a favorite among the household.

 

Rayven flinched while a hand curled underneath her stomach where she laid. “angel?” That baritone voice called out in its familiar growl.

 

Turning her head to the side. Her face meeting with the softness of the pillow. Opening her eyes her vision was a little bit blurry, but she could make out the vibrant red coloration of Axe’s eye light. He was in bed with her, that was his hand curled underneath her. Bone brows were arched up showing his concern over her. Rayven instantly moved forward pressing the front of her body into his. Tears trickling down the sides of her face while she clung to him. Axe wrapped his arms around her almost like he was shielding her from the pain her memories brought forth.

 

“what’s wrong?” He asked and Rayven couldn’t bring up the last time she had seen Shiloh alive. The bitter memory that seemed to be triggered by the rain. So, she shook her head in response to his question. The skeleton made a soft grumbling sound, but he didn’t ask what was wrong again. “want me to make ya forget whatever is botherin’ ya?”

 

That was a thought right there. Since Axe had become a constant in her life Rayven felt guilty that he filled the void where Shiloh had been. Looking into that red orb that was his eye light she slowly nodded her head to the offer he had made. If anyone could make her forget the pain she endured, then it was Axe. The way Axe’s permanent grin arched upwards gave her a small hint of what he intended to do.

 

His hands slid from around her middle to trail upwards. Pressing firmly on her shoulders before pushing her flat on the bed. Laying on her back she found herself staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t extravagant, but it had one of those nice ceiling fans. Ones that the fan blades looked like large leaves. Her sight of the ceiling severed when the skeletal monster climbed over the top of her. There was an emotion in his eye light that she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

 

“alright angel. close your eyes an’ let axe-y boy take good care of ya.” With that, he leaned down pressing his teeth to her forehead. The press of his large body into her smaller one had already felt so much better. It should have felt almost claustrophobic but to Rayven it was comforting.

 

Axe removed his teeth from her forehead to her cheek. Then the other. Then her chin. And finally, he claimed her mouth while bone like fingers explored her body. Lightly massaging her shoulders, sharpened tip rolled through her shirt to press against her skin. It should hurt but honestly, it was heavenly. The pressure rolled over her arms while they slid downwards. “so tense angel.” His teeth pulled from her lips.

 

Something hot and hard pressed between her legs making her shiver. “have somethin’ to ease that tension. think ya gonna like it. what ya say, angel? wanna see what kind of medicine i have for ya?”

 

Sure, she was willing to bet it wasn’t that kind of medicine. But she nodded her head. Within a heartbeat, he sat up making her notice he was shitless already. Rayven couldn’t help but take in the sight of his think ribs. The joints that were normally held together by muscle and tissue actually glowed a deep blue coloration. Similar to his magic. There were a lot of knicks and cracks her violet eyes skimmed over. Sitting up she pressed her lips towards a bad one from his top left rib down through his sternum to the bottom rib on his right. The press of her lips was over the deep wound on his sternum. It was a familiar wound to them both.

 

“’ma fine angel. lay back. let me take care of ya. i intend to make ya feel good.” One hand pressed against her shoulder while the other trailed down the front of her. A single digit traced over her breast paying extra attention to her nipple. The other hand following suit. Rayven fell back the hands following her making sure to keep contact between them. ‘’ya knew what i was capable of doin’ the night ya came to my room. knew that i could kill ya without an inklin’ of remorse.”

 

Rayven looked up at him curious how he knew all that. But his attention was focused on her chest. Bone hands moving down to grip the bottom of her shirt. Lifting it upwards and over her head. The bra lasted only a second under his grip before sharp fingers cut through the fabric. “ya knew it an’ ya still walked up them steps in human form. crept into my room an’ sat in my lap. stars… that night was amazin’. i awoke to an angel on my lap an’ all i wanted was to be inside of ya.”

 

This was a weird time for him to be reminiscing over their past. But it warmed her heart to think that he had wanted that night as much as she did. A hand slipped underneath her pants. There was a slight grunt making her chuckle. “these are so sexy on you. ya bent over while ya was on the phone last night an’ i thought i was gonna lose it..” He purred. “wanted to bend ya over the couch and hilt myself inside of ya. take ya till we both passed out from sheer exhaustion.”

 

A loud ripping sound made her gasp. Looking down her pants were still in one piece. Except for the sight of his finger poking through the seam at the bottom. “Axe!” Rayven cried out when she saw the hole.

 

Axe merely snickered pulling his hand out from her pants. They didn’t feel as tight with his hand gone. Reaching downwards he gripped both sides of the hole ripping it further open till it gave a good view of her sex. A low rumbling purr had him moving down. “ya smell good. an’ i would love to take the time and eat ya up but… dusty might get a bit upset with me takin’ my time.” Axe snickered making Rayven believe that he would purposely waste Dusty's time.

 

Axe leaned back pulling down the basketball shorts to reveal the royal blue shaft. It had a shimmering effect to it that made her tilt her head. Almost a violet shimmer. Axe remained sitting holding his arms out to her. Rayven took hold of them he pulled her up till she was in his lap. Locking her arms around his neck she shivered feeling him press his magic through the hole and against her moist lips. “ready for me?”

 

She sure was. “Yes.”

 

Axe pressed upwards pressing into her. The tip of his shaft pressing between delicate folds. Her breath hitching in her throat when he gripped her hips. Pulling her down till he was sheathed inside of her. A low growl escaped him making her whimper in near submission to him. Axe was her Alpha. One she would gladly submit to. He cupped her ass with both his hands taking his time to lift her upwards. Pushing her down on him, a low groan escaping them that time.

 

There was something different about this time than the last few times. It was almost like she could feel the satisfaction he felt from her walls clenching around him. Axe set a steady pace moving her up and down in his lap. Rayven leaned back so that she could look him in the face. A deep blue blush spread across his cheekbones. His sockets were closed like he was savoring the feel of her.

 

Leaning forward she claimed his teeth with her lips she pressed onto his shoulders. Till he fell back with a soft oomph. His hands still ahold of her hips while she took some control. Pressing her knees down into the bed she moaned lewdly. Rayven pressed her hands to his ribs. Hooking them cautiously over the top of them while she increased speed. “stars stroke my ribs angel. it feels amazin’.” Axe purred encouraging Rayven to slide her fingers up along the top of them.

 

They reached their peak in a manner of minutes. At least Rayven did. Rayven fell forward gasping in air greedily. Axe hummed softly wrapping his arms around her. His hands pushed down on her hips which thrust his knot up into her. Rayven let out a yelp at the sharp pain that came with him knotting her. She felt a wave of magical juices flow into her making her shiver while Axe Snarled out. Her fingers curled harder into his ribs while she laid there.

 

After a few moments of lying there panting Axe’s hand moved. Gesturing for something to come down towards him. Rayven tilted her head to look upwards to find two glowing hearts floating above their heads. They were locked together in an embrace. One was right side up glowing a vibrant purple coloration with streaks of cyan. There was a huge gash through the purple but there was a royal blue glow coming through it. Seeming to stitch the fracture together. The other upside down a deep royal blue coloration with some cracks coursing through it. Deep within the cracks, she could see the same violet coloration.

 

“What are those?” Rayven asked though she should have known what they were. Considering she spent two years hunting them down.

 

Axe grunted in response taking hold of the conjoined hearts. “souls. specifically, our souls.” His eye light averted away from her like he was trying to avoid looking at her.

 

“Axe? What is it?” Rayven spoke pressing her hand against the side of his face. Trying to get him to look at her.

 

“she ain’ mad at ya, angel. if anythin’ she is worried about ya.” Rayven was even more confused about what he was talking about. That red orb focused on her before he blushed. “shiloh. she knows ya didn’ mean what ya said about havin’ a mate an’ all.”

 

Rayven’s eyes went wide. What the hell? How the fuck had she known she was thinking about that? Her attention focused on the conjoined souls. Purple was preservation… that was her soul. And the other was Axe’s soul. “Axe… how did ya know that?”

 

“um… well… i may have….” He turned his head away from her again. Mumbling words under his breath that she couldn’t understand. Rayven stroked his ribs making him gasp out what he had said. “…soul bonded us.”

 

“What the hell does that mean, Axe?” Rayven asked.

 

“i married us.” Axe pouted in response. “the monster way.”

 

Married? Did he not understand what being mates meant? “Axe… baby… big guy…” Rayven moved to rub her face while pulling back to sit up. Axe groaned at the movement his hands holding her still. Rayven whimpered when he twitched inside of her. “When shifters mate. Exchange the bite marks it becomes like marriage. In a way, the marks symbolize a sort of marriage.”

 

Axe frowned lightly. Well, it wasn’t exactly frowning but his grin didn’t hold the same curviness that it should have. In fact, she couldn’t see his teeth at all. “ya never marked me.”

 

She hadn’t? Rayven looked over his cervical vertebrae there were no puncture marks in a single one of them. “Stars I didn’.” Moving her hand to her mouth she whimpered not liking the fact what she would have to do. “I want to mark ya…. but-“

 

“its gonna hurt. figured as much angel. an’ i am willin’ to take that pain if it means i am bonded to ya for the rest of our natural lives.” Axe moved a hand up to cup her face. “i want this. i want us. i wanna walk out of this cabin knowin’ ya are mine. because i didn’ want to soul bond ya. didn’ think ya wanted to be permanent with me.”

 

“Axe… I wanted to be with you the day we got out of the underground. But I was..” Rayven sighed.

 

“afraid i would feel betrayed. afraid i would have blamed ya for not gettin' to the surface sooner?” That was what she had said to Shiloh the day before she died. “understandable angel. but that was then. all i wanted when that happened was my angel an’ my runt. shoulda known they were one an’ the same. look angel, ya are perfect. ya did so much for me an’ paps in the underground.”

 

Rayven blushed at that remark she didn’t feel like she did much. But Axe wasn’t about to let her get a few words in. “wish we were there when ya lost shiloh though. seen the pain ya went through. couldn’ imagine what that was like. i know someone who suffered the same amount of pain ya went through.”

 

“Dusty.” Rayven spoke with certainty. The way he reacted to Shiloh.

 

Axe nodded solemnly. “never seen him act the way he has been tonight. an’ doubt he gonna let ya keep shiloh from him. he just finds a way to take her from ya without ya knowin’.”

 

“Didn’ plan on keepin’ her from him. Never intended on it Axe. Just wanted a chance to have a dinner with the man who felt my sister was worth a damn. Because if anyone could look at my sister the way I see her then they are family to me.” Rayven spoke looking down to see the way Axe’s eye light practically filled his socket. “Yeah, I knew how ya looked at her.”

 

He winced at that. “when i saw her i literally thought she was ya. an’ i thought she was perfection.”

 

Axe could feel the contentment over his comment about Shiloh. Rayven loved Shiloh the same way he loved Traps. “i hope that’s okay.”

 

“It is. But ya was family to me before ya met Shiloh. Ya was my mate. Ya marked me that night in the Underground. Now I think it’s my turn to return the favor.” She leaned down and Axe had to brace himself. The light drag of her small fangs was merely cosmetic. “It’s gonna hurt.”

 

“sounds like a good time to me angel. make it count though cause when ya bite me. i’m gonna fuck ya so much ya ain’ gonna be able to walk out of this room.” Axe growled hearing the clicking of her jaw hinting that her fangs were extending. Axe braced himself and then the crunch came.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty drummed his fingers impatiently against the kitchen table watching the bedroom door. Those two had gone at it for hours and he was starting to lose it. The sight of the ghostly woman glaring at him across the table wasn’t helping him any. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. But… given she had been bound to this world for over a year. That was a serious strain on anyone. Even someone with a kindness soul. A look at her soul made him frown. The green in it was dimming. And the gold that was flowing through it seemed to dim.

 

It was easier to see now with it around her neck. It was a cute little collar. Too exposed though something he would have to fix when he got home. _It’s So Nice To See Little Mouse Again._ Paps appeared making Dusty groan.

 

 _He is real._ The cool voice that had haunted his dreams spoke out.

 

“of course he’s real. he’s paps.” Dusty explained without further explanation.

 

 _You’re pretty fuckin’ explanatory aren’ ya._ She tossed back at him. Dammit, she was a vicious little thing and oddly enough he loved it. The one woman who had no qualms telling him where he could shove his problems.

 

“sorry can’ exactly explain somethin’ ya wouldn’ understand without a few drinks in ya.” Dusty stated casually leaning back in his chair. Wondering how far he could push her.

 

 _Dude if I could drink I would be three shades to the wind an’ ridin’ your lap till next week._ Why? Why did she have to say that and get his hopes up? Dusty wanted her so bad.

 

Dusty was about to say something when the bedroom door opened. Axe walked out of the bedroom no… more like he stumbled out of the door. Getting Dusty’s full attention. He looked disheveled. His shorts hanging from his hips and he only had his hoodie on. The sight of his soul pulsating behind his ribs. It had a violet string attached to it that led back into the bedroom. So Axe-y boy followed his advice.

_Good job Axe-y Boy, you better take good fucking care of her. That woman has given me more chances than she realizes._ Dusty thought to himself.

 

Rayven walked out of the bedroom gripping Axe by the shoulders. Taking him over towards the table. “C’mon big guy. Told ya that it was a bit more painful.”

 

That caught Dusty’s attention making him focus on Axe. He didn’t see any cuts or anything. Axe lifted his head up grabbing Rayven. His head tilted upwards to kiss Rayven giving Dusty a good view of him. There were two very deep puncture wounds on his clavicle. What was that?

 

 _Finally marked him eh?_ Mouse spoke up grasping Dusty’s attention.

 

“Yeah. He looks to be drunk or somethin’ can ya get Traps in here to look at him. Please.” Rayven called out. Dusty watched Mouse fade from the room.

 

He got to his feet in a panic not realizing she could still do that. Stars… he was about to go looking for his Mouse. “Sit your ass down Casanova. She’s comin’ right back. But ya keep him upright while I cook dinner.”

 

“still intend on goin’ through with that dinner thin’? Dusty asked walking over towards Axe.

 

“hey dusty. ya gonna fuck a ghost?” Axe snorted.

 

“sure axe-y boy.” Dusty chuckled surprised to see how out of it Axe was. Dusty did a check over Axe just to make sure he wasn’t dusting or anything. There was no hope drop, his stats seemed almost normal… until he reached the bottom. **_Is head over heels for his angel. Wants to tell her about their baby!_**

 

Dusty froze at that. Turning his attention back to the woman who was pulling food from the fridge. Running a check over her, he could see the little purple soul that had a royal blue line attached to it. But deep within he could see a tiny upside-down soul. Stars… she was pregnant!

 

**_Rayven Holtz- ATK 6 DEF10 LV 2_ **

**_Loves Axe dearly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow Strangers on the Train:
> 
> Who would like to see Luna pop into Horrortale Dimension? And why?


	27. Breakfast with The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven is making breakfast with Traps but the question about Procreation comes to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a whole meal scene with Dusty, Axe, Mouse and Rayven that was going to start off things for future fics. But I might need to explain it in the other stories. I apologize for the fact I focused too much on Mouse. It wasn't my intent. But Dusty being a big part of each of the Undertale Dimensions she will be brought up. But for now she has taken a soft bow from My Shifty Pet.
> 
> Um... I want to make something clear. The whole plot of the story is still coming.
> 
> I also want to thank MoodyKitsune for the wonderful gift that branches off from MSP.
> 
> [Enter The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837609)
> 
> Please go read it I am so thankful for this gift. We will be seeing Annisa in later chapters of MSP. So stay tuned!

Rayven stood in the kitchen looking down at the breakfast she was cooking. A week ago, she had her ghostly sister in this very kitchen. And she had cooked breakfast for her. Now the house was empty of ghosts. And of alternate dimension skeletons. A large gloved hand came into view next to her. Making Rayven focus her attention on it. The large red glove placed the large jar of honey next to her. Rayven smiled turning to look back to find Traps in her kitchen.

 

“I Take It He Is Being Lazy Bones This Morning?” Traps smiled down at her that gloved hand reaching down to stroke her cheek.

 

“He’s tired. Leave him be. Ya was always hard on him in the underground. Least ya can do is let him relax.” Rayven hummed softly taking the jar of honey in her hands. “Should I be expectin’ Sly at some point since ya are here this mornin’?”

 

Rayven loved Sly like an older brother. But what he had done was unforgivable. Well not unforgivable, she may forgive him given time. Right now, she really didn’t want to see him though.

 

“I Don’t Think So, Runt. He Stated He Had To Go Over The Boundaries Or Something Today.” Traps explained walking to the fridge to retrieve the eggs out. He was wanting to experiment with doing poached eggs. Rayven admitted she liked being called by the familiar nickname that Traps had called her from the Underground.

 

Moving her hand down she touched her stomach feeling a sudden cramping sensation. That wasn’t the first time she had endured such pain. But the repetitive cramps were starting to concern her. Maybe it was time to go see the pack doctor. There was also a sense of tenderness in her breasts as well. A glance over the ham steaks told her that they would be fine if she left them alone for a few moments.

 

Taking hold of her phone she pulled up WebMD. Typing in stomach cramps and sensitive breasts into the symptoms. The next question that popped up made her feel odd. ‘Could you be pregnant?’ That made Rayven pause to think it over. Could monsters get humans or shifters pregnant?

 

“Traps?” Rayven put her phone on the table the idea of doing the search temporarily put out of her mind. The tall lanky skeleton turned to face her. Taking his attention away from the large pot that he was filling up. A low hum made in response to his name being called.

 

“Can monsters get humans pregnant?” Rayven asked causing Traps’ sockets to widen with surprise. Obviously not expecting the question.

 

“Of Course, Any Being That Has A Soul Can Be Impregnated By A Monster. When We Procreate We Do It More With Our Souls Than With Our Bodies. Humans And Shifters I Believe Rely On A More Archaic Manner Of Spilling Things Like Seed As Well As Ovulation. When You Stop To Think About It, It’s Rather Disturbing.” Traps mentioned making Rayven blink.

 

“But Axe spills seed into me when we have sex.” Okay, she really just said that. To Axe’s younger brother no less. Stars above, what was wrong with her.

 

Traps chuckled nervously his cheekbones filling with tangerine color. “Yes Well, When Monsters Engage With Humans We Have A Magic Build-Up. Needless To Say, We Have To Release That Build Up Somewhere. Only Natural You Assume It Would Be Seed. Since That Is What Your Males Do. But It Is Nothing More Than Magic.”

 

Traps turned his attention back to work on the pot once more. “Doesn’t Mean It's Not Hard To Clean Up.” He chuckled making Rayven blush at that remark.

 

Rayven could feel like she was going back to a sense of normality. Since the soulbond, she felt a sense of ease and relaxation. Feeling like she could be carefree again with her life like she had before her mom died. Before the pack had become hers. A sense of guilt washed over her next. Should she be feeling this happy? Her sister was gone. And she wasn’t sure who she could trust in the pack anymore. Yet here she was feeling oddly happy.

 

“Runt? What Is Wrong?” Traps asked getting her to focus her attention up to him. “You Look Conflicted.”

 

“Because I am. There is so much I have to start considering with my pack. We are in shamble due to the two years that I was gone. I don’ even know how to fix any of what has happened.” Rayven sighed walking over towards the stove. Flipping the ham steaks so that she could cook them on the other side as well.  “What if I can’t?”

 

Traps placed the large pot on the top of the stove. His hand dropping to the knobs of the stove. The click of the ignitor sounded loud almost like the ticking of a clock. “You Can. I Know It Better Than You Do Apparently.” Traps spoke with confidence behind it.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Raven asked being unsure how he could have such hope in her. Traps turned to face her his hand sliding under her chin.  He looked like he was about to say something when she felt arms wrapping around her midsection.

 

Traps’ gaze adverted from looking at her to looking behind her. Hot warm breath puffed along the ridge of her ear making her shiver in delight. “because ya did with us, angel. ya did so much for us in them two years that ya don’ realize what ya are capable of.” His baritone voice coming out gravelly but soft like a whisper.

 

Rayven turned her head over her shoulder his dead socket coming into view. Recalling the first time she had seen him how that dead socket had terrified her. Especially when he had started looking at her like she was food. There were times she counted down how much longer she had left to live when the skeletons had taken her in. Now she stared at the dead socket with such adoration in mind.

 

“Morning sleepy head. Did you rest well?” Rayven asked him turning the best she could. He seemed to grasp the idea of what she was doing so he loosened his grip allowing her to turn fully in his arms. Hands coming up to cradle his skull in his hands bringing his teeth to her lips.

 

Axe didn’t hesitate to side his hand up along her spine while she kissed him. The sensation feeling almost orgasmic while he found each ridge along. Sharp phalanges tracing over her delicately till they reached to the base of her neck. Rayven rolled her head back a low groan escaping her. Axe leaned forward pressing his teeth to her exposed throat. There was a clicking sound that she registered to be the sound of his maw opening.

 

Rayven expected to feel the warm wet touch of his tongue against her flesh. That wasn’t what she felt. Instead, she felt the sharp point of his fang trailing over her jugular. Rayven’s breath hitched in her throat till the scent of something burning filled her nose. “think the hams burnin’ angel.” She heard Axe snicker.

 

She shot up so fast that she didn’t realize he hadn’t removed his fang from her throat. Thankfully it hadn’t sliced into her jugular. The sent of iron that met with burned meat. Rayven didn’t see the concerned look that crossed Traps face. Nor the slam of his elbow into his brother’s ribs. But she did hear the grunt that Axe emitted from said elbow to the ribs.

 

Rayven stared at the charred meat while she plated it. Being a touch OCD about cooking some could say she was a perfectionist. Ham steaks were supposed to have a slight char to them. This looked like it was tossed into a firepit and rolled around in the ashes. There was a slight pout to her bottom lip while she stared at it. “its still edible angel.”

 

Throwing it out wasn’t an option here. Due to how long the brothers had gone without food in the Underground. They believed that throwing out food was a waste. Both Traps and Axe would eat the charred meat rather than see it be thrown away. Gripping the plate, she handed it over her shoulder to her mate who happily took it. “I’ll make some more. But gonna have to go huntin’ later. Runnin’ outta pork-based products around here.”

 

“huntin’?” Axe asked the surprise evident in his voice. “angel we ain’ in the underground anymore. an’ there’s a supermarket not far from the house. we can’ go buy some more pork products if ya really worried about it.”

 

Rayven smiled lightly at his assumption. “My father taught me to live off the land. Buyin’ thin’s from the supermarket sometimes ya buy too much. Which can, in turn, be wasteful.” She explained pulling out three more ham steaks tossing them onto the hot pan. The room was soon filled with the sound of sizzling meat.

 

“your dad sounds like he was a bit of a conservative.” Axe responded.

 

“Say what ya will about my dad but when it comes down to it his law ruled the pack for well over twenty years.” Rayven hummed focusing on the pink meat that was in the pan. “Taught me how to skin a bunny for my sixth birthday. We cut its feet off to make keychains. The fur was used to make my first pair of boots. The meat made my favorite dish. We used the bones to carve out charms. No animal went to waste when we hunt it.”

 

“I Don’t Get The Feeling That’s All Done Now.” Traps spoke up.

 

“Pack’s small. We don’ have little ones runnin’ around that we can carry on our traditions with. Most of the pack members aren’ even interested in the idea of barin’ kids.” Rayven hummed flipping the ham steaks over.

 

“You Asked About Whether Monsters Were Able To Reproduce With Humans Earlier. Are You Concerned About Some Of The Pack Wanting to Reproduce With Monsters?” She couldn’t miss the hopeful tone in Traps’ voice at the prospect of reproducing with Sly. Did Sly want kids? That was one of those things that she never bothered to ask.

 

For Rayven it wasn’t so much wanting kids as it was an expectation of her. Being an alpha, she was expected to reproduce another alpha. That made Rayven pause for a moment. No, she didn’t want to produce another alpha. She wanted to have a kid. To raise a pup. Her hand slid from the handle on the pan to move over her stomach. The cramp rolling through her once more. WebMD wasn’t going to be of much help to her.

 

“I wanted to know because I have been experiencin’ cramps for the last couple of days. My monthly wasn’t due to come until the end of the month. I’d like to think that I am not about to start it again two weeks early.” Rayven stated firmly.

 

Traps turned slowly to face towards his brother. Axe’s smile spread upwards in pure joy gave him the answer that he knew. Rayven was pregnant with his brother’s child. Traps felt joy bubbling up within him as well. He would be an uncle, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Magic surging through his bones upwards to his sockets he zeroed in on Rayven’s back. Taking in the royal blue strand that currently connected her and Axe. It was mixed with a violet one.   


The evidence of the soulbond was vibrant in his mind while he stared at their link. Traps hummed softly feeling a bit envious of them both. He and Sly had a long time before they could reach that point. Traps focused on her soul seeing the little purple heart that was there. It glowed a lot brighter than when he had seen it in the underground. A royal blue coloration shimmering on the inside of the fracture that was splitting straight down the middle of her soul. In the center of those two colors, he could see a tiny upside-down white heart.

 

Traps looked over at Axe who was watching her chest as well. The red orb that was his eye light then focused on him. A royal blue blush spreading over his cheekbones because he knew what Traps had seen. “them steaks ready yet angel?”

 

“Yes.” Rayven smiled turning to face them. And Traps noticed that she seemed so much younger all of the sudden. Like years of stress and fear were just washed away.

 

It was odd because Traps could see the same look on his brothers face. When he had propositioned his brother in the underground to take the black wolf as a pet; he had never intended them to be mates. All he had intended on was to have something to help Axe hunt. The fact that they had gotten a shifter was not something that he hadn’t expected.

 

They all sat down at the table making him realize that he had forgotten about the eggs. The disgruntled look must have shown on his face. “Don’ worry Traps. I can make some toast we can make ham steak sandwiches.” She explained getting up to pop four pieces of bread into the toaster.

 

“When Do You Intend To Hunt? Maybe Axe And I Can Join You?” Now Traps was always very observant so when he watched Rayven’s body stiffen; he knew something had gotten to her. Throughout the entire time on the surface, he found they had only seen Runt once. And that was the night they had come out from the underground. Why had she not shifted?

 

“angel?” Axe approached Rayven his hands reaching out for her. “ya just shuddered. i felt it. what’s wrong?” There was something in the way Rayven was behaving. “don’ ya wanna hunt like before angel?”

 

Rayven pressed her palms to the counter on either side of the counter. What could she honestly say to them that wouldn’t hurt them? That she was scared if she shifted again that she might be stuck like that? It wasn’t proven whether a shifter would be stuck in that form permanently. Her tongue pressed up against the permanent fang that was now her canine. Recalling the first time Cujo had attempted to kiss her. Her fang had cut into his lower lip causing him to react like she had done it on purpose.

 

She hadn’t wanted his damn kiss. Nor had she wanted him to ever touch her again. The idea of him touching her was almost revolting. Axe’s hands fell to her hips sharp phalanges pressed into them. “angel… c’ mon we wanna hunt with ya?”

 

“I haven’ shifted in over a year. Sly has been huntin’ with Yella’. I am just gettin’ back up to strength since Mouse died an’ back to full weight since the underground.” Rayven confessed to him. “I- I don’ even know if it be best for me to shift.”

 

She faced him with a hard swallow in her throat pushing up her lip to show one of her fangs. Once she was sure that they both saw. She could see the solemn look on Traps’ face. “When We Were In The Underground; You Stated That If Trapped In Your Animal Form For Too Long Your Human Form Would Change Too. Is The Permanent Fang Apart Of It.”

 

“Fangs that won’ retract as well as claws are usually for when we are nearin’ the end. Spendin’ the evenin’s with ya or what we assumed was the evenin’s made it a lot easier on me. But I am scared that I might not be able to shift from it again.”

 

“think ya lettin’ superstition get to ya angel. besides ya only stay that way if ya set yourself up for it. imma show ya that ya can hunt like we used to. not gonna take no for an answer angel. besides kinda miss seein’ runt.” Axe chuckled leaning into her pressing a kiss to her head. “’ sides have been dyin’ to see ya in action again.”

 

Rayven could feel the heat spread across her cheeks at the prospect of hunting with Axe again. The only difference this time was that he knew her big secret. And she wasn’t scared of him.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe followed his mate out into the woods behind the estate. His cleaver in hand prepared to take down anything. To admit he was excited about hunting again was beyond what he actually felt. Rayven was dressed in a black robe which he knew she wore nothing underneath. It was torture for him to choose between hunting or finding a tree deep in the forest so that he could bury a bone deep inside of her. Why was he so horny all the time?

 

Maybe it was the aspect of the soulbond. The idea that she was his made her that much more tempting to him. Rayven stopped once they were far enough from the clearing. Axe leaned against a tree watching her intently. The sight of her hand dropping to the sash of the robe. It rolled from her shoulders her hands gripping it from the collar. Axe whistled appreciatively.

 

“damn angel. still can’ get over the fact your mine.” Axe looked her over with his one working eye light.

 

“Ya better believe I am yours. Cause ya can’ get rid of me that easily.” _And why the hell would I want to do something foolish like that?_ Axe found himself wondering. The sight of those now filled curves. His woman was a goddess at least in his eyes. Axe wanted to spend hours worshiping her.

 

“wouldn’ dream of it angel. ya stuck with me till the day i dust. which sadly will be the day ya die.” He confessed to her walking up to take the robe from her. “i got this angel. don’ ya worry about it. go on an’ do ya thin’.”

 

The one thing about all of this would be he would get to see her how he met her. Seeing Runt again as well… Runt. Rayven was his angel and there was nothing that would change that.

 

“Alright.” Rayven spoke getting to the ground her hands spreading out over the dirt. Looking up at him while ebon locks spilled down over her shoulder. “Just remember I can understand what ya say. An’ try to keep up. I think bein’ on the surface for the last year or so has made ya slow.”

 

Axe growled at her. “keep it up, angel. or i’ll be showin’ ya how slow my hand can be on ya ass later tonight.”

 

“Oooh, kinky. An’ temptin’, makes me wanna see how far I can push ya.” Stars she was so good for him. And seeing her on the ground had his magic starting to form against the seem of his basketball shorts. It was going to be rather uncomfortable during the hunt.

 

“we will see later tonight.” Axe chuckled watching her shift right in front of him.

 

And honestly, he could see where the magic played into their creation. Since watching how her bone structure bend and mold to that of a wolf was just fascinating. Without the aid of magic, he imagined that the shift as she called it would be rather excruciating. He watched her shake out her fur, it floofed into a black mass before his eyes making him chuckle. “will say this angel, ya look better as a human. but it is nice to see ya again… runt.” He winked at her before heading further into the woods. Just two predators on the prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I have plans for this hunt.


	28. A Shot in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven goes on a hunt with her mate while her mind revisits some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested to see more of Rayven and Axe's past in the underground. I am hoping some flashbacks will work here.

Rayven ran through the forest, keeping her paws light on the ground to avoid startling anything nearby. Her muscles were currently feeling a bit tweaked from the lack of shifting. She should get out and do it more help her get back in the side of her she lovingly called Runt now. Runt was another reason she didn’t want to shift, especially around Axe. She feared that he might still see her as the pet from the underground. Not that she didn’t mind being Runt for him. She just didn’t feel as Runt she would be on the couch rather than in bed with his arms around her.

 

The clearing was flooded with moonlight chasing away the shadows that made it easier for her to hide in. It reminded her much of the first time that Axe and his brother, Traps, had crossed her path. There was some what of a bittersweet sensation that filled her at the recollection that she might not have met them. She knew that they had an easier time breaking the barrier with her help. But… what would have happened if she hadn’t been thrown there? The thought froze her behind a tree, looking down at the roots.

 

Axe came up beside her silently but there were small twigs that caught her attention. They snapped under his weight while he got closer. Kneeling beside her, she felt his hand moving over the top of her head. “can feel your concern angel. we don’ have to do this tonight.” He leaned towards her, pressing the top of his skull to her head as a low purr rumbled through him.

 

The hunt was still fresh and they didn’t need the meat right away. Axe loved pork though, which had her instantly wanting to ensure that he had that in the house. Continuing, she stuck to the wavering shadows as best she could, aware her skeletal mate was keeping a close eye socket on her. This was much like when they were back in the underground, only difference was that Axe was aware she was not just a wolf.

 

_The rabbit sped off into the field making Runt huff out in annoyance. Sans insisted that they got a fourth rabbit for his snack time later. Which she didn’t mind normally but she was dealing with other personal issues that she wasn’t looking forward to. One that was easily remedied with a good romp in the bed. Sadly, due to her current situation, she couldn’t just romp around a room with anyone. Especially the monster who had unknowingly marked her as a mate. The mark had finally healed but there was a good scar where he had bitten down._

_Chasing after the rabbit, she could hear the heavy crunch of footsteps in the snow behind her. Signaling that Sans was making sure she was doing her job. Sure, he gave her a collar and they had mind blowing sex; but she still had a job. Help bring in food to feed the two monsters who were currently housing her. It was a fair deal when they had first taken her; but now that Papyrus knew about her being well, close to a human, he wanted to know what was wrong with his spaghetti._

_“c’mon runt get it. i’m gettin’ tired. catch the damn thin’.” Sans called from behind her with a grunt._

**_Fuck you too. We been out here for hours and you want the fucking snack._ ** _She growled softly, speeding up her movements in running after the rabbit. Once she was able to get ahold of it, she could go back to the house and crash on her pillow. With the way things were going she was tempted to eat the rabbit herself._

_“what gonna let the cotton tail out run ya?” Sans scoffed at her making her growl at him in response._

_Adjusting her paws, she leapt towards the rabbit grabbing hold of its foot in her mouth. Unfortunately, there was no ground close to where she was supposed to land. How had she missed the sound of rushing water? “fuck! runt!” Sans called out to her before she landed in the river._

_She tried to keep hold of the still kicking rabbit in her maw. Paws kicking at the water that was pulling her down the stream making it harder for her to get above. She was being tossed every which way her paws not finding any leverage. Panic floored her, making her unsure of how to get herself out of this situation. A shift was needed for her to get out of this river. Hunger had made her body weaker than she should be. **Mouse! I need to think of Mouse! I need to be there for her!**_

_Throwing herself in a direction, she found something slick pushing under her paws. The rabbit tried to pull from her muzzle, making her sink her sharp teeth into it. Welp, it was now or never… and with never it would involve drowning to death. Not in this lifetime! Paws stretched at twisted till fingers burst through black fur. Her human weight was a bit denser than her shifted form. Hand shooting out of the water she grabbed the nearest bank. The chilled sensation shot through her hand straight to her toes. It took all her will not to let go of the bank digging more into soil until she found a grip. The other hand finding a similar grip pulling her towards the bank._

_Rayven tossed the rabbit onto the dirt bank and gasped for air when she finally was able to. Pulling her body up onto the bank she fought down the shivers that hit next. It was fucking cold as ever in this area. She needed to get the hell out of dodge, but she currently was unable to. Water was still being coughed out of her throat while she laid there shivering on the river bank. The rabbit was squeaking where she had thrown it; it would attract the attention of something if she didn’t end it._

_Reaching over she grabbed the rabbit pulling it close to her. Daddy always said to break the neck. With a sharp twist she heard little bones snap. There was a blood curdling squeak emitted from the creature till its body fell limp in her arms. She picked up on the musky wild scent the rabbit carried along with fresh snow. It wasn’t very strong due to the scent that the water left on it. The water itself was unpleasant to her nose and she had seen why. Specks of dust that floated at the floor of the riverbed. Fallen monsters that had dusted from either the struggle to survive or lost a fight with another monster. Her body felt weak from everything that she had endured. But her mind was screaming at her. **Need to run… Sans isn’-**_

****

_“a human?” A gravely baritone voice spoke from behind her making her curl up. Her body moving back into a ball so that she could get her hands and feet underneath her. If she could get a running start, she might be able to outrun him. A low purr could be heard from behind her making her wince. “have to say got some nice ass-ets there. but think we need to skip to the ‘i have to capture ya now.’ runt!” He called out._

_She didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that he was probably looking from left to right. Hoping that some black wolf would make herself known to him. Too bad he wouldn’t find that wolf. She could hear him move closer towards her calling out the name had given her. Rayven didn’t want him to get much closer for fear that he might take a swing at her. Her feel planted underneath her focusing on a path. Maybe she could make it back to the cabin… there was so much that could go wrong._

_“where is she?” There was concern in his voice had caught her attention. She didn’t want to risk him seeing her face, sure one night in bed was good but she wasn’t sure it would save her. Even if she was the angel from his dreams it wouldn’t save her from being the next meal on his table. “hope she’s okay.” He grumbled under his breath making Rayven push at the ground she took off running as fast as she could._

_The skeleton shouting at her while she took off deeper into the forest. Hoping that she would be able to outrun him before he used his magic. She could feel the cold of the snow crush into her foot as she tore through the forest. Heavy footsteps could be heard too close behind her for her to consider shifting. It might ruin everything that she had going for her. “where ya goin’ human? doncha know how to greet a new pal?”_

**_Sure do. But not greeting someone who intends to eat me._ ** _A sharp pain erupted through her side making her wince. She was in better shape in her shifted form than she was in human. Sticks were crunching under her feet while she ran and Rayven hoped that there weren’t any cuts._

_She went to turn but something grabbed her by the chest. **No, no, no.** She recognized that feeling and it scared her to think that he was capable of doing that. “where ya goin’? i bet i can show ya a sans-ational time.” Sans snickered behind her._

_It was a good pun, if she wasn’t being pulled back to the skeleton that might end up eating her. And she had herself to blame for it. Because her Sans was able to keep his magic reserves built up. Rayven was slammed into the ground knocking the air out of her lungs. Something broke within her from the way he had thrown her into the ground. Forcing her to cough out drool rolling down her chin onto the snow._

_“ya made me run. only one that gets me to run is runt. an’ she the only acceptation.” Sans growled at her the sound his sneakers crunching the snow. Getting closer to where his magic currently pinned her down. It was strange to hear him talk so much. As a wolf he didn’t share words with her too often. A few here and there along with commands and grunts. It was enough for Rayven to get herself off during her alone time._

_A hand pressed into her dark knotted tresses of her hair yanking her head back. Rayven came face to skull with Sans as he glared down at her. Looking up at him that red orb focused on her face before surprise struck in his sockets. “a-a-angel?” Yeah that got him. “but ya was a dream. i know ya was a dream. but… ya here.” His other hand moved to touch her face trying to caress her cheek. Like he was trying to make sure she was real._

_“stars ya are so soft.” There was no missing the conflict within his voice. “i wanna take ya to my room an’ enjoy ya. but gotta get paps an’ runt outta paradise. let’s look at that soul shall we.” Rayven swung her foot while his hand trailed down to her bare breast nailing him in the pelvic bone. He let out a low grunt her magic dropping from around her soul his hands moving to grip hold of his pelvis like she had kicked him in the balls._

_It gave her the opportunity to take off in another run trying to get away from her mate. Once he was out of her sight she hid behind a tree. “ANGEL! COME BACK!” Sans yelled out for her making her nearly break down in tears. “ANGEL!”_

_Rayven doubled over, pressing her hands below her breasts into her ribs. Feeling how prominent they were through her skin from the lack of food. Eating as much as she could as a wolf wasn’t enough to keep a healthy weight on her body. “Papyrus.” She whispered to herself her voice sounding rough from the lack of using it. “Better shift to get to him though.”_

_“angel… please come back.” She could hear Sans sobbing nearby making her cover her mouth. Attempting to muffle the sobs that were trying to come through. Every part of her was screaming for her to go run into his arms and kiss him. Take away that pain even if it was for a moment. “stars… runt! come on! i need ya…”_

_Rayven shifted back into her wolf form she peeked around the corner to see Sans standing there. Looking around the area in hopes to see his angel or that’s what she assumed. Her movements were slow, but she managed to sneak away. Every step making her wince and whimper while she made her way back to the cabin. At the cabin she ran up to the door and pawed at it lightly being mindful of the trigger of Papyrus’ trap. A click within could be heard from within, disabling the trap before the door was pulled open._

_Papyrus stood in the doorway looking down at her, his attention snapped back up. Looking from side to side trying to see if Sans was with her. “Runt? Where Is Sans? Is He Hurt?” Papyrus moved down to look at her. Before he could get fully to the ground, she limped her way into the cabin. “Stars, What Happened? Shift To Human So That I Can Understand.”_

_Rayven shot a growl at him in irritation as she made it to the couch. Jumping up onto it she pulled the blanket down that Pappy folded every morning for her. It landed on top of her allowing her a quick shift under discretion. “I got caught in the river and had to shift back to my human form.” She panted being wary of any sounds of Sans coming back to the cabin. “Sans found me on the river bank in my human form.”_

_“No. Did You Hurt Him? Because If You…” Rayven growled cutting him off from finishing the statement._

_“All I am fuckin’ guilty of is a little pelvis kickin’ but he’s fine. He wanted to see my soul an’ I couldn’ exactly let him do that now. I know my soul is one of the last two needed to break the barrier. What ya think he would have chosen? Gettin’ his brother out of here or savin’ his dream gal from a cruel fate? Honestly, the former sounds like the choice Sans would make.” It hurt to think of that, but it was the sad sad truth._

_Papyrus sighed walking forward lifting the blanket to look at her. Rayven winced at the sight of the red area starting to darken. “Looks Like He Broke One Of Your Ribs. If My Magic Wasn’t So Scarce, I Would Heal You. Unlike Sans Though I Insist On Keeping My Reserves. I Am Sorry Runt But You Will Have To Heal On Your Own.” Papyrus did sound remorseful._

_“It’s alright. I am hopin’ that I will be alright to go huntin’ I am sure that he will be wantin’ to get his hands on the preservation soul.” Rayven shifted back to her wolf form, a low whimper escaping her from the pain. Moving to stretch her body out she just wanted to get some sleep._

_Papyrus got up from the couch his hand moving over the top of her head. “I Better Get Out There And Tell Him Where You Are. He Will Be Looking For His Runt.” He spoke before marching his way towards the front door of the house. Looking over his shoulder at her while she started to drift to sleep. “I Would Like To Think Sans Wouldn’t Give Up His Own Happiness For Me. But In Truth, He Has Done So Much For Me Already. I Just Wish Once He Would Be Selfish.”_

_The door opened and closed behind him while she fell asleep. Bones took longer to heal rather than flesh wounds. Its why shifters couldn’t grow back body parts. Once it was gone, it was gone for good and there was no getting it back. If a shifter had a surgery to repair something in their body like a knee replacement, they were rendered incapable of playing sports. Because it was seen as an enhancement like they had been caught doing steroids or something. But it was an honorable way to being kicked off the team._

_An hour later she made herself comfortable on the floor with her favorite pillow from the kitchen. It was a beat-up pillow Sans had found in the dump for her. It had a Little Mermaid pillowcase that was washed out to the point it was faded. They should have been back by now, the area she had left Sans wasn’t that far out. A low whine escaped her wen she took a deep breath that expanded out her crack rib. Sleep claimed her again making her drift off waiting for her masters’ return._

Rayven felt the pang of guilt flow through her when she caught sight of a boar. There was a comforting sensation that filled through her chest that helped to ease the guilt she felt. It was like Axe knew how she currently felt. Almost like he had seen the memory from her mind. Rayven crept under the bushes now that she could focus on the kill at hand. It was another hunt like in the underground. Only she wasn’t depending on her survival this time. This time it was more for pleasure and Rayven wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Axe knew he hadn’t been dreaming that day when he had seen his angel on the riverbank. She had really been there and injured from the way he had treated her. The way that Traps had spoken to her proved that he known what she was and purposefully hid it. Rayven’s cooking was divine which helped him to understand how Traps had gotten so much better at cooking spaghetti. Axe admitted that he loved the taste of his brother’s spaghetti so much better after seeing his angel in his dreams.

 

Watching her lock onto a boar out that was in a nearby clearing. He had known that she was out here hunting the boar for him. So that he could have some bacon that he had grown accustomed to in the mornings. Every morning he awoke to the smoky scent of bacon cooking in the frying pan. She tended to serve it with a piece of toast lightly buttered with jam. His mate had a preference for grape jam it turned out. Smoky bacon with sweetened toast with a side of a loving mate. That sounded like perfection to him.

 

The gunshot sounded louder than it should have. Pain sparked through him but he pushed through it to shortcut to the clearing he had seen her. “rayven!” He shouted her name trying to find her. There was pain shooting through his back making him worry. Then he saw the man hovering over a dark animal laying on the ground. A large knife being pulled out from a sheath on his side.

 

Axe saw nothing but red as he summoned his cleaver forth running towards the hunter. “get away from her!” Axe snarled catching the hunter’s attention. That knife came up and swung at Axe in a defensive manner. Making the skeleton snarl his cleaver pulled up pressing into the hunter’s blade. “this is private property! ya are trespassin’!”

 

“The Holtz girl can kiss my ass! Maybe she shouldn’t be so greedy with this forest! I know she lost her sister and all but I need fresh meat to make my jerky!” Axe noticed the way Rayven was shallowly breathing. In the pale lighting from the moon he could see the trickles of blood that was from a gaping hole in her side. If he didn’t get a move on it he was going to lose his mate.

 

“ya better fuckin’ leave.” Axe warned knowing this wasn’t the time to play vengeance. “or the cops will be comin’ for ya.”

 

The hunter moved his other hand to the back of him and Axe could see the color of his soul. It was blood red which was he color of determination. Which meant this hunter was going to be a real pain in the ass. “Fuck off monster! Think I don’t know that you are with that emotionless bitch! She will do nothing for you monster! Now this wolf’s fur is going to make me a pretty penn-!” His words came out in a scream making Axe divert his attention to the ground noticing that Rayven now had her jaws locked around the hunter’s ankle.

 

“good girl runt.” Axe grunted not wanting to call her by her real name. “ya shot my wolf, asshole. she’s been with me since the underground. now i’ll say it again. ya is trespassin’ get the fuck off my property. rayven is my mate, which makes this my forest. where i come from trespassin’ on one’s property is death. be glad i am lettin’ ya leave with an injured ankle.”

 

The hunter howled in pain as Rayven took a deeper bite into his ankle. Axe gripped the man by the back of his neck and pushed him towards the direction they had come. Following close behind before looking over his shoulder at the wolf struggling to move with him. “looks like we will be gettin’ a boar some other time. know ya was lookin’ forward to mornin’ bacon but sly’s gotta look at that injury first okay baby?” His voice was soft almost lover-like while he kept an eye on her.

 

He could hear Rayven huff out a response and the soulbond had him feeling her annoyance as well as the pain. Turning back around he scooped her small form and cradled her to his chest. She whimpered when he held her too tightly, but he was terrified about that wound. That guy must have been using a rifle or something for it to look as bad as it did. “i got ya angel. don’ worry we gonna get ya all patched up.” He purred at her leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

 

Reaching the pack house, he saw Sly running up from his little lounge spot on the patio. “Shit!” He spoke running up his eyes narrowing on the hunter. “Old man Jinkins why ain’ I surprised. Didn’ Shiloh kick ya ass the last time she found ya trespassin’? Guess ya a glutton for punishment.”

 

Sly grabbed the man by the back of his neck looking down to Rayven in Axe’s arms. “Traps is upstairs, I am sure if ya ask him he will be able to heal ya, pup. I need to call the cops on this man. This is the fourth time that he has been caught on our property.”

 

“Fuck you! Your nothing but a pansy cock sucking lawyer, Richard. That bitch can’t keep me out of them woods. Those woods are flourishing with prime kills.” Jinkins snapped at Sly.

 

“Yeah but huntin’ in them woods is against the law. We let the animals do the huntin’ Jinkins. The judge isn’ gonna be throwin’ ya a bone again this time. Especially when ya shoot the pet of Mister Holtz here. He pretty much married to Rayven an’ ya just shot his pet wolf that he brought with him from the underground. Kind of a dick move in my opinion.” Sly growled making Axe realize what Sly’s true job was around the pack. It wasn’t just that he was an enforcer, he used human laws to protect them all.

 

“i’mma go take runt to traps while ya deal with him. will see ya when ya are done.” Axe hummed making Sly turn his head to look at him. There was an exchange of a nod before Axe headed upstairs to Traps’ room.


	29. Attack Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe recalls when Runt had gotten severely hurt in the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl) said that when we go back to Axe in the underground that this song comes to mind ["I Can't Stop Thinking About You" By Sting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gv_iMf1ufc). Especially after he sees his Angel the first time. After listening to it I actually concur to this.

Axe climbed the wooden stairs of the pack house as quick as he could. Being unused to ascending them too often since his mate owned a one story cabin outside of the massive house. The black wolf lying scarily still, cradled in his arms, forcing him to move quicker so that he could reach his brother in time. Things with shifters were still so new to him, he felt he should have asked her more questions about them. Too much currently weighted them down with all the responsibility he had taken over when he mated with Rayven. She was doing her best to teach him the ways of being an Alpha without giving him too much. Honestly, he felt he was not up for the job. 

  
  


Shifters should be able to heal naturally from that sort of thing, right? Stars, why didn’t he ask her more questions before this had happened? Axe should have tied her down to the bed instead of allowing her to do this hunt. He could have lived without fucking bacon for one day in his life. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone without before. The loving nature of his mate had allowed him to permit her to go on that hunt. Now look what happened. She was limp in his arms blood trickling onto the stairs as he took them two at a time. Leaving crimson stains on the runner that cushioned the oak flooring possibly ruining it.  

  
  


“don’ ya fuckin’ die on me rayven. don’ even consider it.” He growled at her in warning, wanting to get it through to her. He wouldn’t allow her to. He would find some way to keep her alive, even if that meant he would resort to Sly doing what he had done to Mouse. Rayven might hate him for it but at least he would have her.

  
  


Leaning into her, he couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into that soft black fur. Enjoying the scent of vanilla and lilacs that was there but he picked up on the coppery scent of blood. Back in the underground the scent of blood always spurred him through a hunt. It had meant a human had fallen and he would be that much closer to earning his freedom. Making it so he could walk onto the surface, breath in fresh air, and enjoy the warm feeling of the sun on his face. Now he didn't feel that way as worry set into his bones. 

  
  


It wasn't just his mate he would lose if she died, it would also be his unborn child. Once he found the room that Traps was in, he noticed a tangerine glow coming out from under the door. Now few items glowed brightly like that. Currently, Traps was in a room he assumed belonged to his boyfriend, Sly. 

  
  


With a growl, he threw open the door with the use of his magic. Watching as Traps flinched when the door slammed into the nearby wall. “hey bro…” Axe gave a low gravelly grumble walking into the room. His brother attempting to hide his soul from Axe’s sight. The cracks filled with a lighter orangish-green coloration from what he could see. The sight of it recognizable because every time he pulled out his own soul he could see the violet and cyan colorations seeping through his own cracks. The conclusion overwhelming him while he stared down his younger sibling. “ya soulbonded the cat!?”

  
  


“It’s Really None Of Your Business.” Traps defended still attempting to hide his soul from Axe’s view. The younger brother peered over his shoulder at his Axe the scent of blood hit him. Whirling around not bothering to hide his soul from his sibling’s sight. Sockets widening at the sight of Runt in Axe’s arms.

  
  


Crossing the room quickly, he allowed his soul to sink back into his chest. Hiding itself behind the fabric of his clothes and bones. “What Happened?” Traps responded taking his sister-in-law in his arms and cuddling her close to his chest. Turning back around, he placed her delicately on the bed as he watched black fur melt into fair toned skin. Her breathing was shallow but she was awake somewhat.

  
  


“hunter in the woods shot her with a gun.” Axe spoke, taking a stance next to Traps looking over his mate. Not liking that she was so exposed to anyone that could look in to see her. It took everything not to shove his own brother out of the room. “can ya heal her?”

  
  


“I Can. But Is The Bullet In Her?” Traps spoke making Axe freeze at that statement. Why hadn’t he considered that? Sockets wide, he approached the bed. Traps grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out the door. “Allow Me To Handle This Brother. You Being Here Would Not Be Wise.”

  
  


Axe shortcut away from his brother back near the bed, sending a glare towards his younger brother. He soulbonded with the cat who had betrayed Rayven by keeping Mouse walking the planes when she could be with her parents. Would he hide it from him if Rayven died on his watch? 

  
  


“what happens if ya can’ save her?” Axe growled out standing between Rayven and Traps. “ya gonna hide that from me or ya forget what happens with soulbonds? she dies then i dust traps. plain an’ simple.”

  
  


“I Am Well Aware. But You Are Entirely Blowing This Out Of Proportion. Much Like Did When You Walked In On Thorn Attacking Runt In Our Own Home.” Traps Reminded Axe which had him freezing in thought. That… day… 

 

_ Sans stomped through the snow tears streaming from his sockets. The reason was currently unknown to him almost like it had fled his mind. Curse this hole in his skull it made remembering things a lot harder. Reaching up with his left hand he curled it long fingers into his dead socket. Giving it a tug in hopes of jolting his memory wanting to remember what he was looking for. Usually he had someone with him to help keep him on track. Runt!  _

  
  


_ They had been out hunting for more meat to cook for dinner tonight. They had three rabbits already but he had pressured her to go for a fourth one. Feeling like a snack later on tonight, but he should have seen how she had been dragging. It was approaching that time where her body went into heat which meant he would have to put her in the basement for a week. For some reason he felt instantly attracted to her in a sexual manner when she went into heat. The first time she had gone into heat he nearly pounced on her. Which had earned him a good bite on his femur.  _

  
  


_ Stroking where she had bitten him he couldn’t help but smile warmly. After she had bitten him she sought to care for him licking the area. Even when he had scolded her for biting him. Now he was trying to find her along with a human he had encountered by the river. A soft purr escaping him while he thought over her sweet tiny body. The woman had been naked and she… Sans sighed, thinking how she looked like his Angel that he had dreamt about. _

  
  


_ He should have checked her soul to see if it was one of the two they needed to break the barrier. If her soul wasn’t, he wouldn’t be serving her up to the town like he normally did. Stars, even if her soul was one of the two, he wouldn’t give her up. Just tie her up in his room for his personal use.  _

  
  


_ Rounding a tree he sighed not seeing his Angel anywhere which left him feeling dejected. Why hadn’t he grabbed her soul with his magic when he had seen her. Weighed her down so she couldn’t escape him. Memories of how she had felt around his magic had him nearly going erect there on the spot.  _

  
  


_ “SANS!” A voice called out to him pulling him from his daydreams of his Angel. _

  
  


_ Sans turned his head with a hum to see his brother running up to him. “hey bro…” He held up the three rabbits that he had tucked away in his jacket. “runt pulled through an’ got us rabbit for dinner.” _

  
  


_ Papyrus stopped in front of Sans and reached out taking hold of the rabbits. “WONDERFUL. I HAVE THIS DISH IN MIND FOR DINNER TONIGHT THEN. THE RECIPE CALLS FOR RABBIT.” Ever since Sans had that dream about his Angel, Paps had been coming up with these new recipes for them all to try. And Sans had been so happy to try new things that weren’t spaghetti.  _

  
  


_ Sans was responsible for looking at the souls of the fallen humans. Yet out of all the ones that had fallen he hadn’t tasted a single ones flesh to feed the insatiable hunger he constantly felt. “why aren’ ya at the house? with all that meat we have in the fridge it be a bad idea to leave it unattended.” Especially since it was he and Runt were doing the hunting.  _

  
  


_ “RUNT IS THERE. SHE WILL BE SURE TO GUARD THE CABIN FROM ANY INTRUDERS.” Paps spoke up his grin spreading across his face. Making Sans wince at the sight of those crooked teeth.  _

  
  


_ Wait! Runt?! “runt’s at the house?” Sans asked moving quickly beside his brother. “Alone?” _

  
  


_ “YES SHE IS CURRENTLY RELAXING ON HER USUAL SPOT ON THE COU… OH NO.” Both the brothers must have reached the same conclusion. They ran back towards the house since Sans didn’t want to risk wasting his magic. Even though everything was screaming at him to use it. “I AM SORRY BROTHER I DIDN’T THINK ABOUT LEAVING HER ALONE. I ASSUMED SHE WOULD…” _

  
  


_ “the town has seen her when she goes huntin’ with me paps. let’s just hope we get there before anyone realizes she’s home alone.” Sans at least hoped that she would be able to defend herself from whatever might find their way into the skeleton brother’s home.  _

  
  


_ Upon reaching their home the brothers found their door smashed open. The scent of blood strong coming from with in. Sans’ magic went haywire at the thought of someone entering his home and hurting his wolf. A low growl vibrating through him summoning his bone cleaver. “looks like we have an uninvited guest in our home paps. how about we give them a warm welcome.”  _

  
  


_ “INDEED BROTHER.” Paps spoke as they both walked into the house finding a large trail of blood on the floor.  _

  
  


_ It led up the stairs which Sans saw a cotton tail disappearing from the landing. Without thinking, Sans shortcut to the top of the stairs finding Thorn the sister to the shop owner, hovering over Runt. The black wolf currently crouched down on the ground baring sharp fangs at the light brown bunny. The bunny’s left ear chewed off the culprit who had done so had yet to be caught. They were cannibals, didn’t mean it was right for them to abuse one another. There was a certain code amongst them. Sans at least felt that since his skull had been used for target practice by Undick’s spears. _

  
  


_ Thorn was sweet if not desperate; selling her body off to anyone who would offer her some scraps. Some of the monsters took out their primal lusts on her, subjecting the poor bunny to some cruelties that Sans cringed at. The one time she had approached him he hadn’t really wanted anything to do with her. But turning her away without anything was looked down upon. And giving her something without payment was considered showing favoritism. So both he and Paps had taken use of her body. Sadly, she never offered again after that. _

  
  


_ He had taken note of her interest in Runt everytime they passed through town before a hunt. Now she was standing over Runt with a knife in her paws ready to slice his companion open like a stuffed pig. That wasn’t going to fly with Sans. Not while the air was tinged with that coppery scent from Runt. There was a dark pool seeping into the carpet that he could see from where he was standing.  _

  
  


_ “They think they can keep you all to yourself do they? Fatten you up and then serve you up as a main course.” Thorn cackled maniacally, that knife going up high above her head. “I just need enough meat for me and my babies. They won’t miss you little pup. Before long they will find another version of you. Fatten that one up too and while they are sleeping, I will take it.”  _

  
  


_ What was wrong with this bunny? The fact that she had yet to sense that he was there made him a bit unsure of her mental state. Had the hunger gotten that bad to the point she didn’t even think of whose house this was? Gritting his teeth together he looked down at Runt, finding those amber eyes watching him carefully. They were shimmering almost as if she believed what the rabbit was saying was true. _

  
  


_ This made Sans pause to think about how he felt. Runt wasn’t going to ever be served up as a dinner for him and Papyrus. Sure, Sans had threatened her with it when he first came to live with them. But in truth, over time he never truly intended to turn her into a meal. Not after how much she aided him. It wasn’t just the hunting that she had helped with either. She gave him company that he longed for in the desolant paradise that was known as the Underground.  _

  
  


_ A quick glance at the collar that was snug around Runt’s neck told him that he needed to have words with her. But there was a task currently at hand that involved a certain bunny who was attempting to serve his pup up as a feast. Unsummoning his cleaver, he shoved his hands in his pockets taking note that Runt’s ears went down as if she had been scolded. Tilting his head to the side he hummed lightly catching the bunny’s attention. Thorn turned her head to peer over her shoulder at him. Once vibrant deep blue eyes were now pin pricks when her gaze landed on him.  _

  
  


_ “hey thorn, watcha doin’ in mine an’ paps home hmm?” Sans asked leaning against the railing near the stairs. _

  
  


_ “S-s-sans.” Thorn squeaked out the knife slipping from her paw while she stood there. Eyes still wide in shock that he was there.  _

  
  


_ “mmm... that’s my name. don’ go wearin’ it out.” Sans hummed, aware that Runt had taken position against the wall. Lowering her body to the ground in preparation to pounce. It made him admit that he loved watching her hunt.  “do i need to repeat myself thorn?”  _

  
  


_ “Oh w-well… I…” She was attempting to lie. That was the dumbest move he had ever seen in his life. Especially given who she was talking to. The entire Underground knew that he was The Judge. And yet here was this dumb bunny attempting to lie to him. “See, I came over to ask for food. I knocked… and when there was no answer I figured maybe Paps made some of that delicious spaghetti. So I let myself in to find your little puppy all injured so I attempted to aid her but she ran off.” _

  
  


_ Oh yeah because he believed that. Keeping his face neutral he picked up on the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Already knowing that it was Paps coming to address the intruder in their home. They froze midway up making Sans assume that Paps was shocked.  _

  
  


_ "Thorn? What Is The Meaning Of You In Our Home?" Paps spoke keeping his voice low. _

  
  


_ "she says she came for some of your spaghetti. also said that runt was hurt when she got here." Sans spoke keeping an eye socket on the shadow poised behind Thorn. Awaiting his command which made him smile.  _ **_Good girl, Runt._ **

  
  


_ "RUNT WAS NOT HURT WHEN I LEFT FOR SANS. SHE WAS TIRED IF ANYTHING. WHICH SHE TOOK HER SPOT ON THE COUCH." Paps countered instantly, his voice rising as if he had been insulted. _

  
  


_ Yep that's what Sans had figured. Paps would have tended to it before he left the house. Because his brother loved Runt just as much as Sans did. When Temmie had hurt her Paps had been furious wanting to go after the catlike monster. But Runt had grabbed him by his scarf and stopped him. Sans had snickered softly when she firmly planted herself in Paps' lap. _

  
  


_ "see that's what i thought too. my brother wouldn' leave our pet uncared for before he left the house." Sans watched Thorn's ear lower behind her as she realized what she had done wrong. _

  
  


_ "N-n-no… S-s-sans let me explain." Thorn attempted but at this point she would just dig her a bigger hole for herself. _

  
  


_ "ya done playin' around? or are ya gonna teach her a lesson?" Sans spoke watching the bunny's face go confused. _

  
  


_ In a manner of seconds Runt pounced on the bunny from behind knocking Thorn to the ground. She let out a wailing shriek in response as Runt took hold of her ear with those sharp teeth. Ripping it from the top of her head almost matching the other. Thorn let out a blood curdling, if he had any, scream that filled their house. This would serve as a teaching moment for the entire town. Don't fuck with Sans' pet. _

  
  


_ The ear evaporated into dust in her mouth causing her to sneeze in response. The dust scattering around Thorn's body into the already blood stained carpet. The wolf moving in for the kill which had Sans straightening his position against the railing. The intention was to teach a lesson not to kill Thorn. _

  
  


_ "no runt." He gritted out, causing those amber eyes to lock on him. Good he had her attention which made this easier. "intention was to teach her a lesson. not to kill her." Sans stepped forward retracting his hand from his pocket. Sliding it over soft black fur at the top of her head. Runt responded by pushing it up into his palm. "ya did good girl. go with paps an' get cleaned up. ya can sleep in my room tonight so ya can heal up." _

  
  


_ With that Paps walked up to claim Runt from the top of Thorn. The taller skeleton hoisting the small black wolf till her front paws were resting on his shoulder. Blood trickled down to land on his signature tomato red boots that were stained with splotches of dirt. Sans narrowed in on where the wound was finding it above her shoulder blade of her left paw. Anger welled up in him at the sight of the injury since it implied that Thorn purposefully cut into his pet. _

  
  


_ "I Will Patch Her Up. This Means You May Have To Put Off Hunting For A Few Days. At Least Till She Is Able To Do So Without Reopening Her Wounds." Paps warned which was fine by Sans they really hunted so that they could keep something in the fridge. Runt being down for a bit wouldn’t hurt them any. It just meant that he had some time off as well… where he could watch over her while he recovered.  _

  
  


_ Instantly he could see them both relaxing on the couch watching a movie or something. Pity she wasn’t his Angel, or they could be doing other things. No… if she was his Angel then she wouldn’t be getting any recovery time. Sans knew that he would most likely pounce on her the second that he could. Claiming her body for himself while marking her in a few different areas till she bore it all over. No one would dare to challenge him for what was his. “sure bro. means i can be home lookin’ out for her.” _

  
  


_ “In Other Words More Of A Reason For You To Be Lazy.” Paps complained before carrying Runt off to his bedroom. “Fine If That Means You Will Allow Her To Rest I Suppose I Could Pick Up Some Of The Hunting.” _

  
  


_ When the bedroom door slammed shut Sans turned his attention to the sobbing bunny on the floor. Malice glimmering in his one crimson working eye light when he stepped closer towards her. Thorns deep blue eyes focused on him when he conjured up his bone cleaver. A low whimper escaped her while she pulled her hands over her head. Muttering soft apologies under her breath in response to what she assumed was coming. _

  
  


_ “be glad ya ain’ no one else. if ya was ya would be dead right where ya lay thorn. but i know ya sister has a hard enough time runnin’ that shop of hers. be even harder if she had to deal with yur little horde of brats.” Sans grumbled low enough so that only he and Thorn could hear what he had to say. “make no mistake though, the next time ya even look at runt the wron’ way i will be right there ready to swin’ my ol’ friend ‘ere.”  _

  
  


_ Thorn peeked up from her hands and Sans waited for her to nod. Once she focused those eyes with his singular eyelight; he angled his head to point down the stairs so that she could leave. Making sure to give her a satisfied pat on the ass with the metal part of his cleaver. “an’ if ya ever want any food again; me an’ my bro will be happy to take the same payment as last time.” He chuckled evilly at her, making her take off even faster.  _

  
  


_ When the front door closed he sighed dispersing his cleaver not sure what to do with himself. The thought of his Angel being out in the wilderness worried him. What if someone got to her and turned her in? Nah, they would bring her to him so that he could check her soul he was sure of it. He could always make up some sort of excuse to keep them from taking her after that. Then Sans could tie her to his bed and do so many things he had on his mind. A low groan escaped him feeling his magic swirl over his pelvis threatening to solidify. That would be unwise for him to do right now.  _

  
  


_ Walking down the hall he could hear the way Paps was talking to Runt. Almost like she understood what he was saying to her. Perhaps it wasn’t all that bad considering how much she had done for them both. Runt was apart of their family that’s all that mattered right now to Sans.  _

  
  


_ ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _

  
  


_ Sans awoke to something poking at his forehead. Annoyed, he swatted at whatever it was trying to get it to leave him alone. Rolling over onto his side he grumbled softly trying to go back to sleep. His body worn out from today as it was. Grabbing his closest pillow he pulled it into his body mumbling soft grumbles about his Angel to it.  _

  
  


_ That poking sensation came to the side of his face making him swat at it. Cracking open his good socket he looked over to find Paps standing over him. A low groan escaping Sans while he rolled over to sit up rubbing his dead socket with his hand.  _

  
  


_ “paps what’s goin’-?” He paused looking down to find Runt still curled in Paps’ arms. Panic hit him like a strong cup of coffee. Quickly removing Runt from his brother’s arms slowly stroking the top of her head. The feel of her body overheating in his arms. “what’s wron’ with ‘er?” His drawl coming out thick with concern. _

  
  


_ “Um I Am Not Sure. I Fell Asleep After Healing Her And She Seemed Fine But When I Came To She Was Burning Up. I Am Worried She Might Have An Infection Of Some Sorts. I Am Going To Go To Alphys To See If She Has Any Antibiotics For Her. You Need To Keep An Eye On Her.” Paps explained pulling up his red scarf over his nasal cavity effectively hiding his lower face from whoever may look upon him.  _

  
  


_ Sans cuddled the little black wolf close to his chest laying back down on his side. Trembling at the heat that her body was giving off. If she were a monster he would have assumed that she was in heat like he did every few months. There was that scent she carried too that only came around once a month. Her vanilla scent was intensified giving off a spicy flavoring that reminded him of chillies. That scent was wafting off her even now making him cuddle her even tighter. _

  
  


_ “Make Sure She Gets Plenty Of Fluids Sans. I Left A Bowl Of Water For Her On Your Desk.” Paps mentioned before turning to walk out of the room.  _

  
  


_ Once Paps was gone Sans looked down at the little black wolf curled against him. Making him realize how much smaller she was compared to  him in size. An off white bandage was wrapped over her shoulder where Thorn had attacked her. It had Sans desperately yearning to track Thorn down and rip out her very soul. Because of that crazed bunny his Runt was suffering with her injuries. _

  
  


_ “oh runt, ya didn’ deserve this.” He sighed, pressing his face into the nape of her neck inhaling that spicy vanilla scent. It was nearly intoxicating to him which had him groaning softly. “ya been nothin’ but good to me an’ paps. helpin’ us out more than anyone else would.” _

  
  


_ Sans snaked his arm over the furry body pulling her close to him. The warmth spreading through his shirt which felt paper thin. It poured onto his bones making him heat up with need. No he needed to not do that with her. There was still the fact that she had bitten him the last time. Not something he wanted to relive. Talk it out, that’s what he needed to do. Either he talk it out or tug at his socket. If he tugged at his socket he knew Runt would react negatively about it. Never much caring for when he tugged there because it would cause him enough pain to ground him.  _

  
  


_ “i know what i said when ya came here at first. swear that was just me bein’ protective. paps has been the one person who means so much to me. now my angel is here in the underground runnin’ around naked. don’ know if this is the universe tellin’ me that this is my chance or not.” Sans hummed, shifting his face from side to side feeling the fluffy fur brush along the ridges. Tickling the insides of his sockets bringing a sense of relaxation to him. Something about Runt always put him in a calmer state even as he starved. Losing weight due to lack of proper nutrients that his soul craved.  _

  
  


_ Oddly Runt helped make him feel fuller than he could ever imagine. That night Angel had shown up in his dreams he awoke the next morning feeling stuffed. Movement shifted against him pulling him from his thoughts to look down. Finding Runt’s amber eyes looking up at him reminding him of a deep honey coloration. It made Sans smile warmly down at her.  _

  
  


_ “hey ya, paps went to go get ya some antibiotics. we think ya might be spikin’ a fever so hopin’ alphys will be able to provide us with somethin’.” Sans explained to him watching as she turned to roll onto her back. A heavy pant escaping her making him chuckle lightly. “ya a big puppy ya know that.”  _

  
  


_ Sans used his magic to reach out grabbing the bowl off of the bowl off of his desk. Bringing it over towards the bed so that he could hold it over the edge of the bed. Runt rolled back over on her stomach seeming to dip her head down so that she could drink from the bowl. The sound of water splashing in the bowl helped him ease some. Runt at least was going to stay hydrated that was a good thing in his mind.  _

  
  


_ “can’ kill ya runt. couldn’ even if i wanted to. ya come to mean so much to me runt. when i saw thorn standin’ over ya i was scared.” He trailed his hand over her body loving the feel of her fur against his phalanges. It was something that he would never get used to. Exhaustion started to take over him from the overexertion of magic that he had used today. “yur so precious to me runt. just wish i could find some way to explain it to ya or show ya.”  _

  
  


_ His hand moved up to the thick leather collar around her neck that he had given her. It was rather sad and yet she wore it with such pride. Like it was the most precious thing she could have ever been given. When she leaned back against him he lowered the bowl down to the ground. Turning his body into her more till he was snuggled into her body. Just enjoying the feel of her being cuddly.  _

  
  


_ “gonna just close my sockets for a bit runt.” Sans sighed into her fur before drifting off into blissful sleep.  _

  
  


_ ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _

  
  


_ An unfamiliar pressure placed itself on top of Sans later on, making him groan. Drowsiness washing over him while his hands reached out towards that pressure. His phalanges finding warm flesh beneath the rough padding. Opening his sockets he stared up at the familiar sight that he had been hoping to find again. That fair skin just as beautiful as he had seen it hours ago. But it glistened in the dim light of his room making her practically shimmer before his eyes. Long black hair was sticking to her skin plastered like the spaghetti sauce did to the dining room wall. Swollen full breasts were moving at an irate speed that had him looking up at her face.  _

  
  


_ Full pouty lips were parted revealing pearly white teeth sharp fangs peeking over the bottom. While amber eyes looked down at him sparkling with a familiar need. Before he could speak she leaned down pressing those succulent lips into his teeth making him groan. Unable to think beyond the situation he felt his own need rising.  _

  
  


_ How was she here? His Angel was currently positioned on top of him making him slide his hands over her hips. Finding her nude body even more appealing but she felt thinner than before. Sans rolled pinning her down to the bed in a rush. Pulling from the kiss he looked around the room he tried to find Runt hoping that she wasn’t about to go into attack mode. There was no sign of his pup anywhere in the room. Worry ate at him that she might have wandered off into the house somewhere.  _

  
  


_ A pair of full lips pressed at the bottom of his mandible making his breath hitch. The feel of them caressing the firm bone made him groan out. Magic surging through his bones till it pooled at his pelvis. Forming something that he wanted so badly to use on this woman. “stars is this another dream?” He asked worried that golden skeleton was currently plaguing him with thoughts of this sweet woman.  _

  
  


_ Angel didn’t respond she just kept kissing there finding his cervical vertebrae. Moving downwards till he pressed his hands against her shoulders shoving her down. Angel felt so real in comparison to what he had imagined before. Looking down at her he picked up on the low whine that escaped her. It sounded so needy, her legs moving to wrap around his hips holding onto him there. Her body grinding up into him trying to point out what she wanted but there was something he needed.  _

  
  


_ “what has ya all in a tiffy angel?” Sans responded moving a hand to stroke the side of her face. Making him realize how hot she felt beneath his phalanges. Sockets widening while he pressed his hand to her forehead. The woman was burning up hotter than the lava pits in Hotland. “ya burnin’ up angel. shit let me get ya somethin’ to drink.” _

  
  


_ Sans went to get up from the bed but her legs kept him pulled against her. “No… please Sans.” The plea had him nearly groaning in response. Pressing his palms into the side of the bed he looked down at her taking in how disheveled she was. Last time she hadn’t exactly been composed either. But this was… almost desperate. _

  
  


_ “please what?” Sans asked taking utter joy in the whimper she gave off. It made her appear adorable how she was acting. “sans can’ help ya if he don’ know what ya want angel.” _

  
  


_ Then she growled out him and it nearly sounded absolutely guttural in comparison to some of the porn he watched. Those women had nothing compared to this mystery that was beneath him. “Gonna make me ask for it aren’ ya big guy.” The way she spoke had him wishing he asked more of her. Sounding almost identical to the way he talked her voice coming out in a bit of a croak like she didn’t use it enough. “Sans, I want ya to fuck me. Please I need it.” _

  
  


_ Sans knew he should turn her away just so he could wake up and tend to Runt. But she was begging him to fuck her, to enjoy the body that he longed to do so often. That spicy vanilla scent filling his nasal cavity making him go against his better judgement. “stars this is such a mistake. ya are just a dream an’ ya gonna be gone when i wake. but fuck i want this. i want ya to be all mine.” _

  
  


_ Reaching down he pushed his soft basketball shorts down from his hips. Not bothering to remove them fully away from his body. Wanting to feel his erect magic sink into those silken folds. Snaking his hand between their bodies he took hold of his length and adjusted it against her entrance. Her sex was slick and pulsating against him which had him groaning out already. There was this searing heat pouring out from her that he was looking forward to feeling.  _

  
  


_ Focusing on her face, he could see her look focused between them. Royal blue glow lit up her face making the sweat on her face glitter. So beautiful, that was how he saw her at this moment. All he wanted was to please her right now. Unsure of when the next time she might grace him with her presence. Sans felt he could enjoy her body tonight while she enjoyed what he could give her. It made him wonder why she would want him of all people or monsters? A goddess like her was too good for him. _

  
  


_ With a snap of his hips he thrust forward till he hilted himself deep within that tight body. A groan escaping them both while her hands shot up to press onto his shoulders. Sharp nails digging gently into them nearly had him shivering. Seemed he wasn’t the only one to feel good upon him pushing into her.  _

  
  


_ Sans leaned down kissing the side of her neck before moving to thrust in and out of her body. Earning him a low squeak from her which satisfied his inner predator. “ya are so beautiful my angel. this is another dream like before an’ i don’ want it to ever end.” Sans groaned into her neck clicking his maw open to lick her skin.  _

  
  


_ The taste of a salty liquid present when he pulled his tongue back into his maw. This woman did so much to him and he wasn’t sure whether or not she was real. He hoped she was real because he could honestly lose himself in her night after night. Satiating this hunger deep within him that he never knew he had. Was this how addictions started? Because he was sure he was addicted to having this woman underneath him.  _

  
  


_ “please don’ leave me angel.” Sans whimpered into her neck proceeding to thrust into that sweet body of hers. Her silken walls tightening around him telling him she was going to cum soon. Tears rolled down his cheekbones from the fact that once he came she would be gone. “i want everythin’ for ya to be real. to wake up to ya in my arms, hold ya close to me.” _

  
  


_ His thrusts became quicker while he neared his end. Fingers curled over his shoulders gripping him tighter to her much smaller body. Lifting his head he could see that same look on her face. The need of wanting him to stay with her after this was all done. That look told him that she wanted to hold him through the night and into the morning. “I can’ stay. An’ ya know why that would be. I wouldn’ survive down here if anyone saw me.” She spoke. _

  
  


_ Sans knew that didn’t make him wish that it couldn’t be different. Didn’t make him think that he could protect her. Leaning down he claimed her mouth with his while they both road out their orgasms. They cried out in satisfaction while they took pleasure from one another. Sans pulled from the kiss moving down her body till he was able to rest his head against her bare stomach. Angel’s hands moved to stroke the side of his skull making him purr in response. _

  
  


_ “is it bad i just wanna be greedy an’ keep ya all to myself?” Sans asked tilting his head upwards to see her eyes closed. But she wasn’t asleep since she shook her head. _

  
  


_ “If things were different we would be together, Sans. Who knows maybe when ya get out of here to the surface we will cross paths.” Angel admitted to him making him snort in response.  _

  
  


_ “yeah right. like ya would really want someone like me.” Sans sighed pressing the front of his face to her skin.  _

  
  


_ That was until a pair of hands forced him to look up at her. “Ya get out of here an’ I will have a place for ya. Not just where I live but in my bed. That’s a promise Sans. So ya focus on gettin’ out of here an’ I will worry about settin’ up for ya, okay?” Angel had a certain firmness to her voice that he found he could respect. _

  
  


_ “will try angel.” Sans spoke before sleep overtook him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... now before any of you are like but in Ch 2 it was stated that Sans ate human flesh. It was never insinuated that he ate it. In fact, the only mention of him in any mention of human flesh is when he had attempted to feed it to Runt. I did look back to make sure that I got my facts straight.


	30. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven awakes from her injuries finally. And rediscovers some things that Axe has forgotten have been relearned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl) & [TheMSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource)
> 
> Ruby for being my beta and aiding me in how to make this chapter work. Seriously can't thank you enough for that. And M for reading it prior to posting and helping with some edits. You and Rubes make shit so much easier on me.
> 
>  
> 
> So um... gonna say this. If you have read Strangers on the Train and are currently caught up. The start takes place after the events of Ch 49 Compassionate Hunger. These stories are read as standalone's but they do link with one another.

  
  


_ Rayven grabbed ahold of Sans’ coat attempting to keep him from reaching the woman known as Luna. Her traveling companion cradling the injured human in his arms after he had attempted to plead with Sans. Not wanting to see the woman hurt. The skeleton should have been the one that was scary, because something about him just put Rayven on edge. There was also a sense of recognition that she felt with him. Like she had met him somewhere or sometime, but it just wasn’t clicking.  _

  
  


_ Somehow Luna’s traveling companion knew about Rayven’s baby sister, so she had sent him to go check on her. Hoping that in some way that he could give her some peace of mind. That temptation to go with him up above was there, to return to her life… but that would mean leaving Sans. She didn’t want to leave him down here without her. If she left him here to fend for himself it broke her heart, plus she was dealing with that mate mark. And Sans had no clue about it, because he still assumed that her human form only existed in his dreams. Which she wasn’t sure was a good thing or not.  _

  
  


_ So when Dusty gave her that piece of information that her sister was doing well. Something inside of Rayven felt more at peace. Even as Sans jacket was jerked from her teeth hard enough to tear the fabric and send her soaring across the room. Her body hitting the wall had her wincing as an explosion of pain erupted through her cranium. No doubt she was about to have a serious headache in a few. At least Luna got out safely, she needed to with that injury in her shoulder.  _

  
  


_ Looking up she saw the image of the skeleton she hopelessly loved standing menacingly over her. Was this where she died? Where she would be turned into dinner for disobeying? It was a fate she would gladly take for saving the life of a pregnant woman. Sure Sans might have gotten a soul but what she had seen was that it would have torn him apart. There was something between Luna and Sans that was special.  _

  
  


_ Her mind had gripped at the words that Dusty had spoken to her. Stating that her baby sister was waiting for her and that she was missed. Rayven would leave Shiloh alone when Sans finally did what he promised from the first time. But she wouldn’t show weakness even though the thought of the one she loved would more than likely strangle the remaining life out of her.  _

  
  


_ The back of her collar was grabbed and she was pulled up till her face was lined up with his. A glare sent in her direction from him. “bad move runt.” Sans growled at her and yet she couldn’t bear to look him in the face. _

  
  
  


Rayven awoke nestled in a large bed that reeked of cinnamon body oil and poor choice in men. Aside from the tangy sweetness of spaghetti sauce that was seeped into the sheets. Telling her that Traps had been in this room. Glancing around she took in her bearings and groaned when she came to the conclusion that she was currently in her Beta’s room. Not that Sly didn't have taste, it was more the panther had too much taste. Though there was a familiar clove and orange scent that seemed fresher on the sheets. Rayven would have shoved her nose into it to find the source but she was afraid of what else she might find. 

  
  


There was no one else in the room with her which put her at a kind of ease. It meant it would give her a chance to gather herself before she needed to head down. The shoulder ached but when she reached up to touch it she found there was nothing. Okay so it was healed up and she distinctly remembered getting shot. Looking over the shoulder she saw smooth unmarred skin. Which left her feeling perplexed at the situation. She did get shot, right? 

  
  


Rayven could have sworn she had gotten shot, but there was no mark. That left another option though and one she was not looking forward to if it was possible. The idea that she has been out longer than she anticipated. Rayen loved Axe but she wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with the pack responsibilities. Throwing off the blankets she climbed out feeling her muscles protesting the movement.

  
  


On her feet she walked towards the door, more like stumbling to it. Rayven didn’t feel so balanced on her feet right now. That was clearly a sign she had been out for too long. It was better than going through the fever in her opinion. That made her freeze as she reached for the door knob. The metal cold against her overly warm palm while she remained stoic in her current thoughts. The fever risked blackouts at times, so if she had experienced it then she might not know. 

  
  


Sly had the master bedroom of the house, not her parent’s room of course. With a master bedroom came a master bathroom. If she had gotten physical with Axe then there was a chance he might have bitten. Guessing from what she knew from the few times they had done so in the past. Walking into the bathroom she winced at the mess that she was. Her obsidian colored hair in clumps which screamed for a brush to straighten them. Dark circles rimmed under her violet eyes proving even though she slept for who knew how long she was still tired. 

  
  


Tilting her head to the side she winced seeing the marks along her neck. Circular pink marks showing that two deep puncture wounds where Axe’s fangs had sunk into her. In fact she noted how sore she also felt between her legs. Lifting the baggy shirt from the bottom she looked down seeing more marks on her. Seemed Axe took the time to mark her all over her body. But the big question was if she had gone into fever mode or not?

  
  


She sighed lowering the shirt back into place knowing that at some point she had gone overboard with the sexual need the fever gave off. Turning back to the bedroom she made her way back to the door. Opening it, she staggered into the hallway where she took a moment to stop as she faintly heard the sound of a strumming guitar coming from somewhere downstairs. Looking over the railing she took in the sight of her mate sitting on the couch with Mouse’s guitar. His claw like phalanges plucking at the strings delicately while his sockets were closed taking in the sound it gave off. 

  
  


The guitar was one of Mouse’s favorites a simple black Les Pauls design with Shiloh Holtz witten on the front just under the strings in a lavender paint marker. The white edging showing the use that it had gone through from the albino. And Rayven could feel the pain of seeing it back out but at the same time she could smile at the way it seemed to put her mate at ease. 

  
  


**_i‘m in love with an angel, heaven forbid_ **

 

**_made me a believer with the touch of her skin_ **

  
  
  


Rayven winced as the words came from him. His baritone voice making them sound melodic while he strummed at the guitar. That name was not what she was. An angel wouldn’t have hidden herself from someone who had suffered so much. 

  
  


**_i’d go to hell an’ back with ya still lost in what we found_ **

 

**_worlds apart we were the same until we hit the ground_ **

  
  


An angel  would graciously give up her soul so that he would have been that much closer to his freedom.  _ And she nearly considered that night when she had allowed Luna to escape. Especially from the way that he had carried her by the collar. Traps had begged Axe not to kill her that she was only protecting Miss Luna. But Axe wasn’t listening to reason.  _

  
  


**_maybe i’m crazy, maybe i’m weak  maybe i’m blinded by what i see_ **

 

**_ya wanted a soldier but it wasn’ me cause i could never set ya free_ **

 

**_so fly~ high~ on your own it’s time i~ let ya go_ **

 

**_go_ **

  
  


Clutching her arms around her knees while the memory played of him carrying her out to the frigid cold.  _ Not once letting her go because he knew that if he did she might just take off on him. No sounds came from her while she remained limp in his grip. But the amount of sorrow filled her while she revisited the first time that Paps had found her coming from Sans’ room. The words that he would miss Runt registering in her mind nearly causing her to whimper. _

  
  


**_i’m in love with an angel who’s afraid of the light_ **

 

**_her halo is broken but there’s fight in her eyes_ **

  
  


_ He carried her into the shed using his magic to close the door behind him. The slam echoing in her mind before she was dropped roughly onto the floor. The sight of his axe resting near the door being caught by her amber eyes. She hoped he wouldn’t suffer when he finished with her. Not moving from the spot he had dropped her she waited while he walked to the other side of the shed. Gripping the axe in his hand not once looking at her while he grabbed one of his sharpening tools.  _

  
  


_ walls are built to keep us safe until they crashin’ down _

 

_ worlds apart we weren’ the same until ya came crashin’ down _

  
  


Resting her head on her front paws she picked up on the sounds of him sharpening the edge of his axe. She couldn’t blame him for what he was about to do. No matter how close they got during their hunts or how he saved her life. The agreement between them was that she aided in providing for the household. Letting the pregnant human go had actually caused harm to the peace that they all knew. At least in death she wouldn’t need to worry about enduring the insufferable hunger that she felt. 

 

**_maybe i’m crazy, maybe i’m weak  maybe i’m blinded by what i see_ **

 

**_ya wanted a soldier but it wasn’ me cause i could never set ya free_ **

 

**_so fly~ high~ on your own it’s time i~ let ya go_ **

 

**_go_ **

 

_ His heavy footsteps approached her but she didn’t bother to look up from the rotted blood stained floor boards. Rayven still was unable to make eye contact with him that axe going up over his head. Tears rolling down the sides of her face while she considered things she should have done differently in her life. She was prepared to have her memories flash before her eyes like it was the cosmic joke often played in the movies.  _

  
  


_ A heavy thud came to the floor beside her making her glance over. The sharpened part of the axe was thrust into the wood next to her. The skeleton dropped down in front of her gripping her muzzle between his hands. Forcing her to look up at him where she could see royal blue tears swimming in his sockets.  _

  
  


_ “i can’ do this to ya angel.” Sans spoke rubbing the sides of her muzzle. _

  
  


**_walls are built to keep us safe until they crashin’ down_ **

 

**_worlds apart we weren’ the same until ya hit the ground_ **

  
  


_ “it’s the madness i just know it. but been thinkin’ since i saw her in the woods. never did find her again an’ yet she appeared in my dreams that night. straddlin’ me, beggin’ for me to take her.” He leaned in closer to her so that she could smell the scent of orange cloves a lot stronger than the funk of the underground. Sans pressed his teeth to the top of her head. “please i might not be good at rememberin’ thin’s but show me i’m not crazy. that my angel an’ my runt are the same.” _

  
  
  


**_maybe i’m crazy, maybe i’m weak  maybe i’m blinded by what i see_ **

 

**_ya wanted a soldier but it wasn’ me cause i could never set ya free_ **

  
  


_ Rayven wanted to, she really did. To shift in front of him to prove that he wasn’t crazy. But at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Mostly because it wasn’t putting just her life at jeopardy with them knowing that she was human. If tonight taught her anything, it was that humans being in the underground, rather they were truly humans or not, weren’t safe. For Papyrus and Sans as well; she didn’t want to do that to either of them. Rayven pulled away from him so that she could rest her head back on the floor. Afraid that her facial expressions might give off the want that she did want to shift in front of him.  _

  
  


_ Dream state was one thing but this was him fully conscious while she shifted. That was just too much of a risk. Sans let out a dejected sound before his hand came down on the top of her head. “maybe i am crazy then. regardless, ya need to learn not to stop me from doin’ what i should have done. so your punishment is ya are gonna be locked in here for a few weeks.” There was no missing the sobs that were in his voice even while he got up from the floor.  _

  
  


_ The door slammed upon the skeleton’s exit and Rayven curled into herself. Her heart breaking with the want to shift to her human form and run after him. It would end up getting him killed if she did. So in the shed she remained for the time that he had set for her punishment. Even though she felt grateful for her life being spared she couldn’t fight the guilty feeling that sprung within her. She didn’t deserve to be his angel. _

 

**_so fly~ high~ on your own it’s time i~ let ya go_ **

 

**_so fly~ high~ on your own it’s time i~ let ya go_ **

**_go_ **

  
  


Rayven buried her face into her hands sobbing out as the memory faded from her. Unaware that her sobs had reached her mate who’s attention was snapped up to the stairway.

  
  


Axe got to his feet feeling the immense sorrow that was currently pulsing through his soul. It wasn’t his sadness though and that’s what confused him. Getting to his feet he made his way up the stairs finding his beautiful angel crying her eyes out into her palms. Moving in front of her he gripped the bottom of her chin wondering what memory she might be experiencing. 

  
  


Damn his fractured skull! Trust it to be the cause of memories to randomly pop up during everyday events. He had seen so many of hers not just from the surface but from their time in the underground. Forcing him to recall when the human woman, Luna, had shown up with Dusty. His Angel had stopped him from going after Snack essentially saving her life but he never knew what had happened to her.  

  
  


Right now, he was concerned about how Rayven was. Curling his phalanges under her chin he moved her face upwards so that she was staring at him. When they made eye contact she threw herself into him nearly knocking him off the step he was perched on. His hands found their way to her bare bottom; hoisting her up so that he could carry her back down the steps. Flopping onto the couch he had been sitting on before. 

  
  


“didn’ know ya was awake angel. or else i’d have been up by your side.” Though he had come downstairs in order to keep from taking her again. He was sure that throughout all of the love making they did the bites he left on her weren’t helping her heal any faster. That being said he still felt a bit sore from the amount of pressure her claws placed on certain bones. 

  
  


He for sure enjoyed having a shifter for a mate. The changes between the sexual endeavors in comparison to a human were almost limitless. He recalled when Snack had shared something between Dusty and him. That had been hot, but the burning passion from his mate made it practically smoldering. Axe had never been with someone, with the exception of Snack, that was so responsive to his touch. No matter how many times he touched her, licked her, or took her. 

  
  


“Woke up a while ago. Took some time to examine some questionable injuries that I didn’ recall havin’ before the hunt.” Rayven’s voice sounded similar to his. Probably from not using it in a week. Honestly Axe wasn’t used to seeing someone who slept that much, except himself. “How lon’ have I been out love?” 

  
  


That was a new one on him. In the throws of passion while she endured what Sly had called the fever she had screamed out his true name when he found a few new spots to bite. Marking her up so that the world knew that she was his. Axe wasn’t even sure he could conjure his dick anymore from how much the two of them had gone at it. And he was perfectly fine with that. 

  
  


“a week maybe a little bit lon’er. hard to tell with my memory loss an’ all but ya knew that in the underground didn’ ya?” Axe felt bad for making that remark especially when she flinched at it.

  
  


“Figured that out did ya? Sorry.” Funny she didn’t sound like she meant that apology.

  
  


“surely i know ya don’ mean that angel. nonetheless it was probably for the best that i didn’ know what ya was in the underground. thin’s like that tend to get ya in trouble down there. but ya helped me out in a desperate time. if ya hadn’ been there i surely would have killed snack an’ that unborn child growin’ within her.” Axe sighed stroking his hand along her back.

 

“I did. An’ that night that ya wanted me to show ya that I was tempted to do so. It took everythin’ in me not to shift an’ kiss ya like no tomorrow.” Rayven confessed to him knowing about his memory loss. It was how she had taken advantage of their sexual side. How many times they actually had sex she wasn’t sure. “Why is it from time to time I can see memories of the past fill my mind?”

  
  


Axe let out a low sigh halting the strokes on her back. “mmm... was wonderin’ when ya might be askin’ that.” There was a long pause while he moved his fingers up to her neck. Lightly trailing it along the mark that she wore there. Signifying that she was mated to him just by bearing it. Recalling the first time he learned her name was Rayven Holtz instead of his Runt. The red laced top she had worn and she had worn his collar that night too. “uh... it’s apart of the soul bond. we share in memories of our past amon’st one another. think of it as a way for learnin’ about one another only it takes less time.”

  
  


“Any other perks of a soul bond?” She asked lifting her head making him notice the collar around her neck now just as it had been that night. How had he missed it? Scratch that, he knew how he had missed it. He had been too enthralled with the sight of her just being there that simple details like a familiar collar were easy to miss. 

  
  


“afraid ya askin’ the wron’ monster. at one point in time i might have been the one to ask but yanno-” He made a movement to show the gaping hole on the back left side of his skull. “kinda had some memory leakage goin’ here.” 

  
  


That had Rayven laughing from the way he spoke. There was a lot to take in with the memories she had shared with him. Some of them were of memories before the Underground had fallen into peril. And yet Axe had come out of it like an oversized teddy bear who was entirely sweet on her. 

  
  


“Where did ya find that?” She pointed towards the guitar that was delicately resting against the side of the couch. The familiar signature on it placing pain in her heart reminding her that it’s owner would no longer come back. 

  
  


“found it in her closet. she caught me admirin’ it once an’ took the time to teach me how to properly play it. still a bit rusty at it. try to not brin’ it out when ya around. seein’ an’ feelin’ how much it bugs ya when ya see thin’s that remind ya of her.” Axe hummed running his fingers through her hair taking his time to work out the tangles.

  
  


Rayven loved how considerate he was of her. “if ya wanna know more about the soulbonds i can get ahold of the queen. she might have some books on the stuff from the library that was in the castle. need to learn how to take proper care of ya anyways given ya are still pregnant with my child.” Axe tapped the bottom of his mandible. “if memory serves me think i can ask dust-bunny to get me in touch with mix-y. mix-y might be able to give us some more information on the baby it will be a hybrid.”

  
  


“Mix-y?” Rayven asked looking up at him.

  
  


Axe gave off a chuckle that seemed to be filled with knowledge. “ah... yeah. snack was pregnant with an alternate version of me’s child. it’s a hybrid between human an’ monster. our child will be a hybrid between monster an’ shifter. just like if dusty manages to get your sister pregnant, eh… well… that’s a cluster fuck hybrid.”

  
  


Rayven froze at that thought considering how interesting that would be. A child that was not only monster and shifter but ghost too? That was a clusterfuck. “Don’ be mentionin’ that to her. She fragile enough about her stance. An’ I don’ wish it on Dusty to be attemptin’ to get close to her. Bein’ a bound spirit sucks major balls.” 

  
  


Axe nodded his head sliding his hand into his pocket. “well let me get ahold of dusty. An’ see if we can get dance boy here. want to know what we are in for.” He hit dial bringing his phone up to his nonexistent ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah I want to write some more Mix but I am not ready to do his own story. Once Strangers is finished I will be continuing Strawberries and starting my FellSwap story(Red Sans not Purple Sans). For the record Mouse and Dusty will be making an appearance in that story. My Shifty Pet and Go Dust Yourself have constant set ups between the two females. Please take this into account.


	31. Goat Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayven meets The Queen of the Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th Anniversary to Undertale! Thank you, Toby Fox, for bringing characters like Sans and Papyrus into our lives. It means so much to us that you created them. To some, they are just characters but to us, they encourage us to do things that we didn't think about continuing. For me when I played Undertale I fell in love with Sans and it made me want to make up stories for him. A punny little skeleton who loves to laze about inspired me to write so many romances. 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Reader RubyDracoGirl, who's story Adventures In Temmie Sitting has been what keeps me up late at night. Or rather getting up early in the morning. -snickers- If you want a Swap story where Sans falls in love with an OC read Adventure in Temmie Sitting. You will love it!

Rayven was sitting in a booth at the Blue Moon with a stack of papers in front of her. A pair of thick reading glasses adorning her face while she read the cost of the repairs to her sister's cabin. Seemed they managed to find more wrong with it. Annoyance flared up at how much work was needed. Her ghostly twin sister and that crazed skeletal eh… boyfriend? Was that right? Were they getting along to be considered an item now? She hoped so at least then she wouldn't worry so much.

  
  


The two proved to be rather destructive together if the cabin was anything to say. There was a lot going on in her mind currently along with the fact that she was actually pregnant. With that in mind, her hand dropped down to caress her slight baby bump through the shirt she wore. Corsets were no longer an option because she was terrified that wearing one would hurt the baby.

  
  


Finding out that she was pregnant had been a shock at first. Setting off Axe to the point he nearly started tugging on his socket. Rayven assured him that she was ecstatic about it. Now she considered how the alphas of the other packs would take the news.  _ One step closer to uniting us with the creators. That's what this means to me.  _ She assured herself mentally.

  
  


Flick brought over a refill of her Shirley Temple placing it at the edge. Rayven took a moment to study the drink taking in the shimmery effect that seemed to swirl with the redness the Grenadine offered. "That better not be monster alcohol Flick. Ya of all people know I'm carryin'. Don' care what my mate says not drinkin' any form of alcohol while I am pregnant."

  
  


Her violet gaze moved to glare at the fox shifter only to find a different one in his place. White ivory hair made Rayven frown reminding her too much of her beloved sister. Pale blue eyes were focused with a sense of mirth to them. She was dressed in similar attire from Flare’s bar that made Rayven feel this was a house call. “To what do I owe the  _ pleasure _ Snow?” Rayven questioned taking note of the small fire marking that had been branded above Ivory’s right breast. It looked like it had been uncomfortable to begin with.

  
  


“Oh… Flare sent me to find out what’s been the hold up on your performances?” Snow’s sweet voice came across with a hint of concern.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s called my bassist died. An’ that I am three months pregnant with a hybrid child.” Rayven sighed getting out from the booth looking over to the drink again. Her mind drawing up what it might be. “An’ I know Axe has told Flare about us expectin’. Seein’ as you are his courtesan ya knew as well. Monster alcohol or not I don’ drink it while I am pregnant. It’s why I am strictly on non alcoholic drinks.”

  
  


Snow’s face turned bitter when Rayven made point to state her status. “I am his lover not his courtesan, Alpha Holtz.” Snow snipped back baring two fangs behind pink glossed lips. Not making Rayven flinch any. 

  
  


A while back Rayven had hired Snow to aid in whatever fascination Flare had with her. The little fox escort did it so often with the various packs. But she was abused by the others that weren’t apart of the Holtz Pack. Often coming back with cuts and bruises that would take a few days to heal. To which Shiloh and Rayven offered up one of their cabins for Snow to stay in. Making sure she was cared for, Sly always offering comfort to her when in his shifted form. 

  
  


The game of snide remarks was not uncommon for any of them. So when her fangs became hidden behind those lips as they curved into a smile the two shared in a laugh. “I am sorry ya lost such a douche bag of a lover. But we both knew Cujo would be nothin’ more than a good roll in the sheets.”

  
  


Rayven shrugged moving her hand back to the top of the glass. Running the tip of her index finger around the rim feeling the chill that ran through it. “Yeah well Cujo had what was comin’ to him. Especially for what he pulled with my sister’s bike.”

  
  


“I heard he had somethin’ to do with that. Alon’ with the fact that he attempted to try an’ bed her when ya disappeared. Everyone knew that Mouse wasn’ the one to mess with when it came to bein’ a lover. Guess he didn’ get that memo.” Pale blue eyes flicked to the glass offering a warm smile. “It’s a cherry flavoring, it has similar effects to monster food. We are experimentin’ with some new ideas.”

  
  


Rayven hadn’t heard about that last part where Cujo had attempted to bed Shiloh. If she had the Enforcer would have had a hard time fucking anything once she did. Because Rayven would have cut his balls off with her mother’s Haladie. “Not a courtesan indeed. Seems Flare has ya runnin’ his business for him. I am certainly happy ya helped me find my new enforcer.” Rayven explained her fingers sliding down the sides of the glass taking a firmer hold of it. 

  
  


“Anissa is rather sweet for a reptilian shifter. An’ she is rare to see amongst us. I had figured when Flare felt what she was it would be best that ya saw her first hand. Especially since we both know that the other packs would have attempted to recruit her to use against ya.” Snow explained, her gaze turning to the side. “Plus I knew ya would treat her a lot better. An’ not like a weapon.”

  
  


Rayven nodded as she slid it off the table swinging it around her before it was brought to her lips. Tilting it slightly so she could take a sip from it. The carbonation that the club soda offered fizzled on her tongue. There was something that tasted similar to the way Axe’s magic felt going into her womb. There was a faint cherry flavoring but it wasn’t too overpowering. “That was quite delightful. But I am sure that isn’ why ya are here Snow. With ya workin’ for the pale flame lord ya are here to do more than offer me a drink.”

  
  


“Afraid ya are quite right. I brin’ some news since Axe had gone through Flare to get to Tauri about some books.” Snow mentioned making Rayven nearly groan. The books and the promise of an alternate to give them the gender of their baby, that's what Axe had promised her. And in three months she had yet to see something produced. Perhaps she was being unfair, she was excited at the aspect of finding out what her baby would be. And the hope to see Shiloh again. 

  
  


“Yes, the books that are to help me figure out how to care for a monster child. Before and after they are born, but we have not received them yet. An’ my mate is growin’ rather impatient about it.” Rayven spoke trying to keep the irritation behind her voice.

  
  


“That’s because he knew I wanted to speak directly to you, my dear.” Rayven froze at the sound of a soft almost domestic voice that spoke in her direction. That voice sounded all too familiar to her, recalling the night that she had heard it the first time.

  
  


Looking behind Snow she didn’t smell the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch at first. But there was no missing it now. Especially with the Queen of Monsters standing in the archway that led to the entrance above the bar. Rayven knew about her in the underground, had even come across her when she had fallen. Toriel attempted to grab her with that hungered look ablaze in those red-violet eyes. Even staring into them now, Rayven could feel a tremble up her spine. 

  
  


“That will be all Snow. Thank you for showing me the way to The Blue Moon, allow me to have some privacy with Ms Holtz please.” Tauri spoke effectively dismissing Snow. Snow cringed slightly when Rayven shot a look to the white haired woman. Pale blue eyes diverting to the ground submissively before walking off. 

  
  


Rayven couldn’t blame the fox shifter, the other alpha’s had forced her to go through a procedure that warranted the young woman barren. Snow would never be able to bare children all because of a foolish mistake she did at sixteen. Choosing a life of sexual servitude for some measly scraps of food. Rayven had wished the Holtz Pack would have found her first. She never would have endured such treatment. 

  
  


So the fact that Snow gave in to the Creators was no surprise. As it sat, she only had to have sex with Flare from what Rayven understood. Once Snow was gone out of the room, Rayven narrowed her gaze on the monster queen. “Wasn’ right to use her to get to me. Ask any one of your subjects the next time ya want my attention.” She was being a bit bitter but Rayven felt she had every right to be. 

  
  


“Sans refused to allow me to come see you.” Tauri took a step closer towards Rayven making her back up slowly. The red-violet eyes focused on her as pain flashed across them from the pregnant woman’s actions. “I apologize for not visiting sooner. More so when I found out about the loss of your sister. It was a great tragedy when we monsters learned of young Shiloh’s passing. Guess we…”

  
  


Tauri paused for a moment her mind going over the speech that she had intended on when she had come here. Finding that it wasn’t her subjects that she had taken over after the chaotic empress’ reign that didn’t comfort the eldest Holtz sister. It was her own. Stepping closer she opened her arms offering a comforting stance. “Let me reiterate that statement. I suppose I have been neglectful to those who welcomed us into the society as you and your sister have.” Tauri lowered her gaze down the slight mound of impregnated flesh pushing out from the woman’s middle. “You are carrying the first of what I hope to be many.”

  
  


Rayven moved her hand over her stomach in an attempt to shield herself from the goat lady’s view. She was never alone with someone with other monsters before and as much as she would vouch for all monsters being as tame as Axe. She was never left alone with Flare even, Axe or Traps staying close to her whenever she was at Flare’s. But Rayven was unable to turn a blind eye to some of those that still indulged in things such as human feasting “His name is Axe now. That’s the name that he chose to go by since his rehabilitation your majesty.” Rayven snipped correcting what the queen had called her mate. “Please be advised that he don’ take too kindly to bein’ called Sans.”

  
  


Tauri frowned taking in the sight of the woman before her. “How is it that I am realizing this now?” Tauri spoke with a surprised tone to her voice. Walking quicker up showing she was much taller than the ebon haired shifter. Rayven lifting her head back to stare up at the Goat Lady with a prick of panic that spread through her. Two furry paws reaching up to cup her full cheeks taking in the coloration of them. “Yes… I see it now. You look just like Mila.”

  
  


Rayven’s eyes went wide at the mention of her great great grandmother’s name. The glass slipping from her fingers to crash to the ground shattering upon impact. Always believing the stories was one thing; but to think about it as the oldest person in her family had been apart of the war. Tauri had just given her the truth spoken in those five little words. Hope soared through her as she collapsed into the goat lady. 

  
  


Tauri gladly scooped up the little wolf shifter unable to ignore the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Mila had been one of her handmaidens who was loyal to the tee. A charm of a wolf head hanging from her neck. Rayven was the spitting image of the sweet woman who Tauri became fond of. When the barrier had gone up after her and Asgore gave the druids the ability to shift; Tauri gave the handmaiden the ability to shift. Tears welled in those eyes of hers recalling the memory of what happened. 

  
  


_ Humans were attacking the castle, attempting to set it ablaze while she attempted to find her way out. Toriel Dreemurr had been on the battlefield trying to plead with the humans to stop their attacks. Monsters had not wanted to fight with the humans but the fleshy beings didn’t want to relent. Tori was still adorned in her battle robe, the purple hood pulled over her head. It held the Delta Rune on the front of in. Running through the halls with a mix of dust and blood splattered over her. _

  
  


_ Gerson was out on the field with her husband, fighting to prevent the mages from doing what the monsters feared. An attempt to wipe monster kind from the plains where they existed with the opposing species. There were already so many casualties. Would they be able to prevail? Tori found herself wondering as she rounded a corner absorbing the cruel flames that the humans had set. They hurt more than the ones she could conjure. _

  
  


_ Gaster saddled up to her side the royal scientist looking as if he were about to collapse. "Your Majesty, you should be seeking safety with your body guards. The kingdom would be gravely distraught if something were to happen to you." The scientist huffed his lab coat flying up in the wind like a cape. Bluish-purple eye lights hidden behind square shaped glasses. Clearly being much more updated on the latest wardrobe selection compared to the queen. Most of her subjects were updated on their fashion, but Tori liked the older styles. Then again… Gaster was much more advanced than most.  _

  
  


_ “I will not allow my home to be destroyed due to their hatred.” Tori spoke her voice firm even through the gentle tone that it carried. The thoughts were quickly dashed away before becoming engulfed by another. Turning her redish violet gaze to the Royal Scientist while they paced one another down the hall. Both of them breathing in labored breaths. “Tell me have you done what Asgore and I have asked of you?” _

  
  


_ Gaster nodded his head slowly looking off sheepishly. “They all pledged themselves to serve monsters. And to aid us through this battle. I admit some of them I am hesitant about due to how intrigued they are with this. It takes time for the first shift to come. I am glad you and Asgore prepared for this ahead of time.” _

  
  


_ They both came to a stop at the sight of three human men standing in front of them. With weapons drawn they stood in the path of the Queen and her Scientist prepared to attack if either should attempt to proceed. _

  
  


_ “Be smart to stand aside fellas.” Gaster warned in a tone that hinted friendliness but at the same time it warranted the threat. His hand moving to his belt retracting the dagger that he wielded with the finesse of an assassin. Normally he wasn’t assigned to the Queen’s protection, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do what he must.  _

  
  


_ "Don't think so, monster. We are gonna make sure everyone if you and your sympathizers will see your end." One of them spoke as he aimed his own blade towards Gaster and Tori.  _

  
  


_ The mages had managed to sell their spiel about Monsters wiping out humans. It wasn’t true! The monsters just wanted to coexist peacefully, Tori knew that first hand even as one of them came running at her with a sword brandished prepared to make a mortal blow. Just as the human got close something flew into him managing to catch the back of his head.  _

  
  


_ Tori’s eyes focused when the human fell forward a blade sticking outside the back. She knew of no one in her kingdom that wielded that sort of weapon. Nor anyone who could throw it like that. There was only half the blade stuck in the man’s skull a hoop at the hilt that was done in a dark gray metal. The other side proved a matching blade that mirrored it.  _

  
  


_ “An assassin!” Gaster snarled as someone jumped down from the rafters. Taking a running start towards them. His arm wrapping around Toriel moving her back so that she was out of the direction. She kept her gaze on the assassin noticing they were slender like some of the human females she had seen. A green hood covered her face while along with a mask that hid their mouth from their sight. But there was no doubt the assassin was female. _

  
  


_ She leapt up into the a matching blade in one of her hands when she landed she was next to the other two humans. “What the he-?” The human didn’t get a chance to say another word before she slashed that blade across his throat. Barely dodging the hand that came from the last human. _

  
  


_ Toriel and Gaster moved back, giving the little woman time to work. Both her and the human matching blow for blow until the assassin lifted her foot nailing the guy in the balls. She didn’t make contact with the male blocked it peeling his attention when her empty fist hit his face. Connecting with the bottom of his chin it pushed his head back giving her the perfect angle to slash his throat. With a quick swipe the blade sliced through skin, muscle, and bone like it were the softened butter Tori enjoyed baking with. _

  
  


_ The assassin turned her head to focus on both of them making Gaster back up with Tori. His own dagger armed to be thrown at the woman. She started to move quickly in their direction till Gaster growled. “Stop where you are! You shall not hurt the queen!” _

  
  


_ Tori noticed the woman’s eyes were now angled up to where she could see. Recognizing the purple eyes that became narrowed on Gaster. They were currently filled with a sense of confusion while the glazed over the scientist. Those eyes were so familiar and yet she knew no one who could move like this person had. Or else she would have had them on the fields beside Asgore fighting for monster kind. Violet eyes flicked over to Tori filling with a sense of relief before she moved to kneel on the ground. The remaining blade she still held presented before them both as some sort of offering.  _

  
  


_ “My Queen.” A soft husky feminine voice came across making Tori gasp. That voice she knew it too well because it had spoken to her kindly everyday while they brushed her ears. _

  
  


_ “Mila?” Tori spoke walking in front of Gaster towards the kneeling woman. In the five years of servitude that the young ebon haired woman had been with Tori; the goat monster never knew of this side. Mila was always a gentle soul offering warm smiles and sweet endearments towards any monster that dared approach her for courtship. _

  
  


_ “Mila?” Gaster spoke his voice filled with devotion as Tori’s handmaiden looked to him. The woman rose when Tori signaled for her to rise. Her mask being removed from her mouth to prove that this was indeed the woman that she recognized. “By the stars, where did you learn how to do that?” _

  
  


_ “Years of being among the druids taught me much. I am considered what they call a night stalker. We are considered to wolves amongst them.”  Mila offered up in an explanation her gaze fixed firmly on Tori. “I was assigned to protect you incase a day like this should ever arise. I am grateful I was doing the laundry in the servants quarters when all this happened. I apologize, my Queen, for not being by your side.” _

  
  


_ Tori smiled down at her handmaiden. “Your tardiness is excused but now we must go to the fields. We must aide Asgore.” The queen grabbed the blade that was still sticking into the now dead human’s back skull. Giving it a few swings in the air getting a feel for it. It was just right in her paw. The goat woman made her way down the hall. When the sound of footsteps went missing behind her she turned back.  _

  
  


_ The sight she found took her back as the Royal Scientist approached the handmaiden. His gloved hand sliding to the smaller woman’s cheek. She responded by tilting her head into his touch those violet eyes closing. It warmed Tori’s soul to see such an interaction. Especially when Gaster leaned down pressing his teeth to Mila’s mouth kissing her as if it were their last.  _

  
  


_ Tori didn’t see his hand slip something from his coat but she did see when Mila flinched. Pulling out of the kiss her hand reaching up to grip ahold of the injector. It had been shoved into her neck out of Tori’s sight. The sight of purple and dark blue magic swished together showing where all Mila’s veins connected to one another. Mila dropped to the floor her body starting to shake like she was convulsing.  _

  
  


_ “What have you done Gaster?!” Toriel shouted stepping towards the two watching as Mila’s outfit was being ripped off by her as if it were searing her. Her naked form bared to both the goat and skeletal monster.  _

  
  


_ Gaster’s face reading such love while the woman’s skin turned black and fuzzy. Longer tufts of fur sprouting out while the bones broke for the first time. Reforming her body till it took animal shape. The sound of bones crunching had the skeletal scientist wincing each time. His hands stroking the newly formed fur while Mila whimpered.  _

  
  


_ “Shhh… it’s okay my precious. You will pull through it, stay strong. Like the good girl I know you are.”  Gaster spoke stroking her fur lightly until the sound of crunching bones and whimpers came to a stop.  _

  
  


_ Before Tori now laid a pitch black wolf that reminded her of the night sky. Amber colored eyes flicked up to the goat monster before she made a point to bow to the monster. This was the first change that Tori had promised the druids and it ate at her that they had to endure such pain. But the gift they had been given through royal magic and science left her astounded. “This is what they wanted?” Tori asked looking to Gaster.  _

  
  


_ The skeletal monster ran his gloved hands through the dark fur of the woman. “They wanted the ability to shift between human and animal. Mila devoted herself to you, my queen. She would gratefully take the responsibility as your guardian. Now she can rely on more than man-made weaponry to protect you.” Mila turned her head to look up at Gaster. “Don’t worry, Precious, you can shift back as long as you want to shift back. The more you delve into your animal side and want to stay that way then you shall.” _

  
  


_ Mila walked up gliding her tongue over Gaster’s cheekbone. Making the skeleton turn a dark shade of purple in response. Tori took the other blade that Mila had brought with her. The three of them taking off to head for the battlefield ready to do battle. _

  
  


“My great great grandmother and the royal scientist had a thin’?” Rayven spoke leaning back into the booth her eyes wide with surprise before she looked at Tauri. 

  
  


“I could never get a real answer out of him what things between them were, my child. We got separated during the battle. When the barrier was up he searched everywhere for her… but she was nowhere to be found.”  Rayven could hear the dejected tone in Tori’s voice.

  
  


It had been Rayven’s great great grandfather, Ivan Holtz whom and found Mila Sterling on the battlefield. The memory of how their love had started after the great war that sealed the creators away. “Grandma said my great great grandmother would often look at Mount Ebott with a longing look whenever the anniversary of the seal would come around. And in her shifted form she would howl at it like she was missing a part of her heart.”

  
  


“I imagine Gaster felt the same. He worked hard to break the barrier till one day he just disappeared without a trace. There are few that even remember him but Sans and I can as if it were yesterday.” Tori explained rubbing her paws together looking depressed. “I cannot say what exactly was between Gaster and Mila but I know I had not missed that kiss that day.”

  
  


Rayven smiled grateful for whatever the scientist felt for her ancestor or else she would not have been born a shifter. The Haladies that Mila had used that night to kill off the humans who threatened the Queen of Monsters had gone missing. Never to be seen after that fateful night that shifters had been born. Their title bestowed upon them as the packs and clans were to be formed. “This is all such new knowledge to me. I can’ believe that my ancestor was your handmaiden. That feels like such an honor.” Rayven beamed from ear to ear.

  
  


“Indeed this is such knowledge to me. It doesn’t surprise me that Mila’s great-great granddaughter can love a monster the way you do. Especially one such as Sans.” That made Rayven curious because of the way that the queen talked about Axe. The look must have shown on her face because Tauri chuckled. “Forgive me, my child, I forget that even though you lived with us for two years the history of Sans and Papyrus is a mystery to you. They randomly appeared after Gaster disappeared.”

  
  


Rayven frowned at that knowledge because it was rare for people to just randomly appear. “How is that possible?”

  
  


“In all my years of life and as queen I have never known of any other skeletons. Aside from Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Much like Sans and Papyrus, Gaster had randomly appeared as well. Offering his services to Asgore until he took his last breath.” Tauri frowned talking of the past those reddish-violet eyes seeming so distant for a time. “I never asked Sans about his past, nor did I wish to bother them. Especially now with the crack in his cranium. Everyone always assumed that Sans was involved with someone in the ruins with how much time he spent outside of it. Whispering knock-knock jokes to a door that never opened like they were dirty little secrets.”

  
  


The imagery of Axe doing that made Rayven chuckle lightly. “But he was nothing more than my platonic friend. I still loved Asgore and after the human child killed him to escape I cried my soul out. Sans had attempted to comfort me with jokes but nothing would ease the pain that I had felt.” Tauri sighed pulling a tissue out from her pocket to dry the tears that rolled down her fuzzy face. 

  
  


“My apologies I had come here with the intention to ask something of you. And here I am crying over my lost soulmate.” Tauri spoke her voice cracking with yearning. 

  
  


“I would be the same if the same were to happen to Axe. How did ya know I was in the underground for two years?” Rayven questioned. 

  
  


“The first time I laid eyes upon you in your shifted form when we reached the surface. I felt I was staring at an old friend. Plus there was a distinct difference in the shape of a shifter soul and an animal soul. An animal would appear in the shape of its paw where a shifter soul appears like a human one.” Tauri offered up making Rayven sit back in amazement. This was all knowledge that hadn’t been in the books. “I took one look at your soul and knew that you were no mere wolf.”

  
  


Rayven felt happy that someone noticed to be honest. Other than Papyrus who knew because he had caught her. “There is something that I would like to discuss with you though, my child.” Tauri spoke pulling Rayen out of her thoughts. When her gaze focused on the goat lady Tauri smiled before continuing. “You carry something within you that could bring humans and monsters together. While monsters know of shifters humans do not. With that being said to the world you appear human… which means they would assume you are bearing a human and monster hybrid. When in fact you are carrying a monster and shifter hybrid.”

  
  


“I gathered that some humans might not take too kindly. Believin’ that I betrayed my kind. Even some shifters still assume such thin’s. But go on.” Rayven winced at the thought of interrupting the queen.

  
  


“I am in need of having someone on my council for human and monster relations. I was wondering if you would be willing to fill it as what the humans will call The Monster Ambassador.” Tauri spoke her words coming out heavier when she made mention of what she truly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... Mila and Gaster! Me and Ruby came up with this together. So if I write this I will be enlisting my beta reader to write it with me! But only if I get people that want me to write the story. It will be maybe a few chapters nothing long like Strangers, MSP, or GDY. Now that I am saying that if it ends up longer then yeah it will end up longer.


	32. No Way In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe and Tauri have a heart to heart. Rayven gets a Blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I have had this done since before the 1st of the Year. But... Life happens for all of us.
> 
> I have big plans for this year folks so Stay Tuned!
> 
> And special thanks to RubyDracoGirl and TheMSource for the input on this chapter. You guys are AWESOME!

"no fuckin' way in hell." Axe growled, glaring daggers at the Queen who sat directly across from him.

  
  


"That isn't your decision Sans." Tauri spoke keeping her tone even trying to keep that regal speech that deemed her the Queen. Axe knew the truth though of the goat queen. The hunger of the underground had its own effect on her. Instead of the kind queen he recalled sharing knock-knock jokes with, she became high-tempered and violent from the famine. He had never seen her outside of the ruins before the night they had been set free, but he knew her voice all too well.

  
  


"she's my mate. an' i know the risks of what yur askin'." Axe huffed, sitting back in his spot in the center of the couch. His arms taking their common position lately when dealing with important measures; over his chest. That singular working red eye light pulsing with irritation. "not only that she is pre'nant with my kid."

  
  


"Which makes her all the more perfect for position of ambassador." Tauri argued, fixing those mulberry eyes on him. Those eyes that he at one point might have gazed upon with some respect. Now he held no respect for Queen Dreemurr. “Let’s face it when it comes down to it a hybrid child would be more capable of understanding what both Monster and Human kind need. Rayven has only known the shifter lifestyle. Not to state that isn’t sufficient but we need someone who has taken the time to know us in a human stance.”

  
  


Axe felt as if the bottom of his mandible was going to pop off. Was he hearing what she said correctly? That Rayven wasn’t a perfect fit for the title Ambassador because she wasn’t human enough? "ya can take that ambassador position an' shove it up yur arse, tori." The use of her real name did not earn him any points but she started it. And Axe was feeling rather petty.

  
  


Those mulberry colored eyes fixed on him and he could sense the annoyance that rolled off her. This was clearly not how she expected this to go. "What is your problem exactly Sans? You spent years serving my husband passing judgement on those before they reached his garden. Before he could rip out their souls and place them in the jars to break the barrier." She paused, making Sans freeze rethinking all the human children whose deaths had been on his hands. Those souls had disappeared the moment Frisk had killed the king and returned to the surface. "And now you dare to tell me you won't allow this woman who wouldn't be what she is because of me be my ambassador?"

  
  


Axe was on his feet so fast his magic threatened to pool out of him. Wanting to grab that violet soul of hers and use it to throw her out the window. The thought of damaging his mate’s home while she was gone didn’t sit well with him. He knew how much this place meant to her. What pissed him off was he knew Tauri was right. Something in his bones told him that the goat woman was responsible for Rayven being who she was. 

  
  


"just cause ya are responsible for somethin' doesn' give ya the right to demand that she be an ambassador. she saw what went on in da under'round. she knows first hand how thin's were down there." Axe grumbled, recalling when he could have lost her to Thorn or because he had been upset with Runt. Unaware that she had been the angel from his dreams. Yes, it was Rayven's decision but it was his to make sure she knew what she was agreeing to. Not only would this put her as a target to those who still followed Undyne. But it would put her at risk for whatever human was out there that had a beef with monsters. Not to mention she still had the other packs to deal with.

  
  


"You are aware that she would only be serving as ambassador till your child became of age to take the position. I understand Ms Holtz has responsibilities like taking care of you with your con-." The words cut off in her throat because Axe had his fill of the cow’s talking.

  
  


"like fuckin' hell my kid is gonna be put in the path of them fuckers. ya sit in yur cushy 'ittle home drinkin' tea an' readin' them books. all while the rest of us scrimp an' scrounge for what 'ittle we can call ours." Axe's voice was filled with malice. Yes, he had served her husband up to the day Asgore had fallen down. Slain by the brat that Axe had hoped would free them all. It's not what happened and it was the memory he wished would flow out of the hole in his skull. Allowing him to forget that it was his fault. 

  
  


"when yur husband fell ya should have stepped up an' led the kin'dom. we might not have been that great but at least we woulda been better off than how ya left us with undick." He had a piece to share with the queen and he was going to share it. "truth is tori what ya tryin' to do ain' no different. ya don' have yur husband or da royal guard to hide behind. so ya wantin' to use the one pack or rather the one woman who would gladly sacrifice 'erself fer us." His drawl thickening by the second showing how pissed off he was getting. The more he had time to think on it the worst he became.

  
  


Tauri was frozen on the spot his blue magic pulsing in the dark spots around that bulging red eye light. He might not be as strong as his former self but his Angel Cake kept him well fed. Enough to make him feel pretty close to it. She made him feel so loved and cared for yet here came the bitch queen threatening to ruin it all. Well over his dust would he allow that. His thoughts went to that violet soul marbleized with hints of cyan and the fractures that it had endured. Those fractures would heal over time with the soulbond but Rayven would need to be left to relax as well.

  
  


Axe had learned from Sly what might have caused those fractures. And something about the way Sly had explained it told Axe that they had met in one of those resets. He could recall every reset that happened with some minor details missing. Focusing on Tori he huffed out a breath recentering his thoughts on what needed to be said. 

  
  


"here's what yur gonna do.." Axe hummed sounding almost sweet if not for the tone of irritation he held.

 

~ . ~ . ~

  
  


"I don' know about this Ray Ray. I can handle ya bein' mated to Axe because ya know he's a good guy. But bein' an ambassador for monsters doesn' sound like a good plan." Sly commented, placing some fresh veggies in the cart. "Plus you’re still on the mend from when that hunter shot ya."

  
  


Rayven walked beside the cart looking at her beta. She had told him about what the Queen of Monsters had to offer. And his reaction had been exactly what she expected it to be. "Monsters could be our allies, Sly. They could help us protect our own in a tight jam. I am thinkin' about the future, plus look how happy you an' Traps are. Maybe we could get more couples like that."

  
  


"No offense, Rayven, but I remember what ya told me about that murderous bunny from the underground. Some of them monsters are still goin' through the rehabilitation process. The only reason Axe an' Traps were more susceptible to it was cause of you, Ray Ray." Sly grabbed six different boxes of cereal tossing them into the cart. Along with a box of Unicorn Puffs. Rayven side eyed him and said box. Sly shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, Traps been gettin' cravin's."

  
  


"Cravin's?" Rayven asked looking back as a long are reached between them. Dropping a large box of chocolate, a bottle of ghost pepper hot sauce, and a tub of Berry'licous ice cream. Things that were sounding rather good to her. Especially when mixed into a bowl and topped with a glob of ketchup. It sounded delicious and at the same time rather revolting. Her culinary taste buds screaming in retribution against what her belly was wanting. 

  
  


" _ heh i know that look _ ." A deep baritone voice spoke behind her getting her to turn into Traps. The much taller skeleton gripping hold of her gently and stabilizing her before she could fall back. The scent of gummy bears flooding her nose as someone stepped closer to them.

  
  


"Fuck another… oops sorry didn' see the little one there." Sly murmured hanging his head in shame.

  
  


Rayven moved from in front of Traps getting an opportunity to see the two standing there. One was a skeleton who looked to be a pristine version of Axe. Pale blue eye lights shimmering in both sockets and the cutest dimples that indented his cheekbones. If Rayven weren't already with Axe she felt she might be smitten with this particular one. When Rayven turned her head she took in the sight of the woman who was holding hands with the skeleton. And it was no wonder why he had the biggest grin. 

  
  


"Luna?" Rayven spoke in a surprised tone looking over the woman she had met in the underground. The last time Rayven had laid eyes upon the short brunette she had been about six or seven months pregnant. And clearly not in the best health.

  
  


Rayven could feel something different about Luna's aura. It was warming making Rayven smile. What had Rayven getting even more excited was the sight of the sleeping toddler in Luna's arms. She was the spitting image of her mother. Dressed in a little pink hoodie with black plush lining. White leggings aligning her little legs under a black skirt that was decorated with skulls and crossbones. That was cute. The sight of the little girl had Rayven stroking her flat stomach in anticipation for her own child that was growing within her. 

  
  


"Luna, I thought I'd never see you again." Rayven responded after a bit looking the woman in her mismatched eyes.

  
  


"I honestly thought the same thing the last time our paths crossed. But here we are standing in front of one another." Luna spoke her light husky feminine voice sounding pleasant on Rayven's ears.

  
  


"This must be your mate Sans, right?" Rayven set her violet gaze on the skeleton accompanying the woman. Getting him to turn his head slightly those zygomatic bones flushing with a pale blue coloration. Aww, he was shy.

  
  


"No This Is Not Classic." Traps chimed in shortly after. The skeleton turned those illuminating eye lights on Sly's mate. Rayven could sense the nervousness coming off the grinning skeleton. He let go of Luna's hand moving it around her back. "This Is Remix. But His Actual Name Is Sans. He Comes From A Dimension Where Monsters Are Into Poly Relationships."

  
  


Rayven paid attention to the way Remix was behaving when Traps stepped forward. It seemed the shorter skeleton was rather scared of him. At least he was until Luna slid her hand up his chest in a comforting manner. Within those few seconds his eye lights became fuzzy around the edges and his tense stature moved to a relaxed state. It was the same thing she had done to Axe in the underground when they had caught her near the ruins. But not as intimate with the touching. No, Luna had simply hugged Axe sending him into a docile state. 

  
  


" _ yep that's me. how ya been doin' traps? _ " Remix sounded calm getting Rayven to look closer to Luna's hand. There was a soft orchid purple glow flowing off her fingers into his chest. 

  
  


"I Have Been Well. How Have You And Tango Been?" Traps voice going abnormally soft. Both her and Sly had surprised at the change. There was a sense that Traps might have known Tango and Remix much better. It made her curious how they as in Classic, Dusty, Remix, Traps, Tango, and Axe all knew one another. Was there a place where doppelgangers could meet up with one another? Or did they meet purely by accident?

  
  


" _he misses ya if that's what ya are askin'._ " Remix responded before reaching into his pocket to dig out a phone. ‘ _He miss ya...’_ that sounded like this Tango fellow might have been a bit more similar to how Sly and Traps felt about one another. After fiddling with it for a few seconds Remix turned the phone towards Traps giving her a good sight of a pristine version of the taller skeleton bouncing a baby on his knee. " _he named her piège._ "

  
  


Rayven moved her hand over her heart when she heard the way he pronounced the name. The French accent rolling off that baritone making her picture it a bit more gravel like. It had Rayven nearly wetting her panties in response. She would have to see if she could teach Axe a different language. If Remix sounded sexy saying one simple word then degree could imagine how Axe would sound whispering several verses in her ear.

  
  


"Down girl you’re pantin'." Sly's voice nearly had her jumping out of her skin making her notice she was missing the conversation going on between the skeletons. His low chuckle telling her that he was joking around with her but she could feel like she was out of breath. 

  
  


Luna was standing off to the side cradling the little girl to her. "Ya know her Ray Ray?" Sly whispered.

  
  


"I met her in my time in the underground. She was travelin' with Dusty." Rayven whispered in return.

  
  


"Dusty?" Rayven didn't much care for the way Sly nearly snarled the name of the skeleton who was currently in charge of her ghostly baby sister. "Is she fuckin' trustworthy?"

  
  


Rayven focused her full attention on her feline beta. "I don' know what your problem with Dusty is. But ya would be wise to keep that shit to yourself. That skeleton has my ghostly baby sister, yanno the one whose spirit ya bound to a set of keys." This time she snarled.

  
  


"Shiloh is doing okay." They both turned to look over finding Luna was focused on them. Swaying back and forth in place making Rayven want to hold the little girl. "She is definitely making Dusty work for it. But he is taking good care of her as best he can."

  
  


Rayven smiled sweetly at the brunette walking up to Luna. "I appreciate that information. My baby sister means the world to me, so hearin' that she is doin' okay sets me at ease."

  
  


"Trust me her being with Dusty is best for both of them." Luna hummed in response stroking the dark curls of her child. Getting her to stir slightly from her sleep but not fully waking.

  
  


"Not that I'm not appreciating the visit from ya Luna. But why are you here?" Rayven asked knowing that this woman probably had other things to do. She looked casual but Luna's stance told Rayven that she had come from a nobel family.

  
  


"Dusty said you were wanting to know the gender of your child. Remix here, comes from a dimension where monsters have never seen the underground. So hybrids are more common there." Rayven should have been confused by the idea of dimensions but she had seen this woman disappear right in front of her eyes. But monsters hadn't seen the underground?

 

"I'll explain later, trust me you're going to want to be sitting when I explain all that. But the reason I am here is Sans is currently on judge duties this week. And Papyrus just started dating someone so I want to give him every opportunity to enjoy his time with them. So I figured Starr and I could tag along with my other mate Remix. I get the feeling this is what will be happening when Sans goes on his duties." Luna offered up making Rayven look at Luna strangely. 

  
  


"They don' get jealous?" Rayven asked curiously.

  
  


Luna tilted her head to the side while she hummed for a second. Clearly thinking up a response to answer that. "If they interrupt one another too much then yes. But other than that they get along. Remix also has his own mate but she has important responsibilities that pull her away." Luna answered after a bit.

  
  


Okay that made sense, but Rayven couldn't see being mated to two even if they were technically the same skeleton. Axe was more than enough for her. Looking at the little girl Rayven couldn't resist the urge no longer. "May I hold her?"

  
  


Luna smiled adjusting her grip on the child, slowly shifting her off her shoulder. Soon the little girl named Starr was in Rayven's arms. Her heart going a flutter when the child tilted her head Into Rayven's neck. The alpha wolf nearly sent Into tears of joy at the prospect of what could be hers in nine months. Looking over she caught sight of Sly watching her his smile ever growing on his face. Luna stood by watching her carefully but she made no motion to correct her on anything. Or at least she was trying not to correct Rayven on how she was handling her daughter. 

  
  


"How old is she?" Rayven asked admiring the little leggings on her feet.

  
  


"She will be four in about three months." Luna responded straightening out her clothes giving Rayven a good look at the jeans suffer was wearing along with the shirt that was two to three sizes too big for the woman along with the blue hoodie that reeked of pine and ketchup. Rayven figured that they might be Luna’s mate Sans’ since Remix was currently sporting his own hoodie. Remix scented of a sweet fruity flavor that was doing nothing for her cravings currently. She was hankering for a bag of gummy bears or even gummy worms at the moment.

  
  


"Four? That's a big age." She could remember seeing the videos that had father had done of her and Shiloh at that age. And they were no short of trouble makers either. Shiloh always wanting to go outside before she had the proper sun protection on. Rayven, well she grew a knack for wanting to learn how things worked. So she was always caught taking things apart, a screwdriver in hand to take screws out.

  
  


"Yeah Sans wants to throw this huge party for her. And with my responsibilities as an ambassador for monsters. I just…" Rayven noticed the exhausted look on the young mother's face. "I just am taking this as an opportunity to take a breather."

  
  


“I will make sure that ya get the opportunity to get that breather. Would be glad to have ya around the estate. Shiloh’s cabin is a bit of a mess but  I am sure we could get it fixed up enough for ya, Mix, an’ Starr to sleep in.” Rayven honestly liked Luna, they had the opportunity , albeit a short amount of time to bond. Rayven winced thinking how this next part might sound but she needed to know "Ambassador business that rough?" Rayven asked, mimicking the movements that Luna had done moments ago. The child’s small arms wrapping around Rayven almost making her cry.

  
  


"It's not a position I wish on my worst enemy to be honest. Tori and Asgore wanted the position for their adopted human child when she is old enough but she's only twelve right now. I have about nine more years before I can consider that option." Luna smiled reaching out to stroke her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I'm thankful that they have a kid to do that. Or else it would be my daughter in that position."

  
  


That made Rayven feel like she had gotten kicked in the gut. It never occurred to her that those responsibilities would be passed to her kid. Bad enough they would be looking at gaining the alpha title of a dwindling pack as it sat. She didn't like the idea of her kid being expected to bring peace between humans and monsters. 

  
  


"How do ya know that they would want your kid takin' over?" Rayven didn't want to jump to conclusions and Luna clearly had the answers to give.

  
  


The woman bit her bottom lip in nervousness while she shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoodie. Rayven caught sight of imperfect teeth that looked right for the woman. "Would you want a human running your pack?" She answered after a bit getting Rayven to understand why that would be. 

  
  


"Sly we need to go home. Now." Was the last thing she said before turning on her heel to walk towards the exit. Forgetting she had Luna's daughter and that she had groceries. All she knew was that she was currently pissed off with the Queen of Monsters.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ 

  
  


The ride back should have been peaceful. Sly had stayed with Traps so that they could pay for the groceries. Luna was sitting in the passenger seat taking a nap while Rayven drove. It didn't bother Rayven to be the driver if she were honest she preferred it. Though she was questioning why she was bringing Luna, Remix, and the little girl named Starr with. Things were bound to get ugly between Rayven and Tauri when she got back to the cabin. She had felt like a bad host when she had left Tauri with Axe to get the groceries. How bad would it be if she got into an all out screaming match with the Queen?

  
  


Glancing in the rear view mirror she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Remix asleep holding Starr to him. His arms protectively wrapped around her. It felt sweet. 

  
  


"Like Sans he's very much like her father. And not in just the he’s around like that. He actually has a link to Starr that makes him her father. If only a fragmented part." Luna's voice pulled Rayven's attention.

  
  


Looking back in the passenger seat she caught those mismatched eyes watching her. "How is that possible?" She spoke unable to stop the words from coming out.

  
  


Luna hummed softly stretching her arms out in front of her. The sound of bones popping got someone moving in the backseat a low rumble that vibrated into a purr got Rayven to chuckle. "Yeah they like the sound that your bones make when they pop. It's like their mating call or something." Luna snickered. "Anyways when you saw me last time my soul was in such bad condition that I had Sans' alternates or my favorite term for them doppelgangers were pouring magic into my soul which was pregnant with my daughter. Long story short each monster who shared their magic with my soul is a parent to mine and Sans' little girl."

  
  


"That is just… wow." Rayven was in slight shock by this information. Taking another glance in the rear view mirror to find Remix was awake and his gaze was focused on Luna. "You weren' kiddin' when ya said that was like their matin' call."

  
  


"Runt…" Luna called her by the only name that the brunette knew. It didn't feel the same as the way Axe called her that name. There was a sense of wrongness to it. "Why are we going to your home exactly? You up and left your friend along with Traps back at the store with no way to get all they bought home."

  
  


" _ not entirely twinks. _ " Oh that baritone voice had Rayven shivering. Making her want to go home just for her big skeleton dude. " _ traps had similar powers like me an' sans have. every paps does they just prefer not to use it because they see it as bein' lazy. but in this instance traps will do a shortcut because it is necessary. _ "

  
  


"Oh well that's news to me." Luna smiled into the backseat.

  
  


"I have business with the queen of monsters that needs to be addressed. I never thought that my child might be required to take up the mantle if ambassador if I adorned it. An' from the looks of ya Luna it's not somethin' that I want to be doin' anytime soon." Rayven sighed rubbing her eyes unaware of the look that Luna currently sported.

  
  


Pulling into her driveway she registered two things. One was that the bay window of her cabin was in pieces. Tacking on more to her repair costs that she already had tallied up back at the Blue Moon. Honestly, she could only rely on her inheritance so far before she would have to go back to work. She wasn't about to demand more contributions from her pack than she was already getting for their stays in the pack house. And moving in there wasn't an option given that was the one place the pack didn't need to worry about her being their alpha. It was sort of their safe haven from her.

  
  


The second thing she noticed was Tauri and Axe were attacking one another out in front. Tauri had fireballs in her hand while Axe used his clever to deflect any that came at him. Summoning bones to throw at the goat woman. Patches of her yard were covered in flames that were spreading. A low whimper escaped her at the sight of those very flames inside of the cobblestone wall that normally surrounded her vegetable garden. All that work she put forth wiped away in a matter what moments. 

  
  


The sound of a door opening and closing registered to her making her turn her head. Luna was outside of the car stripping off the blue hoodie that currently was snuggled around her. The arms of it being tied strings her waist making Rayven notice the skeleton gloves for the first time. She knew she had recalled Luna wearing them in the store but she hadn't registered them until now.

  
  


"What's she doin'?" Rayven squeaked out turning off the car. Getting out herself prepared to stop Luna. 

  
  


Luna kept waking towards the battling two a bone whizzing past her that Axe had unintentionally tossed in her direction. At least that was Rayven’s hope. Luna dodging it with grace making Rayven try to run towards the young human woman concerned for her safety. A hand slid into her shoulder halting her from going anywhere. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Remix had one arm wrapped around Starr and the other resting on Rayven's shoulder. He should his skull from side to side in her direction his gaze not on her face but focusing on what she figured was Luna. 

  
  


" _ last thin' ya need to be doin' is marchin' down there with two boss monsters goin' at it. alon' with a mage whose about to put an end to this."  _ Remix spoke his hand sliding from her shoulder down around her waist. Pulling her back into him making her notice the warmth that was pooling off him. Stars, how were skeletons so warm and comfortable. The sweet fruity scent drawing her in making her want to bury her nose into that hoodie he was wearing to inhale it more intently. 

  
  


"Mage?" Rayven asked trying to keep control over herself. It was very clear to her how this guy managed to snag a cute mated woman like Luna. Especially when he flashed that sweet smile that had them dimples showing. Pale blue eye lights focusing on her more intently.

  
  


He hummed in response at first his hand just keeping ahold of her. Not daring to explore her curves further which had Rayven wanting to be touched. That she blamed on her pregnant hormones going berserk, though he sure wasn't helping to tame them. " _ luna is the only mage who carries a compassionate soul. there are no records in any dimensions of them existin'. let's just say ya tellin' her that ya weren' aware yur kid would be passed that mantle upsets her greatly. now she's gonna chill those two out before the damage gets worse. _ " 

  
  


It didn't make a whole lot of sense to her honestly but his grip currently held her in place. Shifting would leave her defenseless especially with those flames. All it would take was getting caught by two or three to set her fur on fire. Rayven wasn’t about to risk her life or the child’s. But… Luna was a mother too. One look at the little girl who was supposed to be sleeping reminded Rayven of that. Now she was staring at a set of sockets with mismatched eye lights.  

  
  


That was something that was the most surprising to her. The sight of the little girls sockets being filled with golf ball sized lights. The right one a sapphire blue and the left a deep emerald green. Both sockets were hooded closing the right one she rubbed her small hand over it as a yawn escaped her. A shimmering gold ring appearing around the green light while she stared at Rayven. It faded just as quick as it appeared.

  
  


“Where’s mommy?” A little voice sounding like the coo of the dove spoke out. The large body that Rayven was against tensing up.

  
  


“ _ she’s handlin’ somethin’ sweetie. mommy’s okay. _ ” Rayven could hear the nervousness in his voice while he spoke to the little girl. 

  
  


Starr turned her head to look at him a slight yawn escaping her before she buried her face into his chest. “Okay.” She hummed her voice muffled by his shirt.

  
  


Rayven turned her attention back towards Luna finding her stopped about five maybe ten feet away from Tauri and Axe. Her hands out by her side that orchid glow coming off them brighter. “ _ she won’ hurt ‘em, sweetie. but she needs to get them to chill out. her magic isn’ meant to hurt anyone. monsters are made up of love, hope, an’ compassion. the only way her magic hurts us would be if she intended to. axe won’ be hurt by her but uh… i am hopin’ she remembers that this dimension needs tori. _ ”

  
  


The last thing that Rayven saw was the orchid glow enveloping Luna’s body hints of gold shimmering here and there. Her hands shooting out towards Tauri and Axe to send them backwards till they were seperated. Luna taking position in between the two monsters. “ENOUGH!” She yelled her voice booming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Dust Yourself will be Updated next Saturday. And maybe my Reader insert WheatBerry.   
> Strangers on the Train will be updated even though it is Under Reconstruction.   
> Strawberries will start to get regular updates.
> 
> Please remember guys these stories are intertwines so the oc's from other fics will appear. Much like sweet Luna and her daughter Starr show up. 
> 
> Remix is officially my OC for dancetale Sans. From all the fics I have read there aren't any quite like the guy I have made.
> 
> I have new fics in the works. TheMsource and Mage_Mitsu have suggested a Luna x Remix story. I have three chapters of it completed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Enter the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837609) by [MoodyKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune)
  * [Snapdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890790) by [MoodyKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune)




End file.
